Lovely, Tome I : Consequences
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Tu sais, je ne suis pas Sakura, commença le Nara ; je n'attendrai pas treize ans, ou toute ma vie, une épouse qui vit à l'autre bout du pays. Sa voix rauque avait brisé ce silence et à l'instant où elle comprit, son cœur rata un battement. Est-ce que tu me quittes  ? osa-t-elle, dans un élan de courage douloureux. Considère notre mariage comme mort si tu t'en vas, dit-il
1. sommaire infos

sommaire [lovely: consequences]

00_ prologue  
01_ hello, goodbye  
02_ one bourbon, one scotch, one beer  
03_ love is a battlefield  
04_ it's not right, but it's okay  
05_ no one is alone  
06_ hell to the no  
07_ a house is not a home  
08_ lose my breath  
09_ next to me  
10_ come back to me  
11_ my love is your love  
12_ take me home tonight  
13_ back to black  
14_ don't dream it's over  
15_ can't fight this feeling  
16_ if i die young  
17_ confessions  
18_ he was here  
19_ someday we'll be together  
20_ looking for you  
21_ no matter where you are  
22_ follow your fire  
23_ one step closer  
24_ keep holding on  
25_ bad blood  
26_ unsteady  
27_ happier  
28_ again and again  
29_ if we have each other  
30_ i do

\+ d'infos à prendre en compte:  
Comme le résumé l'insinue, cette histoire raconte les problèmes de couple que peuvent rencontrer Shikamaru et Temari, parents d'un garçon ; par conséquent, même si au fil des chapitres, l'un ou l'autre viendrait à rencontrer d'autres personnes, le pairing reste jusqu'au bout du shikatema.  
De plus, je le mets ici, après avoir remarqué que certains lecteurs ne réagissaient pas très bien (ou plutôt irrespectueusement, selon moi), le personnage de Sakura est important dans cette histoire ; j'accepte le fait que certains fans ne l'apprécie pas, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je demanderai juste que les avis soient donnés respectueusement, même si le personnage ne vous plaît pas. Sakura est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement, personnellement.

Quant aux reviews, merci d'avance à toutes les personnes qui prendront le temps de lire et mettre un commentaire. Bien sûr, j'écris pour moi, mais les commentaires sont toujours un moment de vrai plaisir ; n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre un commentaire, que ce soit pour me dire ce que vous ressentez après la lecture d'un chapitre ou pour me donner votre avis, vos idées, etc.


	2. prologue

_**Romance, Family **_  
_**Rating M**_  
_**Personnages principaux : Shikamaru Nara, Temari No Sabaku § Sakura Haruno.**_  
_**Personnages secondaires : Shikadai Nara, Miraï Sarutobi, Sarada Uchiha, Gaara No Sabaku, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro No Sabaku.**_

_« prologue »_

Le bruit incessant de ces pas effrénés lui arracha un grognement ; au bord de l'apoplexie, il tentait maladroitement de rejoindre sa demeure. L'inquiétude lui sciait les tripes et ce mauvais pressentiment ne cessait d'augmenter au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'envolaient. Les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique ne cessaient d'être douloureux et jamais, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les rues du village caché de la Feuille ne lui avaient semblés si longues.  
Déboulant dans la rue principale, celle où les marchands vendaient gaiement leurs produits, il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, en se cognant contre un vulgaire stand de fruits et légumes ; les larmes se pointaient au bord de ses yeux bruns, à cause de la douleur ? Sûrement pas ; il ne sentait rien, rien à part cette souffrance qui coulait dans ces veines. Ces pas le guidaient dans les rues et plus il avançait, plus l'air lui manquait ; son cœur rata un battement lorsque la façade de sa demeure se glissa devant ces prunelles sombres et il força le pas. Maladroitement, il se faufila dans la foule, bousculant sans regret les quelques passants qui passaient sur son chemin et doubla son endurance jusqu'aux portes d'un bois ébène.

Le claquement de celle-ci lui arracha un léger sursaut et il fronça les sourcils, son regard cherchant une chose bien précise ; et lorsque ces iris se posèrent sur les valises dans l'entrée, sa lèvre inférieure se coinça entre ses dents alors que des picotements prenaient en otage ces paupières.  
Dans une lenteur extrême, à bout de souffle, le brun s'avança dans le couloir ; s'avança vers l'unique source de bruit de la demeure. Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient couverts de ces si belles photographies où la joie, l'amour, la tendresse se reflétaient ; les poings serrés, il s'engouffra dans la chambre familiale, ces iris vagabondant sur la silhouette accroupie d'une demoiselle aux cheveux blonds. Elle était là, fourrant des vêtements dans une grande valise aux teintes vertes et son cœur se serra devant cette constatation.

« Temari » souffla le grand brun, maladroitement

Sa voix retentit entre les murs, dans un élan presque suppliant et elle arrêta ses mouvements ; lentement, elle se releva, faisant face à son époux. C'était étrange mais chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, il ne voyait pas ce que les années avaient effacées, il revoyait cette jolie blonde qui lui avait tenu tête lors d'un combat ; cette jolie blonde qui avait su tenir tête à son intelligence.  
Elle entrouvrit les lèvres ; ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Sûrement dans le but de dire quelque chose et en reconnaissant cette lueur dans les iris émeraudes de son amour de jeunesse, il comprit que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« tu.. » commença la blonde « tu n'étais pas censé revenir, tout de suite »

Les yeux du jeune Nara s'écarquillèrent face à ces mots.

« tu allais t'en aller sans rien me dire » souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux « est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

La vision de cet homme si fort, si beau, les larmes aux yeux, presque brisé lui arracha un pincement au cœur et elle rangea ses mains tremblantes dans son dos, secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« tu n'as rien fais, Shikamaru, tu es-.. »  
« alors pourquoi putain ? » s'écria son époux, les poings serrés, une pointe colérique dans la voix

Dans un autre jour, elle l'aurait réprimandée pour son langage, l'aurait poussée à ce qu'il s'excuse mais dans un autre jour, sûrement qu'il n'aurait pas levé la voix contre elle. Parce qu'il était comme ça ; il avait toujours été ce garçon auquel les filles ne s'intéressaient pas, qu'elles prenaient pour un misogyne sans respect mais elle, elle avait sû voir au delà de ces rumeurs. Il était cet homme si doux, bon et droit avec les femmes.

« je pars vivre à Suna » déclara-t-elle, en tentant de maîtriser sa voix  
« à.. Suna ? » répéta le brun « mais, pourquoi ? »  
« Gaara a besoin de moi, près de lui, il a besoin de mes conseils »

A ces mots, l'expression brisée qu'arborait le grand brun se changea en une expression bien moins douce ; il posa un regard ébène dur sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

« tu te fous de moi ? » grogna-t-il « tu es en train de me dire que tu t'en va ? à Suna ? pour donner des conseils à ton frangin adulte ? »  
« je suis sa conseillère, Gaara a besoin de moi »  
« Gaara est un homme, depuis bien longtemps, Temari ; et tu n'es pas sa conseillère, tu as quittée ce poste »  
« une erreur, je n'aurais pas du »  
« notre mariage est une erreur ? »  
« je n'ai pas dis ça, Shikamaru »  
« et Shikadai ? » lança le brun « et notre fils ? est ce que tu penses une seconde à ce qu'il va ressentir en apprenant que sa mère se casse à Suna ? »

Les iris émeraudes de la demoiselle se confrontèrent aux iris ébènes du grand brun et l'absence de réponse lui fit comprendre la situation horrible dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient ; les mains tremblantes, de colère peut-être, il prit une inspiration.

« tu as l'intention de retourner vivre à Suna avec notre fils mais sans moi »

La kunoichi de Suna baissa les yeux, à ces mots ; et le cœur du grand brun prit une allure bien plus douloureuse. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Alors qu'hier encore, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, perdus dans leurs draps bruns.

« tu avais l'intention de me quitter, sans avoir le courage de me dire les choses en face » continua le jeune Nara  
« non » s'exclama-t-elle, posant son regard sur lui « je ne te quitte pas mais tu ne peux pas partir avec moi, tu es le conseiller du Hokage, ta place est ici et.. et Shikadai ne peut pas vivre sans sa mère »  
« ah, parce qu'il peut vivre sans son père ? » grogna le jeune homme  
« ça sera moins douloureux, pour lui »

Plus les mots s'échappaient des lippes de la jeune femme, plus le brun semblait près à succomber à ses blessures ; elles ne se voyaient pas, mais elles étaient bien là, au fond de lui, des blessures internes qui provoquaient une hémorragie si puissante qu'il était sûrement sur le point de s'effondrer ici, sur le sol de cette demeure, qui renfermait tant de souvenirs indélébiles.

« ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une rupture » souffla le grand brun  
« non, bien sûr que non, Shikamaru ; je t'aime et tu pourrais venir nous voir, ou nous nous déplacerons »

Ces iris ébènes se noyèrent dans les iris vertes de son amante et il chercha pendant un instant une once d'humour ; peut-être qu'une part de lui espérait sincèrement qu'elle riait, qu'elle lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Le grand brun passa une main sur son crâne et tourna la tête, happé par les souvenirs accrochés aux murs ; ces photographies qui prouvaient qu'ils étaient heureux, tous les trois, qu'ils s'aimaient si fort.  
Un silence pesant prit place entre les deux protagonistes, seul le bruit de leurs respirations se mêlaient dans l'air.

« tu sais, je ne suis pas Sakura » commença le Nara « je n'attendrai pas treize ans, ou toute ma vie, une épouse qui vit à l'autre bout du pays »

Sa voix rauque avait brisée ce silence et à l'instant où elle comprit le sens caché de ces mots, son cœur rata un battement ; elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il réagirait mal. Comment ne pas réagir mal dans une telle situation, après tout?

« est-ce que tu me quittes ? » osa-t-elle, dans un élan de courage douloureux  
« considère notre mariage comme mort, si tu t'en vas »

Ces prunelles vertes se heurtèrent au dos du grand brun ; le dos tourné, il semblait sur le point de s'en aller, après ces mots bien trop durs mais elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle n'eût aucun mal à remarquer les quelques soubresauts de ces épaules.  
Puis il disparût au détour d'un couloir.


	3. hello, goodbye

Chapter #01 _« hello, goodbye »_

Une brise légère survolait les rues du village, une brise presque douce, une de ces brises qui l'aurait automatiquement calmé, un autre jour ; ces iris ébènes s'accrochaient aux nuages, dans le ciel. L'odeur fraîche de l'herbe enveloppait les horizons et son cœur se serra, un peu plus ; où était passé l'amour ? Ces belles paroles qui les avaient effleurées ces dernières années.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il prenait appui sur ces deux mains pour terminer debout, sur ces jambes ; il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, pendant une seconde, la fatigue ? Non, sûrement l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la nuit dernière. Mains dans les poches, il s'avança dans les rues, se mêlant aux villageois ; ils avaient tous ce sourire niais sur les lèvres, ce sourire qui s'était effacé des siennes. Ces prunelles brunes se posèrent, par mégarde, sur l'échoppe Ichiraku et son cœur rata un battement ; une image se glissa dans son esprit ; pendant sa grossesse, elle n'avait cessée de l'obliger tous les soirs à venir dîner dans cet établissement. Est-ce qu'il guérirait, un jour ? Est-ce qu'il existait une quelconque guérison à un chagrin d'amour, d'ailleurs ? Bien des questions que son Q.I de 200 ne parvenait pas à résoudre.

Chaque pas qu'il faisait, semblait l'achever, un peu plus ; les battements effrénés de son cœur lui faisait si mal. Pathétique, il se trouvait si pathétique ; il avait survécu à la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il s'était battu auprès de l'alliance shinobi, il avait guidé tant de soldats sur le terrain, pourtant, à cet instant, il se sentait redevenir ce petit garçon, d'un air las, qui se fichait de tout. Peut-être que cette époque lui manquait, terriblement ; une époque où son père était là, près de lui, le surplombant de sa carrure imposante.

Les portes de Konoha se dessinaient lentement, presque trop douloureusement, sous ses yeux et le son d'une voix familière lui arracha un grognement. Le grand brun déposa son regard sur les quelques personnes, au pied des grandes portes et pendant un instant, il eût le souffle coupé ; elle était là, ces beaux cheveux blonds attachés en quatre couettes, son éventail sur le dos, dieu qu'il était fou d'elle.

Maladroitement, les mains dans les poches, il se rapprocha des éclats de voix, reprenant cet air las qui le caractérisait tant mais à l'instant où ces iris brunes effleurèrent les iris bleutés d'une demoiselle, il comprit que son masque ne servait à rien, qu'il avait le droit à cet instant d'aller mal. Il claqua un baiser humide sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et caressa le crâne couvert de cheveux blonds de son presque neveu.

« bonjour monsieur Nara » salua poliment le petit garçon  
« bonjour Inojin, tu as encore grandit dis-moi »  
« deux centimètres, monsieur » acquiesça fièrement le jeune Yamanaka

Cette information arracha un sourire au grand brun et leva son pouce en l'air, félicitant ce petit garçon qu'il connaissait depuis le jour de sa naissance ; par ailleurs, Nara avait été le premier à croiser ces doux yeux bleus, assistant à l'accouchement, en l'absence du père. Un lien assez spécial reliait ce petit garçon et cet homme.

« merci d'être venu, Shikamaru » entendit-il, et le simple son de cette voix lui arracha un frisson  
« je suis venu pour mon fils » répliqua-t-il, sans réelle douceur dans la gorge

Ces iris brunes se perdirent un court instant sur les pierres, qui recouvraient le sol et il se sentit si fragile. Puis, lentement, avec appréhension, il tourna le dos à sa meilleure amie, posant son regard autrefois si doux, si amoureux, sur la jeune femme qui l'avait remercié d'être venu. Derrière elle, installé sur une valise, un petit garçon fixait le sol, tristement.  
Shikamaru souffrait, terriblement mais il sentit à cet instant que sa douleur n'était rien comparé à celle que devait ressentir son fils, leur fils ; pris entre ces deux parents, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, 'fin personne n'avait demandé l'avis du Nara, non plus. Sans un mot, il s'avança, un pas par un pas ; s'accroupissant près de son fils.

« Shikadai » appela le père de famille

Le jeune garçon leva ces deux billes émeraudes vers le visage de son père et le grand brun entreprit de lire dans l'esprit de son fils ; cette lueur triste qui brillait au fond de ces yeux l'achevait silencieusement et bien qu'il le savait trop fier pour démonter aux autres qu'il éprouvait un quelconque sentiment, il le connaissait ; le même sang coulait dans leurs veines.  
D'une douceur extrême, il déposa sa main sur le crâne chevelu de son fils et lui accorda un sourire, triste mais voulu rassurant. Un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua les perles d'eau qui se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« tu as le droit, tu sais ; personne ne te jugera » souffla le chef de clan « tu as le droit de fondre en larmes, ce n'est pas une honte ou une faiblesse, Shikadai »

Ces mots suffirent ; l'enfant se rua dans les bras de son paternel, les larmes roulant généreusement sur ses joues. Tentant maladroitement de ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour, face à cette détresse, le grand brun se contenta de serrer sa prise autour du corps de son fils, lui offrant quelques caresses douces.  
Et sans réelle surprise, un autre petit garçon en larmes se mêla à cette étreinte, se trouvant une petite place entre le père et le fils. Shikamaru ne put empêcher un tendre sourire de naître au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour des deux garçons.

Devant la crise de larmes de son meilleur ami, le petit blond avait senti son cœur enfermé dans un étau et ces larmes, qu'il avait tenté d'effacer maintes fois, avaient coulées ; et bien que sa mère avait tendu des bras chaleureux vers lui, il s'était empressé de rejoindre les deux Nara, se mêlant à leur étreinte. Cette douce image arracha un petit sourire triste à la jeune femme ; s'en était si douloureux, de voir ces trois garçons d'habitude si fiers, si brisés, soudainement. Et son regard fut happé par la femme, qui se tenait près d'elle.

« je regrette » lâcha la douce Yamanaka « je regrette vraiment d'avoir donnée ma bénédiction pour votre union »

Elle avait prononcée ces mots avec une teinte de culpabilité dans la voix ; est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait ? D'une certaine façon, énormément ; elle connaissait le jeune Nara depuis tant d'années, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, avaient fréquentés les mêmes endroits, avaient grandit ensemble ; elle aurait dû voir que la Sabaku No lui briserait le cœur.  
Ino croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« tu vois, sincèrement, j'étais persuadée que ce serait lui qui briserait votre union » reprit-elle « je veux dire, regarde-le, c'est Shikamaru Nara, il n'est pas capable de tenir une heure sans s'endormir quelque part ou faire un commentaire sexiste »  
« il est très bien, comme il est » rétorqua la blonde, près d'elle  
« alors, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »  
« mon frère a besoin de moi »  
« et ton frère est plus important que la famille que tu t'es construit ? que l'homme que tu as épousé et qui est raide dingue de toi ? que votre fils qui pleure dans les bras de son père ? »  
« j'emmène mon fils »  
« loin de son père, belle initiative » lâcha Ino, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la sœur du Kazekage ; ce pincement au cœur semblait éternel, alors que ces iris émeraudes n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de cette image. Cette image d'un homme au bord des larmes, tenant contre lui deux petits garçons pris entre deux sanglots ; et pendant un court instant, elle imagina un autre petit garçon, à la place du blond, un petit garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Oui, elle aurait aimée que ça se passe ainsi ; qu'ils s'aiment encore un million d'années, qu'ils aient d'autres enfants.

Doucement, Shikamaru attrapa le visage de son fils entre ces grandes mains et essuya ces larmes ; puis, il fit de même avec son neveu. Se relevant tant bien que mal, les surplombant de sa grande taille et de sa carrure imposante, il déposa ces deux mains sur leurs crânes, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« n'oubliez pas, les garçons » commença le brun « où que vous soyez dans l'univers, quel que soit la distance qui vous sépare, vous êtes liés, par le fil rouge du destin ; ce fil rouge qui m'a relié et qui me relie encore à ta mère, Inojin »  
« et est ce que ce fil nous relie à toi aussi ? » demanda le petit blond, les yeux rouges  
« bien sûr, jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Le fils Yamanaka renifla bruyamment, essuyant ces yeux rouges d'un revers de manche et s'empressa de retourner dans les jupons de sa mère, cherchant sa douce étreinte bien qu'il entrait dans l'adolescence. Ino esquissa un sourire aux mots de son meilleur ami et passa ses bras autour de son garçon ; il avait raison, ce fil rouge était bien là et il resterait là, pendant longtemps.

Dans un reniflement bruyant, le jeune Shikadai posa ces yeux sur son père, gonflant légèrement le torse. Cette constatation arracha un sourire à sa mère qui s'approcha des deux hommes.

« il est temps, Shikadai » dit - elle

Et ces simples mots arrachèrent un regard effrayé au jeune garçon. Du haut de ces quatorze ans, il mourrait d'envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de fondre en larmes, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Pourquoi pas, après tout.  
Une pression sur son épaule l'arracha à ses hasardeuses pensées et il croisa le regard brun de son paternel, qui lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Cette aura qui émanait de son père, il l'aimait ; c'est cette aura qui avait bercée son enfance, qui avait fait fuir ces cauchemars.

« tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de te l'avoir déjà dit, mais je suis vraiment fier de toi, Shikadai, tu es un bon garçon » souffla le chef de clan « tu es intelligent et courageux, bien que flemmard mais ça, c'est de ma faute, tu tiens ça de moi »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun, qui cherchait tant bien que mal ses mots.

« reste tel que tu es, ne changes pas et si qui que ce soit ne te trouves pas à son goût, dis toi qu'il y aura forcément quelqu'un au bout du chemin qui te trouvera parfait ; prends soin de toi, et prends soin de ta maman, elle a ce côté un peu fou mais tu sais, elle a besoin de toi pour l'aider, pour la ramener à la surface parce qu'elle serait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour ces frères » elle esquissa un sourire « tu es un Nara, ne l'oublies pas »

Le jeune adolescent acquiesça et chercha une dernière fois la chaleur des bras de son père, dieu qu'ils se ressemblaient, pensa la douce Sakabu No. Puis, vint l'instant où ces iris émeraudes se glissèrent dans les iris ébènes de son époux.

« tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda le grand brun, une lueur désespérée dans les iris  
« je suis désolée, Shikamaru » souffla la blonde  
« non, ne t'excuses pas, tu connais les risques »

Les risques ? La fin de leur mariage, le brun avait été très clair le jour d'avant ; il n'attendrait pas tout le long de son existence, il avait le droit au bonheur, que ce soit avec elle ou une autre femme. Elle s'avança, doucement, d'un pas lourd et se posta face à son amour de jeunesse ; Temari déposa un chaste baiser sur la commissure de ces lèvres et récupéra leurs valises.  
Douloureusement, le brun se contenta d'effleurer du regard leurs dos qui s'éloignaient, toujours un peu plus, de lui.


	4. one bourbon, one scotch, one beer

Chapter #02 _« one bourbon, one scotch, one beer »_

Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres de l'enfant, cette moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre l'exercice sous ses yeux ; parfois, il avait cette sale impression dans les tripes qui lui criait qu'il n'était sûrement pas assez bon pour être un shinobi, digne de ce nom. Son front rencontra le bois froid de la table et il se mordit la lèvre, retenant ces quelques perles qui menaçaient de dévaler ces joues. Une main se posa sur son crâne et ébouriffa ces mèches blondes, une amère odeur de nicotine effleura ces narines et il posa son regard bleuté sur l'homme.

« monsieur Nara » souffla-t-il, dans un soupir presque soulagé  
« tu as du mal avec ton exercice ? »

Le blondinet acquiesça, faiblement ; le simple sourire qui lui accorda le Nara lui réchauffa le cœur. Il y avait ce fil rouge qui les liait, l'un à l'autre.

« attends, je te montre »

La voix rauque de l'homme résonna quelques secondes dans l'air ; puis, il l'observa attentivement résoudre l'exercice, sans une once d'incompréhension dans ces yeux. Il renifla bruyamment et un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres.

« je suis si nul que ça, en fait » souffla l'adolescent  
« pas du tout, Inojin ; tu sais, à ton âge, le Hokage était un idiot »

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il attendit la suite de sa phrase.

« il dormait pendant les cours, ne récoltait que des mauvaises notes et regarde où il en est maintenant, il protège le village. ne t'attardes pas sur tes difficultés, avec un bon travail et de l'aide, tu y arriveras »

Inojin esquissa un petit sourire en coin et acquiesça vivement, récupérant ces exercices ; crayon en main, il s'empressa de reprendre tout du début, de comprendre ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Un bruit de pas se mêla aux sons de leurs respirations et des indications du Nara, le blond ne dit rien en sentant les lèvres humides de sa mère se poser délicatement contre sa joue.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, le grand brun repoussa sa chaise et accompagna sa meilleure amie, dans la cuisine, l'aidant à ranger les quelques courses ; puis, mains dans les poches, il s'adossa à un mur. Le cœur lourd, il se contenta d'observer silencieusement le bout de femme devant lui, préparer le repas.

« t'es en train de me reluquer ? » entendit-il « tu sais, je suis vraiment flattée mais je suis mariée, Shikamaru, tu aurais dû me reluquer quand j'avais treize ans, j'aurais craquée directement »

Son rire cristallin se heurta aux murs et il esquissa un sourire, levant les yeux au ciel.

« en fait, je me suis juste perdu dans mes pensées mais je suis ravi de savoir qu'à treize ans, j'étais tout à fait ton genre d'homme »  
« tu es mon genre d'homme, je te rappelle que je suis marié à un grand ténébreux, qui n'extériorise pas ses émotions et qui est plutôt intelligent »  
« dommage pour toi, à treize ans tu ne ressemblais à rien »

Il évita tant bien que mal le torchon qu'elle lança sur son visage et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il aimait cette relation, là. Des années en arrière, alors qu'il était haut comme trois pommes, il repoussait constamment Ino ; persuadé que les garçons et les filles ne pouvaient pas vraiment être amis, pourtant à ce jour, elle était sa meilleure amie. Il replia correctement le torchon et le déposa sur le comptoir, s'installant sur un tabouret.

« Saï est encore en mission ? » demanda-t-il  
« oui mais il me semble qu'il ne tardera pas à revenir ; merci de prendre soin d'Inojin »  
« ne me remercies pas, c'est comme un fils pour moi »

Ces simples mots lui arrachèrent une vive douleur dans la cage thoracique et il baissa les yeux ; ces iris ébène se confrontant au sol blanc. Ce vide dans son cœur le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Une douce odeur de lavande se heurta à ces narines et deux bras frêles passèrent autour de lui, une poitrine se colla à son dos et il attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie, dans la sienne ; jouant avec ces doigts.

« il te manque, n'est-ce-pas? » souffla-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse  
« plus que tout, je n'aurais jamais crû dire ça un jour mais je déteste le silence qui se heurte aux murs, dans ma maison »  
« ça ne fait que deux mois, ta douleur est tout à fait normale » dit-elle en posant une main sur le côté gauche de la cage thoracique du brun  
« deux mois de trop, hein »

Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et il déposa un chaste baiser sur le dos de la main de la tendre Yamanaka, lui accordant un petit sourire qui était censé lui dire « je vais bien, t'en fais pas » mais elle le connaissait par cœur, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.  
Elle retourna doucement aux fourneaux.

« des nouvelles de Temari ? »  
« j'ai reçu un mail, récemment ; elle m'a juste dit qu'ils allaient bien »  
« je vois » lâcha-t-elle « tu restes pour le dîner ? »  
« non, j'ai du boulot » s'empressa de répondre le brun  
« Shikamaru.. »  
« t'en fais pas, ça va »

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien ce que « boulot » voulait dire ces derniers jours ; il allait boire, il allait rester seul avec sa tristesse. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle acquiesça, acceptant le baiser qu'il déposa contre sa joue.  
Dans un élan agile, le grand brun s'extirpa de la cuisine, posant son regard ébène sur l'adolescent, concentré dans ces exercices. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« tu avances bien, bravo » dit-il « je rentre, passe une bonne soirée »

Silencieusement, le petit blond observa ce grand homme s'en aller ; deux mois que son meilleur ami était partit dans un pays voisin, avec sa mère et il détestait ce climat qui régnait constamment depuis, cette tristesse qui les prenait aux tripes. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et il tenta maladroitement de se concentrer de nouveau.

Ces pas le guidèrent dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille ; mains dans les poches, il s'avançait silencieusement, connaissant le chemin par-cœur. Une amère odeur d'alcool et de sueur se mêla dans l'air et il s'engouffra dans le bar, sans un mot, tirant un tabouret au comptoir ; un simple signe de la main au serveur et il attrapa le verre de whisky qu'il lui tendait. Il était une sorte d'habitué, maintenant. Ces lèvres se heurtèrent à la fraîcheur du verre et il avala cul-sec le liquide ; commandant une deuxième tournée du regard.  
Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, lorsque le tabouret près de lui se tira ; mais lorsque ces iris brunes effleurèrent une tignasse rose, il fronça les sourcils, attrapant son deuxième verre.

« si tu ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu ici, je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai vu » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« marché conclu »

A peine eût-il posé une deuxième fois son verre sur le comptoir que celui - ci se remplissait d'un liquide brun ; il esquissa un sourire, amer et le porta à ces lèvres. Une odeur de cerise se mélangeait à celle de l'alcool et de la sueur.

« j'ai appris pour ton épouse »  
« ex-épouse » rectifia-t-il, amèrement  
« désolé pour toi »

Un silence se posa entre eux ; tantôt l'un recommandait un verre, tantôt l'autre soupirait. Une bonne partie de la soirée se passa ainsi, dans un silence pesant. Ils étaient deux amis d'enfance, pourtant ; ils avaient grandit ensemble, avaient participés à la guerre tous les deux mais à présent, ils étaient deux adultes qui ne savaient quoi se dire. Il déposa un énième verre sur le comptoir et posa son regard brun sur le plafond, un soupir s'échappant de ces lèvres.

« comment tu fais, sérieux ? »

Sa voix rauque se heurta au silence ; il n'eût aucun mal à sentir son regard émeraude sur lui.

« tu as épousé un fantôme, il est constamment absent ; bon d'accord, il a décidé ça à cause de ces crimes et pour d'autres raisons mais sa famille ne devrait pas être la chose la plus importante à ces yeux ? »

Un petit grognement s'échappa de ces lèvres et il passa une main fébrile dans ces cheveux bruns.

« je ne comprends pas. il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux, une épouse, une fille, des amis et il est partit, sans un regard en arrière, je ne comprends pas, sérieux »  
« ça vise mon époux ou ton épouse ? »  
« j'en sais rien, je ne comprends pas, c'est tout »

Elle ne dit rien, posant son regard émeraude sur le grand brun près d'elle ; il n'avait pas tort, elle le savait au fond d'elle. Elle aimait le Uchiha depuis tellement d'années que ce mariage avait été un pur bonheur pour elle mais elle était seule dans tout ça. Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et elle attrapa le paquet de cigarettes du brun, posé en évidence sur le comptoir ; elle en porta une à ces lèvres et l'alluma maladroitement, tirant une taffe.

« je ne savais pas que tu fumais » souffla-t-il  
« je ne fume pas »

Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du Nara et il haussa simplement les épaules, commandant un autre verre ; l'alcool le libérait légèrement de ce mutisme dans lequel il était constamment.

« je ne sais pas comment je fais » entendit-il  
« hein ? »  
« je ne sais pas comment je tiens, il n'est pas là, je suis seule dans ce mariage, j'élève seule notre enfant, je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis heureuse ou malheureuse, je me tue au boulot, sûrement pour que ce ne soit pas son absence qui le fasse »

Ces iris ébène se posèrent un instant sur les traits de la rose ; il connaissait cet amour qu'elle avait pour le Uchiha, il connaissait leur histoire et ce lien qui semblait les lier. Et sincèrement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son absence lui fasse tant de mal, elle apparaissait constamment souriante aux yeux des autres. Il fit un signe au serveur, lui intimant de resservir un verre à la demoiselle et acquiesça.

« ça fait deux mois et son absence me tue » souffla-t-il, simplement « est-ce que la douleur s'efface un peu avec le temps ? »

Il observa silencieusement la rose prendre une gorgée de saké.

« un peu, juste un peu »

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et il coinça un tube de nicotine entre ces dents, l'allumant d'un geste expert.

« je savais qu'elle était retournée à Suna mais je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait quittée »  
« c'est moi qui ai rompu notre mariage »

Ce fût elle qui posa son regard émeraude sur lui, cette fois. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle s'attarda sur les traits du grand brun ; elle connaissait ce lien qui reliait la sœur du Kazekage et lui, ils s'étaient aimés profondément et elle n'aurait jamais crû qu'ils en arriveraient là, tous les deux.

« je l'aime comme un dingue mais je ne serais pas l'idiot qui attendra cent ans qu'elle revienne »

La rose grimaça légèrement à ces mots ; il n'avait pas tort.  
Dans un geste las, il repoussa son tabouret, déposant quelques billets sur le bois du comptoir. Et pendant un court instant, il posa son regard ébène dans les prunelles émeraude de la demoiselle, une légère lueur de gratitude au fond des iris.

« merci » souffla le Nara dans un murmure « j'ai payé ta part des consommations, rentre bien »

Et sans un mot, il tourna les talons, s'extirpant de ce lieu bancal. Ces pas le guidèrent à travers les rues, la lune ronde pour seule compagnie ; cette légère brise lui arracha un petit soupir d'aise et il prit place sur le toit de sa demeure, ces iris se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel.


	5. love is a battlefield

Chapter #03 _« love is a battlefield »_

D'un revers de manche maladroit, il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front et avança d'un pas assuré ; les portes du village caché du Sable se dessinèrent sous ses yeux bruns et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'engouffra à travers et prit ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, jusqu'au bureau du Kazekage. Combien de fois ces pieds avaient - ils foulés le sol de ce bureau? Il passa une main sur son visage, s'attardant un instant sur sa légère barbe et écrasa son poing contre le bois de la porte ; la voix rauque du chef du village s'éleva dans les airs et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, l'air las.

« nous ne t'attendions pas avant demain, Shikamaru » lança le rouquin, derrière son bureau

Ses iris ébène se posèrent sur le chef ; puis, sur elle. Debout aux côtés de son frère, ses mèches blondes attachés en deux couettes, elle posait un regard sérieux sur lui ; six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle ne lui accordait que ça, du sérieux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'avança, déposant un parchemin sur le bureau.

« j'ai été rapide, plus qu'à l'habituel » se justifia le brun  
« bien, merci à toi ; bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu au village aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites »  
« je ne resterais que très peu de temps, Naruto a besoin de moi, je viens voir mon fils »

Il y avait cette petite pointe de colère dans la voix du grand brun, peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à vivre sans lui, sans son fils ; la douleur qui le prenait aux tripes constamment, l'achevait doucement et il se détestait pour être si faible, il aurait dû se battre pour la garde de son fils, il aurait dû. Le Kazekage se contenta d'acquiescer et elle s'avança, passa près de lui et s'extirpa du bureau.  
Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le couloir du bâtiment ; cette tension plus que palpable entre eux, que pouvaient - ils se dire? Mains dans les poches, il attendit patiemment qu'ils s'extirpent du bâtiment, pour glisser une cigarette entre ces lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert.

« tu fumes encore ces saloperies » souffla-t-elle  
« ce n'est plus tes affaires, ça »

Une légère grimace déforma les lèvres de la jeune femme et il tira une taffe ; ces yeux se perdant sur l'immensité du ciel, c'était si différent de Konoha. Un petit grognement s'échappa de ces lèvres et il jeta le mégot au sol, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison, il l'écrasa avec sa chaussure et lui emboîta le pas, son sac sur le dos. Un parfum de vanille flottait dans l'air, une odeur qui avait disparut des murs de la demeure Nara ; ses iris brunes se posèrent un peu partout, cherchant la silhouette familière de son fils et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il le trouva, penché au-dessus d'un plateau de shôji. Le grand brun déposa son sac dans un coin et s'avança doucement, prenant place face à son enfant, bougeant une pièce du plateau ; et le regard que porta son fils sur lui, à cet instant, l'acheva. Des étoiles pleins les yeux, il porta un regard embué sur son père et s'élança dans ses bras, fondant littéralement en larmes.  
Adossée à un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle observait ce spectacle, un petit pincement au cœur ; elle avait crû bon d'emmener leur fils avec elle et une partie d'elle, regrettait. Parce que personne ici ne pourrait remplacer Shikamaru Nara.

« tu n'aurais pas grandi par hasard, toi ? » s'exclama le grand brun, séchant les larmes de son garçon, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« j'ai pris deux centimètres, je suis sûr que je serais plus grand que tonton Gaara, au final »  
« c'est fortement possible, les hommes Nara sont grands »  
« et toi, tu as laissé pousser ta barbe, papa ? » demanda Shikadai, caressant la joue rugueuse de son père du bout des doigts  
« j'essaie de faire un peu plus homme, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »  
« je pense que des cicatrices aideraient plus qu'une barbe, comme grand-père »  
« oui mais grand-père était plus idiot que papa, je suis trop intelligent pour avoir une cicatrice »

Le rire cristallin de l'enfant enveloppa la pièce et il esquissa un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, se relevant par la même occasion ; son regard se porta un instant sur la silhouette de son ex-épouse, dans l'embrasure de la porte et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« où est-ce que je peux mettre mes affaires ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque

Une voix rauque qui arracha un frisson à la princesse de Suna ; elle avait toujours aimée son timbre de voix. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et il lui emboîta le pas, son sac dans la main.

« je t'ai préparé la chambre d'ami » déclara la blonde  
« parfait, merci »

Dans un geste las, il déposa son sac sur le lit prévu spécialement pour lui et posa son regard sur le paysage qui apparaissait par la fenêtre ; c'était étrange, Konoha lui manquait déjà mais le simple fait d'avoir revu son fils lui avait mit du baume au cœur. Six mois, c'était beaucoup trop long pour un père et un fils, loin l'un de l'autre.  
Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir, s'engouffrant dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir et il s'empressa de rejoindre son enfant, face au plateau. Personne ne pouvait douter de sa paternité sur ce coup ; Shikadai était son portrait craché, à part les yeux. Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du père et il déplaça une pièce, arrachant un grognement à son enfant.

« je me suis entraîné sans relâche, comment tu fais pour constamment gagner ? » grogna l'adolescent  
« il m'a fallu énormément de temps pour battre mon père, à ce jeu »  
« comment vont Inojin et Chô-chô ? »  
« très bien, Inojin s'entraîne beaucoup avec son père qui est rentré de mission et Chô-chô est fidèle à elle-même, un paquet constamment en main »  
« tante Ino doit être heureuse que oncle Saï soit à la maison »  
« elle déborde d'énergie, constamment en train de sourire comme une idiote »  
« elle me manque » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure

Les iris ébène du plus âgé se posèrent sur lui ; une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, une lueur triste dans les yeux, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes de nouveau. Cette vision lui arracha un pincement au cœur et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Ino m'a promit qu'à ton prochain anniversaire, ils viendrait tous à Suna, rien que pour toi »  
« attends, t'es sérieux ? » s'exclama l'adolescent « faut que je le dise à maman »

Et il s'élança dans la cuisine, criant à toute allure que bientôt il allait revoir ces amis. Cette énergie débordante, il la tenait de sa mère ; il esquissa un sourire en l'observant reprendre sa place initiale, les joues rouges. Cet anniversaire promettait.

« tu t'es fais quelques amis, dans le coin ? » demanda le grand brun, curieux  
« pas vraiment, je n'aime pas les enfants d'ici ; ils sont différents. et puis, ils sont constamment en train de faire des réflexions sur le symbole Nara dans mon dos, ils disent tous que je devrais porter le symbole No Sabaku, que c'est une honte de me montrer comme ça »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Shikamaru ; ça, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« des idiots » s'exclama le plus âgé « être un Nara c'est une fierté, Shikadai ; bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas les Uchiha ou les Hyuuga mais sans les Nara, la guerre aurait été un fiasco. les Nara sont connus pour leur maturité et leur intelligence, nous sommes des guerriers de l'ombre, des stratèges ; ne laisses personne critiquer cet héritage. les gens ne se souviennent que du Kazekage qui s'est battu pendant la quatrième grande guerre, de Naruto et Sasuke qui nous ont sauvés mais n'oublie pas que ton grand-père a offert sa vie pour notre survie, qu'à l'instant où il a comprit qu'il allait mourir, il s'est empressé de mettre un plan en place pour que nous, les jeunes, nous vivions »

Empli d'une fierté sans nom, le jeune garçon acquiesça vivement.

« je suis fier d'être un Nara » s'exclama l'enfant  
« ton grand-père aurait été fou de toi »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son enfant ; mort en héros, son père était partit bien trop tôt, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, le père d'Ino. Ils avaient partagés cette douleur de perdre un père pendant la quatrième grande guerre ; il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec son paternel.  
Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table, un bon plat au milieu de la table ; visiblement son ex-épouse s'était améliorée en cuisine. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'installa près de son fils, esquissant un sourire. Et pendant qu'il mangeait, il écoutait les aventures de son petit garçon, buvant ces paroles.

Un adolescent en manque de son père ; Shikadai n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de demander à son père de venir le border dans son lit, il s'en fichait de sa fierté, il savait très bien que le lendemain son père reprendrait la route pour le village caché de la Feuille et qu'il se retrouverait ici, sans lui. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il se glissa sous les draps, observant son père qui s'installait au bord du lit.  
Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur plusieurs dessins, accrochés aux murs ; la plupart représentait Chôchô et Inojin, certains le représentait lui.

« c'est toi qui les as dessiné ? » demanda le Nara  
« oui, les cours d'oncle Saï m'ont beaucoup aidés »  
« et bah, j'en connais un qui sera vraiment heureux de l'apprendre »  
« Inojin a toujours du mal avec le dessin ? »  
« un peu, oui mais il s'entraîne, et toi tes ombres ? »  
« je m'entraîne tous les jours, comme tu m'as montré ; je parviens à me servir d'un kunaï avec mon ombre »  
« c'est une bonne chose »

Sa main se posa sur les mèches brunes de l'enfant et il esquissa un sourire, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front.

« dors bien, fiston »

Et il s'extirpa de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait, d'un geste las, il se débarbouilla et échangea ces quelques vêtements pour un simple bas de jogging. La température de Suna était bien plus élevée qu'à Konoha et le brun n'était clairement pas adapté à ça ; les bras derrière la tête, son regard se perdait sur le plafond. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si le mieux ne serait pas qu'il s'installe au village ; se rapprochant de son fils, par la même occasion mais ensuite, une voix lui hurlait que ce n'était pas forcément à lui de faire des efforts, les tombes d'Asuma, de sa mère et de son père se trouvaient à Konoha, Ino et Chôji se trouvaient à Konoha. Sa vie entière se trouvait là-bas. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et le bruit de la porte qui coulisse le tira de ses pensées ; son regard se posa sur son ancienne amante, simplement couverte d'un long tee-shirt du clan Nara.  
Un soupir s'extirpa de ses lippes et il s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

« je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil » souffla-t-elle  
« ce n'est pas mon problème ça, Temari » grogna le brun

Le ton du brun aurait pu la faire fuir mais non, pas elle ; elle s'avança d'un pas léger jusqu'au matelas et s'installa au bord du lit, silencieusement. Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il parle.

« je suis tellement désolé »

Un sanglot ; ça n'avait été qu'un murmure mais le brun l'avait entendu. Elle se sentait coupable, de la situation et il aurait aimé lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, de lui dire qu'il s'en fichait, que le mal était fait mais il était terriblement amoureux de ce bout de femme depuis quelques années ; dans un soupir agacé, il la tira dans ses bras, entre ces draps et le serra contre lui. Elle se heurta à son torse, à son parfum de tabac froid et fondit en larmes.  
Puis, dans un élan de courage, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, timidement. Elle avait besoin, terriblement besoin de ce contact et là où elle crû qu'il la repousserait, il accentua le baiser ; de la tendresse qui se mêla à la fièvre du moment. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains froides sous son tee-shirt. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait.

Les quelques rayons du soleil qui chatouillèrent son visage, lui arrachèrent un grognement et elle tenta de retrouver les bras de Morphée, tant bien que mal ; mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se heurta au visage endormi de son ex-époux. Ses mèches brunes retombaient sur le coussin et cet air sur son visage, lui arracha un doux sourire ; elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur ses traits, les retraçant tendrement.  
Dans un bâillement interminable, il se tira de son sommeil ; ses iris brunes tombant nez à nez avec une paire de prunelles vertes qu'il connaissait bien. Les souvenirs de la nuit d'avant lui revinrent en mémoire et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; repoussant doucement le drap, s'en fichant d'être nu, il s'extirpa du lit, enfilant son bas de jogging qui traînait au sol. D'un geste expert, il noua ses mèches brunes en un catogan et se pencha pour récupérer le tee-shirt Nara que la demoiselle portait, la nuit précédente ; sans tendresse, il le lança sur le lit, les sourcils froncés, cet air impassible sur le visage.

« ne te fais pas de film, cette nuit, c'était une erreur » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix rauque

Le claquement de la porte répondit au sourire fané de la blonde, qui s'empressa de remettre son haut.


	6. it's not right, but it's okay

Chapter #04 _« it's not right, but it's okay »_

Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il tenta tant bien que mal de mettre un morceau de scotch correctement sur l'emballage ; une main se glissa devant ses yeux et s'empressa de lui prêter main forte, un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs et une moue boudeuse déforma les lèvres du grand brun. Il croisa le regard bleuté de sa meilleure amie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant cette douce vision ; les bras remplit de cadeau, qu'elle déposa au creux d'une table prévue à cet effet, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre un peu partout. Le Nara leva son pouce en l'air, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« toi et moi, c'est un duo de choc » lança-t-il

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose lorsque ces iris bleutés se posèrent sur son fils, torse nu qui courait derrière un brun, sans haut ; les sourcils froncés, elle les attrapa tous les deux par l'oreille. Shikadai lança un regard suppliant à son paternel qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« pourquoi vous vous promenez dans cette tenue ? » souffla-t-elle, un air contrarié sur le visage  
« la chaleur est insupportable, maman » s'exclama le blond « je n'aime pas Suna »  
« oui mais Shikadai vit ici, fais avec ; et remettez vos hauts, les invités commencent doucement à apparaître, ce n'est pas une tenue décente »

Une seconde plus tard, les deux adolescents disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir, une oreille rouge chacun ; le grand brun étouffa un rire dans sa main et porta son regard ébène sur la jeune femme, un sourcil arqué.

« j'aurais dû prévenir Saï que tu serais une maman horrible avant qu'il ne te fasse un enfant »  
« je suis une maman qui déchire, tu dis n'importe quoi »  
« oui, demandons l'avis de ton fils dont l'oreille est encore bien rouge »  
« et toi, alors ? c'est l'anniversaire de ton fils, tu dois lui dire quelque chose »  
« ah mais si c'était moi, je vivrais nu ; trop la flemme de m'habiller, des fois »  
« tel père, tel fils et le pire, c'est que mon fils commence un peu trop a te ressembler »

Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules aux dires de la demoiselle et disposa correctement les derniers paquets cadeaux sur la table en bois ; un an s'était échappé depuis que Shikadai avait emménagé à Suna avec sa mère et une promesse était une promesse, tous ces amis de Konoha s'étaient empressés de venir dans le village caché du Sable pour son anniversaire. Shikamaru réajusta correctement sa chemise et son regard croisa un regard émeraude qu'il connaissait que trop bien, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se détourna. Temari disparût au détour d'un couloir.  
Dans un élan agile, la blonde se posta près de son meilleur ami, l'aidant maladroitement à remettre sa chemise correctement ; elle le connaissait que trop bien.

« c'est toujours tendu depuis que vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans la chambre d'ami, il y a six mois ? » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et posa un regard sévère sur la demoiselle.

« t'es vraiment une commère, ma parole » lâcha-t-il  
« mais pas du tout » s'indigna la blonde « alors, vous avez recommencer ? »  
« non, certainement pas ; une fois était une erreur de trop »  
« qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? »  
« j'en sais rien, je te l'ai déjà dis je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoi que ce soit »  
« tu regrettes tant que ça ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune Nara et il contempla son reflet un instant ; regrettait-il tant que ça, d'avoir partagé ses draps une nouvelle fois avec la seule femme dont il était tombé fou amoureux ? Après tout, son cœur s'emballait encore lorsqu'il croisait son regard émeraude.

« j'en sais rien ; tu vois, je regarde Sakura et sincèrement, je n'ai aucune envie de me taper un mariage avec une femme qui vit à des kilomètres de moi, avec mon fils »  
« mais tu n'as eu aucune aventure avec une autre femme, bien que ça fasse un an que vous n'êtes plus ensemble »  
« et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça change ? si nous tentions une nouvelle fois notre chance, elle vivrait toujours ici et moi, là-bas ; ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais quand je l'ai épousé, elle a fait son choix »

Elle acquiesça tristement et eût un léger sursaut en entendant la sonnerie ; elle déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de son meilleur ami et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte aux invités.  
Ses pas le guidèrent à travers la petite demeure et son regard se porta sur son fils, qui refermait tant bien que mal les boutons de sa chemise ; une élégance sans nom. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'avança, aidant son fils à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux bruns ; les cheveux des Nara. Ils se postèrent devant le miroir et le plus jeune étouffa un rire entre ses lèvres.

« sérieux papa, quand tu as décidé de faire un enfant avec maman, c'était obligé la case copie conforme ? »  
« tu dis n'importe quoi, tu as les yeux de ta mère »  
« c'est la seule chose, je suis totalement toi, regarde »  
« je suis quand même plus beau »

Le grand brun évita le coup de coude de son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ; dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle se tenait là, ces iris émeraude vagabondant sur les deux hommes qui lui avaient volés son cœur. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle tapa dans ses mains, attirant leur attention.

« si monsieur Nara veut bien se donner la peine de rejoindre les invités » souffla-t-elle  
« lequel, maman ? »  
« toi, idiot »

L'adolescent s'élança vers sa mère et esquissa un sourire, clamant haut et fort qu'il était le portrait de son père ; elle acquiesça, et sans un regard pour son ex-époux, elle tira son fils dans le grand salon. Bien vite, il se retrouva dans les bras d'un tas de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment ; puis, il se retrouva face à la petite Chôchô qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue rosée.

« t'es ravissante, Chôchô » souffla-t-il, un peu gêné  
« t'es plutôt pas mal, toi aussi » répliqua-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

S'engouffrant dans le grand salon, il plissa légèrement les yeux devant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux et se posta près de ses deux amis d'enfance ; ce fil rouge les liait, l'un à l'autre, depuis quelques décennies. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Ino lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« ton fils est en train de flirter avec la fille de Chôji, il ne perd pas de temps » lâcha-t-elle  
« il est moins flemmard que son père, à ce niveau-là au moins » s'exclama ledit Chôji, un paquet de chips en main  
« taisez-vous, laissez mon petit garçon tranquille »  
« ton petit garçon tente de profiter de ma fille » lâcha le rouquin  
« eh, dis pas n'importe quoi, ce sont des enfants, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes »  
« désolé Shikamaru, mais à son âge, je rêvais déjà de faire un tas de cochonneries avec toi » souffla la blonde  
« rappelez moi pourquoi on est amis, tous les trois, déjà »

Le Nara leva les yeux au ciel et ne put effacer ce sourire au coin de ses lèvres ; enfant, il avait tellement eu la flemme de se faire des amis, repoussant parfois Ino et Chôji, pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'était un homme accompli qu'avec eux à ses côtés. Mains dans les poches, il observait son fils, une certaine fierté au coin du cœur.  
Son regard ébène croisa les iris émeraude d'une tignasse rose et il esquissa un petit sourire, lui faisant un signe de main et silencieusement, ils se rejoignirent au détour d'une table.

« merci d'être venu » souffla le grand brun  
« oh, tu sais, Sarada est une bonne amie de Shikadai, elle m'en aurait voulu si je n'avais pas pu l'emmener »  
« tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à te libérer du boulot ? »  
« non, ça va étrangement, Naruto m'a libéré automatiquement ma journée »

Il esquissa un sourire ; que ferait-il sans son Hokage. Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur le visage enfantin de la jeune Uchiha et il nota sa ressemblance flagrante avec Sasuke ; en fait, elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère, pas du tout.

« comment ça se passe avec ton époux ? » demanda-t-il  
« comme à l'habituel, il est en mission, je suis ici » lâcha la rose « et toi, avec ton épouse ? »  
« comme à l'habituel, on est si proches et pourtant si loin »

Depuis cette nuit hasardeuse, au comptoir d'un bar, ils trouvaient un certain bien-être à se confier l'un l'autre leurs problèmes ; ils partageaient tous les deux la douleur de l'absence d'un être cher, ils se comprenaient et tentaient maladroitement d'être un sorte de soutien pour l'autre. Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa main gauche et posa son regard sur l'assemblée ; même le Kazekage s'était libéré en ce jour et il eût un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée, sûrement qu'en tant qu'oncle il était bien plus présent que lui en tant que père. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'engouffra sur le balcon, coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert.  
Dans cette fumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, il trouvait un certain réconfort ; ça lui rappelait Asuma, ça lui rappelait la douce époque où les deux hommes qu'il aimait plus que tout étaient encore présents. Oui, ça lui rappelait les sourires gênés de son maître, ça lui rappelait les conseils de son père ; un soupir s'extirpa de ses lippes et il écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde, s'engouffrant de nouveau dans la demeure.  
Ce qui le frappa d'abord, fut le regard désolé de la rose ; puis, le regard colérique de sa meilleure amie. Les sourcils froncés, il chercha la cause de cette agitation et à l'instant où il croisa les pupilles émeraude de son ex amante, il aurait juré entendre les brisures de son cœur.

Elle était là, ce sourire si beau sur les lèvres, pendue au cou d'un bel homme ; parfois, elle riait à ces mots, parfois elle embrassait ces lèvres avec cette fièvre qu'il connaissait bien. Elle était là, avec un autre que lui ; leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent et elle perdit son sourire.  
Parce qu'elle le savait. Elle serait sa perte et il serait la sienne.


	7. no one is alone

Chapter #05 _« no one is alone »_

Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent au regard colérique qu'elle lui lançait ; sûrement qu'il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou, il y a déjà bien des décennies. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se glissa dans ses chaussures, déposant un chaste baiser sur sa joue ; il ébouriffa les mèches blondes de l'adolescent et leva son pouce en l'air, un moyen de lui hurler discrètement « bon courage avec ta mère, mon garçon ». La légère brise qui flottait sur le village caché de la Feuille lui vola un frisson et il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; le crépuscule dévorait doucement le ciel, une vue plutôt jolie.

« yo Shikamaru » entendit-il

Un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres, le grand brun se tenait devant lui, un sac plastique dans la main ; le Nara le salua à son tour et glissa un tube de nicotine entre ses dents, l'allumant d'un geste expert. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas vraiment très proches mais ils s'appréciaient.

« je te préviens, ta femme est d'une humeur massacrante ce soir » souffla le brun, en tirant une taffe  
« je sais, elle vient de me mettre à la porte ; je n'ai pas le droit de revenir tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné ça »

Les sourcils froncés, il accepta le sac qu'il lui tendait.

« qu'est ce que c'est, Saï ? » demanda-t-il  
« ouvres, tu verras » lâcha le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres

Sans un mot de plus, le stratège s'empressa de plonger sa main dans le sac, en tirant plusieurs paquets de cigarettes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout ; il posa un regard surpris sur son ami.

« je ressentais le besoin de te remercier pour ce que tu fais, chaque fois que je pars en mission, tu prends soin d'Ino et de notre fils ; c'est grâce à toi si je pars le cœur léger » souffla Saï, les mains dans les poches « je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais t'offrir alors forcément, elle m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, ce sont des cigarettes parfumés de Kumo, en tout cas merci »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du Nara et il acquiesça aux mots de l'homme ; ce garçon en avait fait un sacré bout de chemin, il se souvenait parfaitement de cet adolescent qui ne s'attirait que des ennuis à cause de son manque de savoir-faire avec les mots, les émotions et les personnes. Ils s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés avec la douce Yamanaka, au final.

« tu n'aurais pas dû, ça me fait plaisir de prendre soin d'eux, merci à toi Saï » souffla le grand brun  
« et d'ailleurs, si un de ces jours, tu ressens le besoin d'une discussion entre hommes, je suis là »  
« je retiens, t'en fais pas »

L'artiste lui accorda un dernier sourire et s'échappa au détour d'une rue, laissant le brun seul ; son regard s'accrocha une seconde au sac dans sa main et il esquissa un sourire, tournant les talons. Les rues étaient vides — le temps se rafraîchissait un peu trop sur le village et les gens se cachaient sous leurs couettes de plus en plus tôt. Le bruit de ses pas se mêlait au son de sa respiration et les souvenirs de la fête d'anniversaire de son fils lui revinrent en mémoire ; ce sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres de son ex épouse alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celles de cet homme. Un frisson le prit et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; pensait-il qu'elle resterait seule jusqu'à la fin ? Tout ça, parce que lui ne parvenait pas à flirter avec d'autres femmes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

Son regard brun s'attarda sur une maison ; la lumière allumée prouvait l'éveil des habitants et il s'avança prudemment dans l'allée. Son poing s'écrasa deux fois sur le bois et il attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir ; c'était un petit rituel entre eux, depuis quelques mois, ils se retrouvaient dans un bar, discutaient et se soutenaient. Elle ne jugeait pas cette faiblesse dont il faisait preuve lorsque ça touchait Temari.

Le bois céda sa place à une silhouette masculine et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'Uchiha, visiblement très peu ravi de le voir à sa porte ; un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« bonsoir, est-ce que Sakura est là? » demanda-t-il, simplement  
« hm » souffla son interlocuteur « Sakura, dépêche toi, c'est pour toi »

La voix du brun se répercuta contre les murs et à peine eût-il prononcé ces mots qu'il s'échappait au détour d'un couloir ; une tignasse rose, à bout de souffle, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle lui accorda un petit sourire gêné.

« je passais par là et je me disais qu'il me fallait absolument un verre, j'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment ? » expliqua le Nara, calmement  
« désolé Shikamaru, là tout de suite, je ne peux pas, c'est un peu compliqué » souffla-t-elle  
« tout va bien, dis moi? je ne savais pas qu'il était dans le coin »  
« oui, t'en fais pas ; on se voit plus tard, okay ? »

Il acquiesça simplement, une lueur inquiète dans les prunelles et lui fit un rapide signe de main avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue ; il avait remarqué que lorsque Sasuke était dans les parages, elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Quelque chose d'étrange, étant donné leur mariage.  
Shikamaru étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et s'empressa de prendre le chemin de sa demeure ; ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout dans cet endroit, c'était qu'elle était assez éloignée du reste du village pour qu'il soit tranquille. Une forêt dense, interdite aux visiteurs, entourait le domaine ; et un tas de cerfs se promenait dans ces bois. Il se rappelait très bien qu'enfant, il s'amusait à se cacher là-bas et que son père passait des heures, des journées parfois, à le chercher. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire triste et il passa le cap de la porte, la refermant sans douceur ; fut un temps où une odeur exotique flottait dans l'air, là, ça sentait le tabac froid.

Il déposa le sac sur la table de la cuisine, récupérant un paquet de cigarette au hasard et une bouteille de saké dans un placard ; ce silence insoutenable qui vibrait entre les murs lui faisait mal. Quel homme pathétique. Le brun accrocha sa veste dans l'entrée et s'empressa de se glisser sur le perron, là où son regard pourrait se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel et entre les arbres de la forêt. Ce spectacle lui plaisait.

Le liquide amer entre ces lèvres lui fit un peu de bien ; il se souvenait de son père qui buvait constamment un verre de saké au dîner et qui tentait maladroitement de vanter ses mérites à son fils. L'alcool ne lui avait jamais réellement plu, puis un jour il avait perdu son père, à l'aube de ces dix huit ans et ce liquide avait été d'un certain réconfort.

Un bruit de pas résonna dans son dos et il ne dit rien ; parce que cette odeur de cerise, il la connaissait. Elle prit place au bord du perron, les jambes se balançant un peu dans le vide ; elle semblait profiter du silence. Puis, porta le verre du brun à ses lèvres.

« je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment » souffla-t-il, étouffant un bâillement dans sa main  
« c'est compliqué » lâcha-t-elle  
« tu t'es enfuit ? parce que je te préviens de suite que si il se ramène ici, je suis apte à te défendre mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la facture de l'hôpital sera élevée, Sakura »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule ; il était le premier gars qu'elle connaissait qui ne se vantait pas constamment de son héritage ou de sa force. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses mèches roses, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que c'était fini entre nous dans une lettre ; il m'a dit, je cite : tu ne peux certainement pas rompre avec un Uchiha à travers une lettre, c'est un manque de respect à mon nom, que tu portes toi aussi »

Ces mots flottèrent un court instant dans l'air et il se releva soudainement, posant un regard surpris sur elle.

« attends, tu as quitté Sasuke ? » s'exclama-t-il, sous le choc « mais, pourquoi ? n'est-il pas l'amour de ta vie depuis tes cinq ans ? »  
« quand il m'a demandé en mariage, c'était un peu comme un rêve qui se réalise mais est-ce vraiment ce dont je rêvais, enfant ? un mariage à sens unique, élevé un enfant seule ? » lâcha-t-elle, en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes

Cette image lui arracha un petit pincement au cœur ; elle souffrait de cette situation, ces yeux embués étaient une preuve. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il déposa sa grande main sur sa tignasse rose ; un geste qu'il avait constamment envers son fils, lorsque celui-ci se sentait mal ou triste. Elle releva ses iris émeraude vers lui et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« ça ira, tu verras » souffla le grand brun

Et elle resta ainsi, un instant ; leurs regards se heurtant l'un à l'autre. Il était là et il était assez rassurant pour sécher ses larmes ; elle esquissa un sourire et renifla bruyamment. Le brun s'allongea de tout son long sur le perron, son dos tombant durement sur le sol ; les mains dans les poches, il observait les étoiles.

« et Sarada ? » demanda-t-il  
« j'ai eu une discussion par rapport à ça avec elle, avant d'écrire la lettre » expliqua la rose  
« elle le prends comment ? »  
« elle dit que si il me veut vraiment, il trouvera un moyen de rattraper ses erreurs »  
« c'est une fille intelligente »

Elle esquissa un sourire à ces mots ; elle était fière de son enfant. Bien que son mariage soit malheureux, elle ne changerait son passé pour rien au monde ; sa fille était bien trop importante à ses yeux.  
D'un geste lent, la rose posa son regard vert sur le brun ; il semblait en proie à un tas de pensées et elle se souvint de cette lueur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait vu son ex femme dans les bras d'un autre homme, quelques jours en arrière. Il avait eu l'air si surpris.

« tu ne le savais pas ? » lâcha-t-elle  
« comment ça ? »  
« que Temari fréquentait un autre homme »

Elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer la façon dont il se raidit soudainement, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun. Las, il se redressa, se servant un énième verre de saké.

« je n'étais pas au courant » souffla-t-il « et Shikadai préférait que la nouvelle vienne de sa mère, visiblement elle ne m'est jamais parvenue »  
« comment tu te sens ? »  
« pathétique. elle n'allait pas finir sa vie seule, c'est Temari ; n'importe quel homme rêverait de l'avoir à son bras et pendant un instant, ce qui m'a frappé c'était ce sourire sur ses lèvres, elle avait juste l'air si heureuse, alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça de mon côté ? pourquoi aucune femme ne m'arrache un regard ? de la passion ? de la fougue ? »  
« parce que tu l'aimes, Shikamaru »  
« oui, comme un dingue »

Il n'avait même pas cherché à nier ; ça sautait au visage de tout le monde, il l'aimait.  
Ses iris émeraude se posèrent sur la forêt dense devant elle ; elle aimait la nature, ce sentiment de liberté qui accompagnait les arbres et les animaux.

« tu penses qu'on finira vieux, ridés et seuls? » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« il y a des chances, je crois »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et le dos de la rose se heurta au perron ; ça lui faisait un bien fou ces discussions qu'ils partageaient. Nara l'imita, passant ses bras sous son crâne pour plus de confort.

« qu'est ce qui n'a pas fonctionné avec nous ? quelque chose a forcément dû foirer ; même Naruto est dans un mariage heureux alors qu'il a encore du mal avec sa gauche et sa droite » souffla la rose, au gré du vent  
« tu connais cette théorie qui dit que dans un couple il y en a forcément un qui aime plus que l'autre ? »  
« oui, je vois ce que c'est »  
« tu vois le truc de l'échange équivalent ? »  
« tu m'as perdue, Shikamaru »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« l'humanité ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour ; pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur » récita-t-il, d'une voix grave « dans un couple, c'est 50/50 »  
« j'ai donné 99% de mon existence à Sasuke et il m'a offert en échange 20% peut - être? »  
« je crois qu'on est juste maudit, Sakura »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la rose et elle haussa les épaules ; il n'avait pas tort, ils étaient maudits.


	8. hell to the no

Chapter #06 _« hell to the no »_

Les rues du village caché de la Feuille s'animaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'échappaient ; encore un jour de paix où les enfants riaient aux éclats, où des couples s'aimaient tendrement et où des shinobis profitaient pleinement de l'instant. Il étouffa maladroitement un bâillement entre ses lèvres et coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres ; une de celles que Saï lui avait offert, goût menthe, il aimait particulièrement celle-là. Il l'alluma d'un geste expert et pointa du doigt un bel homme, de la trentaine, des mèches brunes ; une allure élégante.

« et celui-là ? » souffla-t-il « il n'est pas moche, non ? et je ne vois pas de bague à son doigt »

Un grognement flotta dans l'air, près de lui et il rencontra le regard agacé de la demoiselle ; elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« hors de question » lâcha-t-elle « regarde-le, sa façon de poser son regard sur toutes les femmes qui passent près de lui ; j'ai une fille, je n'ai pas le droit de prendre n'importe quel idiot »  
« tu es franchement pas possible, Sakura »

Le brun retint un soupir et s'étala de tout son long sur le toit ; ils traînaient depuis plus d'une heure sur le toit de cette vieille bâtisse, observant avec attention les villageois du coin. La rose haussa simplement les épaules et se pencha un peu en avant, plissant légèrement les yeux. Ces iris émeraude scrutaient la foule avec attention ; jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri de joie ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« là » s'exclama-t-elle, en point du doigt une femme dans la rue « pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance avec Shiho ? j'veux dire, tu lui plais depuis un tas d'années »

Il se releva, une lueur paniquée dans les iris.

« non, hors de question ; elle est bien plus folle que Temari, je ne veux pas mourir, elle m'empêchera de sortir de chez moi et me violera sûrement dans mon sommeil pour me faire un tas d'enfants »  
« t'as vraiment une imagination débordante, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, entre deux éclats de rire

Depuis qu'ils avaient échangés cette discussion au bord du perron du brun, ils tentaient maladroitement de trouver quelqu'un à l'autre ; leurs efforts étaient vain. Soit cet homme ressemblait trop à un certain Uchiha, soit cette femme semblait bien plus folle qu'une certaine No Sabaku. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du Nara.

« c'est mort, je vais finir seul avec mes cerfs »  
« au moins, tu auras tes cerfs toi » lança la rose

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun et il acquiesça ; les cerfs étaient l'emblème du clan Nara et dans la forêt qui entourait le domaine de sa famille, vivaient un tas de ces animaux. Il aimait se perdre dans les bois, parfois, et offrirent quelques caresses aux cerfs.  
Il s'apprêtait à reprendre une taffe de sa cigarette lorsque la rose lui prit, au bec ; la glissant entre ces propres lèvres, tirant une taffe. Une légère quinte de toux la prit et il étouffa un rire dans sa main, récupérant l'objet de sa morte lente.

« putain, c'est dégueu ton truc » s'exclama-t-elle

Il haussa simplement les épaules ; lui, ça lui plaisait ce truc. Oui, ça le rapprochait maladroitement d'Asuma, qui lui manquait toujours un peu plus tous les jours.  
Dans les environs de vingt heures, ils se séparèrent, se souhaitant une bonne soirée et retournèrent dans leur chez-soi respectifs ; la demeure vide de Shikamaru et la demeure à peine habitée de Sakura. Une partie d'elle avait vraiment crû que lorsqu'elle avait annoncée à Sasuke son envie de ne plus être avec lui, il aurait réagit mais pas vraiment ; il n'avait pas cherché à la retenir, il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de rompre ainsi, dans une lettre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à ce souvenir et elle s'engouffra dans la demeure Uchiha qu'elle habitait avec leur fille, délaissant ces chaussures dans l'entrée ; Sarada passait la nuit chez une amie alors elle se retrouvait seule, mais elle avait l'habitude, après tout. Elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'Uchiha, dans le salon. Il était là, au bord du canapé, ses yeux rivés sur un tas de papiers devant lui ; elle fronça les sourcils, une main sur le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique.

« j'étais a deux doigts de faire un arrêt » grogna la rose « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Son ex-époux posa un regard dur sur elle ; un regard qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un frisson et elle s'avança, lentement.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lança-t-elle, en désignant les papiers  
« des trucs qu'il faut que tu signes ; par rapport au divorce » souffla-t-il, d'une voix bien trop calme « un contrat de confidentialité, par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur mon clan »  
« tu te fous de moi, Sasuke ? »

La rage présente dans la voix de son ancienne coéquipière lui arracha un léger sursaut ; il se releva, lentement, du canapé et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« je te connais depuis que je suis une enfant ; et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire sur notre divorce, c'est ce stupide contrat de confidentialité, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » s'exclama-t-elle, colérique « souviens-toi que je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde lorsque tu étais l'ennemi numéro un de tous les shinobis ; souviens-toi que je suis resté avec toi, jusqu'au bout, que je ne t'ai pas jugé. tu penses vraiment que je suis celle qui ira crier sur tous les toits les secrets de ton fichu clan ? »  
« on ne sait jamais, Sakura » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir  
« j'en ai marre de ton clan et de toi ; c'est de ta faute si notre mariage se termine de cette façon, tu t'en rends compte, j'espère ? »  
« ma faute ? » s'exclama le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« tu n'es jamais là, tu penses que j'aime le fait de vivre si loin de toi ? »  
« je ne peux pas tout simplement revenir au village, après tout ce que j'ai fais »  
« tu te mets toi-même des bâtons dans les roues, les gens t'ont pardonnés mais tu abandonnes ta famille derrière toi, ta fille »

Dans un geste énervé, elle attrapa le contrat sur la table basse et le balança au visage de l'homme ; ces iris émeraude reflétant toute cette colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

« ton contrat et toi, vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre »  
« bien, bonne nuit »

Et il s'extirpa de la demeure, sans un mot de plus ; elle était là, tremblante de rage, ces papiers sur le sol. Elle avait mal, vraiment mal ; elle avait tellement crû en ce mariage, elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait demandé sa main, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Pourquoi est-ce que cela finissait ainsi, bon sang ? Le claquement de la porte résonna un instant dans la demeure et elle se laissa glisser contre le sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle se sentait pathétique. Elle aurait aimée appeler Ino, sa meilleure amie mais sûrement que celle - ci était avec son époux et leur fils ; elle n'avait personne, au fond. Ils avaient tous grandit, avaient fondés des familles et elle, qu'avait-elle? Son regard se porta sur le comptoir de la cuisine, plus précisément sur la bouteille de saké, et elle se releva maladroitement.

Ses prunelles vertes se posèrent sur le bois de la porte, sur l'emblème qui se reflétait par la lune ; elle tituba tant bien que mal jusqu'à lui et son poing frappa plusieurs fois. Les lumières s'allumèrent lentement dans la demeure et le bois céda sa place à un visage qu'elle connaissait bien ; un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, le bout de ses doigts caressant sa barbe mal taillée.

« qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Sakura ? » souffla-t-il

Et le simple son de sa voix rauque lui arracha un frisson. Le bout de ses doigts retraça les traits de son visage, des traits fins ; son nez, ses joues rugueuses, des prunelles brunes et ses lèvres.

« tu sais que t'es beau » lâcha-t-elle, dans un souffle  
« oh putain, t'as bu combien de bouteilles » grogna-t-il

Elle se sentit tirer dans la demeure, cette odeur de tabac froid qu'elle appréciait flottant dans l'air et le claquement de la porte résonna à ces oreilles ; pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici? Shikamaru se posta devant elle, les sourcils froncés mais ce sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle le trouvait beau dans ce vieux bas de jogging gris, son torse nu.

« je ne suis pas saoule » souffla-t-elle  
« je ne juge pas, viens je t'emmène dans la chambre d'ami »

Le Nara passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et s'empressa de l'aider à monter les escaliers ; la demeure de son clan était bien trop grande pour un homme seul et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais entrée aussi profondément dans cette maison. Ses iris émeraude se heurtaient aux murs, aux quelques photographies des parents du brun ; elle se souvenait bien du père de Shikamaru, mort en héros, un homme bon. Il la poussa silencieusement dans la pièce et fouilla dans une commode ; lui lançant au visage un vieux tee-shirt et un bas de jogging.

« tu dors chez moi, ce soir ; enfiles ça »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules à ces mots et s'empressa d'attraper les pans de son haut, le tirant sans se soucier une seule seconde de la présence du brun ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du Nara et il lui tourna le dos.

« tu aurais simplement pu attendre que je m'en aille »  
« oh, ne fais pas ta prude ; t'as un fils, tu as déjà une fille en sous-vêtement »

Un sourire se glissa malgré lui sur les lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, se retournant lorsqu'elle fut entièrement changée ; et quelque chose se passa, lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Ils échangèrent un regard, un peu trop long et il n'arriva pas à mettre de mot sur cette lueur au fond des iris de la rose ; il tenta maladroitement de la mettre au lit.

« est-ce que tu me trouves attirante ? » souffla-t-elle « est-ce que toi, tu serais restée avec moi au village ? »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement sur la fin et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; il savait à quel point ce divorce la touchait, bien qu'elle tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il passa une main dans les mèches roses de la demoiselle et acquiesça, la tirant contre son torse.

« ça ira, t'en fais pas »

Les sanglots de la rose s'élevèrent dans l'air et il se demanda un instant lequel des deux il tentait de convaincre avec ces mots, elle ou lui?


	9. a house is not a home

Chapter #07 _« a house is not a home »_

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il repoussa doucement son assiette ; un silence pesant régnait autour de la table et là, plus que jamais, ça lui manquait de ne pas être au village caché de la Feuille. Ce fichu village lui manquait bien trop ; personne n'avait cette douce lueur dans les yeux, personne ne riait avec lui, personne ne s'attardait sur sa personnalité. Sans un mot, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et s'extirpa du salon.  
Ses iris émeraude croisèrent les prunelles brunes de son petit - frère et elle haussa simplement les épaules, repoussant à son tour son assiette ; elle n'avait pas vraiment faim ces derniers temps.

« quelque chose s'est passé entre Shikadai et toi ? » souffla-t-il  
« une petite dispute, ça passera » expliqua-t-elle  
« au sujet de ton nouveau petit-ami et du fait que son père n'était pas au courant de ce détail ? »  
« vraiment, Kankuro ? »

Une petite pointe de colère flottait dans la voix de la jeune femme et il haussa simplement les épaules ; visiblement il avait touché le bon sujet et il se doutait que si il continuait sur cette lancée, elle lui en voudrait. Il piocha un morceau de viande dans son assiette et le fourra dans sa bouche.

« d'ailleurs, ni Gaara, ni moi, n'apprécions cet idiot » lâcha le brun  
« vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de tenir une discussion avec lui »  
« pas grave, je me suis attaché à Shikamaru, moi »  
« eh bien, épouse - le si tu l'aimes tant »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lippes du brun et il acquiesça vivement à ses propos.

« bonne idée » s'exclama-t-il « ou je pourrais tout simplement lui dire la vérité »

Le bruit d'un couvert qui tombe au sol résonna dans la pièce et elle posa un regard colérique sur son frère ; elle détestait qu'il soit ainsi, avec elle. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, Kankuro » lâcha-t-elle « laisse le en dehors de tout ça »  
« je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas la vérité, il comprendrait et il viendrait vivre ici, avec toi »  
« c'est bien ça le problème, cet idiot me suivrait sur la lune si je lui demandais ; toute son existence est là-bas, sa famille, ses amis, son boulot »  
« et alors ? tu préfères cette situation ? dis lui simplement que je suis en train de mourir et que tu souhaites être à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, il s'en fichera du reste »  
« lâche-moi avec ça » s'exclama la blonde « et cesses de dire que tu es en train de mourir »

Un soupir agacé s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; il repoussa son assiette doucement et se releva. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front de sa grande sœur et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un geste délicat.

« ouvres les yeux, Temari ; je suis en train de mourir » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure

Et il disparût au détour d'un couloir. Les yeux dans le vide, les mots de son frère ne cessaient de danser dans son esprit ; il disait la vérité, elle le savait mais ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Comment était-elle censée accepter la mort de son frère ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de débarrasser la table de toute cette nourriture auquel ils avaient à peine touchés.

Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du ciel ; il n'aimait pas ce village, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il était seul pour observer le ciel à présent et que personne ne comprenait pourquoi il le faisait. Son père lui manquait un peu trop et d'une certaine façon, il commençait doucement à regretter le fait de ne pas être rester auprès de lui ; une ombre lui gâcha la vue et il posa son regard émeraude sur l'homme qui se tenait droit comme un pic. Son regard frôla ce sourire sur ses lèvres ; il ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus.

« comment ça va, mon petit Shikadai ? » lança-t-il

Un simple grognement répondit à sa question ; Shikadai n'aimait pas cet homme qui prenait lentement la place de son père. Il était là, des mèches brunes attachés en un vulgaire chignon, une paire de pupilles bleutés et dieu qu'il ne l'aimait pas. La main de l'amant de sa mère se posa sur son crâne et il tenta maladroitement de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ; dans un geste brutal, l'adolescent le repoussa.

« ne me touches pas » s'exclama-t-il  
« qu'est - ce qui te prend ? » souffla l'adulte, les mains dans les poches  
« tu n'es pas mon père et tu ne le sera jamais, ne me touches pas »

La tignasse blonde de sa mère s'engouffra dans le jardin et elle posa un regard surpris sur son fils ; il était là, sur ses deux pieds, cette lueur colérique dans les yeux. Les mains sur les hanches, elle arqua un sourcil.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla-t-elle, d'un air réprobateur  
« il se passe que ton trou du cul de copain me tape sur les nerfs »  
« Shikadai » le réprimanda-t-elle  
« ouais, tu sais quoi ? c'est de ma faute, c'est sûrement moi qui ai choisi de venir vivre ici, de partir loin de mon père et de mes potes » s'exclama l'adolescent « et c'est sûrement moi qui ai choisi de me faire sauter par un tel con »

Les mots de l'adolescent résonnèrent dans l'air un instant se mêlant au son de vent qui soufflait sur le village caché du Sable ; puis, dans un geste brutal, la main de l'adulte heurta la joue du garçon. La joue rouge, Shikadai posa un regard presque haineux sur cet homme.

« tu connais la spécialité des Nara ? » lâcha-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« je m'en fiche des Nara, respecte ta mère » cracha-t-il  
« sinon, quoi ? tu as l'intention de me gifler une nouvelle fois, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu as l'intention de faire sans être maître de tes mouvements »

Les sourcils froncés, le brun tenta tant bien que mal de lever la main une nouvelle fois mais constata avec fureur que son corps ne lui répondait plus ; les mains dans les poches, l'adolescent souriait. Les gens sous-estimaient tellement le clan Nara que ça le faisait marrer, d'une certaine manière. Avec une rapidité phénoménale, il se pencha en avant, la paume de ces mains frappant sur le sol.

« fûton » s'exclama-t-il « danse sauvage du cour-.. »

Elle se tenait là, devant lui ; une main plaquée sur les lèvres de son fils. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux et il se releva, dans un geste plein de rage ; son regard se posa sur l'amant de sa mère, libre de ses mouvements et il leva son pouce en l'air, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« ne sous-estime jamais ton ennemi » s'exclama l'adolescent « je suis Shikadai, le neveu du Kazekage, l'héritier du clan Nara et l'un des trois membres du trio InoShikaChô, ne l'oublies pas »  
« Shikadai, att-.. »  
« je pense que ce serait mieux si j'allais vivre avec papa » souffla-t-il

Elle se heurta à la souffrance dans les yeux de son fils et ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, s'engouffrant dans la demeure ; deux bras musclés passèrent autour de sa taille et elle le repoussa brutalement, claquant sa main contre sa joue.

« il est trop jeune pour avoir du sang sur les mains, sinon crois-moi que je l'aurais laissé te tuer » s'exclama la sœur du Kazekage « mais pour qui tu te prends ? tu ne peux pas te pointer et lui donner une gifle ; si son père l'apprends, si son oncle l'apprends, tu es mort, tu le sais ça ? »  
« attends, je te défends et tu as le culot de me sortir tout ça ? » s'emporta le brun  
« je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre ; tu n'es pas mon époux »  
« je pourrais l'être si tu me laissais une chance de me faire ma place dans ta famille »  
« ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je m'amuse bien avec toi mais ça s'arrête à l'amusement ; va-t-en »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il tourna les talons ; ses prunelles vertes se posèrent à l'endroit où son fils se tenait, quelques minutes avant. Il avait été sur le point d'utiliser une technique qu'elle connaissait bien, de type vent ; elle n'aurait jamais pensée qu'il soit capable de maîtriser le vent, lui aussi. Un sourire fier se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle s'engouffra dans la demeure ; le bruit de ses pas effrénés résonnant entre les murs. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de son enfant et s'apprêtait à lui hurler à quel point elle était fière de lui lorsqu'elle se heurta au sac qu'il préparait.  
L'adolescent Nara se tourna vers elle et un soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres ; il n'aimait pas cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère, il la détestait même. Parce qu'il savait que là, tout de suite, il lui faisait terriblement mal mais cette situation lui faisait mal à lui ; et il ne supportait plus. Il glissa quelques vêtements de plus dans son sac.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shikadai ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante  
« je te l'ai dis, maman » souffla le brun « je retourne auprès de papa, je ne peux pas rester ici »  
« tu ne peux pas partir, attends ; tu es un adolescent et tu-.. »  
« j'ai pris ma décision ; je demanderais à ce qu'un shinobi m'accompagne sur le chemin à tonton Gaara, ne t'en fais pas pour ça »

Elle se confronta à la dureté des mots de son enfant.

« tu es sûr de ton choix ? » souffla-t-elle  
« oui, désolé maman »

Elle aurait jurée entendre les brisures de son propre cœur entre ces murs ; elle acquiesça faiblement, lui adressant un petit sourire et disparût au détour d'un couloir. Cette situation la tuait, lentement ; sûrement que son frère avait raison, la présence de Shikamaru l'aiderait et ils resteraient une famille, tous les trois. Mais la simple idée de pousser le brun a fuir son village pour elle lui retournait les tripes. Temari s'enferma dans sa chambre et glissa le long du bois de la porte ; les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Son poing s'écrasa contre le bois de la porte du bureau du Kazekage et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches ; il appréciait la présence de ses oncles, ils étaient deux shinobis forts et imposaient le respect. Il esquissa un sourire en découvrant son oncle, le nez dans des papiers et s'avança doucement, tapant du poing sur la table. Le sursaut du rouquin lui arracha un doux rire.

« tu devrais vraiment demander à mon père des astuces, tu ne t'en sortiras jamais tonton » lâcha le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin et il posa son regard émeraude sur son neveu, fronçant les sourcils face au sac imposant qu'il portait sur son épaule. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il repoussa ses dossiers d'une main.

« tu pars quelque part, Shikadai ? » demanda-t-il  
« je veux retourner à Konoha » souffla l'adolescent, une lueur bien trop triste au fond des yeux  
« mais, et ta mère ? » lâcha le Kazekage en repoussant sa chaise  
« elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour te filer un coup de main, j'ai besoin de voir mon père »  
« il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Un hochement de tête et il commença son histoire, déclarant qu'il n'appréciait pas le copain de sa mère, que son village lui manquait, qu'il avait été irrespectueux dans ses propos concernant sa mère et que cet homme avait crû bon de lever la main sur lui, alors que son propre père ne l'avait jamais giflé.

La porte de la demeure se heurta au mur d'en face dans un brouhaha désagréable et le bruit de pas effrénés résonna un instant dans l'air ; elle se posta, à bout de souffle, face à son frère. Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés et le visage déformé par la colère, il posa un regard sévère sur sa grande sœur.

« où est ce fils de chien ? » s'exclama le rouquin « je vais lui rendre la claque qu'il a donné à mon neveu dans d'atroces souffrances »  
« Gaara, mais qu'est ce que tu-.. »  
« non Temari, cet homme est un homme mort »

Les mains sur les hanches, un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme ; c'est là, à l'instant où il croisa le regard émeraude de sa soeur qu'il comprit qu'elle souffrait. D'un geste lent, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule ; ils n'étaient pas très contact physique dans la famille.

« j'ai donné l'autorisation à ton fils pour retourner au village de Konoha, Temari » souffla-t-il « vivre ici, n'est pas fait pour lui ; il sera mieux là-bas auprès de son père »  
« je suis une mère horrible, n'est-ce-pas ? » lâcha-t-elle, les yeux embués  
« ce n'est pas ça, tu te persuades que Shikamaru sera bien mieux à Konoha, tu refuses que l'homme que tu aimes abandonne tout pour toi »  
« ils me détestent, tous les deux, c'est fini » souffla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots  
« ton fils a besoin de temps, toi aussi je pense »

Et dans un élan maladroit, il la tira contre son torse.


	10. lose my breath

Chapter #08 _« lose my breath »_

Quelques rayons de soleil s'écrasèrent sur son visage et un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle tenta de reprendre sa place dans les bras de Morphée mais se heurta à l'odeur de tabac froid qui émanait des draps. Elle repoussa le tissu qui recouvrait son corps et posa son regard émeraude sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait ; de taille moyenne, une chambre avec le strict minimum dans des tons froids. Un grand brun étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; il déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui-ci : du café, du jus, de cachets et des croissants.

« qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Elle attrapa le jus dans un geste maladroit et fourra les cachets dans sa bouche ; son mal de crâne n'était pas vraiment agréable et elle espérait que ça passe très vite. Le brun entreprit d'ouvrir les volets entièrement, faisant entrer la douce chaleur du soleil dans la demeure.

« tu as débarqué saoule, hier soir » expliqua-t-il « tu ne m'as rien dis de plus »  
« outch, j'étais vraiment beaucoup saoule ? j'ai tendance à faire des conneries quand je bois trop »  
« en tout cas, tu l'étais assez pour me dire que tu me trouve beau »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lippes du brun et il déposa quelques vêtements sur le bord du lit ; elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa tenue et fronça les sourcils, pourquoi diable portait-elle des vêtements avec l'emblème du clan Nara ? Il sembla comprendre sa réflexion.

« je te les ai donné pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement, tu t'es changée seule, ne t'en fais pas » lâcha-t-il « je me suis occupé de faire une lessive ce matin avec les tiens, ils sont propres »  
« t'es un ange, sérieux » souffla la rose, une main sur son front  
« alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »  
« Sasuke est un idiot » grogna-t-elle

Shikamaru s'installa au bord du lit, les coudes sur ses genoux, et attendit un peu plus d'informations ; après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une femme débarquait saoule dans sa demeure. D'ailleurs, aucune femme ne passait le seuil de sa demeure.

« il m'attendait dans le salon avec ce fichu contrat de confidentialité »  
« un contrat de confidentialité ? » répéta le brun  
« par rapport au passé de son clan, dont je suis au courant ; mariés depuis dix ans, nous avons une fille et il ne me fait pas confiance, sérieux »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il posa sa main sur la tignasse rose de la jeune femme ; ébouriffant ses mèches d'un geste délicat. Que pouvait-il dire ? Appuyer le fait que cet homme était un idiot ? Il lui adressa un petit sourire et posa son regard sur le plateau.

« je dois faire deux-trois trucs, prends ton temps, la salle de bain est au fond, à gauche » expliqua le Nara  
« tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-elle en croquant généreusement dans son croissant  
« il faut que je passe voir Miraï, par rapport à la formation que je lui donne mais on se voit ce soir, okay ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement à ces mots et il s'extirpa de la pièce, étouffant un énième bâillement entre ses lèvres ; ses nuits étaient bien trop courtes à son goût.

Des éclats de rires résonnaient dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille ; ses iris brunes observaient les villageois qui s'amusaient pleinement. La plupart des shinobis qui avait connus la quatrième grande guerre se retrouvaient parents ; la paix les avait poussé à faire des enfants. Un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres et son regard rencontra celui pourpre d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle écrasa sa main avec force dans le dos de son maître et déposa un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse.

« tu es en retard, Shikamaru » s'exclama-t-elle  
« et toi, tu es bien trop en forme Miraï » grogna-t-il

Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et la coinça entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert ; il ignora le regard sévère que la demoiselle lui lançait et haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser commander par une jeune fille, tout juste sorti de l'adolescence.

« comment va mon petit Shikadai ? il me manque, j'ai un tas de jeux-vidéos qui l'attendent à la maison, j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller le voir à Suna mon petit bout » lâcha-t-elle, sans prendre une inspiration  
« tu m'as demandé uniquement pour me parler d'à quel point tu aimes mon fils ? » souffla le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres « avec un peu de chance pour toi, il aura un faible pour les femmes plus âgées, comme son père »  
« oh ferme là »

Elle écrasa son coude dans le torse du brun, sans une once de douceur et lui donna une énième tape dans le dos ; elle n'était plus cette petite fille qu'il faisait grimper sur ces épaules, il y a longtemps. Sûrement qu'Asuma serait plus que fier de son enfant. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la demoiselle.

« dis moi tout »  
« je pars, quelques mois, en mission ; je ne serais pas très loin mais je ne pourrais pas venir constamment vous voir, j'ai prévenu maman et je voulais de te le dire à toi aussi »  
« je vois, une mission dangereuse ? tu pars avec une équipe, rassure-moi ? »  
« normalement, tout se passera bien et je pars avec Konohamaru, t'en fais pas »

Le brun acquiesça ; un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« tu prendras soin de maman, en attendant mon retour ? » souffla la jeune Sarutobi  
« bien sûr, je m'en occupe »  
« et toi aussi, prends soin de toi ; tu as perdu du poids, non ? »

Les iris pourpre de la brune effleurèrent le corps de son maître et elle fronça les sourcils ; maintenant qu'elle s'attardait correctement sur lui, effectivement elle remarquait qu'il avait perdu quelques kilos. Elle repoussa sa poigne et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

« Shikamaru Nara, tu ne fais pas d'efforts, sérieux » lâcha-t-elle  
« bien sûr que si, j'en fais un tas »  
« non, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, bon sang »  
« puis-je savoir pourquoi une demoiselle de dix neuf ans me dispute ? »  
« parce que tu ne manges pas assez ; regarde-toi tu as perdu des kilos »  
« et ? ça me rends un peu plus beau »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune.

« ne te moques pas de moi, tu dois faire attention »  
« oui, mademoiselle Sarutobi, à vos ordres »  
« puis, tu dois te remettre en selle ; fréquente des femmes »  
« je fréquente des femmes, je fréquente Ino, toi et puis Sakura et-.. »  
« je te parle de fréquenter des femmes, sans ton pantalon » le coupa-t-elle

Il arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« stop, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour avoir cette discussion avec toi » souffla le brun  
« Shikamaru, tu sais que je suis une adulte maintenant, hein ? »  
« non, tu es une enfant, tu restes une enfant et si tu ne veux pas que je tue malencontreusement quelqu'un, ne fréquente personne sans ton pantalon, jeune fille »

Ses iris brunes s'entrechoquèrent aux prunelles pourpre de la jeune femme et un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la brune ; d'un petit bond agile, elle se posta devant lui et planta un baiser humide sur sa joue.

« je t'adore, toi » souffla-t-elle

Et elle le planta là, au milieu de cette rue ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, les mains dans les poches, il observa silencieusement la demoiselle prendre la fuite. Si quelques années en arrière, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il aurait cette conversation avec elle, il aurait rit, fortement ; pourtant il ne riait pas, souvent. Il glissa une main sur son crâne chevelu et prit le chemin de la boutique de fleurs du clan Yamanaka ; sans un mot, il s'engouffra dans l'établissement et lança un sourire à sa camarade, derrière le comptoir.

« yo, Ino ; l'habituel, s'il-te-plaît » lança-t-il

Accoudé au comptoir, il observait la jeune femme lui tendre trois bouquets de roses blanches ; il déposa quelques billets sur le bois mais elle les repoussa, automatiquement.

« tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire payer les bouquets pour Asuma, Shikaku et Yoshino ? » souffla la blonde « prends les, c'est tout »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il se pencha par dessus le comptoir ; déposant ces lèvres sur la joue de sa meilleure amie. Et d'un signe de main, il s'extirpa de la boutique sans un mot. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur ; il se rendait sur leurs tombes tous les mois, à la même date.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lippes et il déposa les bouquets au pied du marbre ; son maître avait perdu la vie durant une mission, son père était décédé en héros pendant la guerre et sa mère l'avait rejoint, peu de temps après. Il avait toujours eu cette fierté d'être leur fils au fond, bien qu'il ne le montrait jamais ; c'était idiot de sa part.

« bonsoir maman » souffla-t-il « tu me manques beaucoup, tu aurais su comment réagir toi ; tu avais toujours les bonnes réponses aux questions que je me posais, sûrement un truc de maman » un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres « Miraï et Shikadai ne cessent de grandir et je crains fortement que les Nara ne s'unissent aux Sarutobi pour la prochaine génération, mon fils est raide dingue de cette fille même si il essaie de faire croire le contraire à tout le monde ; je passerais le mois prochain, à la même date, promis »

Il se releva sans un mot et s'extirpa du cimetière ; bien qu'il venait constamment, ce lieu lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'avança dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille. Chaque façade lui rappelait des souvenirs, des jours comme ça où enfant, il traînait avec Ino et Chôji ; il esquissa un sourire. Le ciel se teintait de nuances oranges ; il aimait particulièrement cette vue, ce chef d'œuvre sous ses yeux.  
La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans sa demeure fut la douce odeur dans l'air ; puis les lumières allumées. Il balança ses chaussures dans l'entrée et s'avança dans les couloirs ; ses iris brunes se heurtant à une tignasse rose derrière les fourneaux. Elle était là, se trémoussant doucement au rythme d'une vieille musique à la radio et ce spectacle lui arracha un petit sourire. Elle sembla remarquer sa présence et rattrapa in-extremis l'assiette qui s'échappait de ses mains maladroites.

« bonsoir à toi aussi » lança le brun « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
« je ne savais pas vraiment comment je pourrais te dire merci pour hier soir ; alors j'ai préparé le repas »

Elle éteignit le feu sous la casserole et déposa le tablier qu'elle portait sur le comptoir de la cuisine ; le brun suivit la bonne odeur et s'avança. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une bonne odeur de cuisine ici.

« bon, du coup, je rentre chez moi ; bonne soirée, Shikamaru » lança-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine mais la poigne ferme du brun autour de son poignet l'en empêcha ; ses iris émeraude se heurtèrent aux prunelles brunes du chef Nara et elle fronça les sourcils.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la rose  
« restes » souffla-t-il

Un léger murmure mais ils étaient si proches qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mal à l'entendre ; une teinte rosée prit place sur ses joues et elle acquiesça, s'empressant de mettre la table.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, à rire autour de cette table ; d'une certaine façon, l'un comme l'autre, appréciait ce moment. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient - ils pas partagés un repas avec un adulte ? Ils se tuaient au travail, prenaient soin de leurs enfants et leurs existences s'arrêtaient là. Le brun repoussa son assiette, satisfait de ce repas et porta son verre de saké à ses lèvres ; elle s'apprêtait à débarrasser la table lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dur du brun.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sakura ? » lança-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je débarrasse, pourquoi Shikamaru ? »  
« ne le fais pas, tu as cuisiné déjà, c'est chez moi, je m'en occupe »

Ignorant les mots du brun, elle attrapa l'assiette ; dans un mouvement rapide, il s'avança et lui prit l'assiette des mains, et elle ne tarda pas à la reprendre, les sourcils froncés. Dos à la table, la rose posa un regard sévère sur lui.

« laisse moi m'en occuper » souffla la rose  
« non, je te dis » s'exclama le brun

Et ce qui devait se faire, arriva ; l'assiette lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit désagréable. Dans un léger sursaut, le brun manqua de perdre l'équilibre et atterrit contre le corps de la rose, qui se tenait tant bien que mal au bois de la table derrière elle. Ses iris brunes se posèrent dans les prunelles vertes de la rose et il se tût ; il n'avait jamais remarqué toutes ces nuances de vert dans ses iris. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et dans un geste tendre, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue rosée.

« je n'avais jamais remarqué mais tes yeux, ils sont vraiment beaux » souffla-t-il

Sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa son visage en coupe et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes ; elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il la repousse mais le brun entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser. D'un geste brutal mais doux, il passa ses bras sous ses fesses et la déposa sur le bois de la table ; la rose délivra les mèches brunes de l'homme et passa ses mains dedans. Ils partageaient un baiser fiévreux au beau milieu du salon.  
Maladroitement, ses doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu noir qui recouvrait le torse de Shikamaru et elle s'aperçut qu'à cet instant, elle avait envie de plus. Elle mourrait d'envie de le sentir contre elle. Le brun retira vivement son haut et captura de nouveau ses lèvres ; le pull qu'elle portait ne tarda pas à s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent contre son cou et un gémissement échappa à la jeune femme ; elle tenta de reprendre un peu d'air et caressa la peau du Nara du bout des doigts. Qui aurait crû que le fils Nara était capable de mettre sa paresse de côté ? Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle grimaça en sentant Shikamaru s'attarder un peu trop sur un morceau de peau.

« att-attends » bégaya la rose « tu es en train de me faire un suçon ? »

Le grognement de son amant lui répondit et il releva un visage souriant vers elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux ; il s'en fichait, lui. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez et haussa les épaules.

« le fond de teint, ça existe » lâcha-t-il

Il l'embrassa avec une fougue qui lui plaisait et elle glissa ses mains sur le torse du brun, descendant dangereusement jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon ; un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du chef Nara lorsqu'elle effleura sans faire exprès son érection.  
Un toussotement résonna entre les murs et dans un sursaut, la rose envoya son genou entre les cuisses du brun ; lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Plié en deux, il posa son regard sur le nouveau venu et fronça les sourcils.

« salut papa »


	11. next to me

Chapter #09 _« next to me »_

Ses iris brunes se confrontaient aux prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent ; un silence pesant, insoutenable, se heurtait aux murs de la demeure Nara et il avança l'une des pièces sur le plateau. Dans un geste lent, calculé, son fils fit de même, lui arrachant deux pièces de son jeu ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes. Un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, son fils tentait tant bien que mal de battre son père ; ce jeu était une sorte de rituel entre eux, un rendez - vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés au fil des années. Sans un mot, Shikamaru avança un pion et arracha deux pièces au jeu de son enfant. Un grognement s'extirpa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il esquissa un sourire, haussant simplement les épaules.

« échec et mat » lança le chef Nara, les bras croisés sur son torse

Le dos de son fils heurta le sol dur du perron et il passa ses bras sous son crâne, ses iris émeraude vagabondant sur le plafond brun de la demeure. Deux heures en arrière, il avait rejoint la demeure de son paternel et avait assisté à une scène légèrement gênante ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres au simple souvenir de celle-ci et il s'assit en tailleur, posant un regard sérieux sur son père.

« ça ne me dérange pas » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes

Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru arrêta un instant de remettre les pièces à leurs places et posa son regard brun sur le visage de son fils.

« je ne comprends pas » souffla le plus âgé  
« Madame Uchiha et toi, ça ne me dérange pas » expliqua l'adolescent « 'fin, ça reste de l'infidélité de son côté, qu'est-ce que son époux en pense ? je sais que ce truc de couple libertin est à la mode mais vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour ça ? »

Le bruit d'une pièce qui tombe sur le plateau résonna un instant dans l'air et le brun arqua un sourcil, tentant de comprendre si son fils s'amusait de la situation ou pas ; les bras croisés sur son torse, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« je ne suis pas toujours pas assez vieux pour avoir cette discussion avec toi, tu es un enfant »  
« en fait, je serais bientôt un homme, papa » répliqua l'adolescent  
« tu restes un enfant à mes yeux »

Dans un geste expert, il porta un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert ; tirant une taffe, il concentra son regard brun sur le ciel étoilé.

« elle-.. » commença-t-il « Sakura est une femme divorcée, tu n'es pas au courant étant donné que tu n'étais pas dans le coin et il n'y a rien entre elle et moi »  
« mais pourtant, il y a deux heures, il se passait bien quelque chose »

Une légère grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du brun lorsque le souvenir du genou de la rose entre ses jambes lui revint ; dans son sursaut, elle avait écrasée les parties intimes du chef Nara avec une telle force qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire un nouvel enfant, un de ces jours. Mais le plus gênant restait que son fils était entré dans la maison, à l'instant où la rose avait commencée à déboutonner le pantalon du brun ; bordel ce que la situation le gênait.

« eh bien, ce fut une erreur mais ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets » promis le plus âgé  
« c'était la première fois que ça arrivait ? » demanda Shikadai  
« oui, c'est une amie »

L'adolescent haussa simplement les épaules, posant son regard émeraude sur le ciel noirci ; il aimait cette vue, son père lui avait donné cette sale habitude de se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.

« en tout cas, tu sais que je ne suis pas contre ça »  
« ça ? » répéta Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés  
« oui, elle et toi ; ça ne me dérange pas »

Sûrement que quelques mois en arrière, la simple idée que son père puisse fréquenter une autre femme que sa mère l'aurait dégoûté mais là, tout de suite, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait que le bonheur de son paternel ; puis, si sa mère fréquentait un autre homme, peut-être était-il temps pour son paternel se remettre en selle. Il observa Shikamaru écraser le mégot de sa cigarette dans un cendrier et croisa son regard brun.

« dis, comment se fait-il que tu sois là, Shikadai ? où est ta mère ? »

Une petite lueur triste se glissa dans les prunelles de son fils et il fronça les sourcils.

« je suis parti » souffla l'adolescent, les yeux baissés « je me suis disputé avec maman, puis avec son copain »  
« ta mère est au courant que tu es parti, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
« oui, t'en fais pas ; puis, un shinobi de Suna m'a accompagné jusqu'aux portes »

Le chef Nara acquiesça ; il aurait sûrement aimé être au courant à l'avance de cette décision, bien que ça le rendait vraiment heureux de se retrouver là, sur ce perron, avec son fils. Dans un geste délicat, il déposa sa main sur le crâne chevelu de son enfant et ébouriffa ses mèches brunes.

« raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé »

Les yeux légèrement embués, l'adolescent acquiesça aux mots de son paternel.

« j'ai fais comprendre à maman que je n'ai pas aimé le fait qu'elle ne t'ai pas mentionnée son petit-copain à la fête, puis je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment lui » commença le brun « il se comporte constamment comme ci il était mon père alors que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est toi mon père »

D'un revers de manche maladroit, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et renifla bruyamment.

« j'ai été irrespectueux envers maman, je ne le voulais pas mais les mots se sont juste échappés de mes lèvres et-.. » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « il m'a giflé »

Son regard croisa celui de son paternel et pour sûrement la première fois de son existence, il tomba nez à nez avec cette lueur colérique au fond de ses yeux ; lui, qui gardait constamment son calme.

« pardon ? » s'exclama son paternel  
« je l'ai emprisonné dans mon ombre et j'étais sur le point de lui faire très mal, vraiment mal avec une technique que j'ai appris tout seul mais maman est intervenue et je lui ai dis que je voulais venir vivre avec toi »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes ; lui-même n'avait jamais levé la main sur son enfant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Son père ne l'avait jamais giflé et il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien ; il coinça une énième cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

« tu es chez toi, ici » souffla Shikamaru « mais n'oublies pas ta mère, d'accord ? quoi qu'il se soit passé entre elle et toi, elle reste ta mère »

Il acquiesça vivement aux mots de son paternel et esquissa un sourire, humant cette odeur de tabac ; il aimait cette odeur, ça le ramenait constamment à son père et il appréciait ça.

« tu as appris une technique tout seul ? » demanda le brun « laquelle ? »

Un grand sourire déforma les lèvres de l'adolescent et il posa un regard plein de malice sur son père.

« par hasard, pendant un combat avec Boruto, j'ai compris que je maîtrisais le fûton, comme maman » s'exclama l'enfant « j'ai appris deux-trois trucs, et là, j'étais sur le point de lui faire la danse sauvage du courant d'air »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé et il posa un regard surpris sur son fils ; depuis son plus jeune âge, il maîtrisait les ombres, comme tous les membres du clan Nara mais qui aurait crû qu'il maîtriserait le fûton, comme sa mère. Un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rends compte de ce que disais son fils.

« attends, cette technique, c'est-.. » lâcha le brun, les sourcils froncés « j'ai assisté à ça pendant la guerre, tu aurais carrément pu lui faire très très mal »  
« bah c'était un peu le but, même si là, je me rends compte que c'était idiot de ma part, je me suis laissé envelopper par mes émotions »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça, aux mots de son fils.

« demain, j'irais voir une amie » souffla le chef Nara « elle tient une boutique d'armes, tu m'accompagneras, elle aura ce qu'il te faut là-bas »  
« ce qu'il me faut ? » répéta l'adolescent  
« oui, un éventail ; ça t'aidera dans tes techniques fûton, puis il faudra mettre Miraï au courant de ta spécialité quelle t'aide, elle aussi »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire et tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler les rougeurs qui se glissaient sur ses joues, au nom de la douce Miraï ; il la connaissait depuis sa naissance, d'aussi loin que remontaient ces souvenirs, elle était là et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle était là. Il acquiesça vivement aux propos de son paternel.

« j'ai hâte, alors » lâcha-t-il

Le rire de son père résonna entre les murs et il se sentit bien, tout à coup ; coincé dans l'ombre imposante et bienveillante de son père.

Quelques coups résonnèrent dans la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il tira son drap sur son visage, tentant maladroitement de rejoindre de nouveau les bras de Morphée mais le bruit se répéta. Le doux visage de son fils passa à travers l'entrebâillement et il lui adressa un grand sourire, bien trop en forme pour un matin. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil.

« qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shikadai ? » souffla-t-il  
« tu as oublié ? la boutique d'armes ? »  
« mais il est tôt, là ; j'énonçais ce fait pour notre après-midi »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il s'avança dans la chambre, tirant les draps qui recouvraient le corps de son paternel.

« debout, je t'attends en bas »

Et il prit la fuite au détour d'un couloir ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il s'étira difficilement. Sa nuit avait été longue, bien trop longue ; les mots de son fils n'avaient cessés de tourner dans son esprit, il imaginait cet homme, levant la main sur sa progéniture et cette image le mettait en colère ; puis une certaine tignasse rose se glissait dans ses pensées et il se rendait compte qu'il avait sûrement tout gâcher. Il étouffa un énième soupir et se tira jusqu'à la douche.

La porte de la boutique claqua fortement et il lâcha une petite grimace ; peut-être avait-il sous-estimé sa force, sur ce coup. Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent au regard plein de malice de son fils et il haussa simplement les épaules, cherchant la silhouette qu'il connaissait bien de la propriétaire. Elle s'extirpa de derrière le comptoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ses mèches d'un beau châtain attachés en deux chignons.

« yo, Tenten » salua le brun « ravissante comme d'habitude »  
« Shikamaru, tu sais que ce n'est pas en me faisant des compliments que tu auras une réduction »

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il haussa simplement les épaules ; après la quatrième grande guerre, Tenten et Temari s'étaient rapprochées, et dans ce beau tableau, le brun était devenu un ami de ce bout de femme qui maniait les armes à la perfection.

Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et claqua un baiser bruyant sur son front.

« c'est vraiment ton portrait craché, Shika' ; tu n'as pas fait d'effort pendant la conception »  
« eh, moi ça me va totalement qu'il me ressemble autant »

Et pour appuyer ces dires, le chef Nara passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il était vrai que le père et le fils étaient deux copies. Elle se tira de nouveau derrière le comptoir et esquissa un sourire, tapant dans ses mains.

« qu'est-ce que tu cherches alors ? » lança-t-elle  
« un éventail ; tu sais, un peu comme celui qui ne quitte jamais Temari »  
« un modèle dans le genre l'ancien ou le nouveau ? »  
« est-ce que tu aurais un semblable à celui qu'elle a utilisée contre toi pendant l'examen ? »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent ; des étoiles plein les yeux.

« maman s'est battue contre vous ? » s'exclama-t-il  
« exact et elle m'a battue » répondit - elle, d'un air dépité « en fait, je ne l'ai pas touché une seule fois pendant ce combat »  
« il faut dire que Temari est un adversaire féroce » ajouta Shikamaru, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Tenten acquiesça à ces mots et disparut dans l'arrière boutique ; le regard du brun s'attarda sur quelques lames plus belles les unes que les autres et le bruit étouffé de l'arme tombant sur le comptoir l'arracha à sa contemplation. Il posa son regard sur l'éventail qu'elle lui présentait et acquiesça, pointant du doigt l'une des lames dans la vitrine.

« l'éventail et cette lame, s'il te plaît »

Ils s'extirpèrent de la boutique, un sourire sur les lèvres ; Shikadai ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'éventail dans son dos, bien trop pressé de tenter quelques techniques avec. Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer le pas de la porte de la boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka et le sourire de l'adolescent ne fit que s'agrandir, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras de sa tante.

« attends, tu m'étouffes » s'exclama-t-il, les joues rouges

Elle déposa une multitude de baisers sur sa joue et esquissa un sourire.

« je ne savais pas que tu étais là, comment ça se fait ? » lança la fleuriste  
« je suis rentré hier soir, très tard, même ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai trouvé papa en train de jouer au docteur ave-.. »

La main de son paternel sur ses lèvres l'empêcha d'ajouter un mot et il adressa un petit sourire plein de malice à son père ; le brun lâcha sa prise et lui donna un petit coup de pied sur les fesses.

« tu devrais aller à l'étage, dire bonjour à Inojin, tu lui as manqué » lança son paternel « et donnes lui ça, de ma part au passage »

L'adolescent attrapa au vol le paquet dans les mains de son père et acquiesça, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir ; il connaissait la demeure par cœur, il aimait toutes ces touches de couleurs un peu partout.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il se heurta aux iris bleutés de sa meilleure amie.

« tu as encore acheté un cadeau à mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle, d'un air réprobateur  
« bien sûr, c'est mon neveu ; je le gâte »  
« tu me fatigues, si ça continue il va vraiment finir par préférer son oncle à sa mère »  
« c'est déjà le cas, tu ne le sais pas, c'est tout »

Un léger rire s'extirpa des lippes du brun et il évita tant bien que mal la main de la blonde qui menaçait de claquer brutalement contre son épaule ; elle se glissa derrière le comptoir, une nouvelle fois et haussa un sourcil, le menton dans la paume de sa main.

« dis, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de docteur ? » lança-t-elle  
« rien du tout, je me suis fais mal au dos en bossant »  
« tu me caches quelque chose, toi »  
« mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu dis ; je n'ai aucun secret pour toi »  
« j'espère bien, parce que je te rappelle que ton fils n'a aucun remord à me dire certaines choses te concernant »  
« c'est un traître, celui-là »

Les lèvres de la blonde s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et elle acquiesça. Elle l'aimait son petit Shikadai ; au début, elle avait été déçue d'apprendre que ce n'était pas une fille, s'imaginant une histoire d'amour entre l'enfant Yamanaka et l'enfant Nara mais dès l'instant où elle avait croisée cette paire de prunelles vertes, elle était tombée sous le charme.

« d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que ton fils soit ici ? »  
« il s'est disputé avec sa mère, concernant son copain et il a décidé de venir vivre avec moi »  
« oh » souffla-t-elle « c'est compliqué ça »

Le brun acquiesça et sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une tignasse blonde se rua dans ses bras, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Ino ; il esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'adolescent. Il tenait dans ses mains, une lame magnifique ; les joues rouges.

« monsieur Nara, merci pour le cadeau »  
« cesse de m'appeler monsieur Nara, c'est Shikamaru pour toi, et tu le sais »

L'adolescent acquiesça et s'empressa de montrer son nouveau cadeau à sa mère ; elle esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Une tignasse brune s'ajouta au tableau.

« est-ce que je pourrais dormir ici, cette nuit, papa ? »  
« ça ne me dérange pas, tant que tu es sage »  
« promis, promis »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un sourire et les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de disparaître à l'étage ; une lueur rêveuse dans les prunelles, elle esquissa un sourire.

« wow, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mon fils si souriant »  
« Shikadai lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'avoue »  
« ça, c'est sûr ; c'est à cause de toi et de tes remarques machistes »  
« menteuse » souffla-t-il

Il évita maladroitement une fleur qui se dirigeait vers son visage et esquissa un sourire.


	12. come back to me

Chapter #10 _« come back to me »_

Son poing s'écrasa doucement contre le bois de la porte et il se tût, un instant ; tentant maladroitement de faire taire les battements angoissés de son cœur. Le crépuscule flottait dans l'air, quelques teintes orangées grignotait le ciel et le brun aimait ce spectacle ; c'était un artiste dans l'âme. Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent à la peinture écaillée de la porte et il répéta son geste, ses coups résonnant dans la demeure ; l'emblème du clan Uchiha était peint dans une teinte pourpre, qui lui rappelait étrangement du sang. Le bois céda sa place à une tignasse rose et il esquissa un sourire, un peu gêné ; sûrement parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, elle était sur le point de mettre sa main dans son caleçon.

« salut » souffla-t-il

Sa main trouva sa place à l'arrière de son crâne ; une habitude qu'il tenait de Naruto. Un silence gênant se glissa entre les deux adultes et la porte se referma soudainement, au nez du brun ; les sourcils froncés, il resta debout, un instant, face au bois. Puis, dans un élan plein de courage, il cogna son poing contre la porte.

« si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte » lâcha-t-il

L'effet fut immédiat ; le visage tendu de la rose s'afficha et elle se décala légèrement sur le côté, pour qu'il puisse entrer. En réalité, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans la demeure Uchiha ; sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas un ami de Sasuke et qu'avant son divorce, il n'échangeait que peu de mots avec Sakura. Les mains dans les poches, il lui jeta un regard en biais et se glissa dans le salon.

« c'est vraiment joli » lança le brun, au bout de quelques secondes « j'aime bien »  
« merci » souffla-t-elle, les yeux baissés  
« ta fille est là ? »  
« elle dort dans sa chambre à l'étage »

La voix légèrement tremblante, elle répondait à ses questions ; fuyant son regard et il se surprit à regretter ces billes émeraude qu'il aimait bien. Il passa une main maladroitement sur son crâne et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; la situation était gênante.

« j'ai du thé, si tu veut » lâcha-t-elle

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'élança dans la cuisine, cherchant un verre. Le brun suivit ces gestes, les sourcils froncés et attrapa son bras, d'une poigne forte. Il se heurta à une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas dans ses yeux et il lui murmura quelques excuses, relâchant son bras.

« tu m'en veux ? » souffla-t-il « pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Un frisson la prit aux souvenirs des baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient échangés et elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, doucement ; son regard se perdant sur la vaisselle propre.

« tu sais, j'ai discuté avec mon fils »

Il aurait espéré que ces mots la fassent réagir mais elle ne dit rien.

« c'est un bon garçon, il est intelligent, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? » lâcha-t-il, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres « que ça ne le dérangeait pas si quelque chose se passait entre toi et moi »

Dans un geste délicat, il déposa sa main sur celle de la demoiselle ; cherchant un contact entre leurs regards. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il était parvenu au résultat qu'il appréciait la jeune Haruno un peu plus qu'amicalement ; après tout, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à être proche d'une femme de cette façon sans rien derrière. Et l'idée de quelque chose d'un peu plus concret avec la rose ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Ce contact entre leurs peaux lui arracha un léger sursaut et elle posa son regard émeraude dans le sien.

« qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi ? »

Elle aimait les iris brunes de l'homme ; un regard parfois las, épuisé mais tendre. Une partie d'elle aurait aimée se fondre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'appréciait mais cette simple idée l'effrayait ; elle repoussa sa main dans un geste brutal et baissa les yeux.

« je ne peux pas faire ça, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Si elle avait osée échanger un regard avec le brun, elle aurait pu lire la surprise sur son visage ; parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait vraiment crû que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Un petit truc, discret mais bien là ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il fit un pas en arrière.

« je comprends » lâcha le brun « on reste amis ? »

Les poings serrés, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

C'était étrange, la façon dont les battements de son cœur se faisaient soudainement un peu plus douloureux qu'à l'habituel ; il acquiesça faiblement et tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette demeure ; c'était fini.

D'une démarche assurée, il s'engouffra dans un bar à l'allure tout sauf saine et salua d'un geste las le serveur, derrière le comptoir ; il était tombé par hasard sur ce bar, un jour, après une mission. Sa main se heurta au bois du comptoir et un verre de saké se posa sous ses yeux ; sans un mot, il le porta à ses lèvres et avala le liquide cul - sec. Pendant un instant, la nuit dernière, il s'était senti bien ; il n'était plus question de son divorce, du fait qu'il souffrait silencieusement de l'absence de son ex-épouse, du fait qu'il était pathétique ; il n'avait été question que des lèvres de la rose sur les siennes, de son souffle se mêlant au sien, de son parfum cerise. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa son front sur le bois froid ; le serveur prit cela comme une demande et lui servit un deuxième verre. La présence de son fils le rassurait ; bien qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la tournure que prenait les événements. Comment son ex-épouse avait-elle pu laisser cet homme lever la main sur leur fils ?  
En tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec une paire de lunettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ; une légère grimace se glissa sur ses lèvres qu'il camoufla tant bien que mal et il adressa un petit sourire à la demoiselle. Elle était là, dans une légère robe rose, ses lunettes sur le bout du nez.

« salut Shiho » salua-t-il, dans un murmure  
« monsieur N-nara, com-.. »  
« arrête avec les formules de politesse, je ne suis pas au boulot »

Elle acquiesça vivement, ses joues se teintant de rose et commandant un verre de saké. Le brun avala cul-sec le sien et fit signe au serveur de lui servir un autre verre.

« j'ai appris p-pour votre épouse » souffla-t-elle  
« ex-épouse, nous avons divorcés »  
« c-comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
« très bien, je remonte en selle » s'exclama-t-il

Les joues de la blonde se teintèrent un peu plus de rose et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ; le brun avait eu à travailler avec elle, plus d'une fois et chaque fois, ça revenait à la même chose, elle rougissait dès qu'il disait quelque chose, ne cessait d'utiliser les formules de politesse avec lui et tentait d'en apprendre plus sur sa relation avec sa femme. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'il plaisait à la jeune femme depuis quelques années, déjà.  
Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres et il balança quelques billets sur le comptoir, s'extirpant de l'endroit et ignora les appels de la jeune Shiho, il se lança dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille ; les lumières étaient éteints mais il n'eût aucun mal à rejoindre la forêt dense qui entourait le domaine des Nara. Ses pas foulèrent l'herbe fraîche et lorsque la pluie commença lentement à s'abattre sur lui, un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'avança silencieusement et caressa délicatement le crâne d'un cerf qui s'approchait de lui ; ces animaux lui rappelaient son défunt père.

Plusieurs éclairs déchirèrent le ciel et il ne savait pas vraiment combien il était resté dehors, sous cette pluie mais ses vêtements ébène lui collaient à la peau dans une sensation désagréable ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il leva la main vers le ciel noirci. Son père lui manquait, tellement.

« Shikamaru »

Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent aux prunelles émeraude d'une tignasse rose et il fronça les sourcils ; le cerf prit la fuite entre les arbres et il fourra les mains dans ses poches, le regard sombre.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sakura ? »  
« je te cherchais » lâcha-t-elle

Son regard effleura un instant le corps de la femme ; sa tenue aux couleurs pourpre collait à ses formes et il se doutait qu'elle le cherchait depuis un moment, étant donné l'état de ses vêtements. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules.

« bah, je suis là »

Une dizaine de pas et elle se retrouverait face à lui ; dans un élan lent, elle s'avança. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait tuait doucement sa confiance en soi et plus d'une fois, elle se retint de faire marche arrière, de juste prendre la fuite mais le visage du brun l'en empêchait. Elle cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle ; d'une dizaine de centimètres, Shikamaru avait toujours été l'un des plus grands de leur génération. Les mains dans le dos, elle posa son regard émeraude sur la forêt derrière lui, là où l'animal avait disparu.

« je ne voulais pas le faire fuir, pardon »  
« ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas très loin en fait, il se cache mais il observe »

Elle releva un regard curieux vers lui.

« comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-elle  
« nous sommes reliés aux cerfs, c'est un don »  
« tu le sens, tu veux dire ? »  
« non, nous sommes capable de voir à travers leurs yeux »

Un sourcil arqué, elle écoutait ses mots silencieusement.

« mon clan est relié depuis des décennies aux cerfs, nous les comprenons et nous voyons à travers leurs regards, nous sentons leurs émotions, nous souffrons lorsqu'ils souffrent »  
« c'est incroyable » souffla-t-elle  
« la légende dit que le premier Nara se serait perdu dans une forêt pendant une guerre, gravement blessé, un cerf lui serait venu en aide ; et plus tard, ce même Nara aurait donné sa vie pour que ce cerf ne soit pas blessé »

Un léger sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres du brun et il haussa les épaules ; ça faisait toujours cet effet la première fois que quelqu'un entendait cette histoire. La première fois qu'Ino avait entendue cette partie de l'histoire de leur clan, elle était restée silencieuse des heures, émerveillée par ce don.

Elle passa une main dans ses mèches roses et esquissa un sourire, gêné ; les joues roses.

« Shikamaru » appela-t-elle  
« Sakura ? » répondit-il

Leurs regards se heurtèrent, au détour de cette forêt.

« pardon » souffla-t-elle

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança ; se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, caressant du bout des doigts la nuque du brun.


	13. my love is your love

Chapter #11 _« my love is your love »_

Une douce caresse sur son visage l'arracha aux bras de Morphée et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; le matin était sûrement le moment de la journée qu'il détestait le plus, il rêvait d'un univers où il aurait simplement le choix entre se perdre dans les nuages ou se perdre dans ses draps. Un parfum de cerise flottait dans l'air et cette simple constatation fit naître un sourire au coin des lèvres ; étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres, le brun fit volte - face sur son matelas et posa son regard brun sur celle qui partageait ses draps. Il se heurta à ses prunelles vertes dans lesquelles il aimait se perdre, à ses mèches d'un rose doux quelque peu en désordre et à ce sourire qui lui faisait un certain effet, depuis quelques semaines ; d'un geste délicat, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur le visage de la demoiselle, caressant ses traits fins.

« je ne suis toujours pas habitué au fait d'être dans ton lit » lâcha-t-elle

Le rire de la rose flotta un instant dans l'air et dans un mouvement agile, le grand brun remonta son corps sur le sien ; installé sur le bassin de la jeune femme, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'étira un instant.

« Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla-t-elle  
« la séance câlin du matin » lança-t-il

Ses lèvres se heurtèrent aux siennes avec tendresse ; depuis ce baiser qu'ils avaient partagés sous la pluie, ils avaient prit la décision de se donner une chance, pourquoi pas, après tout? Les mains du brun sous son haut lui arrachèrent un frisson et elle ne tarda pas à échanger les positions, s'installant à son tour sur le bassin de son amant. Shikamaru était différent de son ex-époux, il avait ce côté brutal mais tendre, cette intelligence, et bien qu'il faisait toujours un tas de commentaires à l'allure machiste, il avait un certain respect envers les femmes. Elle attrapa les pans de son haut et s'apprêtait à le tirer vers le haut, lorsqu'un toussotement résonna entre les murs de la chambre du chef Nara.

Dans un geste protecteur, le brun posa ses deux mains sur ses parties intimes ; évitant ainsi un nouvel accident avec le genou de la rose. Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur la tignasse qui venait de faire quelques pas dans la chambre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« ne faites pas attention à moi, je récupère juste mon argent pour le déjeuner » souffla l'adolescente

Et sans un mot de plus, cet éternel sourire amusé sur les lèvres, elle attrapa le pantalon que sa mère portait le jour d'avant et en tira un billet ; puis, ses iris brunes se posèrent sur les deux adultes et elle arqua un sourcil.

« n'empêche, je n'aurais jamais pensé assister à une telle scène, un jour » souffla la brune  
« quelle scène ? » lança un adolescent, qui passait devant la porte « ah ça, laisse, tu finiras par avoir l'habitude, au moins cette fois, ta mère n'a pas cogné l'entrejambe de mon père »  
« ce serait bête, effectivement ; je ne perds pas espoir concernant un éventuel petit-frère ou une éventuelle petite-sœur »  
« oh mais carrément » s'exclama le brun « imagine que celui-là naisse avec les cheveux roses »  
« se serait marrant quand même, n'empêche ; il manierait sûrement les ombres »  
« se serait forcément un bel homme plus tard, les Nara sont beaux de naissance » se vanta l'adolescent  
« bizarrement, je te regarde et je ne trouve pas ce que tu peux avoir de beau »

Un sourcil arqué, le chef Nara observait la scène ; alors que les joues de la rose se teintaient de rougissements. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il attrapa par hasard le coussin qui traînait près de sa tête, le balançant au visage de son fils. Enfin, un peu de silence.

« taisez-vous un peu » souffla-t-il, ignorant la moue amusé de l'adolescente « Shikadai, tu n'oublies pas que ce soir tu t'entraînes avec Miraï et Sakura, elles t'attendront au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois, okay ? Et toi, Sarada, la forêt des Nara avec moi »  
« bien chef » lança la jeune Uchiha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

La main de l'adolescente tapa doucement contre la joue du plus jeune des Nara et elle lui tira la langue ; telle une enfant. Ils s'entendaient bien, malgré les quelques tensions ; notamment parce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait admettre qu'il était moins intelligent que l'autre.

« oui, tu es plutôt moche, j'ai raison » lâcha-t-elle, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir

L'effet fut immédiat ; l'adolescent se lança à sa poursuite, criant haut et fort qu'il tenait de son père et que son père était un homme parfait. La tête du brun cogna contre son coussin, dans un soupir las et il ignora le rire de la rose qui flottait dans la pièce ; elle retourna sous les draps, déposant sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

« je trouve que mon fils est un peu trop en forme depuis que Sarada et toi, vous passez vos journées chez moi » souffla le brun « c'est surprenant, il est censé tenir de moi de ce côté là »  
« et moi, je trouve que Sarada s'ouvre bien plus facilement aux autres depuis qu'elle traîne avec ton fils, c'est une bonne chose »  
« n'empêche, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais amener le reste de vos affaires ? »  
« tu veux dire, emménager totalement dans la demeure Nara ? »  
« oui, pourquoi pas. Sarada et Shikadai s'entendent très bien, il t'apprécie vraiment et je pense que ta fille ne me déteste pas, alors viens vivre avec moi, tu dors déjà six jours sur sept à la maison »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle acquiesça, s'installant de nouveau sur le bassin du brun ; leurs enfants avaient étrangement bien réagit à la nouvelle d'une relation entre eux et rien ne pouvait être plus parfait.

« et si on terminait ce qu'on a commencé ? » lâcha-t-elle, un sourire en coin

Et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec tendresse.

Le regard las, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'avança, les mains dans les poches. Les cours avaient été vraiment épuisants pour une fois, en fait, ce qui avait été épuisant, était le fait que le professeur ne l'avait pas laissé faire une sieste ; il détestait ça. Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur la grille qui entourait le terrain d'entraînement numéro trois et lorsqu'il reconnu sans réelle difficulté la tignasse brune d'une certaine demoiselle, il s'engouffra en vitesse à l'intérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans une racine qui sortait de terre et qu'il s'écrasa le nez contre le sol, qu'il attira l'attention des deux adultes ; il se releva tant bien que mal et remercia la rose qui plaquait un mouchoir contre son nez, en sang. Quelle classe, non ?

« appuie bien fort, je te soigne » souffla la rose

Et il acquiesça, observant silencieusement la petite-amie de son père qui remettait son nez en état avec son ninjustu médical. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus rien et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rose.

« t'es géniale, merci » lança-t-il, le pouce en l'air

Ses iris brunes se heurtèrent aux prunelles pourpre de la deuxième adulte et il tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se mettre soudainement à courir ? Il passa une main maladroite derrière son crâne et jeta un regard gêné à la demoiselle, les joues légèrement roses ; ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura.

« toujours aussi maladroit, Shikadai » souffla la brune « tu devrais faire attention, un jour, tu va vraiment te faire mal »  
« t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis un homme » lâcha-t-il, en gonflant le torse « tout va bien, Miraï »  
« la dernière fois qu'un homme m'a dit ça, il s'appelait Shikamaru Nara et il a presque fondu en larmes en se coinçant le dos, ensuite, alors permets-moi d'en douter, mini Shika »

Une moue boudeuse se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il haussa simplement les épaules, détachant l'éventail qui l'accompagnait un peu partout, ces derniers temps ; dans un claquement sonore, il le déposa sur le sol, un grand sourire fier sur les lèvres.

« alors, contre laquelle d'entre vous vais-je me battre ? » souffla l'adolescent, plein de malice  
« les deux » s'exclama la rose

Elle se tenait là, ses mèches roses attachés en une couette haute, les mains gantées ; près d'elle, Miraï déposait au sol sa veste de shinobi et se mettait en position. Le combat était lancé.

Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur le grand brun qui se tenait près d'elle et elle esquissa un sourire ; elle ne passait que très rarement du temps avec son père et elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seule fois que partager de temps en temps un moment avec un adulte serait si plaisant. Elle avait cet immense respect pour le chef du clan Nara ; il était discret mais elle avait eu la chance de le voir à l'œuvre et elle admirait secrètement cette intelligence qu'il avait, puis, comment ne pas être admirative face au conseiller du Hokage? Son dos se heurta à un arbre et un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient battus pendant deux bonnes heures et elle avait été dans l'obligation de recourir au Sharingan plusieurs fois. La main du grand brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle esquissa un sourire.

« bon boulot, tu es doué » souffla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres « ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment de la part d'une Uchiha »  
« ils sont si doués que ça ? » demanda-t-elle

Personne ne lui parlait jamais du clan Uchiha et elle n'avait que peu d'informations sur celui-là ; son propre père était une énigme à ses yeux.

« très doués » lâcha-t-il, en s'installant près d'elle, dans l'herbe fraîche « j'en ai connu deux, ton père et son frère ; ils étaient tous les deux des shinobis incroyables »  
« comment était mon père, enfant ? »  
« un génie, bien trop doué pour les cours et il se battait constamment avec Naruto ; les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds, ta mère, Ino, même Temari »  
« la mère de Shikadai ? »  
« oui, elle avait un petit faible pour lui »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il haussa les épaules. Un cerf se fraya un chemin parmi les arbres et les iris brunes de l'adolescente se posèrent sur lui ; elle n'avait jamais vu un tel animal de si proche, il était beau, presque majestueux et un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du chef Nara. Dans un bond agile, il se mit sur ses deux pieds et s'approcha de l'animal ; caressant d'un geste délicat, son pelage.

« tu as le droit de venir, tu sais ; les cerfs du clan Nara sont connus pour ne pas apprécier les étrangers mais tu es accompagné du chef du clan » lâcha-t-il

En prenant appui sur la paume de sa main, elle se releva et s'approcha lentement ; le brun attrapa la main de l'adolescente et la déposa sur le sommet du crâne de l'animal qui ne dit rien.

Le bruit qui émanait de la cuisine attira rapidement son attention ; il jeta un regard curieux à l'adolescente près de lui et déposa ses chaussures dans l'entrée, s'engouffrant rapidement dans sa demeure. Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air et les quelques éclats de rires qui s'échappaient de la pièce, lui soufflait ce qu'il se passait ; un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se heurta à la vision de son fils et d'une tignasse rose, derrière les fourneaux. La brune ne tarda pas à se joindre à ces deux - là, sautant sur le dos de sa mère ; et il aimait cette image, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur un tel moment familial. Puis, ça n'avait jamais été quelque chose de semblable avec Temari ; l'honneur de la famille avant tout, une tenue correcte, des règles, aucun signe d'affection en public ou devant leur fils. Ils s'aimaient mais la situation était bien trop étrange, dans un sens ; alors que les choses venaient d'elles - même avec la rose. Il appréciait vraiment ça.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'approcha de la jeune femme, passant ses bras musclés autour de sa taille ; là, il pouvait se le permettre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent avec délicatesse le cou de son amante et il esquissa un sourire.

« tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui » souffla-t-il  
« je te manque constamment, Shikamaru »  
« ça, c'est vrai » s'exclama la jeune Uchiha, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

Le rire du fils Nara résonna un instant dans l'air ; alors que son père lançant un regard noir à la fille de son amante. Elle s'empressa d'hausser les épaules et de lui tirer la langue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais il appréciait ça. Quelques coups contre la porte d'entrée l'arrachèrent à ce petit moment et il fronça les sourcils, échangeant un regard surpris avec Sakura ; bien qu'ils étaient ensemble, très peu de personnes étaient réellement au courant.

« tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle

Et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement ; le brun abandonna la cuisine et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Il échangea un regard surpris avec l'invité ; plié en deux, à bout de souffle, le Hokage du village se tenait devant lui. Ses mèches blondes dans un désordre pas possible et ses joues rosées à cause de l'effort.

« Naruto ? » souffla le brun « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« c'est urgent » bégaya le blond « j'ai reçu un message de Gaara »  
« un message de Gaara ? » répéta-t-il  
« il y a un soucis avec Temari »


	14. take me home tonight

Chapter #12 _« take me home tonight »_

Un bruit de pas résonnait entre les murs de la demeure ; le visage déformé par la panique, ses iris émeraude tremblantes et la cadence effréné des battements de son cœur. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il posa un regard inquiet sur son fils ; il était là, à faire les cent pas depuis une bonne heure et rien ne parvenait à calmer ses angoisses. Dans un geste délicat, il attrapa son fils par les épaules, forçant le contact entre leurs regards.

« calme-toi Shikadai » grogna-t-il « prends une inspiration et calme-toi »

L'adolescent acquiesça et tenta tant bien que mal de suivre les conseils de son paternel ; mais sa respiration restait saccadée et les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique restaient douloureux. Le visage souriant de sa mère ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit et ça n'arrangeait rien à son état. Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il se releva, se heurtant au regard de la rose ; un simple hochement de tête et elle s'approcha de l'adolescent, posant une main délicate sur son torse.

« regarde moi » souffla-t-elle

Ses iris émeraude se confrontèrent aux prunelles vertes de la rose et il ne dit rien ; sentant malgré tout son angoisse disparaître peu à peu. Elle utilisait son ninjutsu médical sur lui. Il lâcha un faible « merci » dans un murmure et prit place sur le canapé, là où Sarada ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils inquiets. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il se maudissait d'être parti de Suna.

« répète le, s'il-te-plaît » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il acquiesça, coinçant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres sèches ; l'Uzumaki était retourné à son bureau.

« Gaara a envoyé un message au Hokage, il y a une heure » souffla-t-il, en allumant sa cigarette d'un geste expert « ta mère est à l'hôpital, elle n'a rien de bien grave mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit tuée à la tâche, oubliant sûrement de se nourrir ou de prendre du repos »

L'adolescent se tendit légèrement, à ses mots.

« tu avais dis que ça arriverait » souffla-t-il à son paternel « le jour où nous sommes partit, tu m'as dis de prendre soin de maman parce que c'est ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne vivrait que pour ses frères et en oublierait sa santé, tu l'avais dis »  
« je sais » lâcha le grand brun, dans un murmure maladroit  
« c'est à cause de moi, j'aurais dû resté près d'elle, tu m'avais dis de prendre soin d'elle »

Les larmes qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de camoufler sous son air impassible, roulèrent sur ses joues d'adolescent et il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres ; Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans un cendrier et s'accroupit près de son fils, déposant ses grandes mains sur ses genoux.

« ne dis pas ça, d'accord ? » souffla le plus âgé « tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour ta mère et moi, tu n'es pas juste un morceau de moi ou un morceau de ta mère, tu es le parfait mélange ; tu n'as rien fait de mal, la situation est compliquée pour des adultes alors elle comme moi, nous comprenons qu'elle soit dure à vivre pour tes épaules d'adolescent »

Il releva son regard émeraude embué vers le visage de son père.

« je savais ça, parce que je connais ta mère par cœur ; je la connais depuis que j'ai treize ans, tu imagines ? je sais très bien qu'elle est le genre de personne à faire passer le bien-être des autres avant le sien, ce n'est pas de ta faute »

Dans un geste délicat, il déposa sa main sur le crâne de son fils, ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux bruns ; il comprenait sa souffrance actuelle, bien qu'ils se soient disputés, le lien entre sa mère et son fils était bien là, les reliant jusqu'à la fin.

« papa ? » appela-t-il  
« hm ? »  
« je retourne à Suna, demain »  
« je sais, Shikadai »

Et sans un mot de plus, le grand brun disparut au détour de la cuisine. La rose ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, collant sa poitrine au torse de l'homme ; peut-être bien qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'une autre femme aurait sûrement mal réagit de le voir si mal concernant son ex-épouse mais elle comprenait. Ils avaient partagés des années d'amitiés, puis des années d'amour et maintenant, ils partageaient un fils ; elle ne jugeait pas, elle trouvait ce lien qui unissait Temari et Shikamaru, beau. Elle se glissa maladroitement face au brun et se heurta à son regard triste.

« tout ira bien » souffla-t-elle

La rose, dans un geste délicat, déposa ses mains sur les joues du brun ; caressant du bout des doigts sa peau si douce sur laquelle elle aimait tant déposé quelques baisers.

« je suis désolé » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Parce qu'il était un peu trop touché par l'état de son ex-femme ? Oui, sûrement ça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que la rose se sent inférieur à qui que ce soit, il connaissait ses faiblesses et il savait très bien qu'elle avait toujours cette sale impression de ne pas être assez, constamment ; il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les parsema de baisers.

« merci d'être là »

Et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

Le regard dans le vide, il se perdait dans ses hasardeuses pensées qui l'emmenait encore et encore auprès de sa mère ; il avait prit la décision de retourner au village caché de la Feuille et ces quelques mois avaient été plaisants, vraiment plaisants mais sa mère comptait plus que tout, et demain il retournait prendre soin d'elle, là - bas, dans ce village qu'il détestait. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et plongé dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, étouffant tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Une tignasse brune se glissa dans sa chambre, sans un bruit ; enveloppé dans un pyjama brun, elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le côté libre du lit. Il ne dit rien ; n'importe quel adolescent aurait hurlé qu'une fille n'avait rien à faire dans sa chambre et encore moins dans son lit mais la relation de leurs parents les avait rapproché, et il appréciait sa compagnie. Lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant contre elle sous les draps, il ne dit rien ; il se heurta à ce parfum cerise qui enveloppait la mère de la brune, également et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescente.

« tu sais, tu as le droit de fondre en larmes » souffla-t-elle « je ne dirais rien »

Cela suffit à faire tomber les barrières du brun ; ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres. Il détestait être si faible, si pathétique, constamment. Il s'accrochait à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« je ne veux pas partir, mais-.. » bégaya-t-il, entre deux sanglots  
« je sais,Shikadai, je sais » souffla-t-elle

Elle était là, prenant délicatement soin de lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit les mots de son père lorsqu'il disait qu'une femme était indispensable à un homme, aussi fort soit-il.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et sauta sur ses deux pieds ; bien qu'elle ne soit plus dans son lit, étant un jour de la semaine qu'elle passait sur le terrain d'entraînement avec son équipe, l'odeur de cerise qui émanait de ses draps, trahissait sa venue. Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur l'heure qu'affichait son réveil et il étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres, se glissant dans la douche.

Son père l'attendait patiemment dans le salon, devant cette tasse de café chaud, une cigarette au coin des lèvres et le regard las ; les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude et il remarqua que la rose n'était pas présente, ce matin. Il balança son sac dans l'entrée et se posta devant son père, croquant dans un croissant.

« tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-il  
« bien, 'fin moins que toi, visiblement puisqu'en sortant de la douche, je suis tombé sur Sarada qui tentait de s'échapper de ta chambre, discrètement »

Le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son père accentua les rougeurs qui se glissaient sur ses joues.

« ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » grogna-t-il « je l'apprécie beaucoup mais pas de cette façon ; puis imagine que vous fassiez un bébé avec Sakura, ce serait étrange »  
« le bébé n'est pas prévu du tout dans notre relation mais je vois que l'idée t'enchante »  
« bah, je savais que maman n'accepterait jamais que vous fassiez un autre enfant alors, je me dis que Sakura a l'air bien plus ouverte à l'idée »  
« tu es bien trop intelligent pour ton âge, sérieux »  
« paraît que je tiens ça de mon père »

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier sur la table, rangeant rapidement le petit - déjeuner ; normalement, il aurait du passer sa journée au boulot mais le départ de son fils ne lui permettait pas.

« je suis désolé, il faut que je me rend rapidement au bureau, signé deux trois trucs mais je serais devant les portes, dans deux heures, d'accord ? » souffla le plus âgé « Sakura et Sarada seront là, elles aussi »

L'adolescent acquiesça et observa le dos de son père disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Dans un bruit sourd, légèrement étouffé, il se posta devant les portes, ces iris émeraudes foudroyant la jeune femme ; elle fronça les sourcils et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les mains dans les poches, cet air impassible sur le visage, il se contentait d'être là, entre les portes et elle.

« qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bon sang ? » s'exclama la brune, les mains sur les hanches  
« il fallait que je te vois » souffla le jeune garçon

Elle posa un regard surpris sur lui.

« tu te fous de moi ? j'étais avec toi, hier encore, tu as déjà oublié notre entraînement ? »  
« ce n'est pas du tout la même chose » s'emporta-t-il  
« bien sûr que si, si tu souhaitais avoir une discussion avec moi, tu aurais dû le faire hier ; je suis en retard, là »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lippes ; elle semblait sur le point de s'en aller, sans écouter une once de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La brune fit un pas en avant, un seul avant que ces mouvements ne cessent soudainement ; elle lâcha une injure lorsqu'elle comprit que le garçon devant elle n'était pas innocent. Bien qu'elle était son aînée et un shinobi confirmé, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer de ses ombres.

« Shikadai, bon sang, relâche-moi » grogna-t-elle  
« je ne peux pas, tu dois d'abord écouter ce que j'ai à te dire »  
« ça ne peut pas attendre ? vraiment ? »  
« c'est important, Miraï »

Un grognement passa le cap de ses lèvres et elle se détendit, acquiesçant aux mots du petit brun.

« bien, mais dépêches-toi »

Le jeune Nara rompit sa technique, la laissant libre de ses mouvements et fourra ses mains dans sa poche, une nouvelle fois ; ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent et il sembla prononcer quelques mots mais ils ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de la grande brune. Les sourcils froncés, elle tapa vivement dans ses mains.

« plus fort, bon dieu » s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air contrarié

Les joues du petit garçon se teintèrent d'un rose extrêmement adorable et elle se retint d'avancer de quelques pas, pour prendre sa température ; un Nara aux joues roses était certainement souffrant. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il pointa un doigt vers elle, le visage écarlate.

« attends moi » s'écria-t-il, d'une voix qui montait dans les aiguës.  
« hein ? » elle ne comprenait rien « qu'est ce que tu me fais, Shikadai ? t'attendre ? où tu vas ? »  
« argh, tu ne comprends rien »

Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et l'envie de terminer son message ; il gonfla son torse d'adolescent, tentant maladroitement de prendre une posture virile et prit une inspiration.

« dans quelques années, je serais un shinobi et je serais fort » commença le jeune garçon, les joues rouges « je suis l'héritier du clan Nara, les filles voudront certainement toutes me prendre pour époux mais mon cœur est prit »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où ce garçon voulait vraiment en venir.

« Miraï Sarutobi, je suis fou amoureux de toi » s'exclama-t-il, d'une traite « alors attends-moi »

Son cœur rata un battement aux mots du jeune Nara ; ce garçon était totalement fou, s'en était sûr. Pourtant, il était là, rouge pivoine, à lui confesser ses sentiments. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sûrement dans le but de lui offrir une réponse mais il n'attendit rien de sa part, disparaissant dans un bond agile dans les airs.

Le bruit étouffé d'un sac qui tombe sur le sol retentit derrière eux et le grand brun posa un regard sévère sur la bouille angélique de son fils ; les joues légèrement roses, il était là, les mains dans les poches.

« tu es en retard à ton propre départ, tu es bien un Nara » lâcha-t-il

L'adolescent haussa simplement les épaules et eût à peine le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se retrouvait happé dans les bras d'une fleur de cerisier ; avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait vraiment apprécié ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés tous ensemble.

« fais bien attention à toi » souffla la rose  
« promis, Sakura »

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et libéra la place pour sa fille ; la jeune Uchiha s'approcha de lui, d'un pas léger, et lui fourra un paquet dans les mains. Elle ignora son regard surpris, détournant son visage légèrement rose et haussa les épaules.

« un cadeau, c'est une arme, elle m'a fait pensé à toi »  
« merci Sarada, tu n'aurais pas dû »  
« tais-toi, accepte et c'est tout »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il tira la brune contre son torse, elle lui rendit son étreinte maladroitement.

« envoies moi des lettres, je veux tout savoir »  
« promis, je n'y manquerais pas »

Elle acquiesça à ses mots et céda sa place à un grand brun ; sa copie conforme. Shikadai adressa un petit sourire à son père et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« au moins, je ne te surprendrais plus dans des situations gênantes avec Sakura » souffla-t-il  
« tu veux dire, que tu ne feras plus exprès de te glisser dans la pièce à ce moment là ? »

Le rire de son fils résonna un instant dans l'air et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« fais attention, et prends soin de ta mère »  
« promis, je m'occuperais bien d'elle »

Et après un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna des portes du village caché de la Feuille, le cœur lourd.


	15. back to black

Chapter #13 _« back to black »_

Un soupir légèrement agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les doigts de la rose lui arrachèrent le paquet de cigarettes des mains ; elle le fourra dans la poche de sa blouse blanche, un sourire au coin des lèvres et il croisa les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit ; il vivait tout ce blanc comme une agression, n'avait pas le droit de fumer et en plus, cette amère odeur de désinfectant dans l'air, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il repoussa l'assiette devant lui, sous le regard amusé de la rose.

« tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir déjeuner avec moi tous les jours, au boulot, Shikamaru ? »  
« je sais, mais j'aime bien le faire ; je n'aime juste pas l'endroit »

Elle le trouvait mignon avec cet air grognon ; elle vérifia les alentours, ils étaient seuls dans la cafétéria et se releva doucement, dans un geste délicat elle se pencha par dessus la table et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre. En quelques mois, elle avait partagé bien plus de baisers avec lui, qu'avec son ex - époux en quelques années ; cette constatation lui arracha un sourire et elle lui vola un deuxième baiser avant de se rasseoir.

« c'était gratuit ? » demanda-t-il  
« hm, la prochaine fois, je t'emmènerais déjeuner sur le toit, l'endroit te plaira plus, je pense »  
« je veux un autre baiser »  
« tu es un idiot »  
« encore un, allez, s'il-te-plaît »

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, malgré ce sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le grand brun repoussa sa chaise et s'approcha d'elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser un peu passionné. L'échange dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de récupérer un peu d'air, les joues rouges.

« si tu m'embrasses comme ça, je suis censé faire comment pour me retenir ? » lâcha-t-elle, dans un léger grognement  
« bah, tu ne te retiens pas, quelle question » s'exclama le brun  
« j'ai une consultation dans vingt minutes et tu as rendez-vous avec Naruto »

Il haussa simplement les épaules aux mots de la rose et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, dessinant quelques dessins imaginaires sur sa peau pâle qu'il trouvait sucré. Elle le repoussa doucement, un air réprobateur sur le visage et un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« okay, okay, je reste sage » souffla-t-il

Tant pis pour elle ; il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et croqua dans un morceau de pain. Du moins, il tenta de le faire avant qu'une tignasse rose ne l'attrape brutalement par le poignet et le tire dans un placard de l'hôpital ; les sourcils froncés, il posa un regard ébène amusé sur elle.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le brun

Le bruit étouffé de sa blouse qui tombe à leurs pieds lui parvint et il haussa un sourcil.

« vingt minutes, pas une seule de plus » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du chef Nara et il acquiesça, attrapant les pans du haut qu'elle portait pour le faire rejoindre le sol le plus vite possible ; puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, dans un coin de ce placard poussiéreux. Sûrement qu'ensuite, elle le disputerait pour la faire craquer ainsi, à chaque fois et qu'il répondrait qu'encore une fois, il n'avait strictement rien fais, que c'était son charme naturel qui jouait ; mais pour l'instant, ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'engouffra dans la pièce, après avoir eu l'autorisation du propriétaire du bureau ; ses iris brunes se heurtèrent au bazar qui traînait un peu partout et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait beau prendre le temps de mettre de l'ordre à chaque fois, le Hokage était quelqu'un d'un peu trop bordélique. Un regard brun se posa sur lui et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable était - il là?

« Shikamaru, approche toi » souffla le Hokage « j'ai une mission pour toi »  
« je t'écoute, Naruto »

Il sembla lire quelque chose sur un bout de papier et finalement, posa ses iris bleutés sur les deux bruns, face à son bureau ; l'ambiance semblait tendu mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cela.

« un groupe de vagabond s'en sont prit à un village, pas très loin d'ici ; le soucis étant que par rapport à ce qui m'a été rapporté, ce ne sont pas de simples vagabonds » lâcha-t-il « je pense que ce sont des shinobis, et puissants par dessus tout ça ; l'un serait doté de pupilles rouges, semblable au sharingan, d'où ta présence Sasuke »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent à cette information ; impossible qu'un shinobi soit doté du sharingan, il ne restait que deux membres du clan Uchiha sur la planète. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du chef Nara et il intima à Naruto, de lui expliquer le cas de sa présence.

« j'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs hommes sur ce cas ; par conséquent, Sasuke et toi, vous partez dès maintenant »

Sans un mot de plus, le Uchiha s'extirpa de la pièce, laissant les deux hommes dans le bureau ; le blond posa un regard surpris sur son conseiller.

« il s'est passé quelque chose, entre vous ? » demanda-t-il  
« non, des broutilles, j'imagine » souffla le brun

Heureusement, le Hokage ne chercha pas à en savoir plus ; Sasuke avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne parlait pas vraiment et il savait très bien qu'il avait du mal avec les autres de leur génération. Il intima à Shikamaru de prendre la porte et fourra son nez dans des dossiers, sous le regard amusé du brun. Sûrement que Naruto n'aurait jamais crû qu'être le chef du village soit si épuisant.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les portes du village caché de la Feuille se dessinèrent devant ses yeux et il jeta son mégot au sol, l'écrasant avec sa chaussure ; il avait eu quelques minutes, à peine, pour se préparer un léger sac pour la mission. Ses iris brunes s'attardèrent sur une tignasse rose qui faisait des grands signes dans sa direction et il arqua un sourcil, ignorant totalement le regard noir qu'un certain brun lui lançait, adossée au bois des portes.

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » souffla-t-il « je t'ai laissé un mot, dans la cuisine »

La rose s'approcha de lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres et lui fourra un sachet dans les mains.

« j'ai croisé notre baka en allant récupérer un dossier et il m'a dit que vous partiez en mission » expliqua-t-elle « je n'avais pas le temps de te préparer un repas alors j'ai commandé ton plat préféré au restaurant que tu aimes bien, c'est pour ton voyage »  
« tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais mais merci » souffla le brun, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« je ne voudrais pas que tu manques de force et que tu te blesses »  
« oui, pauvre enfant » lâcha une voix masculine d'un ton sarcastique

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; et il se heurta au regard brun de l'Uchiha. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches roses et haussa simplement les épaules, elle s'en fichait maintenant de lui ; il avait raté sa chance.

« c'est pathétique, tu es passé d'un Uchiha à un Nara » relança le brun  
« c'est bon, t'as fini ? » s'emporta-t-elle « ce que je fais ne te regarde pas, contente toi de ne pas crever pendant ta mission, je te rappelle que tu as toujours une fille qui t'attends »

Il haussa simplement les épaules et détourna son attention du couple ; dans un geste délicat, elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

« fais attention, d'accord ? » souffla-t-elle

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la rose lui soufflait qu'elle avait confiance en lui et il acquiesça, à ses mots ; déposant un chaste baiser sur son front avant de passer le pas des portes du village caché de la Feuille. L'Uchiha le suivait sans un mot.

Le simple fait de retrouver la trace de cette bande fut un peu trop facile aux yeux du stratège ; il s'attendait à un peu plus de difficulté étant donné que Naruto avait simplement déclaré qu'ils étaient forts et qu'ils avaient choisit ces deux meilleurs hommes, sur ce cas. Ses iris brunes se posèrent sur celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe et il fronça les sourcils ; ils discutaient comme ci de rien n'était. Accroupi sur une branche, il jeta un coup d'œil au brun derrière lui et croisa son regard ; Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il y avait quelque chose de louche, bien que le brun ne voyait rien avec son sharingan. D'un simple geste de la main, ils se lancèrent tous les deux vers les vagabonds mais à peine eurent - ils effleurer leurs corps, qu'ils partaient en fumée.

« merde, derrière toi, Sasuke » s'exclama Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés  
« c'était un piège » souffla le brun

Ils étaient dos à dos, encerclés par une dizaine de shinobis ; et un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du brun lorsqu'il remarqua qu'effectivement l'un d'eux était doté des pupilles du clan Uchiha. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil vers cet homme et un soupir lui échappa ; ils étaient mal, très mal. Sans attendre un quelconque plan de la part du Nara, Sasuke s'élança dans un bond agile vers les ennemis ; sûrement l'habitude de faire cavalier seul.

« kagemane no jutsu, manipulation des ombres » s'exclama le brun, les deux mains liés

Son ombre prit en chasse deux ennemis, bien trop proches de lui et il évita tant bien que mal un shuriken qui se dirigeait droit vers sa tête ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il parvint à capturer trois hommes dans son ombre, les privant de leurs mouvements. De son côté, Sasuke ne semblait pas trop mal se débrouiller ; mais trop focalisé vers celui doté des mêmes pupilles que lui, il se prit de plein fouet un arbre. Le brun desserra son ombre et se lança près de son camarade, constatant avec soulagement qu'il n'était que sonné pour l'instant.

« doton, la motte de terre » entendit-il

Et il eût tout juste le temps de balancer le corps du brun sur sa gauche qu'un mur de terre s'écrasait sur lui.


	16. don't dream it's over

Chapter #14 _« don't dream it's over »_

Quelques pétales rosées s'échappaient d'un cerisier ; virevoltant au gré du vent. Le « tic-tac » incessant de l'horloge se heurtait aux murs ; une amère odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air et parfois, quelques gémissements de douleurs s'enflammaient au détour d'une pièce. Les mains tremblantes, elle était là, le corps endolori à cause des heures qu'elle avait passé sur cette chaise inconfortable ; le son des battements de son cœur se mêlait parfois aux sanglots qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de contrôler. Elle était là, si impuissante et elle se maudissait pour ça. Une main délicate se posa doucement sur son épaule et elle croisa le regard bleuté de sa meilleure amie, il y avait ce petit sourire confiant sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux hurlaient le contraire ; ses iris reflétaient l'inquiétude qui lui sciait les tripes. Sans un mot, elle passa une main fébrile dans ses mèches roses et balança sa tête en arrière ; bordel ce que ça faisait mal.

Un bruit de pas effrénés résonna au détour d'un couloir et elles posèrent, d'un même mouvement, leurs iris sur un point ; une tignasse brune contourna l'homme qui restait là, planté contre un mur, et il s'élança vers la rose, sans un mot. Il fondit un instant dans ses bras, humant cette douce odeur de cerise à laquelle il s'était attaché et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde ; bien que la situation lui broyait le cœur, il était content d'être là.

« je suis venu dès que j'ai été mis au courant, je suis tellement désolé, Sakura » souffla l'adolescent, cette lueur triste dans ses prunelles vertes « j'aurais aimé faire plus vite mais il y a trois jours de marche entre Suna et Konoha, je déteste tellement ce fichu village »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire maladroit ; peut-être tentait-elle d'être rassurante envers cet adolescent chamboulé, sûrement oui. Dans un geste délicat, elle glissa sa main sur la tête du jeune garçon et ébouriffa ses mèches brunes ; il connaissait ce geste, par cœur. Shikadai lui accorda un petit sourire, un sourire qui disait « merci de faire ça » et posa son regard émeraude sur sa mère, qui discutait un peu trop vivement avec un grand brun.

Temari fronça les sourcils aux mots de l'homme et serra les poings ; le voyage avait été long, trop long et épuisant. Elle grinça des dents et la seconde d'après, sa main heurta la joue rugueuse du brun ; elle le détestait tellement à cet instant, lui et ces grands airs. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire à l'autre bout du couloir ; sûrement que d'une manière, il avait un peu honte de lui.

« redis-moi exactement comment ça s'est passé » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton colérique  
« je te l'ai déjà dis » lâcha le brun  
« je m'en fiche, Uchiha ; recommence »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du dit Uchiha et il déposa son regard brun dans le sien. Une légère entaille lui barrait la joue et son bras demeurait dans une écharpe.

« nous étions en mission, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade et je te l'ai dis, j'ai pris un mauvais coup, je suis tombé dans les pommes et il m'a sauvé la vie » expliqua-t-il

Un rire au ton sarcastique résonna entre les murs, surprenant le brun ; les sourcils froncés, il se contenta d'attendre qu'elle lui dise le pourquoi du comment, elle riait, dans une telle situation.

« ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que cet idiot de Nara Shikamaru, cet homme incapable de tenir plus de deux heures sans s'endormir, ce gars qui se coupe constamment en faisant la cuisine, t'a sauvé la vie ? à toi ? Sasuke Uchiha ? » s'exclama la blonde « c'est du foutage de gueule »

Le pied de la demoiselle cogna violemment contre son tibia et il étouffa un grognement de douleur entre ses dents, jetant un regard noir à cette femme qui se tenait devant lui ; elle claqua des doigts devant son visage et prit un air menaçant.

« ne t'approches plus jamais ni de lui ni de mon fils, tu as bien compris Uchiha ? » siffla-t-elle

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé. Ses iris émeraude se posèrent sur la tignasse brune de son fils qui s'installait sur une chaise et elle croisa le regard bleuté de la meilleure amie de son ex-époux ; la dernière fois qu'elles avaient discutés, les choses ne s'étaient pas très bien passés. Ino l'avait dit ; elle regrettait fortement d'avoir donné sa bénédiction pour ce mariage, et d'une certaine façon, Temari comprenait.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude un peu trop ébranlé d'une tignasse rose qu'elle connaissait bien, un tas de questions se glissèrent son esprit ; elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer cette inquiétude qui vibrait au creux de ses entrailles. Son regard se porta sur Sakura.

« pourquoi tu n'es pas en salle d'opération avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « est-ce qu'il est en vie? »

Le simple fait d'avoir une telle pensée, d'imaginer une pierre de marbre où les lettres de son nom danseraient, la blessait profondément ; la rose acquiesça silencieusement, les mains tremblantes. Elle sentait que chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait lui faisait bien trop mal.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? » s'exclama la blonde « c'est ton job de lui sauver la vie, non ? »  
« je ne peux pas » souffla la rose, dans un murmure agonisant  
« comment ça tu ne peux pas ? si c'était ton fichu Uchiha sur cette table d'opération, tu serais en train de te battre pour qu'il ai la vie sauve, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ? »

La rose étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et baissa la tête ; elle sentait ces perles qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux mais elle refusait de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle touchait un bout de bonheur du bout des doigts, quelque chose foirait ? Elle ferma les yeux, un instant et tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements douloureux de son cœur.

Ino releva un regard furieux vers la blonde ; un soupir agacé passa le cap de ses lèvres.

« calme-toi, Temari » souffla la fleuriste  
« ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, toi » grogna-t-elle

Elles se regardaient en chiens de faïence, sûrement prête à se déchiqueter d'une minute à l'autre mais le son de la respiration saccadée de la rose flotta dans l'air et la douce Yamanaka s'empressa d'attraper les mains tremblantes de son amie dans les siennes. Elle aussi, elle avait mal ; terriblement mal mais elle se devait d'être présente pour sa meilleure amie.

« c'est quoi ton putain de problème, Sakura ? » souffla Temari, les mains sur les hanches  
« arrêtes maman » lâcha l'adolescent, derrière elle

Il avait lâché ses mots dans un murmure douloureux et Ino lui lança un regard de remerciement, au gré du vent ; il était là, assis sur cette chaise, les mains liés. Son regard s'attardait sur les imperfections du sol pour ne pas penser à la dureté de la situation ; peut - être qu'il ne croiserait plus jamais ses iris brunes qu'il aimait tant.

« j'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi elle n'est pas en train de sauver la vie de ton père » lança la kunoichi de Suna, les sourcils froncés  
« parce que c'est contraire au règlement » s'exclama le brun

Ses iris émeraude s'entrechoquèrent aux prunelles vertes de sa mère et il passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes ; dieu qu'il l'aimait mais ce côté impulsif de son caractère lui faisait mal, parfois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de toutes ces fois, où alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, il s'était assis près de son père et lui avait simplement demandé si sa mère l'aimait ; parce que oui, il lui arrivait de douter de cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il connaissait son passé, il connaissait ses blessures ; mais parfois, il ne parvenait pas à voir cet amour maternel dans ses iris. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il croisa le regard de la rose, il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Sakura et papa se fréquentent souvent » souffla-t-il  
« comment ça, se fréquentent souvent ? » répéta sa mère  
« ils sortent ensemble, en fait » lâcha l'adolescent

La bombe était lâchée ; il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître cette lueur dans les yeux de sa mère, cette lueur qui disait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Il n'était pas dupe, sûrement qu'il se doutait un peu qu'elle aimait toujours son père mais il était là, entre ses deux parents et dieu qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Peut-être que le simple fait d'encourager son père dans sa relation avec sa rose était une trahison envers sa mère mais ce sourire qui trônait constamment sur les lèvres de son paternel lui faisait du bien, trop de bien.

Ses mains frappèrent brutalement contre le bois du comptoir de l'accueil et elle posa son regard brun sur la demoiselle, au téléphone ; son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'elle était effrayée à la simple idée qu'il puisse s'échapper de son corps. Remarquant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle tapa une nouvelle fois, avec un peu plus de force, s'attirant un regard noir de l'hôtesse.

« ce n'est pas une cour de récréation, ici, c'est un hôpital » souffla-t-elle  
« Sasuke Uchiha et Shikamaru Nara, où sont-ils ? »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la rousse, qui se mit à taper activement sur les touches de son clavier ; ses grosses lunettes brunes lui donnait un air peu recommandable.

« monsieur Uchiha devrait traîner dans les couloirs, près des urgences, quant à monsieur Nara, il est en salle d'opération » lâcha l'hôtesse  
« encore ? » s'exclama l'adolescente  
« et ça va être encore long, il est dans un sale état » souffla la rousse

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus ; elle s'élança dans un bond agile dans les couloirs, à toute allure. Elle savait très bien que le règlement interdisait simplement qu'elle court mais elle s'en fichait. Ses baskets frôlaient le sol blanc de l'hôpital et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en croisant le regard brun de son paternel ; il était là, le bras en écharpe, un pansement sur la joue mais il était là. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, dans un élan maladroit et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise.

« je suis tellement soulagé » souffla-t-elle

Oui, pendant un instant, elle avait crû perdre son père et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment très proche, cette simple idée l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle esquissa un sourire et releva son regard légèrement embué vers lui ; dans un geste délicat, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui pointa du bout du nez l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère.

Ses iris brunes s'attardèrent un instant sur ce bout de femme qu'était sa mère ; les mèches roses légèrement en bordel, les yeux rougis, ses sillons de larmes sur les joues. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle s'avança lentement, tirant dans ses bras, sa mère ; d'abord surprise, la rose se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Elle passa ses bras autour du corps frêle de sa fille et esquissa un sourire.

« et les cours ? » souffla la rose

Elle savait à quel point sa progéniture était stricte sur les règles.

« je m'en fiche, vous êtes plus importants que les cours » lâcha l'adolescente

Sarada déposa ses lèvres sur le front de sa mère, une dernière fois et adressa un sourire à Ino ; elle la connaissait bien, la meilleure amie de sa mère et sa marraine. Parfois, elle ne comprenait pas trop l'amitié qui reliait ces deux femmes ; tantôt elles s'insultaient de tous les noms, tantôt elles riaient aux éclats. Mais elle admirait la belle Yamanaka. Elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'histoire du clan Yamanaka ; et à quel point ils avaient aidés pendant la quatrième grande guerre.

Elle salua poliment la soeur du Kazekage, tirant une révérence ; elle connaissait son statut de princesse de Suna. Puis, son regard effleura la tignasse brune d'un adolescent et son cœur rata un battement ; il était là, le regard perdu dans le vide, au bord des larmes et cette vision lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, dans cet état ; elle préférait lorsqu'ils se lançaient des piques, là, il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Elle prit place sur une chaise, près de sa mère et posa son regard sur les portes blanches ; elle espérait de tout son cœur que la prochaine personne qui passerait ces portes apporterait de bonnes nouvelles. Elle s'était attaché à ce grand Nara, qui l'aidait constamment dans ses travaux et qui lui apprenait un tas de nouvelles choses.

Les heures défilaient, lentement ; bien trop lentement. Parfois, le son des sanglots de la rose se mêlait au son des respirations ; ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, à bout de souffle, épuisé par l'inquiétude qui les sciait sur place. Le père de Sarada avait disparu au détour d'un couloir et personne ne s'en inquiétait réellement, il faisait constamment ça. Le « tic-tac » incessant de l'horloge devenait insupportable et dans un bruit désagréable, Temari repoussa sa chaise ; sur ses deux pieds, un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle commença maladroitement à faire les cent pas.

« bon sang, c'est beaucoup trop long » lâcha-t-elle, dans un grognement  
« certaines opérations sont déli-.. » commença la rose  
« toi, ferme là »

Le ton cassant qu'elle employa coupa le souffle à la fleur de cerisier ; les iris colériques d'Ino se posèrent sur la sœur du Kazekage mais elle l'ignora, tout simplement. Elle sentait cette colère dans ses tripes, si forte que s'en était douloureux.

« tu as le culot de me faire la conversation ? toi ? » s'exclama la blonde, les sourcils froncés, d'un ton sec « alors que tu te tapes mon mari ? »  
« Shikamaru n'est plus ton mari, je te rappelle » lança la rose  
« ah c'est sûr que toi, tu le sais bien, vu que tu passes tes nuits à te faire sauter par lui »  
« qu'est-ce que ma vie sexuelle fait dans cette discussion ? »  
« si tu ne tapais pas Nara, je m'en foutrais de ta vie sexuelle ; mais ça me dérange de savoir qu'il est simplement passé d'une No Sabaku à une Haruno »

Les sourcils de la rose se froncèrent et elle se releva, dans un geste rapide ; elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation, elle la détestait même.

« c'est quoi ton problème ? » s'exclama la rose « tu savais ce qu'il adviendrait de vous deux en partant, il te l'a dit »  
« et alors ? » souffla la blonde « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soudainement, Shikamaru est libre et tu en as eu marre de vivre seule ? tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir les yeux avant, c'est toi l'idiote »  
« de quoi tu parles ? »  
« tu veux un scoop ? Sasuke ne t'aime pas et il ne t'a jamais aimé, ça se voit dans sa façon de te regarder ; où est ce que tu vois l'amour dans ses yeux ? tu étais juste le moyen le plus rapide de remettre sur pied son clan »

Elle ne dit rien ; les mots de la blonde se heurtaient durement à son cœur fragile et elle retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Oui, à vrai dire, elle l'avait remarquée récemment ; elle avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Shikamaru lorsqu'ils étaient couchés l'un près de l'autre et elle avait comprit soudainement que l'homme qu'elle avait épousée n'avait jamais réellement eu de sentiment pour elle. Un mariage fondé sur des mensonges.

« fermez la, un peu » s'exclama une voix légèrement enfantine

Les adultes posèrent un regard surpris sur la jeune Uchiha ; dans un geste colérique, elle passa entre les deux femmes qui se prenaient la tête et s'avança jusqu'au brun. Il était là, la tête entre les mains, et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues ; il s'en voulait d'être faible, il s'en voulait tellement. Bon dieu, il était un homme ; que lui prenait-il d'être si faible?

« vous vous disputez comme deux enfants » lança Sarada, dans un élan colérique « je m'en fiches de vos histoires, je m'en fiches de savoir laquelle d'entre vous est le plus amoureuse de Shikamaru ; tout ce que je sais, c'est que là, tout de suite, Shikadai a besoin de nous »

Il ne sembla même pas réagir aux mots de la brune, il tentait maladroitement de reprendre un peu d'air, étouffant tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

« son père est dans une salle d'opération depuis des heures, mettez-vous un peu à sa place, bon sang » lâcha-t-elle

Et dans un geste délicat, elle tira l'adolescent contre elle. Il ne dit rien, ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à elle ; parce qu'à cet instant, il avait besoin d'elle, plus que n'importe qui. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.


	17. can't fight this feeling

Chapter #15 _« can't fight this feeling »_

Ses iris ébène effleurèrent ses mains tremblantes et il tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire ce vacarme dans son esprit ; un bordel sans nom affrontait son âme et il y avait cette pointe de souffrance dans sa cage thoracique qui le blessait profondément. Aucun goutte de sang ne perlait et pourtant, il avait si mal ; il se heurta au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Il était là, au bord de l'apoplexie ; du bout des doigts, il effleura les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, semblait lui faire mal ; il y avait cette violence qui s'acharnait dans ses tripes, cette voix dans son esprit qui lui hurlait « sois un homme » mais les larmes continuaient leurs chemins ; s'écrasant discrètement sur le bord du lavabo. Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et ne bougea pas lorsque la porte des toilettes pour hommes s'ouvrit ; à cet instant, il s'en fichait tellement d'être surprit dans un instant de faiblesse, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'étaient ses iris brunes qui se posaient constamment sur lui avec une douceur si pure que ça lui coupait le souffle.

Deux bras frêles passèrent autour de sa taille et une légère poitrine s'écrasa contre son dos tremblant ; ce parfum de cerise, il le connaissait que trop bien. Le contact entre leurs corps suffit à faire tomber une à une les barrières qu'il avait maladroitement tenté de mettre en place, face à ces femmes qui attendaient patiemment dans ce couloir bien trop blanc ; ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité et il ferma les yeux, savourant ce petit instant d'affection. Elle était là, chaque fois qu'il souffrait, chaque fois qu'il avait mal, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin ; elle était là, au détour d'un couloir, dans ses draps, dans les toilettes pour hommes.

« il me manque tellement » souffla-t-il, dans un sanglot agonisant

La prise de la jeune fille se fit plus forte, sûrement qu'elle tentait d'être présente pour lui.

« ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien » lâcha-t-elle « ton père est fort, ça ne fait que quelques heures ; tout ira bien »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle tentait de se convaincre ou si elle tentait de lui apporter du réconfort mais ses mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres ; elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit dans un tel état, elle préférait ce garçon qui la taquinait constamment, qui hurlait que son père était le plus fort et qui la battait à ce vieux jeu de stratégie ; sûrement qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais mais elle appréciait particulièrement lorsqu'ils jouaient à ce fichu jeu.

« Sarada ? » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure  
« hm ? »  
« fais-moi oublier que j'ai mal, s'il te plaît »

Cette pointe de souffrance dans sa voix, cette brisure, l'acheva ; sans un mot, elle le contourna et déposa ses iris brunes dans les prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent. Dans un geste délicat, elle déposa sa main sur la joue du brun, caressant du bout des doigts cette peau enfantine ; il y avait cette fêlure au fond de ses yeux qui la déstabilisait totalement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un baiser d'une extrême tendresse, un premier baiser innocent.  
Le cliquetis de la porte les tira de cet instant et elle s'empressa, dans un bond agile, de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres du brun ; la tignasse blonde de sa marraine apparût dans l'embrasure et elle ne fit aucune réflexion sur les joues roses des deux adolescents, elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« le médecin est là » souffla-t-elle

L'adolescente attrapa le bras du brun d'une poigne forte et le tira à sa suite, en dehors des toilettes pour hommes ; elle n'osa pas plonger ses iris dans les siennes et lui tourna simplement le dos.

Les bras croisés sur sa forte poitrine, des mèches blondes virevoltant au gré du vent et une paire de prunelles d'un beau noisette ; les deux adolescents se heurtèrent à la vision de cette femme, vêtue d'une blouse blanche, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils la connaissaient de vue mais les rumeurs sur cette femme allaient bon train ; l'une des trois légendaires sannin et une femme Hokage. Sarada repoussa tant bien que mal son admiration, lâcha le bras du brun et se hissa près de sa mère.

« ça n'a pas été facile mais Shikamaru est hors de danger » souffla le médecin

Quelques soupirs de soulagement flottèrent dans l'air, un instant et l'adolescente s'accrocha tendrement à la taille de sa mère ; elle savait à quel point cette situation l'avait touchée. Elle le sentait dans ses tremblements qui ne cessaient bien que tout allait mieux.

« merci Tsunade » lâcha la rose dans un soupir soulagé  
« ne me remercies pas, encore une fois, c'est le livre médical du clan Nara qui m'a particulièrement aidé, merci à toi de me l'avoir amener malgré la situation, Sakura »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la rose et elle acquiesça, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait l'ex - épouse de son amant ; elle était tellement soulagée à cet instant. La main délicate de sa meilleure amie se déposa sur son épouse et elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

« coincé sous un mur de terre, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive » souffla l'ancienne Hokage, un sourire au coin des lèvres « ça aurait pu être vraiment pire, ses blessures ne sont pas légères mais il s'est battu comme un chef et grâce au livre médical du clan Nara, tout va bien ; ça me rappelle un tas de souvenirs, ça »

Tsunada croisa le regard curieux du jeune Nara et esquissa un sourire.

« sois fier d'être un Nara, tu ne sais pas combien de vies ce livre a - t - il sauvé ; sans lui, sans tout ce travail acharné, ton père serait peut-être mort sur cette table d'opération, et des années en arrière, Chôji Akimichi serait décédé, lui aussi » lâcha-t-elle « le clan Nara n'en finira jamais de me surprendre »

Ces mots mirent du baume au cœur à l'adolescent ; il savait que bien des gens prenaient le clan Nara pour un clan inférieur aux autres, après tout ils n'étaient pas des Uchiha ou des Hyuuga mais à ses yeux, être un Nara était mieux que tout. Il acquiesça et esquissa un sourire maladroit, s'accrochant tant bien que mal, à la manche de sa mère ; il la sentait soulagé, elle aussi.

« il est réveillé ? » demanda la kunoichi de Suna  
« pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas vraiment tarder ; bien que le fait qu'il dorme des heures ne m'étonnerait pas tellement, c'est Shikamaru Nara »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Tsunade.

« les infirmières s'occupent d'amener monsieur dans une chambre, porte 402 » souffla-t-elle  
« encore merci Tsunade » lâcha la rose, claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son maître

Et sans un mot de plus, elle ramassa son sac qui traînait sur le sol et s'élança dans les couloirs, sa fille et sa meilleure amie sur ses talons. Les iris brunes du jeune Nara observèrent un instant les dos des trois jeunes femmes qui disparaissaient au détour d'un couloir et soudainement, il se pencha en avant.

« merci infiniment, j'aurais éternellement une dette envers vous, Tsunade » souffla l'adolescent

Dans cet instant, ce jeune garçon lui sembla bien trop mature ; mais ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, il était le fils de Shikamaru Nara et autant dans les traits de son visage que dans sa façon de se tenir, elle voyait le père dans cet adolescent. Elle esquissa un sourire et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front du brun ; avant de disparaître à son tour, au détour d'un couloir.

Cette immense ombre qui avait prit en otage son cœur et son esprit s'envola soudainement, flottant un instant dans l'air avant de se perdre au gré du vent ; ses iris émeraude s'entrechoquèrent aux prunelles ébène de son paternel. Il était là, dans ce lit aux draps blancs, un haut ample sur le dos, ces quelques bandages qui apparaissaient sur ses bras et ce sourire idiot sur les lèvres ; il était là et il souriait. Sans un mot, l'adolescent s'élança jusqu'au lit ; son poing heurta brutalement l'épaule de son père, un grognement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, espèce d'idiot ? » s'exclama l'adolescent

Il sentait le regard des trois jeunes femmes sur son dos tremblant mais il s'en fichait ; là, il n'y avait que son père dans ce lit qui comptait. Les lèvres du brun se tordaient tantôt en un sourire maladroit, tantôt en une légère grimace de douleur ; son fils avait de la force.

« tu sais ce qui te différencie des autres pères ? » souffla Shikadai, les yeux embués « tu n'es pas aussi puissant que Sasuke ou Naruto, tu n'es pas aussi expressif que Chôji, tu n'es pas aussi souriant que Saï ; tu es vraiment une plaie, je te jure, t'es constamment maladroit, tu sens le tabac, tu ne souris pas souvent et tu chouines quand tu te coupes le doigt en cuisinant »

Une moue boudeuse se glissa sur les lèvres du plus âgé ; quelle magnifique description de lui.

« mais je m'en fiches de tout ça, tu es censé être le plus intelligent de tous les hommes de ce pays ; tu es le plus intelligent, je ne connais personne d'autre qui est aussi doué que toi, aussi plein de courage, aussi tendre » lâcha le brun « tu es vraiment une plaie, je te jure mais ne t'avises pas de mourir de sitôt, je-.. »

Il avait espéré être plein de courage lui aussi face à son père mais les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il étouffa un reniflement bruyant entre ses lèvres, se maudissant intérieurement. Dans un bruit étouffé, le grand brun se décala légèrement sur la droite et tapota la place près de lui ; il croisa le regard tendre de son père et esquissa un sourire, se glissant contre le torse rassurant de cet homme. Oui, il n'avait pas le fort des pères mais il l'aimait comme ça ; il n'imaginait pas son existence sans cette odeur de tabac, sans ce jeu débile de stratégie ou sans cette fierté d'être un Nara.

Elle étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'engouffra dans l'hôpital ; un sac sous le bras. A peine avait - il passé le pas de la porte de la demeure Nara que son fils était tombé d'épuisement, dans son lit ; un léger ronflement résonnant dans la pièce. Alors elle avait simplement attrapée un sac et avait fourrée quelques vêtements à l'intérieur ; sûrement que Shikamaru en aurait besoin, elle savait très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le tissu de l'hôpital, paraît-il qu'il le grattait. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette fois où il s'était coincé le dos pendant une mission et qu'il avait rouspété contre les blouses de l'hôpital, pendant une semaine ; une semaine bien trop longue. Ses iris émeraude croisèrent le regard brun de l'hôtesse et elle lui intima silencieusement qu'elle apportait des vêtements à un patient ; sûrement que cette femme n'osa pas lui demander plus d'informations lorsqu'elle tomba sur son regard noir et effrayant.  
Ses pas la guidèrent au travers des couloirs et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer dans la chambre 402, son regard tomba nez à nez avec une vision bien trop douloureuse pour son cœur ; elle le sentait presque agonisant dans sa cage thoracique. Un soupir discret s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle ignora cette douleur dans sa poitrine ; Temari déposa le sac au pas de la porte et tourna les talons. C'était fini, elle l'avait perdue.

Dans un geste délicat, elle caressait ses mèches brunes ; elle aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il les laissait au gré du vent, elle trouvait que ça lui donnait un air bien trop désirable. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres du grand brun et il posa son regard ébène dans ses prunelles émeraude, un sourire en coin ; le bout de ses doigts glissait sur la taille de la rose, la tirant doucement contre lui. Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle connaissait bien.

« qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shikamaru? » souffla-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres  
« pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment crû que je ne verrais plus ce beau visage » lâcha-t-il « et ce corps, bordel »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle le repoussa, doucement ; arrachant un grognement au brun. Elle redécouvrait l'amour et les relations, avec lui ; c'était étrange mais plaisant, elle se sentait comme une adolescente pendant ses premiers émois.

« tu es un pervers, Nara » lança-t-elle « tu es aux portes de la mort et tu regrettes mon corps ? »  
« ce n'est pas ma faute, excuse-moi si mon esprit ne veut pas effacer l'image de ton corps nu dans mes draps »  
« offrir une tournure poétique à tes phrases ne t'aidera pas, dans ce cas »

Une moue boudeuse se glissa sur les lèvres du brun ; une moue qu'elle trouvait bien trop adorable.

« tu es horrible avec moi » lâcha-t-il « j'ai failli mourir, je suis gravement blessé et je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? »  
« je te connais, Shikamaru ; ces quelques heures ne m'ont pas fait oublier que pour un flemmard, t'es particulièrement actif dans certaines situations »  
« oui, je sais ; c'est parce que les cerfs se reproduisent brutalement, ça »

Elle esquissa un sourire ; avec lui, tout revenait aux cerfs. Il était bien trop fier de ces animaux qui partageaient la vie du clan Nara. Elle glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue, chastement.

« justement, tu es gravement blessé, repose toi »  
« mais je ne veux pas » souffla-t-il, tel un enfant

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle plongea son regard émeraude dans les iris brunes du chef du clan Nara ; pendant des heures, elle avait crû ne jamais revoir ce regard, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait vraiment crû le perdre ; son sourire s'effaça et elle repoussa tant bien que mal ses larmes, fondant dans les bras de son amant. Sans un mot, il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et parsema son front de baisers.

« ne refais plus jamais ça, s'il-te-plaît » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux « je ne peux pas te perdre, je crois que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, Shikamaru »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et il renforça sa prise autour de sa taille, fermant les yeux, un instant ; il était bien, là, avec elle.


	18. infos & remerciements

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, toutes mes excuses ; je tiens personnellement a remercier chaque personne qui prend le temps de lire mon histoire et encore plus, celles qui laissent un commentaire, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire les réactions des lecteurs !

Suite a plusieurs demandes, je le mets ici : cette histoire est centrée sur le couple Shikamaru/Temari. Bien que pour le moment ils ne soient pas ensemble et qu'ils fréquentent chacun d'autres personnes, ça reste une fanfiction shikatema !

— concernant les reviews ; je remercie chaque personne en mp mais étant donné que certaines ne sont pas inscrites sur le site, ce n'est pas constamment possible alors j'y réponds, ci dessous.

Unknow : déjà, merci pour ta review ; j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et j'apprécie le fait que certaines personnes l'aime, également. par rapport a Sasuke/Sakura, je ne crois pas (personnellement) en leur histoire d'amour, par conséquent je ne pense pas du tout qu'ils se remettront ensemble mais concernant Shikamaru/Temari, la suite éclairera bien vite !

Lola : merci pour ta review et pour ton compliment, c'est vraiment adorable. j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur au début, en lançant cette histoire entre Sakura Shikamaru mais au final, beaucoup de lecteurs ont appréciés, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Andra : merci pour ta review, très chère ; je naurais jamais crû que mes écrits puissent mettre les larmes aux yeux à quelqu'un mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que je parviens a mettre les bonnes émotions dans les mots. et oui, j'apprécie bien plus une Sakura qui ne se laisse pas faire par Sasuke, qu'une Sakura qui accepte n'importe quoi de sa part, sans rien dire. quant à Shikamaru Temari, la suite arrive vite !

Guest : merci infiniment pour ta review, je suis content que ça te plaise !

Sakura K : merci pour ta review ; hélas il est vrai que Temari est peu présente en soit dans la fanfic étant donné que je me centre uniquement sur les ressentis de Shikamaru, j'essaierai de faire un peu plus du point de vu de Temari. quant à Sakura, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas forcément un personnage apprécié dans la communauté donc ça ne m'étonne pas mais pas de panique, c'est une fanfiction shikatema, pas sakushika.

Guest : merci pour ta review, je suis content que ça te plaise ! cette fanfiction est centrée sur un shikatema, t'en fais pas, je pense que tu peux lire la suite !

C'est toujours un grand plaisir de mettre un nouveau chapitre et d'échanger avec certains d'entre vous, encore un grand merci à vous ; si certains ne le savent pas, je suis également sur wattpad (le lien se trouve directement sur mon profil mais sinon, j'ai exactement le même pseudo dessus)

Et le meilleur pour la fin ; j'ai décidé qu'une fois que j'aurais terminé « Consequences » je lancerais une fanfiction qui suivra Shikadai pendant sa dix neuvième année (une suite de cette fanfiction). Certains ont dû se faire la réflexion, je joue beaucoup sur le Miraï/Shikadai/Sarada et je ne me vois pas ne pas approfondir l'histoire du fils de Shikamaru, en tant que jeune adulte. N'hésitez pas à me dire si l'idée vous plaît !

et surtout n'hésitez pas a checker mes autres fanfictions, goodbye


	19. if i die young

Chapter #16 _« if i die young »_

La bandoulière d'une vieille guitare par dessus son épaule, il pinçait les cordes d'un air absent ; ses iris émeraude se heurtaient aux murs de sa chambre, une pièce un peu trop grande pour un seul adolescent, sur les murs traînaient un tas de photographies, de dessins. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son front entra en contact avec la surface froide de l'instrument ; ce bout de bois lui rappelait son père, ça lui rappelait à quel point il adorait l'entendre jouer pendant son enfance. C'est sûr, Shikamaru avait toujours eu un sorte de don avec cet instrument, qu'il tenait lui-même de son père et pendant ces premières années, Shikadai passait le plus clair de son temps, des étoiles dans ses prunelles, silencieux, écoutant les notes. De bons souvenirs ; des moments qui lui manquaient. Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; sûrement qu'une partie de lui regrettait fortement le village caché de la Feuille. L'inquiétude qui lui vibrait les tripes, trois mois en arrière avait cédé sa place au manque ; ça lui manquait tellement, cette amère odeur de tabac froid. Oui, trois long mois s'étaient envolés ; et à contre-cœur, il avait accepté de suivre sa mère une énième fois ici, au village caché du Sable, laissant son père aux mains d'une certaine fleur de cerisier. Bordel, ce qu'il avait eu peur ; tellement peur de perdre son père, qu'aurait-il fait sans lui ? La simple idée d'être un jour sans cet homme dans sa vie, lui faisait terriblement mal ; il pinçait les cordes, doucement, le bordel dans ses pensées.

Un toussotement le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et il se heurta au regard inquiet de sa mère ; ses mèches blondes en bordel, cette lueur triste dans ses prunelles vertes. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et tapota la place au bord de son lit, près de lui ; oui, il n'était pas dupe, il se rendait clairement compte que sa mère souffrait depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour la relation qu'entretenait son ex-époux avec la douce Haruno et bien qu'il appréciait énormément la rose, sa mère restait sa mère. Elle s'installa silencieusement, près de lui ; son regard vagabondant sur les murs.

« maman » appela-t-il, d'une voix douce « tu devrais vraiment faire une pause, avec tout ce boulot »  
« Gaara a besoin que je l'aide.. » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Elle se tuait littéralement à la tâche, travaillant sans cesse dans un vieux bureau poussiéreux ; elle aidait son frère à la tête du pays, constamment, si bien que seul son fils parvenait à la faire sortir de cette vieille pièce.

« tu sais, tonton sera d'accord si tu fais une petite pause » continua le brun

La situation était quelque peu critique ; il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi mais autant son oncle que sa mère ne cessait de bosser, encore et encore, mettant totalement leurs vies de côté. Il trouvait ça étrange mais bon, que pouvait-il faire ? Du haut de ses quatorze ans. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, face au silence de sa mère.

Dans un geste doux, elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la guitare qu'il tenait contre lui ; elle s'en souvenait bien de cet instrument. Pendant sa grossesse, Shikamaru n'avait cessé de lui jouer quelques morceaux, ce qui avait calmé l'enfant dans ses entrailles ; sur le coup, elle avait trouvé un peu étrange mais les liens qui unissaient les pères et fils du clan Nara étaient vraiment incroyable. Un doux sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa progéniture.

« durant les trois dernières mois de ma grossesse, tu étais quelque peu violent » souffla-t-elle, sous le regard curieux de son fils « tu cognais mais lorsqu'il parlait ou qu'il jouait de cette guitare, tu te calmais automatiquement ; j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange mais quand j'y repense, je me rend compte que c'était un peu la même chose du côté de ton père lorsqu'il était jeune, seul Shikaku semblait être capable de l'apaiser »  
« j'aurais vraiment aimé connaître grand-père et grand-mère » avoua-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Un tas d'histoires traînaient constamment au coin des rues du village caché de la Feuille ; Shikaku était un homme bon et doué, Yoshino était une femme au caractère de cochon mais adorable. Oui, il aurait vraiment aimé les connaître ; sûrement qu'il se serait entendu à merveille avec eux. Le brun n'osait pas vraiment demander à son père des détails sur eux, parce qu'il voyait cette fêlure au fond de ses yeux, chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux ; l'un était mort en héros, l'autre était morte de chagrin.

Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et déposa la guitare dans un coin de la pièce ; les mains dans les poches, il adressa un grand sourire à sa mère.

« je m'occupe du repas, ce soir ; prends un bon bain chaud »

Et après avoir claqué un baiser bruyant sur la joue de sa mère, il s'échappa au détour d'un couloir. Ses mains se mirent automatiquement en mouvement, il connaissait la maison par cœur et connaissait la recette du plat préféré de sa mère sur le bout des doigts ; bien qu'il était adolescent et qu'il était un garçon, descendant d'un clan légèrement misogyne, il aimait être en cuisine. Enfin, ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était le sourire des personnes qui goûtaient ses plats. Une bonne odeur s'empressa bien vite d'emplir la pièce et il s'apprêtait à mettre les couverts à table, lorsque sa mère débarqua dans la pièce, une veste sur le dos ; les sourcils froncés, il déposa une assiette sur le bois de la table.

« tu as si froid que ça ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton amusé  
« je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille » souffla-t-elle

L'amusement dans la voix du brun disparût sur le coup ; ça aussi, c'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude. Elle disparaissait comme ça, parfois et les repas qu'ils partageaient se faisaient de plus en plus. Au fond de lui, il regrettait de plus en plus le foyer chaleureux que son père et Sakura lui avait offert pendant quelques temps. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rangea les couverts pour sa mère, silencieusement ; sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui, bien trop désolé pour cette situation. Elle déposa une main délicate sur son épaule mais il se tira de ce contact.

« vas-y, ce n'est pas grave » lâcha l'adolescent  
« je suis d-.. »  
« désolé, je sais ; c'est bon, maman, bonne soirée »

Son fils fuyait son regard, incapable de le soutenir ; ça lui faisait mal. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et s'extirpa de la maison, d'une allure bien trop vive. Le brun s'installa sur sa chaise, seul à cette table et se servit sa part ; il y avait cette lueur triste dans ses yeux. Cette situation lui faisait mal, la solitude lui faisait mal.

« bon appétit à toi, Shikadai » se souffla-t-il à lui-même.

Oui, ça faisait vraiment mal.

Le bruit de ses pas effrénés résonnait dans les rues noires du village caché du Sable ; ses iris émeraude débordaient d'inquiétude et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une ruelle. Son cœur battait bien trop vite dans sa cage thoracique ; elle avait mal, vraiment mal. La façade du bâtiment se glissa sous ses yeux et elle doubla la cadence, s'engouffrant entre les portes sans un mot ; à bout de souffle, sa main s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois du comptoir de l'accueil. Une petite brune aux yeux bleus posa son regard sur elle, un sourcil arqué.

« je suis Temari No Sabaku » dit-elle, d'une traite

Le regard de la jeune femme changea ; elle se releva dans un geste brutal, un crissement s'échappant de sa chaise contre le sol et se pencha en avant, respectueusement.

« p-princesse, le médecin vous attend au bout du couloir » bégaya-t-elle, les joues rouges

Tout le monde craignait la princesse de Suna ; ils savaient tous que sur les trois enfants du précédent Kazekage, elle était la plus féroce. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration et elle s'élança dans le couloir à la teinte blanche ; son regard se confronta aux iris brunes du médecin. Il était là, les mains dans les poches, un air grave sur le visage, une blouse blanche sur le dos ; elle détestait ces blouses blanches. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et elle lui emboîta le pas, les mains tremblantes.

Et lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une porte, son cœur rata un battement. Elle se confronta aux prunelles du professionnel et tenta de prendre une inspiration, bien trop douloureuse ; oui, elle savait très bien ce qu'il se passait et ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Il positionna ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

« derrière cette porte, le Kazekage est déjà présent » lâcha-t-il, calmement

Elle détestait ça ; ce calme dont il faisait preuve alors qu'elle mourrait sur place. Temari acquiesça faiblement à ses mots et s'engouffra dans la chambre, sans un mot. Qu'est - ce qui lui fit le plus mal sur cette image ? Les sillons de larmes sur les joues du rouquin ou cette lueur d'abandon dans les yeux du brun ? Le bruit de ses pas se mêla au son des respirations, saccadés et elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, qui traînait près du lit ; pendant un instant, elle se confronta au regard émeraude de son petit - frère. Il souffrait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux ; il avait tellement mal et elle se sentait impuissante. Ils avaient été élevés tous les trois, pas tellement dans le but de s'aimer et pourtant, bordel ce qu'ils s'aimaient ; elle étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot au creux de ses lèvres et attrapa la main du brun, dans la sienne.

« ne pleures pas » souffla-t-il, difficilement

Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait, semblait l'achever ; elle posa son regard embué sur lui. Dans des draps d'une blancheur impeccable, il la regardait comme ci elle était la septième merveille du monde ; au fond, il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique mais à cet instant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il lui avait clairement dit. Sûrement qu'il aurait dû.

« s'il-te-plaît, Temari » continua-t-il

Et elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux du rouquin et elle lui adressa un petit sourire, attrapant sa main libre ; ils étaient là, de part et autre de son lit et ils serraient tous les deux, sa main.

« comment va mon neveu préféré ? » demanda le brun, un sourire agonisant sur les lèvres  
« tu n'as qu'un seul neveu, idiot » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Un sourire traînait au coin des lèvres du brun ; sa peau habituellement hâlée avait cette teinte bien trop pâle, cette teinte maladive et bordel ce que cette vision la tuait. Elle chassa tant bien que mal ses larmes.

« Shikadai se porte bien ; tu lui manques »  
« ce petit bout me manque, aussi » souffla-t-il

Une légère quinte de toux le prit ; il se plia en deux douloureusement sous les yeux effrayés de sa fratrie. Gaara l'observait, avec cette lueur au fond des yeux ; mort d'inquiétude, il écoutait les gémissements agonisant de son frère. Oui, ça lui faisait mal. Quelques gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent presque délicatement au creux de sa main.

« Temari.. » lâcha-t-il, dans une toux « est-ce que tu peux me chanter une chanson ? celle que tu me chantais quand on était enfant »

Il semblait si souffrant à cet instant qu'elle acquiesça faiblement ; oui, elle se souvenait très bien que tous ces cauchemars qui peuplaient les nuits de son petit - frère et de toutes ces fois où elle avait tenté d'apaiser ces peurs. Les yeux fermés, il y avait cet air si calme si serein sur son visage ; alors que les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Gaara et Temari. Sûrement qu'ils le sentaient, que c'était la fin ; ils étaient là, au bord de l'apoplexie et bordel ce que ça faisait mal. Parce qu'à cet instant, c'était comme ci ils sentaient les dernières lueurs de vie prendre la fuite loin de lui.

Un oiseau chantonna au loin et un frémissement parcourut sa peau légèrement hâlée ; son regard se perdait dans les brins d'herbes qui traînaient au coin du jardin. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, se répercutant contre la vitre de la fenêtre ; il aurait préféré être au village caché de la Feuille, il aurait préféré apercevoir la montagne des Hokage, le restaurant Ichiraku au bout de la rue, les cerfs qui gambadaient entre les arbres de la forêt.  
Puis, il y avait eu ce baiser.  
Lorsque son père s'était retrouvé sous un mur de pierre et qu'ils avaient attendus impatiemment des nouvelles de lui, depuis la salle d'attente de l'hôpital ; les lèvres de la jeune Uchiha s'étaient posés sur les siennes et bien qu'il était amoureux de Miraï, ce contact lui avait plu. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire et il n'était pas dupe, il se rendait compte que leur amitié était mise en péril ; ils ne s'échangeaient plus de lettres, ne s'appelaient plus. Le fossé entre eux ne cessait de s'agrandir, encore et encore et d'une certaine manière, il détestait ça.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque l'arracha à ses souvenirs et il repoussa sa chaise, doucement, sautant sur ses deux pieds ; la montre à son poignet affichait plus de deux heures du matin et lorsqu'il croisa le regard embué, presque désespéré, de sa mère, son cœur rata un battement. Une partie de lui aurait aimé prendre son courage et lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'il détestait ce village de malheur, lui dire que son père lui manquait ; mais cette fêlure dans ses yeux le brisa. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, elle, cette féroce guerrière ; dans un geste délicat, il entoura le corps tremblant de sa mère et la serra contre son torse d'adolescent. Ses sanglots ne tardèrent pas a se heurter aux murs de la pièce.


	20. confessions

Chapter #17 _« confessions »_

Une douce brise soufflait sur le village ; dans l'air, le parfum de la dernière pluie et des roses se mêlaient, tendrement. Une douce teinte orangée dévorait doucement l'immensité du ciel ; assis sur le perron d'une vieille bâtisse traditionnelle japonaise, ses prunelles brunes observaient silencieusement les quelques rayons de soleil qui grignotaient les nuages. Un léger parfum de cerise se hissa autour de lui et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres ; sans un mot, elle se posa près de lui, sa cuisse effleurant délicatement la sienne et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. S'en était si étrange, ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux ; d'un mouvement doux, il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front qui avait accueilli tant de moqueries.

« où est Sarada ? » demanda le brun  
« enfermé dans sa chambre, elle ne se sent pas très bien »  
« tu l'as examiné ? ça fait quand même plusieurs semaines qu'elle ne se sent pas bien »  
« si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas physique » souffla-t-elle

Elle se releva, doucement, passant ses doigts fins dans sa tignasse rose et le brun fronça les sourcils ; il coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment voir son amant se faire du mal inconsciemment avec cette addiction, elle l'acceptait et puis, il fallait avouer que voir ce grand brun, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, ça avait quelque chose de sexy.

« comment ça ? » lâcha-t-il  
« un chagrin d'amour, je pense »

Le brun manqua de se brûler à l'entente de ses mots, une légère quinte de toux le prit lorsqu'il avala de travers la taffe et la rose glissa sa main dans son dos, une moue amusée sur les lèvres ; il avait ce petit côté protecteur avec sa fille, qu'elle trouvait tellement adorable. Une fois, il lui avait confié qu'il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une petite fille, en plus de son fils ; une petite princesse qu'il aurait chéri, et gâter mais ce n'était jamais arrivé et Shikadai le rendait si fier.

« mais, qui ? » souffla le brun, une teinte écarlate sur les joues  
« hm, je ne sais pas ; j'ai pas mal réfléchi et j'ai pensé à Boruto, peut-être »  
« ça serait carrément la cerise sur le gâteau, après que leurs pères se soient détestés pendant si longtemps »

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme ; oui, elle se souvenait bien de toutes ces fois où l'un comme l'autre, ils se tapaient dessus, tentaient de se faire mal. Un petit rire discret s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle acquiesça vivement.

« imagines la tête de Sasuke lorsqu'il apprendra que sa fille a le béguin pour un Uzumaki »

La réaction fut immédiate ; un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il retint tant bien que mal un rire. Cette idée ne plairait sûrement pas au Uchiha, oh que non. Mais d'un côté, ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça ; Sarada et Boruto étaient dans la même équipe, se côtoyaient depuis leurs plus tendres enfances, avaient grandit entourés par leurs parents et se chamaillaient constamment. Il avait même entendu plusieurs fois son fils se plaindre du bruit que faisait leurs disputes constantes. Il tira une taffe et haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« crise cardiaque, directement » souffla le brun « Naruto lui fera un bouche à bouche »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle glissa le bout de ses doigts sur le bras découvert du brun ; elle aimait la douceur de sa peau, ce petit teint hâlé qui contrastait bien avec la pâleur de son corps.

« ou alors » commença la rose « je serais dans l'obligation de me sacrifier et de lui faire du bouche à bouche »

Les sourcils du Nara se froncèrent automatiquement, il déposa son regard brun dans les prunelles émeraude au ton amusé de la jeune femme ; ce côté jaloux la rendait folle.

« non » siffla-t-il  
« non ? »  
« hors de question ; t'es à moi, maintenant »

Son cœur rata un battement à la seconde où ces trois mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres ; ils se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois, ils partageaient le même toit mais encore jamais, ils ne s'étaient dit quelques mots possessifs ou amoureux. D'accord, la jalousie était bien là entre eux, ça se sentait dans les regards mauvais de la rose envers certaines femmes ou dans la brutalité des baisers du brun devant certains hommes ; mais pas de mots. Une teinte rosée se glissa sur ses joues et elle attrapa la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres, elle ignora son grognement et l'écrasa dans le fond d'un cendrier, s'installant à califourchon au dessus de lui ; ses mains s'attardèrent tendrement sur cet amas de mèches brunes et elle esquissa un sourire, rapprochant leurs visages. Le parfum de tabac froid qui émanait de l'homme lui arracha un frisson.

« redis-le » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Son souffle se mêlait au sien, tant leurs lèvres étaient proches. Il glissa ses mains rugueuses dans le creux de ses reins, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps brûlant.

« t'es à moi, maintenant » répéta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite contre les lèvres que la rose plaquait brutalement contre les siennes ; il étouffa un grognement contre sa bouche et répondit fiévreusement, quémandant l'entrée. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, il voulait plus ; tellement plus. Quelques coups contre la porte en bois derrière eux, les arrachèrent à l'instant et un grognement de frustration s'échappa des lèvres du brun ; son dos se heurta brutalement au perron et il ferma les yeux, ignorant le rire cristallin de la rose. Elle réajusta correctement son haut et intima à la demoiselle de passer le pas de la porte ; une tignasse brune, enfouit dans une couverture, s'approcha d'eux.

Le brun se redressa légèrement, en prenant appui sur ses coudes et posa son regard brun sur le visage de l'adolescente, les sourcils froncés.

« tu veux que je le menace ? » demanda-t-il

Son amante étouffa tant bien que mal un rire entre ses lèvres et l'adolescente arqua un sourcil ; là, elle était totalement perdue.

« de quoi tu parles, Shikamaru ? » souffla-t-elle  
« de Boruto ; il t'a brisé le cœur, non ? son père est un ami mais pas de soucis, j'veux bien lui lancer quelques menaces »

Les yeux bruns de la demoiselle se plissèrent et ses joues se teintèrent d'une petite teinte rose ; soudainement, elle fit volte-face, grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe imaginaire et claqua la porte. Le brun posa un regard plein d'incompréhension sur la rose.

« qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ? » demanda-t-il  
« ne jamais lancer le sujet des chagrins d'amour avec une adolescente, Shikamaru ; première règle »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la femme et elle se pencha, posant chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes ; puis, elle l'abandonna sur le perron, cherchant sa fille dans la grande bâtisse du clan Nara. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et son dos se heurta de nouveau sur le perron, les yeux fermés ; il lâcha un petit « galère » au gré du vent. Son fils était bien moins chiant à ce niveau-là ; qu'est-ce que les filles étaient compliqués.

Dans un long soupir agacé, elle se heurta au matelas de son lit ; étouffant un petit cri dans son coussin, à la housse écarlate. S'en était dingue et épuisant ; chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'effacer ce truc de sa mémoire, ça revenait, encore et encore. Elle revoyait cette fêlure au fond de ces beaux yeux émeraude, elle le revoyait tremblotant ; et elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'embrasser cet idiot de Nara ? Leur relation datait de peu et ça se basait sur un tas de taquineries, comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir cette pensée ? Un énième grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tapota ses pieds contre le matelas, brutalement. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ; puis, c'est qu'il lui manquait. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé de lui présenter des excuses, au travers d'une lettre mais rien, il ne répondait plus ; ils avaient échangés un tas de courriers, toujours si long et là, silence ; sûrement qu'il la détestait.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre le bois de sa porte et la tignasse rose de sa mère se glissa dans l'encadrement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et une tasse fumante dans les mains ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente.

« je t'ai fais un chocolat chaud » lança la rose  
« je ne suis plus une enfant, maman »  
« tu es toujours mon enfant, quel que soit ton âge, Sarada »

La brune acquiesça faiblement et se hissa en position assise ; la porte se referma derrière sa mère et la rose s'installa au bord du lit, glissant la tasse dans les mains de sa fille. Shikamaru avait insisté pour que Sarada fasse autant de changement qu'elle le voulait dans la chambre et ça rendait vraiment bien ; elle aimait les goûts de sa fille.

« est-ce que je peux te poser une question, 'man ? » souffla l'adolescente  
« bien sûr, je t'écoute »  
« comment.. comment ça s'est passé ton premier baiser ? »

Bien que surprise par cette question, un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la rose et elle haussa les épaules ; oui, elle s'en souvenait comme ci c'était hier et même si elle n'était pas amoureuse à cet instant, elle le referait encore et encore.

« déjà, que tu le saches, ce n'était pas ton père » commença la rose « en fait, c'était Naruto et pendant la quatrième grande guerre, il était vraiment mal au point et j'ai du lui faire du bouche à bouche, la première fois que mes lèvres entraient en contact avec celles d'un garçon »  
« oh, je ne savais pas ; tu as fréquenté le Hokage ? »  
« non, pas du tout ; je t'avoue que pendant l'adolescence, j'ai eu pendant un moment le doute sur mes sentiments le concernant, je me suis dis que j'étais peut-être amoureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien que lui était dingue de moi depuis les bancs de l'académie »  
« vraiment ? »  
« oh que oui, insupportable ; mais il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il a ressenti pour Hinata »

Sûrement que si, il n'y avait pas eu Sasuke pendant leurs enfances, elle serait tombée amoureuse de Naruto ; il était mignon et bien que particulièrement idiot, il avait un côté attachant. Elle s'en était voulu plusieurs fois de constamment lui dire non, de repousser ses sentiments mais au final, l'amour qu'il portait à Hinata était tellement fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé ; malgré tout, pendant toutes ces années, il l'avait protégé, encore et encore.

« et ton premier baiser avec papa ? » demanda l'adolescente, curieuse  
« oh, compliqué ; ton père n'a jamais été très doué avec les contacts physiques, ce n'est pas de sa faute bien-sûr mais le temps qu'il comprenne que je tentais de lui voler un baiser ce jour-là » un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la rose « mais j'ai aimé, il était vraiment maladroit et n'osait pas, ça donnait un petit truc en plus »  
« et avec Shikamaru ? tu l'avais déjà embrassé avant récemment ? »  
« non, jamais ; Shikamaru s'est entiché de Temari, très tôt, bien qu'aucun ne l'assumait vraiment. puis, nous parlions très rarement ; quant à notre baiser, c'était dans la cuisine en bas et c'était.. » elle chercha le mot, une seconde « doux mais brutal, tu vois ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça vivement ; bien sûr, elle voyait à peu près, elle n'était pas dupe et elle lisait beaucoup, un tas de bouquins. Et ça l'étonnait toujours d'apprendre que le brun et sa mère ne s'étaient jamais réellement rapprochés avant ça, alors qu'ils semblaient si bien ensemble actuellement.

Ces quelques détails lui firent se rendre compte que son premier baiser à elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; bien sûr, il y avait eu les papillons dans le ventre, la sensation de bien-être sur le moment mais elle regrettait parce qu'à cause de ça, elle le perdait. Sa mère, elle, n'avait perdu aucun des trois ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La main délicate de sa mère tapota doucement son dos.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sarada ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tendre  
« j'ai embrassé.. » commença l'adolescente « quelqu'un »  
« quelqu'un ? » répéta la rose  
« est-ce que tu peux me promettre de ne rien dire à Shikamaru ? »  
« bien-sûr, mon ange ; promis »

Maladroitement, elle prit une inspiration ; fuyant le regard de sa mère.

« j'ai embrassé Shikadai »  
« attends, quoi ? » s'exclama la rose  
« maman » souffla l'adolescente, gênée

Les rougissements de la jeune fille s'accentuèrent violemment et elle enfouit son visage dans son coussin, qu'elle serrait maladroitement contre sa poitrine ; elle se sentait tellement mal, à cet instant.

« j'étais persuadé que se serait Boruto » avoua sa mère  
« Boruto ? bien-sûr que non ; c'est un ami et un idiot »  
« oui, mais bon ; ça commence souvent comme ça »

Sûrement qu'à un moment, elle avait pensé légèrement que le blondinet ne la laissait pas indifférente ; en fait, elle en était persuadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche du brun, là, quelque chose avait changé. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« alors » commença l'adulte « comment c'était ? »  
« je l'ai embrassé et sûrement qu'il me déteste, maintenant »  
« mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »  
« il ne réponds plus à mes lettres, rien du tout »  
« tu sais, les garçons sont assez étrange ; ils ont du mal avec ça, les sentiments »

Et elle le savait bien ça ; entre l'Uchiha et le Nara. Ils n'étaient pas des hommes vraiment très expressifs, bien que le Nara soit bien plus tendre que ce qu'elle n'aurait crû, au départ ; oui, à vrai dire, il avait cette pointe de perfection, qui faisait que parfois, qu'elle se demandait si elle le méritait.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent délicatement le front de l'adolescente et elle la tira dans ses bras, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, caressant son dos ; avec tendresse.

« je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera, Sarada » souffla-t-elle « les premiers émois sont souvent douloureux mais ce sont les plus beaux »

Qui aurait crû que sa relation avec le chef du clan Nara, pousserait sa fille a partager son premier baiser avec le fils du grand brun ? Elle grandissait bien trop vite, beaucoup trop vite ; la rose resserra délicatement sa prise autour du corps de sa fille et esquissa un sourire, dieu qu'elle était fière.

Il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et repoussa la poêle du feu ; il balança quelques morceaux de viande dans le récipient et arrangea le feu. Quelques coups claquèrent entre les murs et les sourcils froncés, il se lança calmement dans le couloir ; le bois de la porte céda sa place au visage du Hokage. Naruto se tenait, face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, visiblement essoufflé et il arqua un sourcil ; ils ne bossaient pas aujourd'hui, que faisait le blond sur le pas de sa porte ? Soudain, le joli minois de son fils se glissa dans son esprit et il porta un regard inquiet sur son ami.

« bon sang, dis-moi que mon fils va bien » souffla-t-il, terriblement inquiet  
« oui, tout va bien ; t'en fais pas, Shika ' » lâcha le blond, à bout de souffle  
« alors, que fais-tu ici ? »  
« eh bien, Gaara m'a contacté et.. je suis désolé, pour ta famille mais.. »

Dans un élan lent, elle descendit les escaliers ; les pas de sa fille suivaient doucement et elle fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'une odeur de brûlé se glissa à ses narines. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec sa progéniture et s'élança dans la cuisine, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« je t'ai connu meilleur cuisinier, Shikamaru » lança-t-elle, joyeusement

Mais elle se heurta au vide de la pièce, à la poêle toujours sur le feu.

« Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle  
« je suis là, pardon » entendit-elle

Une tignasse brune se tira dans la cuisine, en traînant des pieds ; un air sombre sur le visage et les yeux baissés. Il semblait sur le point de perdre l'équilibre et il tituba maladroitement jusqu'à une chaise, la tira dans un geste mécanique et se heurta au bois, sans un mot ; les sourcils froncés, elle se rapprocha de lui, posant ses mains délicates sur ses épaules.

« ça ne va pas ? » souffla-t-il, inquiète  
« c'était Naruto, à la porte.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un souffle « Kankuro est mort »


	21. he was here

Chapter #18 _« he was here »_

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il essuya, d'un revers de manche maladroit, les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ; il avait presque l'impression d'étouffer sous ces couches de vêtements, pourtant il avait troqué sa tenue habituelle par un pantalon léger et un tee-shirt. Une tignasse rose se tira près de lui et glissa une main dans la sienne ; elle était délicate, sûrement qu'elle tentait maladroitement d'être là pour lui. Il exerça une petite pression ; lorsque le blondinet s'était glissé à sa porte, pour lui annoncé la nouvelle, il avait senti une telle douleur dans sa cage thoracique. Kankuro était le frère de son ex-épouse mais d'un côté, il le considérait un peu lui-même comme un frère ; ils s'entendaient bien, ils s'appréciaient et partageaient quelques bières, parfois.  
Mains dans les poches, ses iris brunes observaient silencieusement les deux adultes ; ils se tenaient la main mais ne disaient rien. L'adolescence traînait des pieds, bien-sûr, la question ne s'était même pas posé lorsqu'ils avaient tous préparés leurs sacs ; mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il ne répondait plus à ses lettres, ne lui disait rien ; pour un baiser qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de son esprit. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et s'engouffra dans les bâtiments du Kazekage, emboîtant le pas des adultes.

Son poing s'écrasa contre le bois de la porte ; la voix rauque mais légèrement tremblante du chef du village s'éleva dans les airs et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, les deux demoiselles sur ses pas. Le regard dans le vide, le rouquin fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur devant lui ; le bordel sur son bureau prouvait la cruauté de la situation.

« Gaara » appela le brun

Et là, il sembla se rendre compte de sa présence ; le ton de cette voix, il la connaissait bien. Le Kazekage posa son regard émeraude sur les invités ; quelques sillons de larmes traînaient sur ces joues et bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, le brun eût presque envie de le prendre dans ses bras, un court instant, de lui dire que ça irait bien.

« tu es venu » souffla-t-il  
« bien-sûr, dès que j'ai su ; je suis désolé, Gaara »  
« tu es venu, c'est une bonne chose »  
« c'est une question idiote mais comment tu te sens ? »

Un soupir, sûrement d'épuisement, s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin et se heurta aux murs de la pièce ; il allait tellement mal, comment pourrait-il être bien? Kankuro était son frère, cet homme un peu idiot mais si protecteur, envers lui ; malgré les atrocités de leurs passés, il avait été bon avec lui, il avait crû en lui, il lui avait prêté main forte, il était presque mort pour qu'il ai la vie sauve, lui, un simple hôte de démon. Il passa une main las dans ses mèches écarlates.

« ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds quelqu'un mais c'est la première fois que ça fait si mal » souffla-t-il « est-ce qu'il existe un remède ? toi qui a perdu ton maître et tes parents »  
« ça fait moins mal avec du temps, beaucoup de temps » lâcha le brun

Des années s'étaient envolés mais il avait encore tellement mal, chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents ou à son maître ; là où certains n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir de père, lui en avait eu deux, deux qui étaient morts en héros. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« du temps, hein.. » répéta le rouquin  
« comment vont Temari et Shikadai ? » demanda le brun  
« pas très bien ; mais je suis sûr que ta présence aidera »

Son regard émeraude se porta un instant sur les deux personnes derrière le grand brun et il tenta un petit sourire reconnaissant ; elles ne faisaient pas vraiment partis de la famille mais leurs présentes lui faisait plaisir. Il se souvenait très bien que Sakura lui avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à Kankuro, plus d'une fois ; que seraient devenus les frères No Sabaku sans elle? Elle avait joué un rôle important dans leurs existences ; et bien qu'elle fréquentait actuellement l'ex-époux de sa grande sœur, il ne désirait pas être en mauvais terme avec elle. La rose lui retourna un sourire poli.

« Shikamaru, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose » souffla le rouquin, maladroitement  
« je t'écoute, Gaara » lâcha-t-il  
« il serait mieux si nous étions seuls » avoua-t-il

Ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent le regard émeraude de la rose et elle lui adressa un petit sourire, au ton rassurant ; sa présence lui faisait un peu de bien. Elle ramassa le sac de sa fille, sur le sol et le balança sur son épaule ; acquiesçant aux mots du Kazekage.

« dans tous les cas, je suis censé réserver nos chambres ; auriez-vous un hôtel à me conseiller ? » lança la rose  
« vous n'aurez pas besoin d'un hôtel, vous séjournerez ici ; dans les appartements du Kazekage » répliqua Gaara, les mains liés sur le bureau « quelqu'un attends derrière la porte, pour vous conduire à vos chambres »

Bien que surprise, elle le remercia et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amant ; quittant la pièce avec sa fille. Comme le Kazekage l'avait dit quelques secondes avant, quelqu'un attendait sagement de l'autre côté de la porte ; il récupéra leurs sacs poliment et leur intima de le suivre, à travers les couloirs.

La main tremblante, il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches écarlates ; Shikamaru tira une chaise et se heurta au bois de celle-ci. Ils avaient marchés deux jours, doublant la cadence dès qu'ils le pouvaient ; il était épuisé, physiquement et émotionnellement. Gaara sembla prendre une inspiration, difficilement et posa son regard émeraude dans le sien ; il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui traînait au fond de ses prunelles. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla le brun, inquiet  
« c'est de ma faute » lâcha le rouquin, dans un murmure  
« de quoi tu parles ? tu n'as rien fais, c'est normal de se sentir coupable après la mort d'un pr-.. »  
« non, tu ne comprends pas » le coupa-t-il « je ne parle pas de Kankuro »  
« alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? »

Sans un mot, le rouquin se hissa sur ses deux pieds et contourna le bureau ; face au brun, il s'adossa au bois du meuble et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était légèrement tremblant, ses mèches pourpres habituellement si bien coiffés partaient dans tous les sens ; et il semblait au bord du vide.

« c'est à cause de moi, si Temari est venu ici » avoua-t-il « je-.. »  
« je t'arrête de suite, je suis déjà au courant ; mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, elle a choisi son poste de conseillère à sa famille, son mariage, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans »  
« non, tu ne comprends pas ; ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'elle est partit »  
« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il prit une inspiration, tant bien que mal.

« ça fait un long moment que Kankuro était malade, très longtemps ; mais seuls Temari et moi-même étions au courant, juste nous et nous avions convenus que je resterais près de lui pendant qu'elle resterait à Konoha. puis, ça s'est soudainement aggravé ; et une nuit, j'ai vraiment crû le perdre, il était là, crachant du sang et j'ai juste paniqué »

Le simple souvenir de cette nuit lui arracha un frisson ; il tenta de faire taire ses tremblements, en vain.

« je l'ai appelé, en pleine nuit ; en la suppliant de venir ici, en lui disant que j'étais incapable de tenir le coup seul, que j'avais besoin d'elle. le lendemain, j'ai espéré revenir sur ma parole mais tu la connais, elle a débarqué vingt-quatre heures après, avec votre fils ; c'est de ma faute, Shikamaru, je suis vraiment désolé »  
« quelle idiote » lâcha le brun, dans un murmure

Il glissa sa main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas de Temari ? Qu'elle s'empresse de venir à la rescousse de ses frères ? Et quelle idiote, sûrement que si elle lui avait dit, il l'aurait suivit ; il aurait été présent dans les derniers moments du brun, l'aurait soutenu. Une pointe de culpabilité naquit au fond de ses entrailles et il repoussa sa chaise, d'un geste lent ; ses iris brunes vagabondèrent un instant sur le visage du rouquin et maladroitement, il le tira dans une étreinte. Tant pis pour ce côté impassible, tant pis pour ce côté « je n'aime pas le contact humain » ; ils avaient besoin de cette étreinte.

Son poing s'écrasa maladroitement contre le bois de la porte et il prit une inspiration, douloureuse ; sûrement qu'il était un peu effrayé de l'état dans lequel il trouverait son petit garçon. Shikadai aimait tellement ses oncles, plus particulièrement Kankuro qui s'était occupé de lui avec une force et un amour incroyable ; le gâtant et lui offrant un tas de marionnettes que l'adolescent gardant encore dans un vieux coffre dans sa chambre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et le bois de la porte céda au visage noyé dans la tristesse d'une tignasse blonde ; ils échangèrent un long regard, un regard qui leur vola plus d'un frisson. Ils étaient là, au pas de cette porte et bien qu'ils avaient terriblement envie de fondre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne firent rien ; ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, après tout.

Une tignasse brune apparût au détour d'un couloir et ses prunelles brunes s'attardèrent un instant sur les sillons de larmes sur les joues de l'adolescent ; il semblait tremblant, épuisé. Et cette image lui brisa le cœur ; dans un geste lent, il repoussa doucement la femme, refermant la porte derrière lui et s'accroupit.

« vient par là » souffla-t-il, à l'intention de son fils

L'adolescent s'empressa de fondre dans les bras de son paternel, étouffant un cri désespéré dans le tissu brun qu'il portait ; il s'accrochait difficilement à lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans cette amère odeur de tabac froid. Bien-sûr, il avait espéré encore et encore que son père passe le cap de la porte et là, il était là ; avec son habituel regard un peu nonchalant mais empli d'un tas d'émotions diverses. Et Shikamaru ne dit rien, ne fit rien lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de son ex-amante se heurter à son dos ; sûrement qu'ils en avaient besoin, tous les trois.

Il ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient envolés, combien d'heures mais il était resté là, sur le sol, dans l'entrée ; son fils entre ses bras et son ex-épouse dans son dos. Les prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent se posèrent dans ses iris brunes et il esquissa un petit sourire, essuyant délicatement les quelques larmes qui traînaient encore sur ses joues ; il était tendre, il tentait d'être rassurant.

« je suis venu dès que j'ai su, je suis désolé Shikadai » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce « je n'imagine pas une seule seconde la souffrance que tu ressens ; ton oncle était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là, avant »  
« ce n'est pas grave, papa » lâcha le brun, enfouissant son visage dans le haut de son paternel

Dans un geste doux, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune de son fils.

« je suis là, maintenant » souffla l'adulte « je suis là et je ne bouge pas, je t'aime Shikadai »

Quelques larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois sur les joues de l'adolescent et il acquiesça, aux mots de son paternel ; Temari ne bougeait pas, écoutant silencieusement les mots du brun. Il avait toujours su être rassurant dans les moments durs et douloureux ; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait joué un rôle majeur pendant la quatrième grande guerre ninja.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il accepta la main que lui tendait son ancienne épouse et se hissa sur ses deux jambes, le corps engourdi ; ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable pour s'étreindre. La silhouette de son fils disparu au détour d'un couloir et il jeta un regard curieux à la blonde.

« il est parti faire du thé, t'en fais pas » souffla-t-elle, en lissant les plis de sa tunique

Et elle disait vrai. Ils le trouvèrent derrière les fourneaux, en train de mettre du thé dans trois tasses. S'en était dingue ; cette vitesse à laquelle il grandissait. Il lui semblait pourquoi qu'hier encore, il tentait d'atteinte le comptoir de la cuisine, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Un petit sourire fier se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il ignora le regard amusé de la femme, près de lui. Il s'installa sur une chaise et accepta la tasse ; la portant à ses lèvres.

« Sakura m'a accompagné ; d'ailleurs, Sarada est là, elle aussi » lança le brun

Sans se rendre compte, à l'entente du prénom de la brune, l'adolescent se raidit légèrement et tenta de faire taire ses rougissements sur ses joues, avalant quelques gorgées du liquide chaud.

« c'est gentil de sa part d'être venu avec toi » lâcha la blonde  
« elle voulait vraiment se rendre utile, elle séjourne dans les appartements de ton frère »  
« elle aurait pu venir séjourner ici, tu sais ; je n'allais pas la mordre »  
« je pense qu'il est préférable qu'elle ne séjourne pas ici, même si j'apprécie l'initiative »

Oui, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient retrouvés toutes les deux dans la même pièce, les choses ne s'étaient pas réellement très bien passés ; Shikadai s'en souvenait encore. Sans l'intervention d'une certaine Uchiha, la situation aurait pu facilement dérapé ; encore une fois, elle l'avait aidée. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescent et il glissa sa tête, entre ses bras ; s'en était pathétique, la façon dont elle lui retournait le cerveau.

« ça ira, t'en fais pas » souffla la voix rauque de son paternel

Dans un geste délicat, Shikamaru tapota doucement le dos de son fils ; il comprenait sa douleur, il connaissait cette sensation de perdre quelqu'un, cette impuissance face à la souffrance des autres. Après tout, il avait été celui qui avait fait face à sa mère lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il avait été celui qui lui avait annoncé que son époux, l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son fils, ne reviendrait pas ; qu'ils enterraient un cercueil vide. Ce souvenir lui arracha un frisson et aussi surprenant soit-il, la main délicate de son ancienne épouse se posa sur la sienne, exerçant une petite pression. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et termina son thé, silencieusement.


	22. someday we'll be together

Chapter #19 _« someday we'll be together »_

Les quelques rayons de la lune éclairaient paisiblement la pièce ; enveloppé dans des draps d'un beau blanc, l'adolescent dormait profondément. Il se souvenait du sourire totalement idiot qui traînait sur les lèvres de son oncle, de ces maquillages étranges sur son visage, de ses étreintes maladroites et de ses discours enflammés, lorsqu'il parlait de son frère ou de sa sœur ; et ça lui faisait mal de se rendre compte qu'il ne se heurterait plus jamais à ce grand gaillard. Toutes ces barrières auxquelles il s'était accroché, en entrant dans la puberté, étaient tombés, une par une ; il avait fondu en larmes, une vingtaine de fois, les larmes ne cessaient de prendre la fuite loin de ses yeux et pour une fois, il s'en fichait totalement d'être un homme, d'être fort. Parce qu'à cet instant, il redevenait ce petit garçon maladroit qui cherchait l'affection des adultes, autour de lui.

Dans un léger soupir, il se détourna de cette image ; les sillons de larmes qui ne quittaient pas les joues de son fils ne cessait de lui rappeler la raison de sa présence dans le village caché du Sable. Il referma la porte avec une douceur extrême et le bruit de ses pas résonna un court instant dans le corridor de la maison ; une petite maison, très loin de la taille de la demeure du clan Nara ou des appartements du Kazekage mais une bonne odeur traînait dans l'air, cette fameuse odeur qui n'existait plus entre les murs de sa demeure. Ses doigts fins passèrent dans ses mèches brunes et il les rattacha, d'un geste mécanique, en un catogan bancal ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent sur les photographies qui trônaient fièrement sur les murs blancs. Et il fut étonné lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son propre reflet dans l'une d'elle ; une dizaine d'années en moins, cet air impassible sur le visage, ce tube de nicotine entre les lèvres et ses deux coéquipiers, près de lui. Ils semblaient si heureux, à cet instant.

« j'aime cette photo »

Le son de la voix lui arracha un sursaut et il posa un regard réprobateur sur son ex-épouse ; les cernes qui traînaient sous ses yeux émeraudes attestaient de la dureté de ses nuits. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit de lui et se posta à sa droite, ses prunelles d'un beau vert se perdant dans les tréfonds de cette photo ; elle était celle qui se trouvait derrière l'appareil, ce jour-là. Une petite sortie banale, entre amis ; leurs enfants respectifs allaient sur leurs quatre ans et ils avaient appréciés l'idée de se retrouver entre adultes, loin des cris, des couches et des « maman », « papa ».

« je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure « Shikadai était avec Hinata, nous traînions comme des adolescents dans les rues, enchaînant les conneries »  
« je me souviens surtout que j'ai sauvé Ino d'un chien furieux, et qu'il m'avait mordu les fesses » lâcha le brun, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres  
« ce n'est pas faux mais dans tous les cas, tu as toujours été un peu courageux mais en même temps, particulièrement pleurnichard »  
« vraiment ? » grogna-t-il « tu n'as pas fini avec ce surnom ? »  
« jamais, Shikamaru »

Son prénom entre les lèvres de la femme lui arracha un frisson et il détourna le regard, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle fourra lentement ses mains dans ses poches. Il se racla la gorge.

« j'ai besoin d'une cigarette, tu m'accompagnes ? » proposa-t-il

D'un simple hochement de tête, ils se retrouvèrent sur le perron de la demeure ; son corps se heurta brutalement au bois et il glissa un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert. Elle lui jeta un regard légèrement réprobateur et un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun.

« tu n'as jamais aimé cette sale habitude » souffla-t-il, amusé  
« en même temps, ça pue et ça réduit ton espérance de vie »  
« ce n'est pas plus mal, ça »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle s'installa de tout son long, près de lui ; ses mains jouant nerveusement avec le tissu qui recouvrait son corps.

« ne dis pas ça, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure, au bout de quelque secondes « je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais, toi aussi »

Le ton brisé dans sa voix manqua de faire perdre la raison au grand brun, il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire tout bas que tout irait bien pour eux mais les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années lui arracha un frisson et il se contenta de se mettre en position assise, ses prunelles d'un beau brun se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel noirci.

« tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Temari ? » demanda-t-il « que tu ne serais pas ce que tu ferais, si tu me perdais »  
« bien sûr, Shikamaru, tu restes l-.. » commença-t-elle  
« alors, pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Ces mots lui coupèrent le souffle ; elle posa un regard légèrement paniqué sur le garçon mais il lui tournait le dos, jouant avec la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Même de dos, elle le trouvait beau ; avec ses mèches brunes un peu en bordel, sa tunique ébène qui se collait maladroitement aux muscles de son dos, cet odeur de tabac froid qui émanait de lui. Un jour, il serait sa perte ; lui et son air impassible, lui et sa maladresse, lui et son addiction débile. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle glissa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses mèches blondes.

« comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« ton frère, Gaara, m'a mit au courant dès que je suis arrivé, tout à l'heure » avoua-t-il « rassure-toi, il n'a rien dit devant Sakura et Sarada, j'étais seul avec lui »

Ses prunelles d'un beau vert se confrontèrent silencieusement au bois du perron.

« tu m'as menti, Temari » continua-t-il « tu m'as raconté de la merde, à moi, l'homme avec qui tu partageais ta vie depuis quinze ans ; tu m'as menti, alors que j'aurais tout plaqué pour toi, j'aurais coupé les liens avec tout le monde si il le fallait, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi »

La voix rauque du brun lui arracha un frisson ; il était rare qu'il dise de telles choses, ils avaient partagés tant d'années mais son passé douloureux la privait de toutes ces choses que les filles aimaient majoritairement faire avec leurs amants. Pas de mots doux sur l'oreiller, pas de câlin affectueux, pas de dérapages, pas de surnoms ; à l'époque, les bagues qu'ils portaient respectivement à l'annulaire prouvaient qu'ils étaient mariés, ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient. Pathétique, non ?

« tu as brisé notre famille, avec ton mensonge » lâcha-t-il, finalement, dans un soupir douloureux

Dans un élan agile, elle se heurta maladroitement au dos du brun, ses bras frêles s'accrochèrent à sa silhouette forte et elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes ; il avait raison, tous ses mots étaient juste, elle avait brisé leur famille avec son mensonge. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« je suis tellement désolé.. » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure agonisant « je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.. »  
« tu aurais dû me permettre de t'accompagner, d'être là pour toi, pour vous »

Le mégot de sa cigarette se retrouva bien vite dans le cendrier qui traînait sur le perron et il déposa ses mains tremblantes sur ses cuisses, le cœur battant dans la cage thoracique.

« pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fais ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? »  
« parce que tu serais parti avec moi » lâcha-t-elle

Ses mots se heurtèrent au froid de la nuit ; il se releva dans un bond agile et se jeta sur ses deux pieds, les sourcils froncés. Que disait-elle ? Qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit parce que, justement, il serait venu avec elle ? Mais n'était-ce pas l'une des promesses qu'ils s'étaient murmurés devant l'autel ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il pointa un doigt menaçant vers la mère de son fils.

« ne joues pas à ça, Temari » grogna-t-il « bien-sûr que je serais parti avec toi, je te l'ai dis, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi, juste pour toi »  
« justement, tu n'allais pas me suivre, être loin de tes amis, de ton clan parce que mon frère était malade »  
« pourquoi pas ? je m'en fichais de mes amis, de mon clan ; j'aurais trouvé un moyen, tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision, cette peine, toute seule bon sang »

Une pointe colère vibrait dans sa gorge ; il détestait ça, l'idée qu'elle l'ai mis de côté volontairement, il se sentait comme un moins que rien, et peut-être au final, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était. Elle se releva maladroitement et tituba doucement vers lui mais il fit un pas en arrière, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, dans un soupir agacé.

« tu m'as privé de notre fils, de toi, sans que je n'ai le choix, tu t'en rends compte ? » souffla-t-il « et j'ai tellement envie de te haïr pour ça mais explique-moi pourquoi je n'y arrives pas »

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières du grand brun et il les essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit ; elle fit de nouveau un pas en avant, brisant ces quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et la seconde d'après, ses lèvres se heurtaient brutalement aux siennes, dans un baiser bancal. Instinctivement, les mains du garçon trouvèrent leurs places au creux de ses reins et son corps se confronta au sien, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de prendre ses lèvres en otage pour des heures, sûrement parce qu'au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais réellement cessé de l'aimer mais le visage d'une tignasse rose se glissa dans son esprit et il repoussa son ancienne épouse, maladroitement.

« je.. » commença-t-il « je ne peux pas faire ça, à Sakura »

Un éclat de tristesse se glissa dans les prunelles émeraude de la femme, et elle acquiesça faiblement ; une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes, il prit une inspiration. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à la Haruno, ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux, il l'appréciait tellement ; alors pourquoi son être tout entier brûlait lorsque Temari était dans les parages ? Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais » lâcha-t-il « je n'ai jamais été infidèle, je ne peux pas commencer ça maintenant et.. et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je suis avec elle »

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait pas, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'ils s'embrassent encore et encore, qu'ils se perdent dans des draps, parce qu'avec lui, elle en oubliait cette souffrance dans ses entrailles. Il posa une main délicate sur son épaule.

« je suis désolé, Tem »

Et dans un bond agile, il s'extirpa du perron. Les larmes, qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé, roulèrent sur ses joues au teint légèrement hâlé ; elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et ses genoux heurtèrent le bois du perron. Parce que, pour une fois, elle ne parvint pas à être forte.

Ses prunelles d'un beau brun se perdirent un court instant dans les limbes du plafond, d'un blanc apaisant ; le souvenir des lèvres de son ancienne épouse sur les siennes lui revint et il étouffa un frisson. Un léger ronflement flottait du côté droit du lit et lorsqu'il fit volte-face, il tomba nez à nez avec des mèches d'un beau rose virevoltant sur l'oreiller ; un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa nuque. S'en était tellement idiot ; il n'avait jamais remarqué ce bout de femme, avant, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point elle était exceptionnelle, d'à quel point ils se complétaient bien. Ses caresses sur sa peau arrachèrent la rose aux bras de Morphée et elle se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres ; il aimait ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait, au réveil et constamment. Elle déposa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse du garçon et fronça les sourcils ; il avait une lueur étrange dans le fond de ses prunelles. Lentement, à l'aide de son coude, elle se redressa, inquiète.

« quelque chose ne va pas, Shikamaru ? » demanda-t-elle

Le simple son de sa voix lui arracha un léger sursaut et le sourire qui traînait au coin de ses lèvres, disparut soudainement ; il étouffa un frisson et acquiesça, faiblement. Il était effrayé, les mots s'échapperaient de ses lèvres et il avait peur de ce qu'ils adviendraient d'eux, de ce « nous » qu'ils avaient forgés.

« il s'est passé quelque chose, ce soir » souffla-t-il  
« quelque chose ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« je suis allé voir mon fils et Temari, tu sais et nous avons eu une discussion »

Les mots s'échappaient maladroitement ; il avait du mal à dire les choses.

« en fait, elle m'a menti ; elle n'est pas parti loin de moi parce que Gaara avait besoin d'elle mais parce que Kankuro était déjà malade » expliqua-t-il « elle savait que je la suivrais et elle refusait que je le fasse, alors elle m'a menti »

La rose écoutait attentivement, les sourcils froncés ; elle se redressa en position assise, cachant la pâleur de ses cuisses avec le drap qui la couvrait quelques secondes avant. Les battements de son cœur se faisaient presque douloureux, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait le perdre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« et on s'est embrassés »

Au bord de l'apoplexie, ses prunelles émeraudes se confrontèrent silencieusement aux iris d'un bel ébène du garçon ; elle cherchait une réponse, une réponse dont elle ne connaissait pas la question. Ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'il disait ; que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle aurait aimé fondre en larmes, qui aurait crû que ses mots entre les lèvres de Shikamaru Nara lui feraient tant mal ? Elle se souvenait bien de cet adolescent, constamment pris dans un bâillement ; elle se souvenait de combien elle admirait cette intelligence qu'il avait.

« est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes

L'aimait-il ? Ils s'étaient connus pendant un examen, ils s'étaient affrontés et il avait abandonné ; elle était venu à sa rescousse et il en avait fait de même. Ils avaient partagés un million de baisers, un centaine de nuits enflammés ; ils avaient un petit garçon, devenu adolescent. L'aimait-il ? Elle avait ce caractère insupportable, cette façon brutale de prendre les commandes lorsqu'ils étaient au lit ; constamment en train de prendre la fuite loin de l'affection, jamais de mots doux, jamais de « je t'aime » sous les draps. Elle était bourrée de défauts mais l'aimait-il ?

« je vois » lâcha la rose, un sourire triste sur les lèvres « je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais dû m'en douter avant »  
« Sakura.. » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux  
« tu es amoureux d'elle, depuis ce soir-là dans le bar ; je ne t'en veux pas, qui suis-je pour me mettre en travers de vos sentiments ? »

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la rose et ça lui coupa le souffle ; il aimait son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle lui lançait constamment. Incapable d'être simple spectateur de cette image, il ne parvint pas à mettre une barrière ; les larmes dévalèrent ses joues rugueuses et il la tira brutalement dans une étreinte, maladroite. Parce qu'il l'aimait, oui.

« je suis désolé » souffla-t-il  
« ne fais pas ça, ne t'excuse parce que tu l'aimes ; tu ne choisis pas de qui tu tombes amoureux »

Il avait vraiment crû pendant un instant qu'elle était la bonne, avec ses mèches d'un beau rose bordéliques, avec son sourire, avec sa maladresse, avec sa force un peu trop brutale ; un reniflement flotta dans l'air et il resserra sa prise, autour de son corps en proie aux sanglots.

« je.. » commença-t-il « je t'aime »

Un doux murmure ; qui lui arrachèrent un énième sanglot, alors que ses larmes s'écrasaient contre le haut du brun. Dans un geste délicat, il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et força le contact entre leurs prunelles.

« tu es parfaite, Sakura » souffla-t-il « tu m'as rendu meilleur, tu as apaisé mes peines, tu m'as montré ce qu'était un amour tel que celui que tu m'as offert ; j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois mon âme-sœur ou me rendre compte avant d'à quel point tu es exceptionnelle »  
« arrêtes, Shikamar-.. »  
« non, vraiment ; j'aurais aimé, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes »

Il souffrait tellement à cet instant ; les lèvres de la rose rencontrèrent les siennes, délicatement et il répondit au baiser, sans une once d'hésitation. Elle était là et bordel ce qu'elle l'apaisait. En manque d'air, elle colla son front au sien et caressa ses joues rugueuses du bout des doigts.

« rejoins-la » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux

Une once d'incompréhension se glissa dans les prunelles du brun et elle le repoussa, lui jetant le pantalon qu'il avait laissé sur le sol, deux heures en arrière ; il l'enfila maladroitement et posa son regard sur elle. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras mais il venait de perdre ce droit ; et ça lui faisait mal.

« vite, avant que je ne change d'avis » souffla-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Il se tût, une seconde ; ses prunelles d'un beau brun s'attardant sur son visage, son corps, sur elle, toute entière. Puis, sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla, le cœur lourd.


	23. looking for you

Chapter #20 _« looking for you »_

La lune éclairait le chemin des quelques villageois qui traînaient dans les rues, malgré l'heure tardive ; les mains dans les poches, assis sur un banc hasardeux, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène ne se détachaient pas de l'atlas. Une pointe de souffrance agonisait dans sa cage thoracique et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; deux heures en arrière, la rose l'avait mit à la porte et il n'arrivait pas à effacer les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues pâles de la femme. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à effacer tous ses souvenirs qui lui revenait en pleine face ; bien-sûr qu'il était encore fou amoureux de la blonde, bien-sûr que oui, ils avaient un fils, ils avaient partagés tant d'années tous les deux mais, son cœur s'emballait lorsque la rose était dans les parages, elle avait ce côté apaisant sur lui, elle pansait ses blessures les plus profondes, par un simple sourire. Et à cet instant, il était effrayé à l'idée de faire une erreur, une terrible erreur. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il balança sa tête en arrière ; si seulement, son père était là. Cet homme un peu bancal, maladroit avec les sentiments, aurait sûrement su lui dire quelle voie prendre ; et les choses auraient été bien plus faciles si son ancienne épouse ne lui avait pas caché tout ça, dès le début. Il aurait prit la route, l'aurait rejoint et ils se seraient aimés, encore quelques années, dans ce satané village ; quel idiot, il était.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce combat qu'il avait partagé avec elle, dans l'arène ; elle était là, belle, sauvage et il avait abandonné. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce premier baiser maladroit qu'ils avaient échangés, au détour d'un arbre de la forêt du domaine du clan Nara ; ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains caressant tendrement ses mèches brunes. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la naissance du petit garçon, qu'ils avaient eu ; les prunelles d'un bel émeraude du nourrisson et les larmes sur ses propres joues.

Dans un soupir indiscret, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'élança dans les rues endormies ; il n'appréciait pas ce village, la chaleur qui régnait, malgré la froideur des villageois. La façade d'une maison se glissa dans ses prunelles et il doubla la cadence, son poing s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la porte ; pendant une seconde, il en oublia l'adolescent qui dormait profondément à l'étage du dessus. Une faible lumière se glissa par la fenêtre et le bois céda au visage tendre et épuisé de son ancienne épouse ; il entrouvrit les lèvres, dans le but de dire quelque chose, mais tous les mots qui avaient flottés dans son esprit pendant un instant, s'évaporèrent en une demi-seconde.

« Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« je.. » commença-t-il, à bout de souffle « je.. »  
« ça ne va pas ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le visage couvert de larmes de la rose se glissa dans son esprit et il prit une inspiration, à la teinte douloureuse ; faisait-il une erreur ? Il haïssait cette pointe de souffrance dans ses tripes.

« tu es chiante » lâcha-t-il  
« pard-.. » commença-t-elle  
« non, tais-toi » ordonna-t-il « tu es chiante, d'accord ? tu es parti, tu n'as pas été capable de me dire les choses, tu as emmené mon fils loin de moi, tu m'as privé d'instants que je ne pourrais jamais retrouvé ; tu es vraiment chiante, tu le sais ça ? » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « mais le pire dans tout ça, tu sais ce que c'est ? c'est le fait que je suis encore amoureux de toi, et je m'en veux terriblement pour ça ; comment est-ce que je peux encore être amoureux de toi, après tout ça ? après ton absence, après tes mensonges, après ta fuite, après ce connard qui a giflé notre fils ; je ne comprends pas, je suis vraiment un idiot, mais un idiot amoureux »  
« je-.. » tenta-t-elle  
« non, toujours pas ; tais-toi » souffla-t-il, sévèrement « tu sais, j'étais à peine sorti de la maternelle que je savais déjà ce que je voulais ; une épouse ni trop moche, ni trop belle, deux enfants, un fils et une fille, un boulot pas trop épuisant et regarde-moi, bordel. je suis l'assistant du Hokage, et si il arrivait quelque chose à Naruto, sûrement que je prendrais sa place. je me suis marié à une folle, parce que oui, clairement Temari, tu es folle ; j'ai épousé la kunoichi la plus cruelle du monde shinobi, la sœur aînée du Kazekage et j'ai un fils »

Les mots s'échappaient des lèvres du brun et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés ; elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, après tout, ils s'étaient quittés quelques heures en arrière et les choses avaient été claires. Shikamaru n'était pas un homme infidèle, et elle le savait déjà, au fond.

« tu m'embrouilles littéralement l'esprit ; je veux dire, tu es parti et je suis tombé amoureux de Sakura » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement « tu n'as jamais été ce genre de fille qui s'autorise l'affection en public ou en privé, d'ailleurs ; ou le genre de fille qui s'autorise quelques dérapages, souviens-toi, pour la conception de Shikadai, tu m'as littéralement donné un ordre, avec l'heure, le lieu et la tenue obligatoire »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se gratta l'arrière du crâne ; au final, toutes ses choses ne l'avaient jamais dérangés, peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« et elle.. » continua-t-il « Sakura, elle est ce que tu n'es pas, d'accord ? les petites attentions, les dérapages, les mots doux sous les draps ; elle, elle fait tout ça et avec un tel naturel » un soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres « mais elle n'est pas toi, elle ne sera jamais toi et ça me tue, parce que c'est une fille bien, elle mérite d'être heureuse et tu vois, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de la rendre heureuse, je me sentais important, puissant et bien mais elle n'est pas toi.. »

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'accrochèrent aux iris émeraude de la femme, enveloppé dans un peignoir en satin ; il souffrait de la situation, tiraillé entre deux femmes exceptionnelles. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« tu es la femme la plus chiante que je connaisse, tu as sûrement dépassé ma mère » lâcha-t-il, dans un rire nerveux « mais tu es la première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux, je te regarde et là où je devrais voir ce que le temps nous enlève tous les jours, à chaque minute qui passe, je vois cette adolescente au caractère de cochon qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire fuir toutes les personnes qui l'approchait, d'un peu trop près ; cette adolescente qui m'appelait pleurnichard, l'adolescente qui m'a tenu la main en public, à l'enterrement de mon père, ce bout de femme qui m'a donné un fils ; un fils vraiment exceptionnel, en plus »

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de la femme et il attrapa son visage délicatement entre ses mains, caressant du bout des doigts cette peau sur laquelle il avait déposé tant de baisers, à une époque ; si elle n'était pas absorbé par les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, elle aurait sûrement remarqué la façon dont il la regardait, comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde, quelque chose de fragile, de fascinant, de beau.

« et ce soir, Sakura m'a dit de te rejoindre ; elle m'aime, je le sais, ça se voit dans la façon dont elle me regarde et je le sais, parce qu'elle a fondu en larmes lorsque je lui ai dis pour notre baiser » avoua-t-il, douloureusement « mais elle m'a dit de te rejoindre, toi ; elle aurait simplement pu me dire de t'oublier, d'être avec elle mais elle ne l'a pas fait et ça me tue parce que je sais qu'elle souffre, je sais que Sasuke a été un salaud avec elle et que sûrement, que comme moi, elle a vraiment crû à ce qu'il se passait entre elle et moi » il se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement « alors s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de faire une terrible bêtise, dis-moi que je fais bien d'être là, sur le pas de ta porte et pas, dans ses bras ; dis-moi quelque chose »

Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se posèrent délicatement sur le visage viril du garçon ; du bout des doigts, elle toucha sa joue rugueuse, son menton, ses lèvres, le bout de son nez. Il était là, sur le pas de sa porte et pas dans les bras de la rose ; il était là et bordel, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait prendre la fuite, loin de sa cage thoracique. Dans un élan lent et délicat, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser tendre ; une tendresse dont elle faisait rarement preuve, ses doigts fins glissèrent dans les mèches brunes de l'homme et elle attrapa le col de sa tunique, le tirant contre son corps. Cette sensation de sécurité, de bien-être, lui avait terriblement manqué ; Shikamaru la poussa dans la demeure, sans quitter ses lèvres et referma la porte de l'entrée, avec un coup de pied maladroit.

Dans un élan surprenant, parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais réellement connu une telle fougue, les mains du brun claquèrent contre ses fesses et il la souleva sans aucune difficulté, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, les doigts se perdant dans sa chevelure brune. Elle succombait totalement à ce parfum de tabac froid, qui émanait de lui. En manque d'air, elle rompit le baiser et glissa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire rugueuse de son amant ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle effleura sa pomme d'adam.

« la chambre, maintenant » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir rauque

Bien qu'il s'était déjà rendu dans cette maison, à cet instant, tout souvenir avait disparu de son esprit ; d'une démarche maladroite, il suivit les conseils qu'elle lui soufflait au creux de l'oreille et s'engouffra dans une pièce, qui semblait être la chambre de la femme. La porte se referma dans un crissement plaintif et il arqua un sourcil, ses iris d'un bel ébène se perdirent un court instant sur les draps qui recouvraient le lit.

« il y a un soucis ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« tu as couché avec lui, ici ? » souffla-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
« euh, je.. » commença-t-elle, surprise par sa question  
« oui ou non ; je ne veux rien savoir de plus »  
« oui » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il fit volte-face, s'engouffrant dans le couloir ; la femme toujours contre son torse, dans ses bras. Son regard s'arrêta sur une porte, qui désignait la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit et il s'engouffra, sans un mot, à l'intérieur ; lâchant la blonde, sur le matelas. Les doigts de la femme se refermèrent sur le col de son haut et elle le tira maladroitement vers elle, capturant ses lèvres avec fougue et passion ; elle en profita pour mettre ses mains sous le tissu qui recouvrait son torse et lui retira, la tunique s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Le brun fit de même avec le peignoir qu'elle portait, et arqua un sourcil en découvrait le tee-shirt du clan Nara qui se cachait dessous ; ça, et la culotte qu'elle portait. Un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres, bien malgré lui et il fondit sur ses lèvres ; parce qu'à cet instant, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Le son d'un sanglot, tant bien que mal étouffé ; les sourcils froncés, l'adolescente déposa le verre vide qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts dans l'évier propre et fit volte-face. Sans un bruit, elle traversa la cuisine et s'engouffra dans le corridor ; curieusement, elle colla son oreille contre le bois de la porte de la chambre qu'occupait sa mère et se tût. Un silence lui répondit et lorsque l'idée qu'elle ai simplement imaginé ce son l'effleura, un sanglot s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte ; le souffle coupé, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre, plongé dans la pénombre et tituba maladroitement jusqu'au lit. Un éclat de la lune éclaira silencieusement la pièce ; elle se heurta à la souffrance qui émanait de la femme, sur le lit. Elle était là, ses mèches roses traînant entre les plis du drap, les larmes couvrant ses joues pâles et les épaules tremblantes ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente et elle se glissa sous les draps, fondant doucement dans les bras de sa mère. Elle n'appréciait pas spécialement les démonstrations d'affections mais à cet instant, elle sentait que l'une comme l'autre, elles en avaient terriblement besoin ; un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle déposa son regard émeraude sur le visage adolescent de sa progéniture. Les doigts fins de la jeune Uchiha chassèrent les larmes, qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« c'est à cause du décès de l'oncle de Shikadai que tu pleures ? » demanda-t-elle « ou, c'est parce que Shikamaru n'est pas là ? »

L'absence du brun dans les draps de sa mère l'avait surprise, lorsqu'elle était entré ; il était si rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre, depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans cette relation. Et à vrai dire, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais assisté à une quelconque démonstration d'affection de la part de son père envers sa mère, elle s'était habitué à ça ; à voir ce sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres de la rose, à voir ses étoiles dans ses prunelles.

« est-ce qu'il revient bientôt ? » ajouta-t-elle, innocemment

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la rose, qu'elle tenta maladroitement d'étouffer dans sa main. Les sourcils froncés, Sarada attrapa les mains de sa mère dans les siennes, inquiète.

« maman ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
« il.. » commença-t-elle « il ne reviendra pas »

Ses mots flottèrent un instant dans la pièce et un éclat de surprise se glissa dans les prunelles brunes de la jeune fille, elle arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que Sakura voulait dire par là.

« comment ça, il ne reviendra pas ? » demanda-t-elle, à la hâte « maman ? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Un énième sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de la rose et elle tira maladroitement le drap contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras avec force ; elle souffrait terriblement, à cet instant, sûrement parce qu'elle avait réellement crû en cette histoire, en ce lien entre eux. Et Shikamaru l'avait dit ; peut-être que si ils avaient ouvert les yeux l'un sur l'autre, bien avant, les choses auraient été différentes.

« je l'ai renvoyé dans les bras de Temari » annonça la rose, douloureusement  
« attends, quoi ? » s'exclama la brune, les sourcils froncés  
« il l'aime, depuis le début ; c'est elle, son âme-sœur »  
« mais attends, et toi, dans tout ça ? tu l'aimes, non ? »

La question de la brune resta en suspens, un instant ; mais au fond, elle n'avait pas besoin de la réponse. Elle le savait déjà. Bien-sûr que Sakura était amoureuse de Shikamaru ; ça se voyait dans sa façon de lui sourire, dans sa façon de lui voler un baiser avant le travail. Les larmes sur les joues de sa mère doublèrent d'intensité et elle repoussa tant bien que mal le pincement au cœur dans sa cage thoracique, tirant sa mère dans une étreinte maladroite.


	24. no matter where you are

Chapter #21 _« no matter where you are »_

Dans un bond agile, il esquiva les deux kunaïs qui fonçaient sur lui et essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient au coin de son front ; il lia ses mains, l'une à l'autre.

« kageyose, invocation des ombres » s'exclama-t-il

Quelques ombres s'échappèrent de la sienne et s'empressèrent de bloquer son adversaire, qui lâcha un petit juron indiscret ; ses ombres virevoltaient sur le sol, au gré du vent, ça donnait un air artistique à la scène et il sut tout de suite que cette image plairait à son oncle. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds et s'avança, les mains dans les poches ; elle était là, prise dans ses ombres et cette flamme colérique dans ses prunelles.

« c'est bon, tu as gagné » souffla-t-elle, à contre cœur

Il acquiesça, simplement ; les ombres retournèrent lentement à ses pieds et se mêlèrent à la sienne. La jeune fille épousseta ses vêtements et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine ; elle se souvenait parfaitement de leurs premiers combats, il perdait constamment, bien trop flemmard pour lui tenir tête, à elle ou à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Les jours s'échappaient et ils grandissaient, autant l'un que l'autre ; elle attrapa maladroitement la bouteille, qu'il lança dans ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres, essuyant une énième fois les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front ; une chaleur désertique s'acharnait sur le village caché du Sable et elle n'aimait pas ça. Le brun l'imita, silencieusement.

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur le garçon, à quelques mètres d'elle ; il était là et elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il faisait naître en elle, pour ces sensations étranges dans ses tripes. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle détourna le regard, comme si ça l'avait presque brûlé ; il serait sa perte, et cette pensée l'effrayait.

« alors, tu t'en vas » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un léger sursaut et elle acquiesça, faiblement ; dans quelques heures, elle serait en chemin pour le village caché de la Feuille, là où toute son existence l'attendait, patiemment. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il s'assit sur le sol, jouant nerveusement avec un brin d'herbe. Le village ne comptait que peu d'endroit où l'herbe s'installait, et celui-ci était son préféré, parmi tous ; il fuyait son regard, elle le savait.

« et Sakura, ça va comment ? » demanda-t-il, maladroitement  
« pas très bien, mais elle est persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix » avoua-t-elle

Elle s'approcha de lui, en deux enjambés et tomba sur le sol, elle s'appuya doucement sur la paume de ses mains et son regard brun se perdit dans les nuages, dans le ciel bleu. Sa mère allait mal, très mal ; elle souffrait du choix qu'elle avait fait mais se refusait à retourner en arrière. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« je suis désolé » souffla-t-il « je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me rend pas heureux, de voir mes parents tous les deux mais je suis désolé pour ta mère, je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais ; elle a rendu mon père si heureux, pendant quelques mois et je la trouve vraiment cool, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si ils étaient allés plus loin, dans leur relation »  
« je suis vraiment contente qu'ils se soient fréquentés, tu sais ; je n'avais jamais vu ma mère si heureuse, que lorsque ton père était dans les parages, je me rends compte que mon père ne l'a sûrement jamais aimé mais qu'elle a sacrifié son bonheur par amour, pour lui et pour moi »  
« ta mère est une femme formidable, elle mérite d'être heureuse ; et si ce n'est pas avec mon père, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien, qui lui fera comprendre à quel point elle est exceptionnelle »

Les mots du brun lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur ; elle n'en pensait pas moins. Ces derniers mois, elle s'était rendu compte d'à quel point sa mère avait sacrifié son bonheur, dans le simple but que sa fille soit heureuse, dans le simple but de satisfaire un homme dont elle était amoureuse mais qui ne l'aimait pas, en retour. Elle tira maladroitement ses genoux contre sa poitrine et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle sentait le regard du brun sur elle, mais elle ne dit rien. Soudainement, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et tapa dans ses mains, bruyamment.

« tu devrais retourné aux appartements de mon oncle, tu pars bientôt » rappela-t-il « et les minutes passent vite »

Dans un élan délicat, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait gentiment et se jeta sur ses deux pieds ; quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la soudaine proximité entre eux. Les prunelles émeraudes du brun se posèrent dans les siennes et elle se perdit, dans ses teints verts qui l'appelaient ; inconsciemment, les centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages se transformèrent en millimètres et elle tenta de faire taire les battements maladroits de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Les lèvres du garçon effleurèrent les siennes et elle s'apprêtait à se laisser aller, là, contre lui lorsqu'il s'éloigna, précipitamment, les sourcils froncés.

« je.. » commença-t-il « je ne peux pas, je.. je suis désolé, merde »

Un frisson la prit et elle repoussa tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

« pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle « tu.. tu ne m'as pas repoussé à l'hôpital et là, tu t'apprêtais à le faire, alors pourquoi ? »  
« Sarada.. » lâcha l'adolescent, dans un murmure « je-.. »  
« non » le coupa-t-elle « je suis amoureuse de toi, Shikadai ; je sais, c'est étrange parce que quelques mois en arrière, c'est à peine si je t'adressais réellement la parole mais je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, nos parents se sont rapprochés et j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'incroyable en toi »  
« attends.. je.. » bégaya-t-il, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues  
« tu en aimes une autre, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles émeraude du garçon et il écarquilla les yeux, entrouvrant les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit ; elle était là, au bord des larmes et bien qu'une partie de lui, lui hurlait de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils iraient bien, il ne bougea pas. Il acquiesça, faiblement.

« pardon.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure « je suis amoureux de Miraï »

Le prénom de la jeune Sarutobi flotta un instant mais Sarada ne sembla pas surprise, elle acquiesça et renifla bruyamment, chassant d'un revers de manche maladroit les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il tenta un pas en avant mais elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas faire ça, ne pas s'approcher ; sûrement parce que ce serait bien trop douloureux. Quelques minutes s'échappèrent, où aucun ne tenta une approche, puis, dans un élan maladroit, elle s'approcha de lui ; le bout des doigts de la jeune fille caressèrent sa joue et il ferma les yeux, à ce contact. Il y a ce côté apaisant, chez elle ; elle avait cette emprise sur lui, et peut-être était-ce la seule, d'ailleurs.

« tu es un idiot » souffla-t-elle « souvent, les blagues que tu fais, sont nuls mais tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, tu es intelligent, fort, plein de courage et je le vois dans tes yeux, tu serais prêt à donner ta vie pour tes camarades ; je t'admire pour ça, tu as l'étoffe d'un Hokage et sûrement que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais me voler le poste » un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la brune « tu es exceptionnel et j'espère vraiment pour toi que mademoiselle Sarutobi s'en rendra compte, j'espère qu'elle t'aime autant que toi, tu l'aimes  
« Sarada.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure désolé  
« ça va, certaines personnes sont juste faites pour être ensemble, peut-être est-ce votre cas »

Une telle souffrance émanait d'elle, qu'il se haïssait pour lui faire mal ; il aurait aimé être amoureux d'elle, il fallait le dire, Sarada était une fille incroyable, bourré de talents et intelligente. Mais elle n'était pas Miraï ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ne fit rien, lorsqu'elle claqua un baiser humide sur son front.

« merci pour tout, Shikadai »

Dans un élan d'une lenteur douloureuse, elle fit volte-face et ramassa ses quelques affaires, sur le sol ; sans un regard, elle disparût au détour d'une ruelle, alors qu'il tentait de faire taire les battements agonisant de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

Le bruit incessant des rires d'enfants lui arracha un grognement ; les mains dans les poches, un tissu teinté de noir sur le corps, il s'avançait tant bien que mal dans les rues chaudes. Un tube de nicotine coincé entre les lèvres, il s'engouffra maladroitement dans une foule de villageois souriants et réprima le pincement au cœur dans sa cage thoracique ; dans quelques minutes, elle serait là, face à lui et bordel, ça lui faisait mal. Il s'extirpa de cet amas de personnes et s'arrêta devant la vitrine, d'un vieux restaurant de râmen ; après avoir découvert ce plat, au village caché de la Feuille, Gaara avait fait ouvrir un établissement, ici. Le mégot de sa cigarette se heurta au sol et il l'écrasa, avec sa chaussure ; le crissement plaintif qu'émit la porte de l'établissement, lorsqu'il se glissa à l'intérieur, lui arracha un grimace et il salua poliment le propriétaire. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène cherchèrent un instant une silhouette familière et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il effleura du regard, une tignasse rose, assise à une table, en retrait ; le menton dans la paume de sa main, elle semblait perdu dans le paysage, par la fenêtre. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et dans un élan plein de courage, il s'avança ; il se heurta silencieusement à la banquette, en face d'elle et prit une inspiration.

Il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître cette fêlure au fond de ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude ; et il se haïssait pour être là, alors qu'elle souffrait par sa faute. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, voulu rassurant sûrement et fit signe au serveur de prendre leurs commandes ; là où elle ne prit qu'une eau gazeuse, il commanda un verre de whisky. L'alcool n'était pas sa besoin favorite mais il était vrai, que lorsque ça n'allait pas, ça rendait les choses meilleures, d'une certaine manière.

« je m'en vais, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un frisson et son cœur rata un énième battement ; pourquoi ça le surprenait, au fond ? Forcément qu'elle s'en irait, il lui avait brisé le cœur, pourquoi resterait-elle dans le village caché du Sable, alors qu'à l'origine, elle était venu pour lui ? Il acquiesça.

« tu rentres à Konoha ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse  
« oui, c'est mieux ainsi, je pense » souffla-t-elle  
« Sakura, je-.. » commença-t-il, douloureusement  
« non, ne fais pas ça, Shikamaru »

Elle prit une inspiration, repoussant tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« je te l'ai dis ; ne t'excuses pas parce que tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas un choix, c'est quelque chose qui te tombe dessus, comme ça, soudainement » poursuivit-elle « tu l'aimes, au fond, je pense que je le savais depuis le début »  
« attends, Sakura ; je-.. » tenta-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je sais, tu m'as aimé ; je n'en doutes pas et je ne dis pas que tu es un salaud, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre »  
« je t'ai vraiment aimé, je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressens rien pour toi ; je m'en veux tellement, pour ça, pour le mal que je te fais, j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, je te le jure »

Bien-sûr qu'ils auraient aimés que les choses soient différentes ; il était terriblement amoureux de Temari mais une partie de lui aimait profondément la rose, et ça le tuait de lui faire mal. S'en était presque ironique ; il avait haït pendant si longtemps l'Uchiha pour le mal qu'il faisait à la rose mais là, tout de suite, sûrement qu'il n'était pas mieux que lui. La main de Sakura se glissa sur la sienne et elle exerça une légère pression, le tirant de ses hasardeuses pensées.

« tu m'as donné bien plus que ce que tu aurais dû, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle « tu as été adorable avec ma fille, tu m'as montré ce qu'était vraiment l'amour, tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ma relation malsaine avec Sasuke ; tu as fais énormément de choses pour moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien »  
« alors pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait si mal ? » lâcha-t-il, douloureusement, dans un murmure  
« parce que tu m'aimes et que je.. » elle prit une inspiration « je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas ton âme-sœur, c'est elle ; ça a toujours été elle et ça le sera toujours »

Le front du brun s'écrasa douloureusement contre le bois de la table et il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres ; il aimait Temari passionnément mais ça, cette souffrance dans ses tripes, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle était là et elle souffrait, par sa faute.

« Shikamaru » appela-t-elle

Une douce odeur de cerise flottait dans l'air et elle glissa ses doigts fins dans les mèches brunes du garçon, caressant délicatement sa tignasse ; il appréciait lorsqu'elle faisait ça, chaque fois qu'il était épuisé ou qu'il était en proie à un tas d'interrogations. Elle le força à reprendre une posture droite et esquissa un sourire, au coin de ses lèvres.

« cesse de t'en vouloir, ça ne changera pas les choses ; ça ne te fera que du mal » souffla-t-elle  
« pourquoi est-ce que tu continues d'être gentille avec moi ? je te fais du mal, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ; dans l'histoire, c'est moi le fautif » déclara-t-il, tristement  
« le fautif ? de quoi ? tu es amoureux d'elle, ça ne se contrôle pas ; sinon, tu ne serais pas à cette table, à te confondre en un tas d'excuses idiotes »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« je te savais intelligente mais à ce point » lâcha-t-il  
« disons que j'ai eu un bon professeur, pendant quelques mois »

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent sur ce bout de femme et il acquiesça, alors qu'elle portait son eau gazeuse à ses lèvres ; un silence apaisant prit le dessus, sur la conversation, ils profitaient silencieusement l'un de l'autre, une dernière fois. Finalement, ils s'extirpèrent de l'établissement et une tignasse brune se hissa maladroitement jusqu'à eux ; un sourire triste au coin des lèvres, elle fondit dans les bras de l'homme, profitant une dernière fois de la présence rassurant du brun. Les bras du Nara se refermèrent sur la silhouette de l'adolescente et il déposa un chaste baiser, sur son front ; l'attrapant doucement par les épaules, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial, tu sais » souffla-t-il « je suis vraiment content d'avoir pu être dans ta vie, même si ça n'a pas été long ; tu m'as appris un tas de choses, et ça, il faut le faire »

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'adolescente et il esquissa un sourire.

« je serais toujours là, pour toi et pour ta maman ; quoi qu'il arrive, Sarada » lâcha-t-il, finalement

Elle acquiesça simplement et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, étouffant un soupir triste entre ses lèvres ; il s'était attaché à cette adolescente, qu'il avait considéré comme la sienne pendant quelques temps. Dans un élan maladroit, il tira la rose contre son torse, lui offrant une dernière étreinte ; elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à lui et enfouit son visage dans le tissu du haut qu'il portait. Une odeur de tabac froid émanait de lui, quelque chose qui l'apaisait mais à cet instant, ça lui faisait mal ; elle se tira doucement de ses bras et esquissa un sourire maladroit.

« prends soin de toi, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle  
« promis, et vous, prenez soin de vous, okay ? »  
« promis, Shikamaru ; tu embrasseras Shikadai de ma part »  
« je n'y manquerais pas, je te le jure »

L'adolescent, peiné par la rupture de son père et de la rose, n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire au revoir ; de voir cette fêlure au fond de ses prunelles émeraudes. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, nerveusement et dans un élan douloureux, elle attrapa le sac sur l'épaule de sa fille et fit volte-face. Plus rien ne serait pareil, plus jamais ; ils se perdaient l'un l'autre, pour toujours. A bout de souffle, il fit un pas en avant, le cœur lourd ; ça lui faisait mal dans sa cage thoracique.

« attends, Sakura » s'exclama-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie

Surprise, elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots ; ils s'étaient tout dit, non ?

« je.. » commença-t-il « tu connais la théorie des univers parallèles ? »

Ne comprenant pas réellement où il voulait en venir, elle acquiesça. Ils étaient là, au beau milieu d'une foule de gens, dans une rue étouffante et il ne savait pas réellement quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il prit une inspiration.

« je suis sûr que, dans un univers parallèle, je t'ai choisi » lâcha-t-il, dans un élan maladroit « j'en suis persuadé, Sakura »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle resta un instant debout, ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude plongés dans les iris brunes du garçon ; un sourire sincère se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, lâchant un faible « merci » au gré du vent et fit volte-face. Sa silhouette disparut au détour d'une rue et il resta là, un instant, son regard s'attardant à l'endroit où elle n'était plus. Oui, il était persuadé que dans un univers parallèle, il l'avait choisit, elle.


	25. follow your fire

Chapter #22 _« follow your fire »_

Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes s'entrechoquaient entre les murs de la demeure ; elle étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et se glissa dans un peignoir en soie. Dans un étirement, elle s'extirpa de la pièce et s'avança dans le corridor, le pas léger ; bien sûr, elle souffrait, terriblement mais la présence d'un certain Nara l'apaisait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait crû, un jour. Quelques éclats de voix flottèrent et elle arqua un sourcil, reconnaissant sans mal les voix de son fils et de son ex-époux.

« elles ont quittés le village, hier, dans la journée » souffla l'adolescent, tristement  
« je sais » lâcha l'adulte, en déposant des assiettes sur le bois de la table  
« j'aurais dû faire l'effort de dire au revoir, je suis un idiot »  
« personne ne t'en veut, tu sais ; je pense même qu'elles comprennent »

Dans un geste délicat, l'adulte déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son garçon et exerça une petite pression ; la situation n'était pas facile pour les adultes, alors il n'imaginait pas comment les adolescents la géraient. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'empressa de mettre la bouteille de lait, sur la table.

« papa ? » appela le brun, dans un murmure hésitant  
« oui, Shikadai ? » souffla-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
« comment tu as fais ? comment tu as pu faire ton choix entre maman et Sakura ? »

Sur la pointe des pieds, Temari s'approcha un peu plus de la porte de la cuisine, les sourcils froncés. Le crissement désagréable d'une chaise se fit entendre et elle imagina sans peine son ex-époux prendre place à la table ; Shikamaru tira un tube de nicotine de son paquet de cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Les prunelles émeraudes de l'adolescent observaient silencieusement ces gestes.

« est-ce que tu veux la vérité ? ou la version que je te donnerais si tu avais dix ans ? » demanda le brun, d'une voix rauque  
« la vérité, papa » souffla l'adolescent

Le brun tira une taffe, silencieusement et acquiesça.

« ne prends pas exemple sur moi, parce que, là, tout de suite, je suis un lâche » avoua l'adulte « tu sais ce que je répétais sans cesse quand j'avais ton âge ? que les filles étaient galères, que j'épouserais une femme ni trop moche, ni trop belle et que j'aurais un petit boulot tranquille, peut-être dans une épicerie » un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il esquissa un sourire « j'allais tous les jours à l'académie, seulement parce que si je ne le faisais pas, ta grand-mère aurait été capable de me tuer ; elle était comme ça, un peu folle sur les bords et sincèrement, je me persuadais de mes conneries, les autres avançaient, grandissaient. Hinata s'évanouissait dès que Naruto était dans les parages, Sakura s'accrochait à Sasuke et Ino, elle était dingue mais elle avançait, elle aussi »  
« attends, Sakura traînait déjà autour de monsieur Uchiha ? » demanda l'adolescent, un sourcil arqué  
« elle est tombé amoureuse de lui, lorsque nous étions tous petits ; c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai jamais réellement fais attention à elle, je veux dire, malgré que je sois un flemmard et tout le reste, je restais un garçon et Sakura, elle est sûrement la seule fille avec qui je n'avais jamais réellement eu de conversation » il tira une taffe « puis, j'ai croisé ta mère »

Un sourcil arqué, l'adolescent acquiesça vivement, renversant légèrement du jus sur la table dans la précipitation de son acquiescement ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du stratège et il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« ta mère est dingue, littéralement ; mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose a changé et je me suis surpris a attendre patiemment ses venus au village, je suis tombé amoureux, comme ça d'un coup et c'était galère » un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de son fils « j'étais l'assistant du Hokage et elle était l'assistante de Kazekage, son petit frère ; ça a été compliqué, ça a été vraiment galère mais dans tout ce bordel, mes sentiments ne faiblissaient pas et lorsque tu es arrivé, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais heureux, quel que soit les défauts de cette relation, quel que soit les complications, j'étais vraiment heureux »  
« je sais, je fais souvent cet effet » lâcha l'adolescent, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« oui, c'est ça ; tu tiens ce trait de caractère de ta mère, tiens » lâcha le brun  
« et ensuite ? et Sakura, dans l'histoire ? tu l'aimais ? »  
« ton impatience, ça vient clairement aussi du côté de ta mère » ajouta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres

L'adolescent était le fruit d'un amour fort ; et bien qu'il possédait clairement le physique de son paternel, son caractère se rapprochait bien plus de celui de la kunoichi de Suna. Shikadai attrapa un pancake dans l'assiette pleine et croqua généreusement dedans, affamé de bon matin.

« tu sais, un homme n'est pas censé être faible, il n'est pas censé verser des larmes, surtout devant une femme ; mais ta mère, elle était là à l'enterrement de ton grand-père, elle était là lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut en pleine nuit, en pleurs » expliqua-t-il « un premier amour et sûrement l'unique de ma vie »

Quelques souvenirs se glissèrent dans l'esprit de la blonde et elle esquissa un sourire, en coin.

« tu m'aurais dis, quelques années en arrière, que j'aurais des sentiments pour Sakura, j'aurais ris ; pendant l'adolescence, elle est devenue une jeune femme vraiment mignonne mais ça s'est s'arrêtait à là, pour moi, elle aimait Sasuke et je tombais amoureux de ta mère » continua-t-il « mais dans tout ça, des sentiments sont arrivés et ont compliqués la situation »  
« je crois que je comprends » lâcha l'adolescent  
« je n'ai pas fais de choix ; tu es grand, je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter quelques mensonges. ta mère et moi-même, nous sommes embrassés la nuit, avant le départ de Sakura » avoua l'adulte, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « juste un baiser et ça a suffit pour faire naître de nouveau un tas de trucs, en moi ; je suis rentré, et je l'ai avoué à Sakura, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui mentir, elle méritait de savoir la vérité »

L'expression emplit de tristesse sur le visage de la rose, lui revint en mémoire et un frisson le prit.

« et elle m'a dit de rejoindre ta mère, parce qu'elle savait, au fond d'elle, que les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, ne rivaliseraient pas avec l'amour que je ressentais pour Temari »  
« papa, je crois que je lui ai fais du mal » coupa le garçon, tristement  
« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Shikadai ? »

Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru posa sa main sur celle de son fils ; il était là, le regard dans le vide et une telle tristesse émanait de lui que s'en était inquiétant.

« tu te souviens, lorsque tu t'es blessé en mission ? il s'est passé quelque chose » annonça-t-il, à bout de souffle « j'ai vraiment crû que je ne te reverrais plus, que je t'avais perdu, et elle.. Sarada, elle a prit soin de moi et elle m'a embrassé ; je ne l'ai pas repoussé, parce que je crois, qu'au fond, j'ai aimé ça »  
« tu es amoureux d'elle ? » demanda le paternel, les sourcils froncés  
« je suis amoureux de Miraï » avoua l'adolescent

Le prénom de sa « nièce » entre les lèvres de son fils ne le surprit pas réellement, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué, depuis longtemps, les rougissements incessants et les sourires niais qui collaient l'adolescent dès que la Sarutobi était dans les parages ; ce qui le surprenait, était la présence de Sarada dans tout ça. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de Boruto ? Et si, depuis le début, il s'était trompé ?

« et quelques heures avant qu'elles ne quittent le village, je me suis entraîné une dernière fois avec Sarada ; elle m'a dit être tombé amoureuse de moi et ensuite, ce fût comme si elle avait simplement accepté que ce que je ressentais pour elle ne rivalisait pas avec mes sentiments pour Miraï »  
« telle mère, telle fille, hein » lâcha le brun, dans un soupir

Dans un geste délicat, il appuya sa main sur la tignasse brune de son fils et lui ébouriffa les mèches ; Temari s'engouffra dans la cuisine, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, tentant maladroitement de ne pas éveillé de soupçons concernant la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur la joue de son fils et fit de même avec Shikamaru, qui, les sourcils froncés, porta son regard brun sur elle ; il avait fermé les yeux, une demi-seconde, s'attendant à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais rien.

Le soupir du stratège se heurta aux murs blancs de la cuisine et il porta sa tasse de café chaud à ses lèvres ; il aurait aimé que les choses changent d'elles-même mais sûrement qu'une conversation s'imposait, entre son ex-épouse et lui-même, ça l'épuisait d'avance. Temari attrapa un pancake et croqua généreusement dedans, un tel appétit.

« alors, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, Shikadai ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« j'ai promis à tonton Gaara de lui donner un coup de main, avec tous ces dossiers »

Un sourcil arqué, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent un court instant sur l'adolescent, qui buvait calmement son verre de jus.

« attends » lança Shikamaru, un éclat de surprise dans les iris « tu aides ton oncle avec les dossiers ? genre comme un assistant ? »  
« oui, j'ai commencé récemment ; il est totalement débordé et bien, que je lui répète sans cesse qu'il devrait vraiment prendre quelques conseils avec toi, il aime l'idée de se débrouiller seul, je pense, alors je l'aide ; je lui montre quelques trucs que tu m'as montré »  
« et tu trouves ça, intéressant ? enfin pour un adolescent de ton âge, c'est surprenant »  
« ce sont des compétences, en plus ; puis, je sais très bien que si oncle Gaara ne fait pas un héritier de son sang, avant sa mort, je suis celui qui reprendrait son poste »

Le café qui traînait entre les lèvres du brun passa de travers et une quinte de toux le prit, au son de la voix de son fils ; il attrapa un mouchoir et le plaqua contre ses lèvres, un sourcil arqué. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant de ça, mais il avait toujours été très clair à ce sujet, il avait tenu tête devant les anciens du village caché du Sable, si son fils ne désirait pas reprendre le poste, il ne le ferait pas. Temari tapota doucement dans le dos de l'adulte, qui reprenait maladroitement son souffle.

« tu sais, que ce n'est pas une obligation ? » souffla Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés  
« techniquement, s'en est une, papa » répliqua l'adolescent  
« techniquement, mais j'ai toujours été très clair à ce sujet, depuis ta naissance ; si tu ne souhaites pas rependre ce poste, tu n'as pas à le faire, hors de question que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour ce village »  
« ce village, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda la blonde, un sourcil arqué « Suna est son village »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, une tasse à la main ; il la déposa dans l'évier vide et haussa les épaules, coinçant un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

« pas seulement, c'est un enfant de Konoha ; et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Suna se bloque dans des traditions tel que le sang concernant le poste de Kazekage » lâcha-t-il « Naruto est un très bon hokage, et il n'est pas parvenu à ce poste parce que son père était le quatrième du nom ; il est parvenu à ce poste, parce qu'il se sentait capable de tels sacrifices »  
« c'est un honneur d'être le Kazekage, et tu le sais » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« je ne dis pas le contraire, mais concernant notre fils, ce n'est pas une obligation ; parce que, si je me lance dans les traditions, il est le seul héritier du clan Nara, membre du trio Ino-Shika-Chô et ça entraîne quelques conditions, je te rappelle »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

« quels conditions ? » demanda-t-il, curieusement  
« tu es membre du trio Ino-Shika-Chô ; et par conséquent, avec Chôchô et Inojin, lorsque vous serez adultes et mariés, vous aurez l'obligation de faire suivre vos grossesses, pour qu'une quatrième génération naisse pour le trio »  
« c'est ce qui s'est passé pour ma naissance ? »  
« oui, Ino est tombé enceinte la première, tu connais ta tante, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête ; puis ta mère et Karui »  
« et là, tu ne penses pas que c'est une tradition idiote ? » lança la blonde  
« ce trio est un héritage, ça concerne le lien qui relie les trois membres, ça concerne la confiance qui les lies ; ce n'est pas idiot, ça renforce les liens » expliqua le brun « si, là, tout de suite, quelque chose m'arrivait, tu sais ce qu'il se passerait ? il se passerait que le clan Yamanaka et le clan Akimichi se porteraient garant de votre sécurité, votre bien-être et tout le reste, tout comme le clan Nara le ferait pour eux ; cites moi une personne, qui, en dehors de ton frère, ferait ça pour toi, dans ce village »  
« je-.. » commença-t-elle

La voix de la kunoichi de Suna se perdit dans le claquement d'une porte, les sourcils froncés, elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec une paire de prunelles bleutés ; un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'adolescent croqua dans un pancake, sans prendre la peine de porter son regard sur l'homme.

« un conseil : fuis, pendant que tu as encore le temps » lâcha Shikadai, étouffant un petit rire entre ses lèvres

Ses mots attisèrent la curiosité de son paternel qui posa son regard d'un bel ébène sur l'homme ; des mèches brunes, attachés en un vulgaire chignon, des prunelles bleutés et cette pointe d'arrogance dans ses iris. Son visage lui disait fortement quelque chose et lorsque la scène lui revint en mémoire, Temari étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres et poussa le brun mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« je suis venu dès que j'ai su, Temari » s'exclama-t-il « mon dieu, Kankuro ; je suis tellement désolé, je-.. »  
« rentres chez toi, s'il te plaît ; ce n'est pas le moment » grogna-t-elle  
« je suis venu pour toi, être présent ; j'ai énormément réfléchi depuis notre rupture, et j'ai fais une erreur, j'aimerais me-.. »  
« c'est trop tard » lança le grand brun

Dans un geste lent, Shikamaru écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier et s'avança dans la pièce, le sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent s'agrandit et il attrapa la bouteille de jus, en versant quelques gouttes dans son verre vide. Les prunelles bleutés de l'homme se posèrent sur la silhouette du Nara et il arqua un sourcil.

« tu es qui, toi ? » demanda-t-il  
« le père du gamin que tu as giflé, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Une main délicate tira la blonde, en arrière et du haut de ses 1m85, le stratège esquissa un sourire, au coin de ses lèvres ; ça l'amusait, d'une certaine manière, d'enfin voir l'enflure qui avait osé faire ça à son gamin. Lui-même n'avait jamais levé la main sur son fils, les mots suffisaient amplement ; les bras croisés sur son torse, il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres.

« ça tombe bien que tu sois là » lâcha l'ex petit-ami « ton fils a manqué de respect à sa mère, il te l'a dit ça ? »  
« bien sûr, parce que mon fils ne me cache rien, tu vois ? et quoi qu'il ai pu dire, je ne permets pas qu'un inconnu lève la main sur lui ; ce n'est certainement pas ton rôle »  
« peut-être que si tu faisais ton rôle correctement, ton fils serait un bon garçon »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'adulte s'étira légèrement et il haussa simplement les épaules ; une demi-seconde plus tard, son ombre maintenait fermement la gorge de l'ex petit-ami de la blonde. Un éclat effrayé passa dans ses prunelles bleutés.

« putain, encore cette technique » s'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante  
« Shikamaru » appela la kunoichi de Suna « relâches-le »  
« tu m'excuses, très cher » souffla le brun « je me retourne deux secondes, et n'essaie pas quoi que ce soit, parce que plus tu bouges, plus ça se resserre, bien sûr »

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme et Shikamaru fit volte-face, un sourcil arqué mais une pointe de fierté dans ses prunelles d'un bel ébène ; son ex-épouse étouffa un soupir et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« relâches-le » ordonna-t-elle  
« et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il  
« tu sais très bien pourquoi, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu es en train de faire »  
« ah bon ? »  
« ne fais pas l'innocent, je suis sûr qu'il vient de se faire pipi dessus »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au brun, derrière lui et haussa les épaules.

« ce n'est pas mon problème » dit-il « tu sais que si ça avait été Gaara, il l'aurait déjà donné comme nourriture aux scorpions du désert ? »  
« s'il te plaît » souffla-t-elle, dans un soupir épuisé  
« hm »

Dans un élan agile, il fit volte-face et s'approcha légèrement de l'homme ; alors que Temari s'installait sur une chaise, disputant son fils qui souriait comme un imbécile, fier de la situation. Le souffle du Nara s'écrasa contre la joue rugueuse du brun et il esquissa un sourire.

« un conseil ; ne t'approches plus jamais de lui ou d'elle » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure

Et son ombre lâcha prise ; le corps du brun s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un bruit étouffé et il prit la fuite par la porte d'entrée, dans un tas de mots incompréhensibles. Shikamaru esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de la table, croquant dans un pancake, sous le regard fier de son fils.

« ça m'a donné faim, tout ça » souffla-t-il, la bouche pleine


	26. one step closer

Chapter #23 _« one step closer »_

Leurs cœurs battaient si fort, à cet instant ; lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, ses prunelles brunes perdues dans les iris émeraudes de la jeune femme. Son souffle se mêlait au sien, doucement et elle ne tarda pas à réduire la distance qui les séparaient ; capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Son dos se heurta brutalement à la dureté du mur, lorsqu'il la plaqua contre celui-ci et il s'empressa de faire fuir le bout de tissu qui la recouvrait, le peignoir s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé et elle arqua un sourcil ; il l'observait, avec un tel désir dans les prunelles, qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir. Les pupilles dilatées, elle attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et colla leurs lèvres, fiévreusement ; les mains de l'homme se glissèrent sur son corps, sur sa peau au teint hâlée, découvrant une énième fois ses formes délicieuses et la réduisant à de simples gémissements.

Un doux ronflement flottait ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue rugueuse du brun. Ils avaient fait l'amour, plusieurs fois, profitant de l'absence de leur fils et rattrapant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdus, et il s'était assoupi, au milieu des draps d'un beau miel, en bordel ; elle se pencha légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. Le brun bougea légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les paupières, elle repoussa doucement le drap qui couvrait son corps nu et s'allongea de tout son long sur lui ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il tira le drap sur son visage, lâchant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe.

« ton fils rentre bientôt, la belle au bois dormant » souffla-t-elle, amusé  
« tu mens » grogna-t-il, d'une voix faible  
« hm hm, il rentre vraiment bientôt » répéta-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Dans un élan plein de courage, le brun ouvrait délicatement les yeux et étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent d'abord sur le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis sur les murs de la chambre d'amis, qu'ils avaient transformés en chambre parentale. Il s'étira maladroitement.

« combien de temps m'as-tu laissé dormir ? » demanda-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
« trois heures, tu t'es assoupi directement après ; tu te fais vieux, je crois »  
« bien sûr, dis-moi qu'après quatre fois, tu n'étais pas épuisé »  
« je ne me suis pas endormi, directement, moi » répliqua-t-elle  
« j'ai toujours eu le sommeil terriblement facile »  
« ce n'est pas faux, ça ; une explosion ne te réveillerait pas »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle captura tendrement ses lèvres dans un baiser empreint d'amour ; il lui avait manqué, lui et son sourire, lui et son air impassible, lui et ses blagues douteuses. Il esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son corps nu, caressant du bout des doigts son dos dénudé ; il aimait cette sensation, être là, contre elle. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et il étouffa un énième bâillement entre ses lèvres. La tête posé contre son torse, elle caressait tendrement les quelques cicatrices qui traînaient sur sa peau ; il était presque mort pendant la quatrième grande guerre, puis, récemment, pendant une fichue mission avec un certain Uchiha, qu'aurait-elle fait si il était mort ? Comment aurait-elle supporter une existence sans lui, en croisant tous les jours le regard de leur petit garçon ?

« dis, Temari ? » appela-t-il  
« oui ? » souffla-t-elle  
« qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

La question la prit par surprise, elle arqua un sourcil mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« toi et moi, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents ; nous avons un fils, un magnifique fils mais nous nous sommes séparés et j'aimerais savoir ce que nous sommes censés faire, maintenant » avoua-t-il « je t'aime mais ceci est la dernière chance, je refuse de mettre Shikadai, encore une fois, au milieu de nos disputes »  
« je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est injuste pour lui » lâcha-t-elle, dans un soupir

Shikadai s'était retrouvé entre ses deux parents, sans avoir la chance de faire un choix, puis tant de kilomètres séparaient les deux villages qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec les deux adultes, si ils étaient séparés, de nouveau ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il attrapa un tube de nicotine sur la table de chevet, le coinçant entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma d'un geste expert et tira une taffe.

« j'aimerais vraiment que ça marche » souffla-t-elle « une seconde chance et que ça recommence, comme avant ; je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une nouvelle fois, parce que j'ai vraiment crû te perdre en te voyant si heureux avec elle, avec.. » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « avec Sakura »  
« tu sais, elle est ton amie ; souviens-toi, à quel point, elle s'est débrouillé avec Ino, pour que tu sois de suite intégré dans le village et dans la bande, je sais que tu as du mal avec l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre elle et moi mais elle est ton amie et elle aussi, elle souffre »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle se hissa, en position assise, tirant le drap contre sa poitrine, avec elle ; un courant d'air effleura le torse nu du brun et un frisson le prit.

« techniquement, tu n'as pas de réelle raison de la haïr ; c'est une bonne amie à toi, de base » ajouta-t-il « elle est la personne qui t'a aidé à mettre au monde notre fils, elle n'a jamais eu un seul geste déplacé envers moi pendant notre mariage et même ensuite, elle a attendu un temps plus que respectable et tu le sais »

« je sais ça, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle « je pense qu'avec du temps, ça sera plus facile »

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun et il tira la jeune femme contre son torse, déposant ses lèvres sur son front, chastement ; elle esquissa un sourire et s'empressa de prendre ses lèvres en otage, dans un doux baiser. Bien sûr qu'elle en voulait terriblement à la rose pour être tombé amoureuse du brun mais les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas et les jours passaient, sa colère diminuait.

La lame glissa délicatement sur sa joue rugueuse et il fronça le bout de son nez, détaillant la minuscule plaie d'où un filet de sang s'échappait ; un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'empressa de mettre un coup d'eau. Un parfum exotique se heurta aux murs et un doux rire flotta ; les sourcils froncés, son regard brun se posa délicatement sur la blonde, qui étouffait tant bien que mal son rire.

« arrêtes de rire » grogna-t-il  
« tu n'es vraiment pas doué » souffla-t-elle

D'un pas léger, elle s'avança et attrapa le rasoir dans ses mains, terminant ce qu'il avait commencé ; elle se souvenait très bien de la première fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqués qu'une légère barbe faisait son apparition, elle s'était moqué ouvertement en disant que ça lui apporterait une virilité au passage et il avait boudé, pendant des heures. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, à ce souvenir et elle nettoya correctement le visage du brun.

Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène s'attardèrent un instant sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir, au dessus du lavabo ; un sourcil arqué, il vérifia qu'il ne restait plus de poils bruns sur ses joues et que tout était taillé parfaitement. Il attrapa une serviette, qui traînait sur le lave-linge et essuya les quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur son menton.

Le claquement d'une porte l'arracha à sa contemplation et il arqua un sourcil, lorsqu'une tignasse brune s'élança dans les couloirs, dans un bruit assourdissant.

« je suis rentré, vous vous êtes entre-tués ? » s'exclama l'adolescent, un grand sourire sur les lèvres  
« pardon ? » souffla la blonde, amusé  
« oh merde » grogna Shikadai, en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain « j'ai perdu deux cents yens »  
« qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« j'ai parié avec tonton Gaara, que vous vous seriez entre-tués avant que je rentre »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle tira l'adolescent dans une étreinte, sous le regard perdu du brun ; il arqua un sourcil et balança la serviette dans le bac à linge.

« ça, il le tient de toi » s'exclama-t-il « il a parié sur ses parents, avec son oncle, n'importe quoi »

Le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son ex-épouse s'étira et elle relâcha son fils, pour s'approcher de l'homme ; elle balança ses bras autour de sa nuque et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son menton.

« arrêtes de faire le grognon » souffla-t-elle  
« je ne fais pas le grognon » lâcha-t-il  
« oh que si, papa ; tu le fais » ajouta l'adolescent  
« liez vous contre moi, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas »

Bien qu'il aurait aimé faire le grognon, un peu plus longtemps, le rire de son fils lui arracha un sourire et il accepta le baiser qu'elle lui offrait, tendrement. L'amusement sur le visage de l'adolescent se perdit lorsqu'il remarqua que ses parents mettaient un peu trop de temps, dans ce fichu baiser ; les bras croisés sur son torse, il se racla la gorge, amusé par la situation.

« oncle Gaara est dans le salon, d'ailleurs » lâcha-t-il

L'effet fût immédiat ; il repoussa la blonde, à une certaine distance et acquiesça.

« très bien, restes loin de moi, je ne préfère pas qu'il tente de me tuer »  
« n'importe quoi, toi » souffla-t-elle  
« vraiment ? » lança-t-il, un sourcil arqué  
« bon, d'accord »

Dans un élan agile, elle fit volte-face, attrapa la main de sa progéniture et le tira dans le corridor, soudainement bien trop heureuse ; un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, le brun s'empressa de remettre son haut, qui traînait sur le lave-linge et emboîta le pas.

Dans l'immense salon, Gaara, installé dans un fauteuil en cuir, relisait pour la énième fois le rapport que lui avait transmis son ami de longue date ; le sourire du blondinet glissa dans son esprit et il esquissa un sourire, malgré lui. Des bruits de pas l'arrachèrent à sa lecture et il arqua un sourcil, ses prunelles émeraudes s'attardèrent sur la silhouette de sa grande sœur ; il étouffa un sourire entre ses lèvres et déposa le rapport sur le bois de la table basse. Il s'empressa de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras ; fût un temps où il ne supportait pas les marques d'affections mais là, tout de suite, ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

« content de te revoir, Gaara » lâcha une voix masculine

Le roux relâcha délicatement sa sœur et posa son regard sur le brun, derrière elle ; ses mèches brunes noués en cet éternel catogan, un peu de barbe, Shikamaru ne changerait sûrement jamais. Il attrapa la main que son beau-frère lui tendait et la serra, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« de même, Shikamaru » commença-t-il « pas mal le suçon dans le cou, de ma sœur »

Les joues de la blonde se teintèrent de rose et elle tira le col de son pull, vers son menton, cachant la vue de son cou aux prunelles curieuses de son fils ; le stratège fut prit d'une légère quinte de toux, en avalant de travers sa salive. Gaara lui tapota gentiment le dos.

« trêve de plaisanterie » lâcha le roux

L'expression amusé sur son visage céda à une pointe de remords et son dos se heurta doucement au canapé ; les sourcils froncés, le brun fit de même, suivit par Temari, alors que Shikadai disparaissait dans le jardin. Cette lueur dans les prunelles du roux ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout ; d'un geste lent, Gaara attrapa le rapport sur le bois de la table et prit une inspiration.

« j'ai reçu ce message, ce matin » avoua-t-il « de la part de Naruto »  
« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Temari, inquiète  
« ça concerne Shikamaru » lâcha-t-il

Sans un mot, le brun attrapa le rapport que lui tendait le roux et parcouru les quelques lignes ; l'inspiration qu'il voulut prendre, se perdit dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas du tout possible ; ses prunelles croisèrent un court instant les iris du Kazekage et il balança le rapport sur la table, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. Les sourcils froncés, Temari posa son regard émeraude sur son frère.

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » souffla-t-elle  
« une équipe manque à l'appel, au village ; une mission qui, visiblement, aurait mal tourné et ils n'ont aucune nouvelle » expliqua-t-il « tu connais les lois, au bout d'un mois, les shinobis portés disparus sont déclarés décédés au combat »  
« oui, je sais mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir »  
« l'un des membres de cette équipe est Miraï Sarutobi »

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, bien sûr que ce nom lui disait quelque chose ; elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait croisé ses deux billes écarlate, de la première fois où Shikamaru lui avait présenté, le fruit de l'amour qui avait uni Kurenaï à Asuma. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ce sourire sur les lèvres du brun, alors qu'il jouait tendrement avec la petite fille, elle avait comprit au fond d'elle qu'il serait un bon père et qu'elle aimerait qu'il soit celui de ses enfants. Sans un mot, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et s'empressa de rejoindre le brun ; elle le trouva en train de fourrer quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage, les sourcils froncés, et le souffle court.

« Shikamaru » appela-t-elle

Mais elle n'eût aucune réponse, elle se heurta aux bruits étouffés qui coupait le silence. Elle étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et s'approcha du brun, délicatement, attrapant ses mains entre les siennes ; elle comprenait qu'il se sent si mal, elle comprenait qu'il ai l'impression de perdre les pédales. Elle connaissait cette promesse qu'il avait fait, à son maître, aux portes de la mort ; une promesse où il annonçait qu'il protégerait le roi, qu'il protégerait cet enfant dans les entrailles de Kurenaï.

« Shikamaru » répéta-t-elle  
« je me dois de protéger le roi » souffla-t-il « c'est ma mission et là, elle.. »  
« je sais » le coupa-t-elle « je ne te retiens pas, retournes-y »

Une telle tristesse émanait de lui qu'elle se heurta à son dos, glissant ses bras frêles autour de sa taille imposante ; il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle, qui aurait crû que le petit idiot en larmes qu'elle avait connue, deviendrait un si bel homme ? Il fit volte-face, silencieusement et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

« je reviendrais » souffla-t-il, dans un murmure  
« je n'en doutes pas, retrouves la et reviens moi »  
« promis, Temari »


	27. keep holding on

Chapter #24 _« keep holding on »_

Un tas de souvenirs hantaient ces murs, au teint marbré ; ce bâtiment existait depuis des siècles, il avait eu la chance de connaître en son sein de grands hommes. Quelques photographies des précédents Hokage traînaient sur les murs, ils étaient beaux, vêtus de cette fameuse tunique blanche.

Le bruit de ses pas à l'allure effréné flottait, entre les parois du bâtiment ; son cœur lui faisait mal dans sa cage thoracique. Son épaule se heurta douloureusement à une silhouette mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il continuait sa route, à bout de souffle ; deux long jours, il n'avait pas fait une seule pause. Un tel épuisement coulait dans ses veines et pourtant, il était là ; les prunelles d'un bel ébène du garçon s'accrochèrent à une tignasse blonde. Un sourcil froncé, il stoppa sa course, reprenant douloureusement une inspiration ; alors qu'elle, elle posait un regard surpris sur lui. Il se heurta silencieusement à cette inquiétude dans ses iris d'un magnifique bleu ; ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, si bien qu'ils étaient connectés, lorsqu'elle souffrait, il souffrait. D'un pas lent, elle s'avança et se heurta au torse du bout d'homme ; ses bras frêles se glissèrent autour de sa carrure imposante et elle chercha, une demi-seconde, un certain réconfort, auprès de lui.

« dieu merci, tu es là » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure  
« pardon » souffla-t-il, essoufflé « je suis parti dès que j'ai su »

Elle ne dit rien, resserrant simplement sa prise autour de son corps ; elle se souvenait bien de ces années adolescentes qu'ils avaient partagés, tous les deux, d'à quel point elle s'était moqué ouvertement de lui parce qu'il possédait quelques centimètres en moins. A cet instant, elle était heureuse qu'il soit si grand et si fort ; ça la rassurait.

« Saï n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il  
« non, en mission ; il revient dans huit jours »

Le brun acquiesça, silencieusement ; ça ne l'étonnait pas. L'artiste était resté, pendant si longtemps, ce garçon que personne n'appréciait réellement, qui ne comprenait pas les sentiments et qui se perdait dans un tas de sensations inconnues ; mais lorsque il avait comprit, à quel point il était fou amoureux de la douce Yamanaka, il avait mit ça de côté, il s'était promit d'être un bon mari, un père aimant et surtout, un shinobi digne du clan de son épouse.

Ils se séparèrent doucement et il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front tremblant, ils souffraient tous les deux ; et il s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers le bureau du Hokage, lorsqu'elle l'en empêcha, attirant son attention sur elle. Les sourcils froncés, il posa son regard brun sur le visage inquiet de sa meilleure amie.

« Shikamaru » commença-t-elle « Sakura et t-.. »  
« ce n'est pas le moment » la coupa-t-il, d'une voix faible « pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît »

Pendant une seconde, ses prunelles bleutés se plongèrent dans les profondeurs des iris brunes du garçon ; il semblait en proie à un tas d'émotions contradictoires, un tas d'inquiétudes et elle comprenait, ça lui sciait les tripes, elle aussi. Elle acquiesça, simplement et relâcha le poignet du brun ; il s'empressa de fondre dans le bureau du Hokage, sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait dans ses mains, s'échappèrent de sa prise lorsque ses prunelles bleutés se posèrent sur la silhouette de son ami, sur le pas de la porte ; il semblait à bout de souffle, pris dans un tremblement incertain. Dans un geste lent, Naruto ramassa les papiers et les fourra dans un dossier quelconque, acquiesçant simplement ; ce boulot le tuerait d'épuisement, à un moment.

« Shikamaru, je-.. » tenta-t-il, d'une voix douce  
« ne fais pas ça » le coupa le brun, tremblant « ne fais pas ça, elle n'est pas morte, alors s'il te plaît, ne me parles pas comme si c'était le cas, Naruto ; j'ai besoin de ton enthousiasme habituel »

Le brun tenta de prendre une inspiration, frottant ses mains moites sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon ; il était effrayé à l'idée que les mots qui s'échapperaient des lèvres du blond soient bien trop douloureux. Son cœur battait si vite dans sa cage thoracique, que peut-être qu'il allait prendre la fuite, qu'il allait simplement faire une crise cardiaque ; le souffle lui manquait. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il acquiesça ; bien sûr que le Nara était capable d'entendre n'importe quoi, ils avaient joués leurs rôles pendant la quatrième grande guerre, ils avaient assistés impuissant à la mort de Shukaku, d'Inoichi et de Neji.

« nous sommes sur le point d'atteindre le délai, tu connais les lois ; au bout d'un mois, je suis dans l'obligation de déclarer les shinobis portés disparus, décédés » expliqua-t-il, le cœur lourd « le seigneur a mit ces lois en place, lui-même ; je suis littéralement dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, tu le sais »  
« tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, avant » grogna le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« tu es parti à Suna ; tu venais de perdre Kankuro, qui était ton beau-frère et ton ami, comment aurais-je pu faire une telle chose ? Temari avait besoin de toi, ton fils avait besoin de toi »  
« tu aurais dû me le dire, Naruto »  
« je sais, et j'en suis désolé ; la situation est compliqué »

Dans un élan tremblant, le stratège coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres ; bien que ce n'était pas autorisé dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, le blond ne dit rien, il comprenait sa souffrance et à cet instant, si une cigarette parvenait à lui apporter un semblant de paix, il était prêt à dire oui, à n'importe quoi. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il passa ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes, bordéliques ; il était épuisé.

« en quoi consistait la mission ? » demanda-t-il, en tirant une taffe  
« ce n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué » nota le blond « une mission banale, l'équipe était simplement censé faire un tour dans un village détruit, pendant la quatrième grande guerre ; de nombreux témoignages, récemment, ont rapportés que des survivants traînaient là-bas » il prit une inspiration « le but était de les amener à moi, le village ne cesse de s'agrandir et j'aurais aimé qu'ils viennent vivre ici »  
« tu as toujours été comme ça » constata le brun « un grand cœur »  
« je suis comme ça, parce que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir de bons amis ; quoi que tu dises, Shikamaru, tu m'as sauvé »

Le blond avait eu toutes les cartes en main, toutes les raisons d'être un tueur, d'arracher la vie à un tas de villageois ; mais une rencontre, au bon moment, avait tout changé. Shikamaru, Chôji, Kiba, Iruka ; ils l'avaient sauvés, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Le stratège tira une dernière taffe et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, légèrement ouverte ; il glissa le mégot dans l'ouverture et se posta face au bureau, droit comme un pic. Une telle détermination émanait de lui, à cet instant qu'un frisson prit le blond.

« je t'écoute » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je souhaite prendre la situation en main »  
« c'est-à-dire, Shikamaru ? »  
« réunir plusieurs membres et lancer une mission de sauvetage »

Un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond ; oh, ça, il s'en doutait.

« le délai est passé, tu le sais » rappela-t-il  
« mais tu es bien placé pour comprendre, l'abandon n'est pas une option »

Shikamaru n'avait pas tort ; il avait couru après un certain Uchiha pendant si longtemps, qu'il n'était pas la capacité de dire non. Le grognement qui s'échappa des lippes du blond, par la suite, arracha un petit sourire en coin au brun ; il connaissait assez son ami, il le connaissait même sur le bout des doigts.

« bien, tu as deux heures pour être prêt ; je réunis des hommes, ils t'attendront aux portes » lâcha le blond, d'une voix forte « ramènes-les, Shikamaru »  
« t'en fais pas pour ça, Naruto »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, une demi-seconde ; puis, le brun fit volte-face et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Le bois de la porte céda au visage de sa meilleure amie ; d'un pas lent, il s'engouffra dans l'appartement et fronça les sourcils. Un parfum de fleurs traînait entre les murs, ce parfum qui l'avait accompagné toute son enfance, son adolescence et encore maintenant, là, tout de suite ; sans un mot, il s'avança dans le corridor et son dos se heurta doucement au canapé. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, déposant deux tasses de thés sur la table basse.

« je pars à sa recherche » dit-il

Le son de sa voix résonna un instant, se répercutant sur les parois de l'appartement. Elle attrapa sa tasse de thé, fumante et la porta à ses lèvres ; ça avait un goût sucré, elle n'aimait pas spécialement le thé mais son époux appréciait la découverte des goûts.

« je sais » souffla-t-elle « 'fin, je me doute »

Elle le connaissait assez, pour ça ; dès l'instant où ses prunelles bleutés s'étaient déposés sur la silhouette du brun, elle avait su au fond d'elle qu'il partirait à la recherche de la jeune femme, comment aurait-il pu resté sans rien faire ? Bien qu'il possédait certains traits de caractères, il était empli de courage, empli d'une force moral et d'un sens de l'amitié qui la rendait fière.

« j'ai appris que pour la rupture »

Une légère grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon et il prit une inspiration, hissant sa tasse à ses lèvres ; ça lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit, la rupture, le fait que la rose traînait dans les rues du village caché de la Feuille. Que ferait-il si il la croisait ? Serait-il capable de dire quoi que ce soit ? Prendrait-elle la fuite ? Il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres.  
Ino semblait en proie à un tas de questions, perdue dans la contemplation du liquide dans sa tasse ; il claqua bruyamment des doigts sous son nez et acquiesça.

« poses ta question » lâcha-t-il  
« comment tu-.. » commença-t-elle  
« le fil rouge, souviens-toi »

Le sourire qui naquit au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme lui mit du baume au cœur ; pendant son enfance, le brun n'avait pas réellement très bien prit l'idée qu'Ino serait une partie importante de sa vie, jusqu'à son dernier souffle et un après-midi, Yoshino avait prit les deux enfants à part. D'une voix claire, elle avait annoncé l'existence de ce fil rouge du destin, qui liait deux personnes ; ce fil rouge qui liait Shikaku à Inoichi et Chôza. Ce fichu fil rouge qui liait Shikamaru à Ino ; ça les avait marqués, inconsciemment et chaque fois que l'un allait mal, l'autre lui sortait cette vieille histoire.

« est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-elle « tu sais, au bout d'un certain moment, un retour en arrière ne sera plus possible ; tu as été heureux avec Temari, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas terminé entre vous deux ? »  
« Ino, je-.. » souffla-t-il, dans un élan incertain  
« ce n'est pas parce que je suis en colère contre elle, que je ne veux pas que tu sois avec elle, d'accord ? » déclara la blonde, sa tasse entre les doigts « tu as été heureux avec Sakura, je l'ai vu ; pas seulement dans ton sourire mais dans ton regard, dans ta façon d'être, tu l'aimes »  
« j'ai hésité » avoua-t-il « pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment hésité, Ino ; j'étais là et je ne savais pas, mais je suis sûr de moi, Temari est et restera sûrement jusqu'à la fin, mon âme-sœur »

Elle soutint son regard, un instant ; puis, elle acquiesça.

« bien, tant que tu es heureux »

Le brun ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin, il savait qu'en ces quelques secondes, la douce Yamanaka avait vu au plus profond de son âme ; ils étaient liés par ce fichu fil rouge.

Il était là, douloureusement ; son regard se perdait silencieusement dans l'atlas sombre, laissait des traînes empreint d'une souffrance vive. Une main délicate le tira de sa contemplation et il adressa un petit sourire à son meilleur ami ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se posèrent sur un brun, qui tentait maladroitement de de faire son lacet, grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, son chien à ses pieds. La fourrure d'un beau blanc de l'animal contrastait parfaitement avec les sombres couleurs des vêtements de son maître ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et balança son sac sur son dos, resserrant correctement les attaches.

« tu es prêt ? » lui demanda la voix douce de Chôji  
« toujours, et toi ? » souffla-t-il  
« j'ai confiance en toi, en nous ; je suis plus que prêt »

Une flamme confiante traînait au fond des prunelles du garçon enrobé et il esquissa un sourire ; s'en était étrange, d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, le roux était là, son paquet de chips dans les mains, ce sourire idiot au bord des lèvres. Sa présence avait quelque chose de particulièrement apaisant.

« oye, les garçons » s'exclama le brun  
« qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kiba ? » demanda le rouquin  
« regardez » souffla-t-il, en pointant du doigt quelque chose

Dans un geste lent, le brun fit volte-face ; son regard s'accrocha aux prunelles bleutés de sa meilleure amie, elle était là, aux portes du village. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il succomba aux iris écarlates de la femme qui l'accompagnait, quelques sillons de larmes sur les joues ; le sac qui traînait sur son dos retomba dans un bruit étouffé sur le sol et il s'approcha d'elle, la tirant dans une étreinte. Un lien un peu spécial les liait, tous les deux ; elle se souvenait bien de toutes ces conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Asuma, concernant ce bout d'homme. Il déclarait constamment que Shikamaru ferait de grandes choses, qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, qu'il était juste un peu trop flemmard ; il l'avait toujours considéré plus comme un fils, qu'un élève. Elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal à lui et fondit en larmes, silencieusement, le brun resserra sa prise.

« Shikamaru.. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure agonisant  
« le roi est sous ma protection » dit-il « je n'abandonnerais pas »

Doucement, elle se tira de l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans le sien ; il lui ressemblait à cet instant, il ressemblait à Asuma. Cette flamme au fond de ses prunelles lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et elle renifla bruyamment.

« faites attention à vous » souffla-t-elle, faiblement « et ramenez-la, s'il vous plaît »

Une telle souffrance émanait de la femme qu'ils se retinrent tous, tant bien que mal, de ne pas la prendre dans leurs bras ; dans un mouvement doux, Ino la tira contre elle et encercla ses épaules d'un bras rassurant. Ses prunelles bleutés se posèrent sur les trois garçons, cette situation les touchait tous ; Shikamaru prit une inspiration et attrapa son sac, sur le sol poussiéreux. Dans un bond agile, Kiba se hissa sur ses deux pieds et esquissa un sourire, levant son pouce en l'air ; le jappement que lâcha son chien attira l'attention de Kurenaï.

« comptez sur moi, Kurenaï » s'exclama-t-il « je reviendrais avec la petite Miraï »  
« moi aussi, comptez sur moi » ajouta le roux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Il s'avança, doucement et attrapa les mains de la brune dans les siennes ; dans un geste tendre, il déposa chastement un baiser sur le dos de sa main, esquissant un sourire en coin.

« tout se passera bien » souffla-t-il, sûr de lui

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du stratège ; Naruto avait fait le bon choix, en mettant ces trois-là dans la même équipe. Son regard s'accrocha un instant aux prunelles pourpres de la femme et il acquiesça.

« c'est une promesse » lâcha-t-il, au gré du vent


	28. bad blood

Chapter #25 _« bad blood »_

Le cœur en milliers d'éclats, dans sa cage thoracique ; les battements douloureux et maladroits. Au bord du néant, une scène ne cessait d'apparaître dans son esprit, il était là, tremblant, à genoux dans une rivière pourpre, qui s'échappait lentement du corps de la jeune Sarutobi.

Il étouffa un soupir agonisant entre ses lèvres et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses quelques pensées noires ; tout irait bien, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Dans un bond agile, il se hissa sur une énième branche et s'appuya maladroitement au tronc de l'arbre ; ses prunelles brunes s'attardèrent un court instant sur la silhouette enrobé de son meilleur ami. Droit, une flamme de détermination dans le fond de ses iris, il dégageait une telle assurance qu'un frisson le prit ; ils marchaient depuis une semaine, s'enfonçant encore et encore entre les arbres, dans les décombres, dans ce sentiment d'impuissance. Kiba s'accroupit, près de lui et renifla l'air ; les sourcils froncés, il s'attarda une demi-seconde sur le parfum qui traînait au gré du vent, il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître celle de la jeune Sarutobi.

« je sens quelque chose » lâcha-t-il, tout bas « ils sont plusieurs, plus que trois shinobis ; ils ont été emmenés par l'ennemi, je pense »  
« est-ce que tu arrives à savoir combien ils sont ? » demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« une dizaine, pour le moment ; le parfum est de plus en plus fort mais quelque chose cloche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient tentés de couvrir leurs traces, parce que j'ai du mal à faire la différence entre les différents parfums »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du stratège et il acquiesça, simplement ; l'ennemi savait faire preuve d'intelligence, peut-être même s'était-il renseigné sur eux. Dans un geste mécanique, il coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres et l'alluma d'un geste expert, avec le briquet de son maître ; sur le pas de la mort, il lui avait promit de protéger coûte que coûte le roi, d'être un adulte responsable pour ce bébé à naître. La main délicate de son meilleur ami s'attarda sur son épaule et ils échangèrent un regard, tout se passerait bien.

« reprenons » proposa le roux « j'ai hâte de prendre un bon bain »

Un sourire traîna sur leurs lèvres, un court instant ; Shikamaru écrasa son mégot, à ses pieds et réajusta correctement les attaches de son sac à dos, offrant finalement une douce caresse à Akamaru. Dans son enfance, il se souvenait avoir fait la demande d'un animal de compagnie à sa mère, une demande vaine, puisque celle-ci s'était empressé de dire non, ajoutant fièrement que le jour où elle ne laverait plus ses caleçons, peut-être aurait-il le droit. Quelle femme.

L'aura sombre qui se dégageait actuellement du bâtiment, lui arracha un frisson ; le roux fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit délicatement, tirant une carte de son sac à dos.

« c'est étrange » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure incertain « la carte est vide sur cet emplacement »

Un mauvais pressentiment lui scia les tripes, au son de la voix presque tremblante de son meilleur ami ; ses prunelles d'un bel ébène ne se détournaient pas, silencieusement, il observait les parois poussiéreuse du bâtiment. L'édifice ne semblait pas très bien conservé, quelques fissures importantes traînaient sur les murs extérieures ; le parfum de Miraï disparaissait quelque part, dans cet étrange endroit et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Du coin de l'œil, il observa le roux tendre la carte au brun ; Kiba attrapa le papier, maladroitement et fronça les sourcils.

« je connais cet endroit » siffla-t-il « je suis venu, deux fois, avec Hinata et Shino ; mais ce bâtiment n'était pas là »  
« c'est impossible, Kiba » répliqua le stratège « regarde-le, cet endroit est sûrement plus vieux que nous trois, réunis »  
« je t'assure, ce n'était pas là » répéta-t-il « c'est étrange, vraiment »  
« peut-être un camouflage » proposa le rouquin, assis sur le sol humide

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui et il haussa simplement les épaules.

« étant donné que Kiba a eu beaucoup de mal avec son odorat, peut-être qu'ils se camouflent »  
« un bâtiment tout entier, c'est possible ça ? » demanda le concerné  
« bien-sûr » répondit le brun « c'est une technique assez ancienne, j''ai lu deux-trois trucs là-dessus »

Une technique si ancienne qu'elle s'était normalement perdue, comment était-ce possible que quelqu'un, peut-être même plusieurs personnes, soit dans la capacité de faire appel à celle-ci ? Un frisson le prit et il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres, ça ne s'annonçait clairement pas facile. Son genou s'écrasa dans la terre humide et son regard effleura un instant les différentes portes qui donnaient sur l'extérieur ; quelques hommes restaient, au pas de ces dernières, aucun ne semblait réellement dangereux mais il préférait être méfiant.

« tu as une idée, Shikamaru ? » demanda Kiba, en prenant place près de lui  
« ça dépends » souffla-t-il « nous ne sommes que trois, ils sont nombreux ; notre seule chance serait l-.. »  
« la surprise » le coupa Chôji, les sourcils froncés « mais imagines que ça ne tourne pas à notre avantage »  
« c'est une option à prendre en compte, exact » lâcha le brun, dans un soupir

Là, il regrettait qu'ils ne soient que trois ; sûrement que d'autres hommes auraient été nécessaires mais au fond, il était hors de question qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Ses prunelles brunes s'accrochèrent un instant au regard de son meilleur ami et le rouquin acquiesça, simplement.

« bien, trois portes ; Kiba, tu prends celle de droite, d'accord ? » poursuivit-il, d'une voix rauque « Chôji, celle du milieu et je m'occupe de la dernière »  
« et les gardes ? » demanda le brun, caressant d'une main distraite la tête de son animal  
« assommez-les ; je ne connais ni leurs forces ni leurs faiblesses, ne les laissez pas prendre le dessus »

Dans un bond agile, Kiba se hissa sur ses deux pieds et acquiesça, frottant ses mains l'une à l'autre ; il ne rentrerait pas sans elle, hors de question, elle était un membre de sa famille et l'abandon n'était pas une option. Chôj fit de même et tendit une main au brun, sur le sol ; Shikamaru l'attrapa et se hissa, à son tour. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard et s'élancèrent vers leurs cibles, silencieusement.

Une carrure imposante ; l'homme étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et fourra ses mains, dans les poches du pantalon kaki qu'il portait. D'un pas silencieux, Shikamaru s'avança et claqua brutalement sa main contre la nuque de cet inconnu, rattrapant son corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé ; il le cacha dans les brins d'herbes, un peu trop haut et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. L'obscurité le frappa ; un pas par un pas, il se glissait entre les murs. Un amer parfum de mort flottait dans l'enceinte et il réprima un haut de cœur, s'en était étrange, il s'était attendu à autre chose qu'à ce silence pesant. Son regard s'accrocha aux quelques cellules vides, des tâches brunes traînaient sur le sol et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que ce n'était que du sang ; des hommes étaient sûrement décédés entre ses murs.

Le son désagréable qui s'échappa d'une cellule lui arracha un frisson et il cessa de prendre une inspiration, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène se perdirent un court instant dans le fond de cette pièce, au parfum douteux ; une silhouette traînait sur le sol, recroquevillé sur elle-même, dans une tâche brune. Dans un geste lent, le brun attrapa les barreaux entre ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

« eh » appela-t-il, doucement « eh, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Aucune réaction ; de là où il était, il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre si c'était une femme ou un homme. Quelques morceaux de tissus trônaient sur la peau de la personne mais ils étaient dans un tel état ; le brun tapota doucement les barreaux, tentant maladroitement de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un ennemi.

« nous sommes venus à plusieurs, c'est une mission de sauvetage, vous m'entendez ? »

Sa voix rauque se répercutait aux parois de la cellule ; il glissa une main dans son dos, cherchant à atteindre sa trousse, peut-être qu'un kunaï l'aiderait à déverrouiller cette saleté de porte. Pendant une demi-seconde, il quitta la silhouette du regard ; une courte demi-seconde. L'instant d'après, un râle sauvage s'échappa des lèvres de l'inconnu et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se jeta contre les barreaux de la cellule ; le brun eût le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière et s'écrasa dans un bruit étouffé sur le sol. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le visage déformé de la personne ; elle était là, tremblante, presque sauvage et elle tentait maladroitement de se hisser hors de la cellule, sûrement dans le but de lui faire du mal. Aucune émotion ne traînait au fond de ses prunelles nacrés, rien ; un néant, un frisson le prit et il se hissa sur ses deux pieds, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un aboiement le coupa ; les sourcils froncés, il s'empressa de prendre un couloir au hasard, cherchant à rejoindre ses camarades, bien que le visage déformé du captif ne quittait pas ses pensées.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il esquiva, tant bien que mal, la boule de feu qui s'accrochait à lui ; il resserra sa prise, autour du corps qu'il tenait fermement contre lui et dans un bond agile, s'extirpa du bâtiment, deux jeunes hommes sur ses talons. La soudaine lumière de l'astre solaire les aveugla un instant et ils se heurtèrent au sourire rassurant du chef du clan Akimichi ; Chôji s'éloigna de l'édifice et déposa délicatement le corps de la jeune Sarutobi, dans les brins d'herbes, ordonnant aux garçons de prendre soin d'elle. Il extirpa quelques bandages de sa sacoche et s'empressa de panser les blessures de la brune ; en s'enfonçant dans le bâtiment, il était tombé nez à nez avec des horreurs, des personnes captifs depuis si longtemps qu'ils en avaient oubliés leurs humanités, puis il avait retrouvé l'équipe de sa « nièce », les deux garçons tenaient douloureusement sur leurs deux jambes mais elle, elle était dans un sale état, évanouie et elle respirait difficilement. Si difficilement que le rouquin était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle cesse simplement de prendre une inspiration, si ça continuait.

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là dedans, bon sang ? » grogna le roux, les sourcils froncés  
« de la torture » souffla l'un des deux garçons, les yeux dans le vide « ils faisaient des choses horribles »  
« est-ce qu'ils ont touchés Miraï ? » demanda-t-il, le cœur lourd  
« non » s'exclama le deuxième jeune homme « nous l'avons protégés mais.. ils ont.. ils lui ont mis quelque chose dans les veines, et soudainement, elle allait mal »  
« quelque chose dans les veines ? » répéta le roux  
« hm, ils l'ont piqués avec une seringue ; je ne sais pas ce que c'était »

Et là, le bruit assourdissant d'une explosion flotta.  
Les mains tremblantes, le roux fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés ; le bâtiment était en proie aux flammes, des flammes si immenses que, pendant un instant, il était resté en suspens. L'un des camarades de la jeune fille, Yûsuuke, se hissa sur ses deux pieds, maladroitement et ordonna au jeune homme, dont le bras prenait une tournure étrange, de prendre soin de la brune, puis il tendit une main au roux ; une flamme traînait dans le fond de ses yeux, une flamme qui souffla un peu de courage au rouquin. Chôji accepta la main et se hissa près de lui, son regard s'attarda un instant aux flammes et quelque chose, dans l'herbe, attira son attention ; dans un bond agile, il s'élança au côté du brun et atterrit rapidement aux pieds de la silhouette.

« Kiba » s'exclama-t-il, inquiet

Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent à la silhouette du garçon, qui traînait douloureusement dans l'herbe ; les quelques brûlures qui traînaient sur ses bras lui arrachèrent une grimace et il approcha son oreille des lèvres de son ami, priant pour sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il respirait ; sûrement simplement sonné par sa chute.

« nous devons prendre la fuite, monsieur » souffla Yûsuuke, accroupi près du brun  
« il manque quelqu'un » lâcha le roux, tremblant « je ne peux pas m'en aller sans lui »

L'image maladroit du stratège se glissa dans son esprit et il étouffa un grognement entre ses lèvres ; hors de question de ne rien faire, il glissa une main dans le dos du brun et passa un bras sous ses genoux, le hissant dans ses bras. Les prunelles bleutés de Yûsuuke se heurtèrent à cette aura que dégageait le roux, une aura qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être puissant.

« tiens, prends-le ; amène-le, aux côtés de Miraï » ordonna le roux  
« et vous, monsieur ? » demanda le brun, en attrapant l'homme dans ses bras  
« un camarade est absent, si je ne suis pas revenu dans une vingtaine de minutes, retournez au village »  
« mais-.. » commença le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés  
« non « le coupa-t-il « suis les ordres, rien de plus »

Chôji déposa une main délicate dans les mèches brunes du garçon et ébouriffa ses cheveux, un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres ; le brun acquiesça et fit volte-face, l'homme dans ses bras.

La lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents, le roux posa un regard incertain sur le dos du garçon qui s'éloignait de lui ; une seconde explosion flotta et il se protégea le visage, tant bien que mal. Cette mission prenait une tournure désagréable ; Miraï et Kiba étaient tous les deux dans un sale état, Shikamaru et Akamaru étaient absents et ses hommes faisaient des choses horribles, entre ses murs. Il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et prit une inspiration douloureuse ; il s'apprêtait à prendre son courage, à passer le pas de la porte pour retourner dans les profondeurs de cet édifice douteux, lorsqu'une silhouette se tira des flammes.

Une amère odeur de chair brûlé se répercutait, il étouffa un haut de cœur et pria pour ne pas faire face à l'un de ses hommes ; la silhouette se dessina un peu plus et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnu les prunelles brunes de son meilleur ami. Il était là, brûlé, le souffle court ; il tenait fermement contre son torse le corps douloureux du chien. Le pelage habituellement d'un beau blanc de l'animal prenait une teinte brune et le roux s'empressa de rompre les quelques mètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre ; avec une grande précaution, il prit le brun dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maladroit et esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient sain et sauf.


	29. unsteady

Chapter #26 _« unsteady »_

Le visage défiguré par un mélange douloureux et agonisant. Il était là, à bout de souffle, serrant fermement contre lui, le corps lourd d'une jeune fille ; cinq jours qu'ils courraient, sans prendre de pause, sans prendre une seconde pour panser leurs propres blessures, sans prendre une inspiration. Son pied s'écrasa brutalement contre le bois de la porte et celle-ci s'éloigna sur le côté, claquant contre la paroi du mur ; le son résonna un instant et quelques regards se braquèrent sur eux, ils n'étaient sûrement pas dans un très bel état, mais il s'en fichait. Les battements du cœur de la brune dans ses bras s'affaiblissaient encore et encore, et cette sensation d'impuissance lui vibrait les tripes ; il s'avança d'un pas maladroit jusqu'au comptoir et ne s'attarda pas sur l'expression surprise de la femme, derrière le bois de celui-ci. La tunique brune qui traînait sur son torse n'était plus que des lambeaux de tissus et les brûlures sur sa peau, arrachèrent une grimace à la femme.

« amenez Tsunade, immédiatement » ordonna-t-il, avec hâte

Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais la silhouette du garçon s'évadait au détour d'un couloir, à la teinte blanche ; un brun se hissa, les sourcils froncés, serrant fermement un énorme chien contre son torse. Il lui semblait qu'il tremblait, fortement ; à bout de souffle, lui aussi.

« maintenant, putain » cracha-t-il, une pointe de colère dans les prunelles

Et il s'empressa de prendre la direction, que son ami avait prit, quelques secondes en arrière ; un rouquin se hissa maladroitement face au comptoir, aidant tant bien que mal, deux jeunes hommes dans un sale état.

« s'il vous plaît » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce

Ses prunelles s'attardèrent un instant sur les blessures qui couvraient les corps des deux jeunes hommes et elle acquiesça, attrapant avec hâte le téléphone qui traînait au bord du comptoir ; la voix de Tsunade résonna à l'autre bout, dans la seconde qui suivit.

Une tignasse rose se tira de la salle d'attente, étouffant un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'approcha doucement du comptoir ; la journée avait été particulièrement épuisante et bordel, ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience l'instant où elle se fondrait dans les draps de son lit. Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude s'attardèrent un instant sur la silhouette du rouquin, il était dos à elle mais elle n'eût aucun mal à le reconnaître ; il servait d'appui, maladroitement, aux deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnait, ils semblaient dans un sale état. Elle doubla la cadence et interpella le roux.

« Chôji » s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « bon dieu, tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon fit volte-face et prit une inspiration, quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux ; il était épuisé, terriblement inquiet, essoufflé et il avait vraiment besoin de serrer sa petite fille entre ses bras. Il aurait pu ne jamais revenir de cette mission, il aurait pu perdre la vie là-bas ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il accepta volontiers l'aide de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de prendre à sa charge, l'un des deux garçons. Elle les tira dans une salle vide.

« qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, en administrant un calmant à l'un des garçons  
« la mission de sauvetage a mal tourné » souffla-t-il, tremblant  
« mal tourné ? où sont les autres ? » lâcha-t-elle, inquiéte  
« Miraï est.. » il prit une inspiration douloureuse « du poison, elle n'est pas bien du tout ; Shikamaru l'amène en ce moment à Tsunade, Kiba l'accompagne avec Akamaru »  
« ils vont bien ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court  
« Akamaru est gravement blessé, Kiba et Shikamaru ont de sévères brûlures »

Son cœur rata un battement dans sa cage thoracique ; elle acquiesça faiblement et déposa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, une aura verte s'extirpa et il réprima un gémissement de bien-être. Comment une simple mission de sauvetage avait-elle pu tourné, de cette façon ? Chôji déposa délicatement le garçon, sur un lit vide et essuya maladroitement les quelques gouttes qui perlaient au bord de son front tremblant ; il manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais Yûsuuke le rattrapa, doucement.

« attention, Chôji, tu es dans un sale état » souffla la rose, les sourcils froncés  
« je t'assure que, par rapport aux autres, je vais bien ; c'est l'épuisement, nous n'avons pas dormis depuis plus de cinq jours »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la rose, et elle fit appel à plusieurs infirmières.

Le corps de la brune s'écrasa délicatement sur un matelas ; les mains tremblantes, le stratège s'empressa de prendre un kunaï dans sa sacoche, déchirant maladroitement le tissu qui recouvrait le torse de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas, quelque chose clochait ; elle respirait difficilement, elle souffrait, il le sentait. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et il attrapa la main, presque trop froide, de la jeune femme dans la sienne, la serrant maladroitement ; il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur le dos de celle-ci, les yeux fermés.

« putain, ne fais pas ça, Miraï » souffla-t-il, tristement « ne meurs pas »

Que ferait-il si elle mourrait, là, tout de suite ? Il étouffa un sanglot entre ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils, lorsque le claquement d'une porte flotta ; la carrure imposante de Tsunade se glissa dans la pièce et elle arqua un sourcil, un éclat de surprise passa dans ses prunelles.

« non » lâcha-t-elle « qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sans attendre une réponse, elle s'élança près du corps de la jeune femme ; elle ordonna rapidement à son assistante de faire appel à d'autres employés, sûrement qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. Elle attrapa délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et chercha son pouls.

« un poison » expliqua-t-il, la voix tremblante « je n'en sais pas plus »

Quelques personnes, dans des blouses blanches, s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et elle noua, dans un geste vif, ses mèches blondes en une queue de cheval, étouffant un soupir entre ses lèvres ; le brun l'observait faire, silencieusement.

« de l'eau chaude, des serviettes propres ; amenez-moi le bouquin pharmacologique du clan Nara, dépêchez-vous »

Il ne bougea pas, alors qu'autour d'eux, tout se mettait en marche ; le bruit de pas effréné flottait, des respirations saccadés, des ordres balancés à la hâte. Il exerça une petite pression sur la main de Miraï et fronça les sourcils, il se heurta au regard sévère de la blonde.

« prends tes distances, j'ai besoin de place » souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« non » lâcha-t-il, maladroitement « elle a besoin de moi »  
« j'ai besoin de place, de calme ; tu n'es clairement pas en état pour discuter mes ordres, va-t-en »  
« vous n'êtes pas mon Hokage » répliqua-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix  
« ne me forces pas à te prendre par le slip et à te mettre dehors, Nara »

La simple idée de prendre la porte, lui coupait le souffle ; et si, il s'en allait ? Et si, elle ne se réveillait pas ? Et si, elle perdait la vie, là, sur cette fichue table ? Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il soutint le regard de l'ancien Hokage ; si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la tignasse rose qui s'engouffra dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

« mets-le dehors, Sakura » siffla Tsunade, en attrapant une serviette propre

La rose s'empressa de suivre les autres de son ancien maître, elle tira le brun en dehors de la pièce, ignorant clairement les plaintes qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres ; Tsunade aurait besoin de place, de calme et de tout ce qu'elle voudrait, tant qu'elle sauvait la vie de cette jeune fille. Finalement, le stratège ne dit rien et suivit la rose, calmement ; bien qu'une telle inquiétude émanait de lui, à cet instant, qu'elle se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien. Elle le poussa dans une salle vide et referma la porte derrière leurs silhouettes, elle le força doucement à prendre place sur une table et lui retira les lambeaux du haut qu'il portait, les fourrant dans une poubelle. Les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme s'attardèrent un court instant sur le torse du garçon et quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur ses joues, combien de fois avait-elle déposé ses lèvres sur sa peau à la teinte légèrement hâlée ? Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses pensées et se rapprocha de lui ; ses mains se posèrent sur les blessures visibles et une aura émeraude s'échappa.

« tout ira bien, tu sais ; Tsunade est plus que doué, elle fera le nécessaire » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Il ne réagissait pas, le regard perdu dans le vide ; il semblait si souffrant à cet instant, qu'elle cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et qu'elle attrapa délicatement son visage rugueux entre ses mains, forçant le contact entre leurs regards.

« tout ira bien » répéta-t-elle, d'un ton sûr « tu l'as sauvé, Tsunade termine juste ce que tu as commencé »  
« tu dis n'importe quoi » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure « je n'ai rien fais »  
« si tu n'avais rien fais, tu ne serais pas si blessé » grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés

Dans un geste doux, elle relâcha son visage et plaqua ses mains de nouveau sur son torse, reprenant la guérison ; une légère grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du garçon mais il ne bougea pas.

« par ailleurs, sois gentil, Shikamaru ; cesse de finir dans une chambre d'hôpital ou la prochaine fois, se sera à cause de moi » menaça-t-elle, un sourcil arqué

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles du garçon et il déglutit légèrement, oh il connaissait sa force légendaire, elle la tenait de Tsunade et il avait assisté maintes et maintes fois aux coups qu'elle avait pu mettre à Naruto, dans leurs enfances. Un sourire amusé naquit au coin des lèvres de la rose et il acquiesça ; il était vrai que la dernière fois, ne remontait pas à si longtemps. Il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et s'installa confortablement.

« je suis content de te voir » avoua-t-il « je suis d-.. »  
« non, ne t'excuses pas » le coupa-t-elle « ça va, Shikamaru ; je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas »  
« merci d'être là et d'encore une fois, prendre soin de moi »  
« ça n'arriverait pas si souvent si monsieur Nara faisait un peu plus attention, au lieu de faire le héros » grogna-t-elle « tu déteins un peu trop sur Naruto, toi »

Fût un temps où la seule chose qui l'intéressait, était l'heure de la sieste ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, il acquiesça, Naruto avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et ses prunelles brunes s'accrochèrent à la silhouette maladroite du jeune Inuzuka, il tenait douloureusement sur ses deux jambes, prenant appui sur une béquille et quelques bandages couvraient ses bras. Sans un mot, le brun ferma la porte derrière sa silhouette et s'avança, déposant doucement sa béquille contre un meuble qui traînait par là ; et à la plus grande surprise, des deux shinobis, il se mit à genoux, son front collé au sol frais. Les sourcils froncés, Shikamaru repoussa doucement les mains de la rose et se hissa en position assise.

« oye, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kiba ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet  
« je.. » commença le concerné « je ne sais pas comment te dire merci »  
« pardon ? merci ? mais pourquoi ? nous avons sauvés Miraï, ensemble »

La silhouette du brun, à genoux, tremblait légèrement et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ; dans un élan délicat, la rose s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et déposa sa main dans son dos.

« Kiba, lèves-toi ; tu es blessé, je te rappelle » souffla-t-elle, d'une voix douce  
« je m'en fiches » grogna-t-il, entre deux sanglots

Elle échangea silencieusement un regard avec le stratège qui haussa simplement les épaules, lui aussi ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait ; cette mission, ils avaient réussi tous ensemble, Shikamaru n'avait littéralement rien à voir là-dedans.

« est-ce que.. » commença Kiba « est-ce que tu sais que n'importe quel shinobi aurait prit la fuite ? qu'il l'aurait laissé derrière, en proie aux flammes et qu'il serait parti ? »  
« de quoi tu parles, Kiba ? » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« tu as sauvé Akamaru » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes « tu es resté dans les flammes, tu l'as pris avec toi, tu l'as sauvé ; n'importe quel shinobi l'aurait laissé, là-bas mais tu ne l'as pas fais, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais, Shikamaru ? »

Maladroitement, le brun leva son regard vers le stratège, quelques larmes sur ses joues barbues ; il renifla bruyamment et accepta délicatement la main que lui tendait la rose, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et récupéra la béquille.

« tu as sauvé mon meilleur ami, j'ai une dette envers toi » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

Le son de ses pas, suivit du bruit métallique de sa béquille, résonna dans la pièce, il s'approcha doucement du brun et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait, sous l'œil attendri de la rose, ils échangèrent une poignée de main, empreint de respect, d'amitié et de bienveillance.

Les prunelles brunes du stratège se posèrent délicatement sur le visage serein de la demoiselle, elle était là, dans les draps d'un blanc aveuglant du lit, dans cette chambre d'hôpital ; et elle reprenait des couleurs, doucement, ça le rassurait. Une heure en arrière, Tsunade avait débarqué, en proie à un tel épuisement, dans la salle d'attente, annonçant que tout le monde allait bien ; que les garçons, Miraï et Akamaru iraient bien. Une vague de soulagement s'était glissé entre eux et Shikamaru avait immédiatement demandé le droit de la voir ; et il était là, sur ce fauteuil, serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il se souvenait bien de la première fois qu'il avait croisé ses jolies prunelles pourpres ; un bébé si fragile qu'il avait été effrayé, un instant, à l'idée de la prendre contre lui, s'en était si étrange.

Une silhouette se glissa dans la pièce et doucement, la brune lui tendit un café ; il l'accepta et esquissa un sourire.

« merci Kurenaï » souffla-t-il, portant le gobelet à ses lèvres

Elle prit place doucement de l'autre côté du lit et caressa du bout des doigts le front de sa fille, elle était si heureuse qu'elle avait fondu en larmes, dans les bras de Tsunade, puis dans ceux des garçons ; elle connaissait les coéquipiers de la jeune fille, depuis le début et elle n'était même pas étonné à l'idée qu'ils l'aient protégés coûte que coûte.

« tu as tenu ta promesse » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes  
« et ça sera toujours ainsi » dit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres « j'ai promis à Asuma, de prendre soin de toi et d'elle ; je tiendrais cette promesse, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, et ensuite, le clan Nara s'assurera de la sécurité et du bien-être de ta fille, de ses enfants, de ses petits-enfants »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la femme et elle déposa doucement son gobelet sur la table de chevet, arquant un sourcil.

« si mes petits-enfants sont du clan Nara, tu m'étonnes qu'ils seront en sécurité » pouffa-t-elle

Quelques nuances de rose se glissèrent sur les joues du brun et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres ; il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte, au final. Il haussa les épaules.

« tu connais les sentiments de mon fils pour ta fille » souffla-t-il  
« ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, il rougit sans cesse »  
« c'est limite si il ne bave pas, parfois » ajouta-t-il, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres « Temari ne s'est rendu compte de rien, je crois »  
« ouh, tu penses qu'elle accepterait ça ? » demanda la brune  
« mh, c'est son petit garçon, alors difficile à dire ; mais bon, niveau différence d'âge, elle est mal placé »

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de Kurenaï et ça suffit à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur ; finalement, elle se tût et ses prunelles pourpres glissèrent sur les traits du visage de sa progéniture. Miraï ressemblait à son père, son portrait craché ; ça lui faisait un peu mal, au fond, mais ça lui allait.

« tu sais, Asuma serait vraiment fier de toi » glissa-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes

Le cœur du brun rata un battement, à l'entente de ses mots ; il posa délicatement son regard sur le visage de la femme, pour comprendre si elle se moquait de lui ou non, mais aucun amusement flottait dans ses prunelles. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il acquiesça.

« merci, Kurenaï »


	30. happier

Chapter #27 _« happier »_

L'immensité de l'atlas le fascinait, encore plus lorsque les teintes sombres du ciel n'étaient éclairés que par la lune et les étoiles, ce paysage avait quelque chose de réellement apaisant ; une beauté époustouflante. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres ; les rues fraîches du village caché de la Feuille avaient cédés aux rues chaudes du village caché du Sable. Quelques villageois traînaient dehors et il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que certains le reconnaissait, leurs regards noirs qu'il posait sur lui ; en épousant Temari, la princesse de Suna, il avait prit cette place de mauvaise personne aux yeux du peuple sunien, la majorité pensait que ce n'était là qu'une alliance, qu'un moyen de prendre le dessus, un jour et d'effacer Suna de la carte. Que des idioties. La façade de la demeure de son ex-épouse se glissa dans son champ de vision et il doubla la cadence.

D'un pas délicat, il s'engouffra dans la demeure, refermant doucement la porte derrière sa silhouette et constata que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ils dormaient tous les deux. Déçu, il déposa son sac et ses chaussures dans le salon et s'empressa d'ouvrir le frigo ; cette marche lui avait ouvert l'appétit à un point. Il réchauffa sans faire de bruit une part du plat spécialement sunien que Temari avait sûrement préparé et s'installa doucement, à la table ; à peine eût-il mit un morceau de viande dans sa bouche, qu'une silhouette s'aventura dans la cuisine, armé d'un éventail. Sous la surprise, le brun avala de travers et se retrouva prit dans une quinte de toux ; un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles d'un bel émeraude de la femme et elle s'empressa de prendre soin de lui, tapotant doucement son dos, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« j'ai crû qu'un idiot avait eu le culot d'entrer par effraction, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à te faire ? » grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « tu es un idiot »  
« tu faisais dodo et fallait que je mange quelque chose » souffla-t-il, en avalant quelques gorgées de son verre d'eau

Les doigts de son ancienne épouse se glissèrent dans sa tignasse brune et il esquissa un sourire, quémandant un doux baiser ; ses lèvres lui avaient manqués.

« salut toi » lâcha-t-il, contre ses lèvres

Un doux rire s'échappa des lèvres de la femme et elle leva les yeux au ciel, tirant doucement une chaise près de lui ; elle resterait le temps qu'il termine son repas, le brun croqua généreusement dans un bout de pain et ne comprit pas réellement lorsqu'elle déposa un regard inquiet sur son torse. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, elle semblait sur le point de presque fondre en larmes.

« qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« tu es blessé » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure

Le regard du brun s'attarda un instant sur la tunique qu'il portait, les bandages qui recouvraient son torse étaient légèrement visibles ; il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et acquiesça.

« ça va, dans quelques jours, ça sera parfaitement guéris »  
« vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle  
« oui, Sakura s'est occupé de mes blessures »

Un éclat de jalousie passa dans les prunelles de la blonde et il esquissa un sourire, déposant sa main par dessus la sienne.

« t'en fais pas, il ne s'est rien passé » souffla-t-il  
« Miraï va bien, j'imagine ? »  
« elle se remet correctement de ses blessures, ça va »  
« c'est une bonne chose, Shikadai était tellement bouleversé »  
« ça ne m'étonnes pas ça » lâcha-t-il, d'un ton moqueur

Une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, il s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée de pain, lorsque la main de son amante laqua brutalement contre son avant-bas ; un sourcil arqué, il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

« ne te moques pas de ton fils » souffla-t-elle, d'un ton menaçant  
« pardon, pardon » grommela-t-il, les deux mains dans les airs

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, elle claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue rugueuse et ramassa son assiette vide, malgré les plaintes du garçon ; elle s'empressa de la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et enclencha le processus. Il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et s'étira, dans un élan maladroit ; Temari glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, les glissant délicatement sur son torse. Le souffle de son amante se répercuta contre son oreille et il arqua un sourcil.

« tu me rejoins, dans la chambre ? » proposa-t-elle « il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important  
« hm, que tu me dises ou que tu me fasses ? » souffla-t-il, une flamme lubrique dans les prunelles  
« dire, avec des mots ; mais le reste est négociable, amène juste tes jolies petites fesses »  
« j'embrasse mon fils et je ramène mes jolies petites fesses »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la femme et elle lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir ; le brun s'étira une dernière fois, rangea doucement sa chaise et s'avança dans les couloirs. Sûrement qu'à une heure si tardive, l'adolescent dormait profondément mais après une telle mission, une telle frayeur, il avait besoin de voir les doux traits de son fils ; sans un bruit, il s'engouffra dans la chambre de l'adolescent et se posa doucement sur le bord du lit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les billes aux nuances vertes de l'adolescent se posèrent sur son visage et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étira, il glissa une main douce dans ses mèches brunes et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front. Shikadai repoussa doucement le drap qui couvrait son corps et se hissa en position assise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« tu l'as sauvé, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il, fièrement « j'en étais sûr »  
« tu places vraiment beaucoup trop d'espoir en moi, fiston »  
« je ne penses pas ; la preuve, tu es revenu et tu l'as sauvé »

Il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, mais son fils était constamment si fier dès qu'il faisait quelque chose, d'anodin ou non ; une fois, aussi surprenant soit-il, il avait croisé le regard fier de son garçon alors qu'il ne faisait que vagabonder dans les couloirs de la demeure. L'adolescent esquissa un sourire et se glissa sous les couvertures, étouffant un bâillement dans le creux de sa main.

« je suis content que tu sois rentré, j'étais inquiet » avoua l'enfant « mais ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu sois là, tu es mon père, après tout »  
« allez, rendors-toi ; tu as cours demain, non ? » souffla l'adulte, en caressant tendrement son dos  
« oui, bonne nuit papa »  
« bonne nuit, Shikadai »

Un dernier baiser et il s'extirpa de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, un sourire sur les lèvres ; son fils grandissait, encore et encore, tous les jours un peu plus et si à une époque, il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de mal avec l'idée de devenir père, alors que le sien était décédé sur le champ de bataille, à cet instant, il était heureux. Ses pas le guidèrent dans le corridor et il se glissa dans la chambre, qu'il partageait avec son ex-épouse ; elle était glissé sous les draps, un livre en main, et une paire de lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Son sourire s'agrandit et il referma la porte, le haut qu'il portait s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé et les prunelles émeraudes de la femme s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur ses blessures, aucune n'était réellement visible.

« de simples brûlures, ne t'inquiète pas » souffla-t-il, en haussant les épaules « ça va »  
« hm, tu aurais pu faire attention ; je te connais, j'imagine que tu as encore joué aux héros, hein »  
« oops » lâcha-t-il, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres

Il troqua rapidement son pantalon par un bas de jogging et se glissa dans les draps, cherchant une chaleur qu'il aimait particulièrement, celle du corps de la sunienne ; il attrapa doucement le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et le balança dans un coin de la pièce, elle arqua un sourcil.

« tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, non ? » rappela-t-il  
« est-ce pour ça que mon livre traîne dans un coin de la chambre ? »  
« il me gênait, tu étais visiblement bien plus intéressé par lui que par moi »  
« ce n'est pas compliqué, ça » souffla-t-elle, amusé

Le sourire sur les lèvres du brun s'effaça et une moue boudeuse se glissa sur son visage, il fit soudainement volte-face, offrant son dos à la blonde et tira le drap sur son corps, grommelant un tas de choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe. Elle, ça l'amusait ce comportement ; faire semblant que ses mots l'aient vexés. Doucement, elle se glissa contre son dos et passa une main sur son torse, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau à la teinte légèrement hâlée, elle déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque.

« tu boudes ? » demanda-t-elle  
« non » grogna-t-il  
« tu boudes ? »  
« non » répéta-t-il  
« tu boudes ? »  
« oui, un peu » avoua le brun, dans sa barbe  
« dommage, j'avais quelque chose de vraiment très important à te dire, quelque chose qui, je sais, t'aurait fait extrêmement plaisir, figure-toi »

Ses mots eurent le don d'attiser la curiosité du brun qui s'empressa de faire volte-face, les sourcils froncés mais cette petite pointe de curiosité dans les prunelles ; elle arqua un sourcil et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« sois sérieuse, Temari » lâcha-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« d'accord, d'accord » souffla-t-elle « tu te souviens de la condition que je t'avais donné, en échange de notre mariage ? ou la vieillesse a fait son effet ? »  
« non, je me souviens ; et alors ? ça date, pourquoi tu m'en parles ? »  
« parce que j'ai changé d'avis »

La voix de la princesse de Suna résonna un instant entre les murs de la chambre, il ne dit rien, se contentant de découvrir au fond de ses prunelles si elle se moquait ouvertement de lui ou si ce n'était pas le cas ; bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de la condition qu'elle avait mise, ils avaient la vingtaine à l'époque et il était si amoureux qu'il n'avait pas donné de refus, après tout, pour elle, il était prêt à tout les sacrifices.

« pardon ? » souffla-t-il, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes  
« j'ai changé d'avis » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« comment ça, changé d'avis ? »  
« j'ai changé d'avis, Shikamaru »  
« je ne comprends pas »  
« tu comprends très bien, là, tu fais l'idiot »  
« n'importe quoi, je ne comprends pas »  
« qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, donc ? »  
« comment ça, changé d'avis ? »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle se hissa soudainement en position assise, les sourcils froncés et quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; elle semblait presque en colère mais il la trouvait belle.

« j'aimerais un deuxième enfant »

Le cœur du brun, dans sa cage thoracique, rata un battement ; ils s'étaient mis d'accord, lors du mariage. Temari était une kunoichi féroce et doué, et elle refusait de mettre sa carrière en suspens, si longtemps ; en échange de son accord pour mettre au monde un héritier en même temps qu'Ino et Karui, il acceptait qu'ils n'aient tous les deux qu'un seul enfant. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, bégaya deux secondes et les referma, sous le choc ; sa réaction amusa la blonde.

« tu as perdu ta langue ? » souffla-t-elle  
« m-mais, comment ? » bégaya-t-il  
« tu as oublié comment les enfants se font ? »

Une flamme lubrique brillait au fond des prunelles de la femme, elle grimpa sur le corps du brun, s'installant confortablement sur son bassin et déposa ses mains sur son torse. Les pupilles du garçon se dilatèrent de désir, très vite ; et elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Les rues du village caché du Sable s'emplissaient doucement de villageois, un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et il essuya d'un revers de manche maladroit les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cette chaleur insoutenable qui s'abattait constamment sur ce village ; le rire de son amante flotta et il lui jeta un regard noir, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Elle se moquait de lui, ouvertement.

« comment tu supportes cette chaleur insupportable, sérieusement ? » grogna-t-il, dans sa légère barbe brune « c'est horrible, je fonds, je meurs »  
« tu fais un peu de cinéma, mon grand » s'exclama-t-elle, amusé « tu ne meurs pas, tu ne fonds pas »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du stratège ; elle fourra quelques pièces dans la main d'un marchand hasardeux et attrapa la bouteille d'eau, qu'il lui tendait, lâchant un rapide « merci » au gré du vent. Dans un geste agile, elle la lança vers le brun et ne fût pas surprise lorsqu'une ombre la rattrapa ; elle arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« vraiment, Shikamaru ? » lâcha-t-elle, amusé « tu es un tel flemmard »  
« étrange, je ne me souviens pas que tu me traites de flemmard, lorsque j'utilise mes ombres pour autre chose »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la blonde et elle écrasa brutalement sa main, sur l'avant-bras du brun, les sourcils froncés ; elle était heureuse, il lui semblait qu'elle retrouvait le garçon dont elle était follement tombé amoureuse pendant son adolescence. Fier de lui, il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur son front et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, à la teinte blanche poussiéreuse, sous leurs yeux. La blonde lui emboîta le pas et salua poliment la femme qui traînait derrière le comptoir de l'accueil ; ils glissèrent dans la salle d'attente et le brun se heurta maladroitement à la dureté du siège. Toutes les deux minutes, un soupir s'extirpait des lèvres du stratège.

« tu as l'intention de continuer longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« comment ça ? je ne fais rien, du tout » répliqua le brun, les sourcils froncés

Elle étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et attrapa sa main dans la sienne, liant ses doigts aux siens ; elle comprenait son anxiété, elle comprenait qu'il se sent soudainement si incertain mais elle était là, ils étaient là et tant qu'ils étaient deux, tout irait bien, non ? Ils avaient passés la nuit, tantôt leurs peaux nus s'embrasaient l'une contre l'autre, tantôt ils discutaient du futur et pendant un instant, lorsque la grande main du brun s'était déposé sur son ventre plat et qu'il avait soufflé, comme si de rien n'était, qu'il avait sûrement mis un bébé dedans, elle était retombé amoureuse de lui, encore et encore. Dans ses gestes doux, dans ses mots tendres, dans ses prunelles amoureuses ; elle l'aimait. Au matin, elle s'était empressé de prendre un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue réputé, une manière de faire une rapide vérification avant qu'ils ne se lancent totalement dans ça, dans ce futur. Et ils se retrouvaient là, au détour d'une salle d'attendre et le pied du brun ne cessait de claquer contre le sol.

D'une carrure imposant, des mèches rousses et un grand sourire ; le médecin, dans sa blouse blanche, s'approcha d'eux et leur intima de le suivre, dans une pièce vide. Ils s'installèrent, simplement séparés par un bureau en bois ; puis, il emmena la blonde dans une seconde salle, où le brun n'avait pas le droit de se rendre. Shikamaru attendait, patiemment, qu'ils reviennent ; il avait crû être dans un rêve lorsqu'elle avait annoncé, avoir changé d'avis. Il aimait Shikadai plus que tout au monde mais il gardait cette petite envie d'avoir une petite fille, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête.

La tignasse dorée de son amante revint dans la pièce, réajustant correctement la tunique qu'elle portait et elle esquissa un sourire, retournant sur la chaise près de la sienne ; il se pencha, doucement, capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, empreint d'amour. Un toussotement les tira de cette caresse et ils se séparèrent, quelques nuances de rose sur les joues ; un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres du brun et il se rassit correctement, observant le professionnel qui s'installait de l'autre côté du bureau, les sourcils froncés. Ses prunelles vagabondaient sur un rapport ; il attira l'attention des deux adultes sur lui et se racla la gorge.

« eh bien, les résultats de l'examen sont dans mes mains et.. comment dire ? » commença le médecin, les sourcils froncés « il y a quelques soucis, visiblement »  
« quelques soucis ? » répéta le brun « comment ça ? »  
« lors de la prise de rendez-vous, vous avez annoncés que vous aviez déjà un enfant, comment s'est passé l'accouchement ? »

Les sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent et une grimace se glissa sur les lèvres du brun, au souvenir de l'accouchement ; oh, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là, de toutes ces inquiétudes, de toute cette peur dans ces tripes. Il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres.

« pas très bien, j'ai eu une césarienne » souffla la blonde, les sourcils froncés  
« rien d'autre ? » demanda le médecin  
« une hémorragie importante, les médecins ont crû me perdre, pendant un moment »  
« je vois » souffla le quarantenaire, dans sa barbe

Un éclat incertain brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles brunes, il fronça les sourcils.

« et donc ? » questionna-t-il, inquiet de la suite  
« une grossesse n'est clairement pas conseillé, à vrai dire » commença le professionnel, les mains liés sur le bois du bureau, les sourcils froncés « un conseil : vous devriez vous faire ligaturer les trompes, évitez tout risque de grossesse parce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous survivriez à la prochain »  
« p-pardon ? » bégaya-t-elle  
« je suis désolé, vous savez, l'adoption est possible dans votre cas ; si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous mettre en contact avec des confrères, pour quelques renseignements ou autre »

D'un geste de la main, le brun le fit taire ; il acquiesça, le remercia poliment et tira son ancienne épouse, en dehors de ce bureau. D'un claquement de doigt, leurs rêves s'étaient évaporés ; il étouffa un soupir entre ses lèvres et le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit silencieusement, il la sentait pensive mais qu'était-il censé dire ? Il referma doucement la porte derrière leurs silhouettes et prit une inspiration, qui aurait crû qu'un simple rendez-vous aurait pu faire si mal ? L'insouciance de la nuit précédente lui manquait déjà, terriblement ; une poitrine se heurta brutalement à son dos et il fronça les sourcils.

« Temari ? » appela-t-il, d'une voix douce  
« je suis désolé » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux « j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, je te jure, Shikamaru ; je le voulais vraiment, je suis désolé »

Les larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux et s'écrasèrent dans son dos, lui arrachèrent un soupir ; il fit volte-face, doucement et la tira dans une étreinte. Ses lèvres effleurèrent chastement son front tremblant.

« ça va, Temari » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes « ça va, je suis heureux comme ça ; ne t'en fais pas »  
« mais-.. » commença-t-elle, tremblante  
« non » la coupa-t-il « tu m'as donné un fils formidable et tu es là, je suis heureux, je te jure, ça me suffit »

S'en était étrange ; parce qu'en l'espace d'une nuit, d'une courte nuit, il s'était imaginé une petite tignasse blonde, des prunelles brunes et ce sourire si craquant qui traînait souvent sur les lèvres de la sunienne. Il s'était imaginé cette petite fille, à l'allure maladroite mais forte ; mais ce rêve s'était terminé, avant même de connaître un commencement.


	31. again and again

Chapter #28 _« again and again »_

Le soupir qui s'extirpa des lèvres du brun, arracha un froncement de sourcils à la sunienne ; quelque chose clochait, visiblement. Elle tira une chaise, déposa sa tasse de café fumante sur le bois de la table et s'installa, silencieusement ; il ne réagit pas, ses prunelles d'un bel ébène effleuraient le papier entre ses doigts. Parfois, elle aimait se perdre dans la contemplation du visage de son amant ; elle se souvenait bien de ce gamin qu'elle avait affronté mais là, tout de suite, un homme lui faisait face. Des traits fins, qu'il tenait de sa mère, bien qu'il était le portait craché de son père et une légère barbe brune, sur son menton ; la première fois qu'il avait annoncé prendre la décision d'avoir une barbe, elle s'était moqué ouvertement de lui, mais au final, elle aimait ça.

D'un geste lent, il fourra la lettre dans l'étui et coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert ; et bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout le fait qu'il fumait encore plus qu'avant, elle ne dit rien. Son amant remarqua sa présence, à cet instant et lui lança un petit sourire.

« alors ? de bonnes nouvelles, j'espère » lança-t-elle, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres

Une vingtaine de minutes en arrière, un adolescent aux mèches d'un beau châtain avait frappé à la porte, annonçant qu'il détenait un message du chef du village caché de la Feuille pour un certain Shikamaru Nara ; le brun s'était empressé de le prendre, avait lancé un « merci » au gré du vent et claqué la porte au nez du châtain, sous le rire de la blonde. Plus les années passaient, plus il se révélait impatient.

« tout le monde se porte bien, Miraï a eu l'autorisation de retourner à la maison, Akamaru cours comme un enfant dans les rues, avec Kiba et les coéquipiers de mademoiselle, ne la quittent pas d'une semelle » expliqua-t-il  
« à ce point ? tu penses qu'ils aimeraient plus ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil arqué  
« hm, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'étonnerait » avoua le brun « Miraï est une jeune femme très belle, intelligente et à cet âge-là, tu as tendance justement à te rendre compte que les filles deviennent vraiment attirante »  
« les garçons sont de tels pervers, sérieux » lança-t-elle, une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres  
« dit-elle » souffla-t-il, amusé « pourtant, je me souviens du regard que tu m'as jeté, lorsque tu m'as revu, trois ans après notre combat d'enfants »

Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la jeune femme et elle fronça les sourcils.

« pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle, rougissante  
« tu m'as très bien compris, Sabaku »  
« je te déteste » grogna-t-elle  
« moi aussi je t'aime, mon cśur »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, à cette remarque ; et croqua généreusement dans le croissant du brun, ignorant royalement sa plainte. D'un geste mécanique, il tira une dernière taffe et écrasa le mégot dans un cendrier, qui traînait sur le bois de la table.

Quelque chose clochait. Bien que le brun lui avait lancé quelques sourires, qu'il lui avait donné de bonnes nouvelles concernant les habitants du village caché de la Feuille, il lui semblait en proie à un tas d'interrogations. Les minutes défilaient, ne faisant qu'accroître la tension qui lui donnait presque la nausée ; elle arqua un sourcil et dans un élan plein de courage, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds, réprimant un frisson en sentant la fraîcheur du sol sous sa peau et contourna la table, le brun ne réagit pas. Elle prit place sur ses cuisses, accrochant ses bras autour de sa nuque et déposa un baiser chaste sur le bout de son nez.

« que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, une petite pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix  
« c'est.. » commença-t-il « il a besoin de moi, Naruto ne peut pas assumer seul le rôle de Hokage et visiblement, bien que ça l'attriste, il aimerait que je fasse un choix »  
« un choix ? » répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés  
« soit je retourne au village et j'assume mon rôle, soit je reste et il se trouve un nouvel assistant »

Un éclat de tristesse brillait dans les prunelles brunes du garçon, d'un geste absent, il traçait délicatement des ronds sur la peau de la blonde, du bout des doigts ; il n'en voulait pas au blondinet, d'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Si il continuait, ainsi, le blond ne survivrait pas au travail complet et lui aussi, avait une famille qui l'attendait ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

Tendrement, elle glissa une main dans les mèches brunes de son amant.

« tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux avec toi ; tu es là et nous formons une famille » commença-t-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres « viens avec moi »

Un tel amour inondait son regard, qu'elle réprima tant bien que mal le frisson qu'il l'a prit ; qu'était-elle censé répondre ? Bien sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie de vivre avec lui, elle aimait sa présence, ses lèvres ; elle l'aimait, lui. Délicatement, elle effleura sa joue rugueuse du bout des doigts, cette pointe de tristesse dans les prunelles.

« Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure « je ne peux pas »

Son cśur rata un battement ; elle était là, contre lui mais ça n'allait pas. Dans l'incapacité de faire face à la tristesse dans le regard du brun, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte et débarrassa la table. Le brun lui emboîta le pas.

« comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je.. Gaara a besoin de moi, il a besoin que je sois là » souffla-t-elle

« et ça, c'est un mensonge ou la vérité, cette fois ? »

La scène actuelle avait un petit quelque chose de déjà-vu et le brun réprima la souffrance dans sa cage thoracique, il attrapa les assiettes sales qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et les balança dans l'évier vide, les sourcils froncés. Cette discussion, il en avait terriblement besoin ; hors de question que qui que ce soit prenne la fuite.

« je te parle, là » grogna-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix  
« Kankuro n'est plus là, il a besoin que je sois là, tu comprends ? »  
« putain, Temari ; tu recommences » s'exclama-t-il, le souffle court « qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? ne serais-je jamais assez, par rapport à ton frère ? »

La colère qui vibrait les entrailles du brun força Temari a faire un pas en arrière, elle connaissait cette colère et elle la savait légitime ; elle aurait aimé prendre ses affaires, vivre dans la demeure du clan Nara, que tout redevienne comme avant mais une partie d'elle refusait de prendre la fuite, loin de ce village. Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, douloureusement.

« je suis désolé, Shikamaru » lâcha-t-elle, étouffant un sanglot entre ses lèvres  
« je me casse » souffla-t-il, d'une voix rauque mais à l'allure brisé

Un sanglot flotta, se répercutant avec lenteur entre les murs de la demeure ; une demi-seconde plus tard, il se mêla au son d'une porte qui claque.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit noire, un tube de nicotine entre les lèvres, le brun titubait maladroitement au milieu d'une rue ; la fumée s'échappait et s'envolait vers la lune ronde, qui éclairait les rues du village, parfois il cessait sa marche et observait le spectacle. Quelque chose d'incompréhensible s'échappa de ses lèvres, se perdant dans sa barbe brune et il reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches ; la colère avait prit le dessus, après la discussion et il s'était perdu dans les rues, il ne s'habituait pas du tout à ce coin et à vrai dire, Konoha lui manquait vraiment beaucoup. Un petit bar, ouvert à des heures bien tardives, avait été d'un certain réconfort ; d'une certaine manière, il s'était noyé dans l'alcool, un verre de whisky par ci, un verre de saké par là, jusqu'à ce qu'un client ne le reconnaisse et qu'il prenne la fuite. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal dans l'union des deux villages ? Les villageois auraient dû sautés littéralement de joie, en apprenant que la princesse de Suna épouserait un haut placé de Konoha ; c'était une preuve de plus, concernant l'alliance des villages et la paix. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'engouffra dans l'allée de la demeure de son ex-épouse ; aucune lumière n'éclairait l'intérieur et il se rendit à l'évidence, elle dormait sûrement.

Finalement, le mégot, coincé entre ses lèvres, chuta jusqu'au sol et il l'écrasa sans douceur ; il se pencha, douloureusement, jusqu'au sol et attrapa quelques cailloux, dans les brins d'herbes. Ses prunelles d'un bel ébène scrutèrent les horizons, quelques secondes, vérifiant sûrement que personne n'était à l'affût et qu'un coup sec, qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il balança les pierres sur la vitre d'une fenêtre, la fenêtre de la chambre parentale. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'une tignasse blonde familière ne se glisse dans son champ de vision et tel un enfant, il leva soudainement les mains dans les airs, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et quelques nuances de rose sur les joues.

« pardon » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix maladroite « je.. j'ai oublié mes clefs.. ou je les ai perdu.. je ne sais plus »

L'éclat de surprise dans les prunelles émeraude de la jeune femme céda bien vite sa place à une pointe colérique et il étouffa quelques sueurs froides ; il aurait peut-être dû faire sa nuit sur un banc hasardeux du village. La fenêtre se referma dans un bruit sec et quelques minutes plus tard, le bois de la porte céda au visage fermé de la blonde ; les sourcils froncés, elle s'approcha doucement du brun, qui somnolait, allongé dans l'herbe du jardin. Elle se pencha et souffla quelques mots à son oreille.

« tu te lèves, et tu rentres, sans faire de bruit »

Un ordre ; le brun acquiesça faiblement et attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait, il se hissa maladroitement sur ses deux pieds, manquant une énième fois de perdre l'équilibre et et glissa dans la demeure. Lorsque son épaule cogna brutalement le meuble prévu pour les chaussures, il s'attira les foudres de son ancienne épouse ; il déglutit, bafouilla quelques excuses et ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille, lui offrant son aide pour atteindre la salle de bain.

Telle une mère avec son enfant, elle déshabilla le stratège et le força doucement à se mettre sous l'eau froide, une bonne douche lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place, et ce fût le cas, au bout de quelques minutes ; un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du garçon et il tira le rideau de douche, cachant la vue de son corps nu aux prunelles émeraudes de son amante. L'effet de l'alcool se dissipait doucement et bien que la présence de la femme, dans la salle de bain, le gênait un peu, il profita de la fraîcheur de l'eau.

Sans un mot, il attrapa la serviette qu'elle lui tendit et la noua autour de sa taille, arrachant doucement l'élastique qui maintenant ses mèches brunes, au ton bordélique ; d'un geste vif, elle le tira sur un petit tabouret et entreprit de mettre quelques coups de brosses dans ses cheveux.

« je.. » commença-t-il, incertain  
« non » le coupa-t-elle « je comprends »

Il n'ajouta rien ; peut-être parce qu'il craignait les conséquences de son état, il comprendrait si elle lui voulait. Pourtant, elle s'occupait de ses cheveux avec une telle douceur qu'instinctivement, le brun colla son dos à la poitrine de la jeune femme, les yeux fermés ; un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la blonde et elle délaissa la brosse.

« sûrement qu'à une époque, j'aurais fais la même chose » souffla-t-elle, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « j'aurais traîné dans un bar et j'aurais bu »

Elle se souvenait bien de la première fois qu'elle avait emmené le brun dans un bar, juste après la quatrième grande guerre ; en peu de temps, il avait perdu son père sur le champ de bataille et sa mère, accablé par le chagrin. Il avait titubé toute la soirée, avait sorti un tas d'idioties, vomi ses tripes une dizaine de fois ; mais le lendemain, il lui avait offert des fleurs, annonçant qu'elle était la première personne à prendre son temps pour lui, parce qu'au fond il savait qu'elle avait tenté maladroitement de lui changer les idées, de lui faire du bien.  
L'insouciance de cette époque lui manquait.

« Shikamaru » appela-t-elle « il faut qu'on parle »

Temari n'eût aucun mal à sentir le brun se tendre soudainement contre elle, il tenta de s'extraire de l'instant mais elle passa délicatement ses bras autour de son torse imposant, le maintenant fermement contre elle ; parce que si cet instant était l'un des derniers, elle avait besoin qu'il dure plus longtemps.

« mon existence est ici » commença-t-elle, douloureusement « ce village m'a vu naître, il a vu naître mes frères, tous ces moments où nous étions tous les trois, main dans la main ; et là, mon frère est mort »

Une telle souffrance émanait de ses mots que le brun attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, liant ses doigts aux siens ; un doux contact, lui insufflant un peu de courage, bien qu'il sentait que cette discussion n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

« ce que mon père a.. » elle prit une inspiration « tout ce qu'il a fait contre Gaara, ça reste ; tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais en tant qu'adulte, ça l'a marqué profondément, je le vois dans le fond de ses yeux, je sens sa souffrance. et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse, après qu'il ai rencontré Naruto, ce garçon l'a changé ; mais là.. » elle tenta maladroitement de faire fuir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières « il souffre, si je pars, si je m'en vais, que je t'accompagne, je crains qu'il disparaisse soudainement »  
« Temari.. » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux

Son passé, il le connaissait ; il connaissait ses peurs, ses maux, ses souffrances. L'environnement dans lequel elle était né, dans lequel la fratrie du sable s'était funestement retrouvé, n'était pas sain ; et ils gardaient des séquelles. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun et le front de son amante se colla doucement à son dos humide ; elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« je suis tellement désolé, Shikamaru » souffla-t-elle, douloureusement « j'aurais aimé être l'épouse parfaite, te suivre là-bas mais je ne peux pas, c'est mon village, mon frère ; je.. je suis désolé »  
« ça ressemble à une rupture » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes, tout bas

D'habitude si rauque, si forte, à cet instant, la voix du brun se brisait légèrement ; et ça lui brisa le cœur. Dans un geste doux, elle le repoussa et le força à faire volte-face, attrapant son visage entre ses mains ; elle captura tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se souvenait très bien que, dans son adolescence, le simple fait d'embrasser un garçon l'effrayait ; il lui semblait si fort, si brutal, qu'elle se disait qu'il lui ferait sûrement mal, que ce ne serait pas plaisant, pourtant les lèvres du brun étaient douces, sucrés et les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient constamment, dans ces moments.

Son front contre celui du brun, elle prit une inspiration, au bord des larmes.

« ce n'est pas le cas » dit-elle, dans un élan maladroit « nous avons survécus à la quatrième grande guerre, je pense, sincèrement, que si nous acceptons de le faire, ça marcherait »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

« tu parles d'une relation à distance ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« oui » lâcha-t-elle « je t'aime, Shikamaru et bien que l'idée de vivre loin de toi me fasse mal, je préfère une relation à distance à la possibilité de te perdre »

Quelque chose brilla au fond des prunelles du brun, il ne dit rien ; elle le connaissait assez pour connaître ce regard, il réfléchissait. Elle ne bougea pas, imprimant les traits du visage de son amant dans son esprit, de peur de ne plus jamais être face à lui ; peut-être allait-il prendre la fuite, peut-être retournerait-il dans les bras de la rose, elle qui l'avait rendu si heureux, peut-être était-ce la fin. Un claquement de doigt la tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et elle se heurta au doux sourire au coin des lèvres du brun, il haussa les épaules.

« d'accord » dit-il, simplement  
« d'accord ? » répéta-t-elle, incertaine  
« oui, d'accord ; je ne veux pas vivre une seconde de plus sans toi, et si le seul moyen pour moi d'être avec toi, est le fait de dire oui à une relation à distance, je dis oui » expliqua-t-il « je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que je sois libre, tous les week-end ; et on se verra, promis »

Les larmes qu'elle avait, maladroitement et tant bien que mal, retenu s'échappèrent de ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues ; pendant un instant, pendant un long instant, elle s'était préparé à l'idée qu'il dirait non. Sans un mot de plus, elle fondit dans ses bras, capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser ; qui se transforma bien vite en quelque chose d'un peu plus bestial. Il ne dit rien, lorsque son dos heurta brutalement le sol frais de la salle de bain et qu'elle arracha littéralement la légère serviette, nouée autour de son bassin ; il se contentait de fondre dans cette étreinte passionné.


	32. if we have each other

Chapter #29 _« if we have each other »_

Un grognement indiscret s'échappa de ses lèvres, il était là, debout, les mains dans les poches, les sourcils froncés et le rire de la jeune femme, près de lui, lui arracha une grimace maladroite ; une tignasse blonde se hissa sur un siège et tira un carnet sur ses genoux, traçant quelques traits agiles sur le papier blanc.

« dites, monsieur Nara » souffla l'adolescent, concentré dans sa tâche « j'aurais aimé faire une surprise à Shikadai, alors j'ai dessiné Miraï ; mais je bloque sur quelque chose »

Le regard brun de l'adulte hésita mais se posa, finalement, sur l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

« qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le brun, curieux « peut-être que-.. »  
« son tour de poitrine » lâcha l'adolescent, naturellement

Un sorte de hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du stratège ; il tourna la tête, dans la seconde qui suivit, vers la mère de l'adolescent mais elle haussa simplement les épaules, sûrement habitué. Le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, particulièrement doux et timide, s'était totalement évaporé ; il faisait face à une version de Saï, dans l'adolescence, le blond ne comprenait pas que certaines choses ne se disent pas et son père n'aidait en rien. Shikamaru passa une main maladroite dans ses mèches brunes, gêné par la tournure de la conversation, alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une gare. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Miraï est une jeune femme, et-.. » commença-t-il  
« vous ne savez pas ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils froncés  
« 85C, mon ange » lança la douce Yamanaka

Les prunelles bleutés de la femme se heurtèrent au regard sévère que lui lançait le brun, elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Son fils ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, elle ne cherchait même plus à dire quoi que ce soit ; et au fond, ça lui plaisait qu'il lui ressemble autant.

« ne me regardes pas comme ça, ne sois pas jaloux parce que, moi, je le sais » souffla-t-elle  
« mais ce n'est pas le cas » s'exclama le Nara, les sourcils froncés « vous êtes dingues »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde et elle se pencha un instant, observant silencieusement les détails du dessin que son fils terminait ; elle lui souffla doucement quelques trucs, sa relation avec Saï lui avait apprit tellement de choses sur l'art et elle esquissa un sourire, posant son regard bleu sur son meilleur ami. Quelques nuances de rose s'accrochaient aux joues du brun et ça l'amusait.

« ne fais pas la prude, je sais très bien que Temari fait du-.. » commença-t-elle

La main du brun sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, les sourcils froncés, il intima silencieusement à l'adolescent soudainement intéressé de se remettre à son dessin et soupira ; sa meilleure amie était littéralement dingue, prendre de l'âge ne l'aidait pas.

« tu es folle » lâcha-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes

Relâchant sa prise sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il s'empressa de prendre un tube de nicotine dans sa poche ; il le coinça entre ses lèvres, l'alluma d'un geste mécanique et tira une taffe. Des semaines en arrière, il était retourné au village caché de la Feuille, avait été accueilli par Kiba qui se sentait encore redevable, par Miraï qui riait aux éclats, par Naruto heureux qu'il soit là et s'était remit au boulot ; étrangement, il s'était rendu compte que ce boulot lui avait manqué, ou peut-être était-ce les instants qu'il partageait avec ses camarades, les rires qu'il échangeait avec le blondinet, les sourires de la rose, les idioties du chien de Kiba. Tant de choses, au final.

Un bruit désagréable résonna et il étouffa un juron entre ses lèvres, balançant sa cigarette à peine entamé sur le sol et l'écrasa ; alors qu'une vingtaine de têtes inconnus s'extirpaient tant bien que mal du train à l'arrêt. Ce week-end, Temari et Shikadai venaient, ils resteraient deux jours dans la demeure familiale du clan Nara et repartiraient dimanche soir ; ça le mettait de bonne humeur. Une tignasse brune s'extirpa la première de la foule ; cette flamme qui brilla dans le fond des prunelles émeraude de l'adolescent lorsqu'il croisa les iris bleutés de son meilleur ami, l'acheva, son fils semblait si heureux. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit à son père, n'ayant sûrement pas capté sa présence d'ailleurs, le brun se jeta dans les bras du blond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres ; bien qu'ils soient séparés, ils se retrouvaient constamment, heureux. Une moue boudeuse se glissa sur le visage du brun, lorsqu'il remarqua que son fils ne faisait même pas attention à lui ; il ignora le rire moqueur de sa meilleure amie et chercha une tignasse blonde dans la foule dense. Il eût tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'elle s'écrasait contre son torse, avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle une demi-seconde ; il resserra sa prise autour de son corps, et captura ses lèvres, dans un baiser fiévreux. Fût un temps où la blonde n'osait pas faire ce genre de choses en public, mais ils tentaient doucement de changer certaines choses ; quelques nuances de rose s'accrochèrent aux joues de la blonde et elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte, saluant poliment Ino et Inojin.

L'emblème du clan Nara trônait fièrement au dessus de la porte et cette image lui mit du baume au cœur ; dans un geste doux, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la demeure, savourant un court instant cette douce odeur de tabac froid qui caractérisait si bien son amant. Le bruit de pas effréné de Shikadai flotta un instant, alors qu'il disparaissait à l'étage ; elle fit volte-face et se heurta à la vision du brun, tenant maladroitement les deux valises dans ses mains. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle en attrapa une, claquant un baiser sur sa joue ; ils s'engouffrèrent à l'étage et elle s'empressa d'ouvrir l'un des bagages, en tirant une tenue un peu plus chaude. La température du village était totalement différente de celle de Suna ; la tignasse brune de l'adolescent se glissa dans la chambre parentale et il gonfla son torse, une teinte rose sur les joues.

« dites, j'ai une question » lâcha-t-il, à bout de souffle  
« bien sûr, nous t'écoutons » souffla le brun, les sourcils froncés  
« je sais que, normalement, c'est un week-end tranquille, tous les trois »  
« mais ? » lança sa mère, amusé  
« mais Inojin m'a proposé de passer la nuit chez lui, tante Ino est d'accord »

Un sourire amusé traînait sur les lèvres de la blonde, elle acquiesça et le brun haussa les épaules.

« tant que tu es sage et qu'Ino ne me dit pas que tu as fais des bêtises, c'est okay » souffla l'adulte

Le « yes » qui s'échappa des lippes de l'adolescent arracha un rire à la sunienne, il lâcha un rapide remerciement au gré du vent et disparût dans les escaliers ; la minute d'après, le claquement de la porte se répercuta entre les murs. Shikadai grandissait à une allure folle et bientôt, il n'aurait sûrement plus besoin de ses parents ; cette idée effrayait la blonde, que ferait-elle sans son petit garçon ? Elle n'était certainement pas prête à ce qu'il prenne son envol.

Deux bras puissants se glissèrent autour de sa taille et elle réprima un frisson, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; Shikamaru se montrait particulièrement tendre avec elle, aimant et passionné. Elle aimait cette facette de lui, une facette qui lui donnait constamment envie de lui ; doucement, elle fit volte-face et passa ses mains sur son torse, recouvert d'un tissu blanc.

« notre fils est absent » souffla-t-elle, dans un murmure suave

Quatre mots qui suffirent amplement au brun, il la tira contre son torse et captura ses lèvres ; ils avaient besoin de quelques heures, seul à seul.

Le lendemain, alors que Shikamaru dormait encore profondément, la blonde s'échappa de la demeure de bon matin ; une chose qui lui avait terriblement manqué, c'étaient les commerçants de ce village, constamment un sourire sur les lèvres et quelques mots gentils. Les rues fraîches du coin la rendaient nostalgique et elle se dit, que peut-être qu'elle aurait dû dire à Gaara de l'accompagner ; il se noyait sous le travail, refusait une quelconque aide, bien que Shikadai lui arrachait toujours des sourires maladroits. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'engouffra dans une épicerie hasardeuse et tomba nez à nez avec une tignasse familière.

« oh » fût le seul son que s'échappa de ses lèvres

Poliment, la femme en face d'elle, se pencha légèrement en avant, la saluant comme il convenait concernant son rang ; qui aurait crû qu'elles se retrouveraient, ici, au détour du rayon fruits et légumes, d'une épicerie ? Temari s'empressa de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas obligatoire et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis haut placé là-bas, que je le suis ici » souffla-t-elle, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres « je suis juste une villageoise »  
« d'accord, pardonne-moi mais je n'ai pas terminé mes courses ; je te souhaite une bonne journée »

Et sans une seconde de plus, elle se tira en dehors de l'établissement ; Temari fronça les sourcils et se lança à sa poursuite, peut-être que Shikamaru avait raison, dans le fond. Elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître la tignasse de la femme et s'empressa de la rejoindre, légèrement à bout de souffle.

« attends, Sakura » s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflé

La rose fit volte-face, les sourcils froncés et s'arrêta au beau milieu de la rue ; elle savait très bien que ce week-end était le week-end où Temari et Shikadai revenaient dans le village, mais sûrement qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à la rencontrer, pendant ces deux jours.

« un café, ça te dit ? » souffla la blonde « j'insiste »

Et elles se retrouvèrent au détour d'une table, dans un café hasardeux. Le propriétaire salua chaleureusement la rose et la blonde, heureux de revoir deux bouilles familières dans son établissement et s'empressa de prendre les commandes. Elles ne parlaient pas, Sakura se sentait presque de trop dans cet instant ; pourtant, il n'y avait que la blonde et elle.

« je suis contente que tu sois là » lâcha la sunienne, en attrapant sa tasse de café  
« Temari, je-.. » commença la rose  
« non » la coupa-t-elle « ça va, ne t'en fais pas ; je ne te dirais rien de méchant et de déplacé »

Sûrement qu'elle faisait référence aux propos qu'elle avait tenue, ce jour-là, dans le corridor de l'hôpital, alors qu'ils attendaient tous patiemment des nouvelles du brun ; un frisson la prit, au souvenir de toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait ressenti, assise entre Ino et sa fille, et elle acquiesça.

« je m'excuse pour ça, d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-elle « ce n'était pas le bon moment, j'allais mal, j'étais inquiète et apprendre qu'il était heureux, sans moi, sur le moment, ça m'a fait dire des idioties »  
« tu n'as pas à faire ça, Temari ; ça va, je comprends »

D'une certaine manière, toutes ces choses que la blonde avait dites sur la relation qui liait Sasuke Uchiha à la rose n'étaient pas fausses ; elle le savait, maintenant, au fond d'elle. Shikamaru lui avait ouvert les yeux, sur ce lien malsain entre son ex-époux et elle.

« non, vraiment, j'insiste » répliqua la blonde « tu l'as rendu heureux, lorsque je lui faisais du mal ; merci à toi »

Délicatement, Temari attrapa la main de la rose dans la sienne et lui adressa un petit sourire, un énième « merci » au gré du vent ; puis, elle récupéra sa tasse et souffla doucement sur le liquide chaud.

« tu sais, je t'en ai énormément voulu ; au lieu de comprendre le fait que tu le rendais heureux, qu'il allait bien, que tu prenais soin de lui, j'étais obnubilé par le fait que nous étions amis, toutes les deux » avoua-t-elle « la trahison d'une amie, c'est ça qui m'a mit en colère mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux plus »  
« pourquoi ? » demanda la rose, les sourcils froncés « j'aurais compris que tu m'en veuilles »  
« non, parce que je sais très bien que personne ne choisit de qui il tombe amoureux et j'ai conscience que Shikamaru n'est pas un homme comme les autres, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, au final, votre relation ; c'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux, lui et notre fils »

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles d'un bel émeraude de la rose.

« si tu entendais notre fils dire toutes ces choses gentilles sur toi, il t'aime beaucoup »

Bien malgré elle, un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la Haruno ; Shikadai était un adolescent qu'elle appréciait énormément, le digne fils de son père.

« c'est un bon garçon » souffla la rose, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« et tu as pris soin de lui, merci à toi » ajouta la blonde

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire gêné, gêné par tant de remerciements ; la blonde attrapa sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, silencieusement. Sûrement que ça lui faisait un peu de bien cette conversation avec la rose, elles avaient été de bonnes amies, pendant si longtemps.

« comment ça se passe avec Uchiha ? » demanda la blonde, un sourcil arqué « 'fin, je suis au courant pour le divorce, mais comment ça avance ? »

Surprise par la question, la rose haussa les épaules.

« il est absent, il revient prendre un peu de temps avec Sarada mais ça s'arrête là, je ne veux plus rien de sa part »  
« et c'est une bonne chose ; ce gars ne te mérite pas, depuis le début » souffla la sunienne « en tant qu'amie, j'aurais dû me mettre entre vous avant, mais tu semblais si heureuse dans ce mariage, même Naruto n'a rien osé dire »  
« je sais, je suis tombé dans le panneau ; j'ai crû qu'il m'aimait vraiment, c'était une erreur »  
« il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, crois-moi, Sakura ; tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, drôle, forte, c'est un idiot, tant pis pour lui »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à mettre un peu de baume au cœur de la rose et elle acquiesça, au fond, la blonde avait raison ; l'Uchiha n'était pas assez bien pour elle, bien qu'ils aient eu une magnifique petite fille ensemble, l'adolescente faisait littéralement le bonheur de sa mère et ce lien qui les unissait, ne faisait que se renforcer de jour en jour.

Les minutes s'échappèrent, à une allure folle ; elles payèrent leurs consommations et s'extirpèrent de l'établissement, silencieusement. Ce moment qu'elles avaient partagées était quelque chose d'important, pour toutes les deux.

« Sakura » appela-t-elle « tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on redevienne amis »

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les prunelles de la rose.

« je sais que la situation actuelle n'est sûrement pas facile pour toi, je sais que ça doit être douloureux mais si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que l'on redevienne amis ; je te promets de ne rien dire sur Shikamaru, tant que ça n'ira pas mieux pour toi et je te promets d'être une bonne amie »  
« avec plaisir, Temari » lâcha la rose

Le sourire qui naquit au coin des lèvres de la blonde, l'acheva et elle réceptionna tant bien que mal son corps, pour une étreinte maladroite ; finalement, la sunienne claqua un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et disparut au détour d'une rue, dans une bonne humeur contagieuse.

L'immensité d'un ciel étoilé dans une nuit noire ; ses prunelles se perdirent un instant dans cet atlas qui le fascinait tant, sur ces petites lumières qui éclairaient gaiement le chemin de quelques voyageurs nocturnes. Il aimait particulièrement cet endroit, la forêt dense du clan Nara lui amenait tant de bons souvenirs ; il se souvenait très bien de ces premiers pas, sur l'herbe fraîche, des rires moqueurs de sa mère, et des sourires fiers de son père. Et il se souvenait très bien des premiers pas de son fils, au même endroit, de sa fierté et de la façon dont l'enfant s'était endormi dans l'herbe, deux pas plus tard. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, à ce souvenir et il coinça un tube de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'allumant d'un geste expert ; il tira une taffe et observa silencieusement la fumée, dans les airs.

Une silhouette se glissa près de lui et le sourire sur ses lèvres s'étira un peu plus ; ce parfum exotique, il le connaissait par cœur. La tignasse blonde de son amante s'avança doucement et elle captura ses lèvres, dans un doux baiser ; qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Ce doux parfum exotique le rendait littéralement fou, à un point inimaginable. Les mains du brun glissèrent tendrement dans le creux de ses reins et il la tira doucement, contre son torse ; contre sa cage thoracique, là où son cœur battait la chamade, s'en était dingue cet effet qu'elle avait sur sa personne. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, le bout de ses doigts s'attarda un court instant sur les joues rugueuses du brun.

« c'est dingue, quand même » souffla-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« qu'est-ce qui est dingue ? » demanda le brun, un sourcil arqué  
« je t'ai connu, tu étais assez moche, hein »

L'expression qui passa sur le visage du garçon lui arracha un sourire amusé et elle se positionna, un peu plus confortablement, dans les bras de son amant ; elle était bien, là, sous le ciel étoilé et bercé dans la chaleur du corps masculin du brun.

« mais au final, tu es devenu un bel homme » ajouta-t-elle « je pensais que tu resterais moche, erreur de jeunesse ; ton père était plutôt canon pour un quarantenaire »  
« oh non, beurk » lâcha-t-il, les sourcils froncés  
« je suis juste déçu que tu n'ai pas pris un peu plus de virilité de son côté » poursuivit-elle, amusé

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun et elle déposa chastement ses lèvres, au coin de sa joue ; sûrement mentait-elle un peu, parce qu'elle était tombé sous son charme, des années en arrière, alors qu'il n'était qu'un pré-adolescent.

Les éclats de voix cédèrent leurs places à un silence apaisant, entrecoupé par les légères rafales de vents et le bruissement des feuilles ; il resserra délicatement sa prise autour de son corps, lorsqu'un frisson la prit mais la blonde s'extirpa de ses bras, se hissant maladroitement sur ses deux pieds. Il se heurta à son dos, sa peau légèrement hâlée couvert par le tissu de son kimono mauve ; il prit appui sur la paume de ses mains et prit une inspiration. Son regard se perdait sur ses courbes délicieuses.

« Shikamaru » appela-t-elle, d'une voix douce

Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se confrontaient à l'immensité du ciel, aux étoiles qui illuminaient quelques coins de l'atlas ; s'en était dingue, cet apaisement qui naissait de ce paysage. Elle comprenait parfaitement cette douce fascination que le brun avait pour ce spectacle depuis tant d'années.

« hm ? » lâcha-t-il, au gré du vent  
« tu te souviens de notre combat, pendant l'examen ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres « tu étais cet enfant, constamment dans un bâillement et tu aurais clairement pu me battre, vraiment, mais tu étais bien trop flemmard pour ça »  
« à vrai dire, tu sais que je n'avais pas l'intention de me lancer dans ce combat, mais cet idiot de Naruto m'a poussé dans l'arène, avant que j'abandonne »

A ces mots, elle s'empressa de faire volte-face, posant un regard indigné sur le brun ; un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« tu abuses, vraiment » lâcha-t-elle, au gré du vent  
« je sais, je sais » souffla-t-il, amusé

Finalement, le blondinet avait peut-être fait une bonne chose, en le forçant à prendre part à ce combat ; il ne l'aurait pas épousé et il n'aurait pas eu un fils, dans le cas contraire. Le sourire sur les lèvres du garçon, acheva la blonde et elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, son cœur prit dans un battement effréné, enfouit dans sa cage thoracique.

« tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureuse, Shikamaru » lança-t-elle, au bout de quelques secondes  
« Temari » lâcha-t-il, dans une inspiration  
« non, attends » le coupa-t-elle « tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens bien, grâce à toi ; tu me pousses à faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais fais, tu me pousses à être heureuse, après des années où je m'étais persuadé que je ne le serais sûrement jamais. comment est-ce que j'aurais pu être heureuse ? je ne vivais pas, je survivais ; je n'avais pas de mère et mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, il faisait de mon petit-frère un monstre et je ne disais rien »

Une enfance assassiné ; par rapport au brun, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre dans une famille aimante, de faire naître un tas de souvenirs heureux. Les années qu'elle avait partagé, tendrement, avec le brun, étaient ce tas de souvenirs heureux.

« mais toi » continua-t-elle « tu m'as rendu heureuse, tu m'as fais goûté le bonheur et l'insouciance ; et je ne sais pas comment est-ce que je pourrais te dire merci » elle prit une inspiration « te perdre, ça a été horrible ; tu étais si proche et si loin, en même temps »  
« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Temari ? » demanda le brun, inquiet

Elle prit une inspiration, qui semblait presque douloureuse au regard du brun.

« je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, encore et encore, constamment ; dans tes sourires maladroits, dans ton odeur de tabac froid, dans ton rire idiot, dans ton intelligence et bordel, être loin de toi, ça m'a rappelé à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi »

Les mains tremblantes, elle prit une énième inspiration et maladroitement, elle remonta les pans de son kimono, dévoilant ses longues jambes à la peau hâlée ; elle déposa un genou à terre.

« tu es là et tu es la personne qui hante mes nuits, mes jours, qui me donne une raison de vivre, de sourire ; je sais que c'est galère mais Shikamaru Nara, épouse-moi »

Soudainement, l'air lui manqua ; son cœur dans sa cage thoracique rata un battement et dans un élan maladroit, il se hissa sur ses deux pieds et fronça les sourcils.

« attends, tu.. » commença-t-il, incertain  
« oui, je suis sûr ; j'en ai envie » souffla-t-elle « et toi, est-ce que tu en as envie ? »

Le souffle court, le brun se revit dans les années précédentes, dans tous ces instants qui avaient fait de lui, l'homme qu'il était à cet instant ; dans un geste doux, il attrapa les mains de la femme qu'il aimait entre les siennes. Le brun les porta à ses lèvres, glissant quelques baisers sur le dos de ses mains ; un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« un million de fois » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure doux « oui »

L'éclat incertain dans les prunelles d'un bel émeraude de la blonde s'évapora ; un grand sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, elle se jeta à son cou, capturant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bordel ce qu'elle était heureuse.


	33. i do

Chapter #30 _« i do »_

_nda - Can't Help Falling In Love, la version de Kina Grannis (_ watch?v=GR6L_C0Ii6s)_  
_

Des prunelles d'un bel ébène. Il était là, maladroit, dans ce costume traditionnel ; les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique lui arrachèrent une légère grimace et il tapota d'un geste mécanique sa poche, cherchant inconsciemment l'unique chose qui ferait taire cette angoisse dans ses entrailles. Puis, il se souvint que ses cigarettes traînaient sûrement au fond d'un des tiroirs de sa vieille commode, celle que son père utilisait avant sa naissance. Que dirait son paternel si il était là, à cet instant ? Un crissement désagréable le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et son regard se perdit un court instant dans les prunelles brunes du roux à la carrure un peu enrobé ; le sourire qui naquit au coin des lèvres de son camarade lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

« tu es vraiment beau, Shikamaru » souffla le rouquin  
« mensonge » lâcha une voix masculine, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

La tignasse brune, Saï, qui s'arracha de l'ombre du roux lui tira la langue, tel un enfant ; un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du stratège et il passa une main maladroite dans les mèches brunes, qui retombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Le doux visage du chef Akimichi se hissa près de lui, dans ce reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et un sourire gêné étira ses fines lèvres.

« comment tu te sens ? » demanda le roux, les bras croisés sur son torse  
« au bord d'une crise cardiaque, tu sais faire du bouche à bouche, rassures-moi ? »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, l'époux de sa meilleure amie se hissa, à son tour, près de lui, les mains dans les poches ; Chôji et Saï portaient tous les deux, un beau costume brun, une petite rose rouge dans la poche avant du veston, une touche à la Yamanaka.

« je m'y connais, moi » lança l'artiste, en haussant les épaules « j'en fais constamment à Ino »

Le sourcil arqué, les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le brun ; il semblait sérieux dans ses mots et cela arracha un sourire amusé au stratège. Dans un élan délicat, il tapota l'épaule de son « beau-frère » et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, négativement.

« hors de question » répliqua-t-il « garde ça pour elle, merci à toi »  
« tu es sûr ? mais, et si tu fais une crise cardiaque ? tu tombes et je te regarde ? »  
« bonne idée, tiens ; tu regardes et tu ne bouges pas, tu ne me touches pas, rien »

Le rire du roux se répercuta entre les murs de la pièce et pendant un court instant, ses prunelles d'un beau brun se perdirent sur le visage du stratège ; il se souvenait bien de ce petit garçon qui avait préféré prendre son parti, devant tous ces enfants à l'allure méchante, qui ne cessaient de lui lancer quelques critiques. Ce même petit garçon qui s'était autoproclamé parrain de sa fille, lors d'une soirée entre hommes, où l'alcool avait fait littéralement tomber les barrières et l'air impassible qui lui collaient à la peau ; ce garçon qui l'avait accompagné dans tous les grands moments de son existence.

« tu sais » souffla-t-il, dans un élan maladroit « tes parents seraient fiers, Shikamaru »

L'image de ses parents, main dans la main, se heurta à son esprit et il fit volte-face, déposant son regard dans le fond des prunelles du roux ; qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là, bordel. Un petit sourire naquit au coin des lèvres du brun et il acquiesça, oui, le roux avait toujours les bons mots, ces mots qui l'apaisaient inconsciemment.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'attarda, une énième fois, sur le reflet que ce fichu miroir lui renvoyait ; peut-être qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la fuite, peut-être que ce mariage, cet union, ne l'intéressait plus. En proie à un tas de pensées contradictoires, le rire qui résonna dans la pièce lui arracha un léger sursaut et les sourcils froncés, il pencha la tête sur le côté et accrocha son regard au visage du brun, souriant.

« dis, Saï » souffla-t-il « tu as l'air vraiment heureux, là ; c'est étrange »  
« ce n'est peut-être pas ton premier mariage mais là, à la différence de la dernière fois, je suis l'un de tes témoins »  
« sérieux, ça te rend si heureux ? » demanda le roux, un sourcil arqué  
« eh bien, le fait que mon épouse m'a littéralement promit une longue nuit de sexe si je suis sage, joue beaucoup, j'imagine »  
« eurk, gardes ces détails pour toi » s'exclama le futur marié, une légère grimace sur les lèvres  
« tu penses que notre fils est arrivé, comment ? une longue et torride nu-.. »

La main du Nara s'écrasa brutalement sur les lèvres du brun, faisant taire les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche ; un haussement de sourcil et il jeta un regard noir au garçon. Il considérait la douce Yamanaka comme une sœur, cette sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il n'avait clairement aucune envie d'en savoir un peu trop ; la blonde lui donnait déjà assez de détails, d'elle-même.

« fais-le taire, Chôji » grogna le stratège, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres « ou je t'assure, tu seras le seul témoin à ce fichu mariage »

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, le grand roux attrapa le concerné par les épaules et le tira doucement jusqu'au pas de la porte, lui soufflant à l'oreille de prendre quelques trucs au buffet ; il acquiesça simplement et disparu au détour d'un couloir. Sa silhouette céda au bois de la porte et Chôji se hissa près du brun, ébouriffant délicatement les mèches d'un bel ébène du garçon.

« tu es nerveux » souffla-t-il, d'une voix douce « tu ne devrais pas, tu fais le bon choix »  
« comment tu peux en être sûr ? » demanda le brun, une pointe d'incertitude dans la gorge  
« je le sais, je te connais depuis tant d'années que, là, tout de suite, je sais que tu te sens incertain mais c'est le bon choix ; tu l'aimes, depuis ton adolescence, tu es dingue d'elle et elle, elle est folle de toi » lâcha le roux, un sourire au coin des lèvres « souviens-toi, tu étais totalement en proie à un tas d'angoisse, le soir de ton mariage mais ensuite, tu étais si heureux »

Les souvenirs de son précédent mariage lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire gêné se glissa sur son visage, il s'en souvenait bien ; il se rappelait parfaitement de cette angoisse qui lui sciait les tripes, de ses mains moites et tremblotantes. Le roux avait joué un rôle si important dans tout ça, il avait été là jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la dernière seconde ; il était resté, l'avait rassuré et bordel, ce qu'il avait besoin de lui, pour encore un million d'années. Ce lien qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, était sûrement l'une des plus belles choses qu'il avait, dans son existence ; ce lien, cet héritage de la part de son père.  
Lentement, le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi » lâcha-t-il, dans un soupir amusé  
« ah, un tas d'idioties ; pourtant, tu es censé être le plus intelligent de nous deux »

Le crissement désagréable de la porte les tira de leur conversation, et d'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le brun, qui revenait les bras chargés de sucreries ; il les déposa doucement sur un fauteuil qui traînait par là, dans un coin de la pièce et fourra une sucette à la violette entre ses lèvres. Chôji s'empressa de prendre un paquet de chips et l'ouvrit, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« bon » souffla l'ancien membre de la Racine « Shikamaru, regarde-moi »

Un sourcil arqué, le stratège posa son regard d'un bel ébène sur le visage du garçon.

« je suis l'un de tes témoins et en tant que tel, si tu souhaites prendre la fuite, je t'emmène »  
« attends, quoi ? » s'étouffa le brun, un bonbon entre les lèvres  
« tu es clairement le pire témoin, tu le sais ça ? » lâcha le roux, un sourcil arqué  
« bah, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il « dans les bouquins d'Ino, l'un des deux mariés prends toujours la fuite »

Le sérieux dans les traits du garçon, acheva le rouquin ; son rire flotta entre les murs de la pièce et dans cet instant chaleureux, le stratège ne retint pas le rire qui souhaitait prendre la fuite hors de ses lèvres, il se plia légèrement en deux, plongé dans les sourires de ses deux camarades.

Une douce mélodie enveloppa l'instant et elle lança un petit « merci » au gré du vent, à la personne qui venait de mettre en route la musique, sûrement dans le but de faire taire l'angoisse dans ses tripes ; fébrile, au bord de l'apoplexie, elle fit face à son reflet. Le reflet d'une femme de la trentaine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, dans une magnifique robe blanche ; le tissu épousait à la perfection ses formes délicieuses et le peu de maquillage qui traînait sur sa peau mettait en valeur ses traits si doux, exotiques. Elle se sentait si chanceuse, à cette seconde ; dans quelques instants, elle remonterait l'allée, au rythme d'une mélodie tendre au piano, elle avancerait un pas par un pas et elle dirait « oui » à ce bout d'homme qui faisait de son existence, un délice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien là, tout de suite. Et dans tout ça, son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'elle avait la vague impression qu'il allait prendre la fuite loin d'elle, très loin d'elle.

Dans un élan lent, elle fit volte-face à l'instant où le bois de la porte céda à un regard bleuté ; elle retint une demi-seconde son souffle, entre ses lèvres. Elles n'avaient pas eu de réelles discussions, depuis qu'elle s'en était allé loin du village caché de la Feuille et peut-être appréhendait-elle cet instant. Ino s'avança dans la pièce, d'un pas léger et tira un fauteuil, au hasard ; remontant les pans de la robe bleue qu'elle portait, elle s'installa confortablement. Temari fit de même.

« tu te sens comment ? » demanda la fleuriste, le visage fermé  
« à bout de souffle » avoua-t-elle, maladroitement « mais je suis heureuse »

Quelque chose brilla, un court instant, dans les prunelles de la fleuriste mais elle chassa bien vite cette étincelle et acquiesça, aux mots de sa « belle-sœur » ; sûrement que d'une certaine manière, ça la rassurait. Les jambes croisées, elle acquiesça silencieusement ; son regard s'accrocha un court instant aux murs d'un beau doré de la pièce. Une demeure japonaise traditionnelle avait été prise pour l'événement, quelque chose de beau, d'ancien ; cet endroit où tous les membres du clan Nara épousaient leurs compagnes.

« tu te sens prête, pour tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, dans une inspiration « un mariage, ce n'est pas rien »  
« ce n'est pas mon premier mariage et j'épouse le même homme » souffla la blonde, les sourcils froncés

L'amitié qui les avaient unit quelques années en arrière n'était plus là ; sûrement que quelque chose s'était un peu brisé lors du divorce, du brun et de la blonde. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la sunienne, elle espérait sincèrement qu'une dispute n'allait pas éclater entre elles.

« ce n'est peut-être pas ton premier mariage mais tu te souviens sûrement de la façon dont il s'est terminé »  
« est-ce que tu es là, uniquement pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacé

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la fleuriste.

« non, je ne suis pas là pour ça » lâcha-t-elle  
« alors, pourquoi tu es là ? »  
« tu as demandé mon meilleur ami en mariage »  
« je le sais ça, et alors ? »  
« parce que j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur tout ça »

Les sourcils froncés, Temari observa un court instant le visage de la femme ; puis, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds, attrapa deux coupes et une bouteille de champagne, sous le regard surpris de la meilleure amie de son futur époux. Elle en tendit une, empli du liquide doré, à Ino et reprit sa place.

« tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'ai haïs, Temari » commença la fleuriste, le regard plongé dans le liquide doré « tu es parti, tu lui as tourné le dos et tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il allait mal, vraiment mal ; ton départ l'a énormément touché, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point, il souffrait » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et ce n'est pas toi qui l'a aidé, non, c'est elle »

Ino se souvenait très bien de cette flamme vacillante dans les prunelles du garçon lorsqu'il avait comprit, quelques heures après le départ de la blonde et de leur fils, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas ; une telle souffrance avait naquit dans le fond de ses yeux qu'elle s'était senti fondre de douleur, avec lui. Et sûrement qu'au départ, une pointe de jalousie était née dans ses entrailles, quand elle avait comprit que la rose le rendait heureux, bien plus qu'elle-même.

« est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? » poursuivit-elle « sûr de ton choix, sûr de ce mariage ; parce que lui, il l'est et je refuse que tu lui brises le cœur de nouveau »

Qui aurait crû des années en arrière qu'elle défendrait le stratège si férocement ? Dans son enfance, elle s'était mise à dire constamment à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle ne serait jamais amie avec ces deux petits garçons maladroits qu'étaient Chôji et Shikamaru ; pourtant, à cet instant, elle tuerait pour ces deux-là, pour un sourire sur leurs lèvres.  
Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la sunienne et doucement, elle déposa la coupe de champagne vide sur le bois de la table basse et prit une inspiration.

« des excuses ne serviraient à rien, n'est-ce-pas ? » souffla-t-elle « et je sais que ça sera vraiment compliqué, mais crois-moi, je suis sûr de moi, je suis sûr de ce que je fais » une inspiration « c'est lui que je veux »

Elle tentait maladroitement de lui faire comprendre la sincérité de ses actes, de ses mots ; Ino plongea son regard bleuté dans les prunelles d'un bel émeraude de la femme et resta silencieuse, un instant. Sûrement qu'une partie d'elle lui en voudrait, encore quelques temps.  
Dans un élan doux, elle se hissa sur ses deux pieds et tira la blonde dans une étreinte, une façon maladroite de lui dire qu'elle lui donnait, une nouvelle fois, sa bénédiction.

Quelques coups contre le bois de la porte le tira de son rire incontrôlé ; d'une voix légèrement maladroite, le rouquin donna l'autorisation à la personne de prendre place dans la pièce. Shikamaru prit une inspiration, plié en deux ; quelques minutes en arrière, Saï s'était soudainement essayé au jonglage avec quelques sucreries, sous les regards moqueurs des deux hommes. Un instant rassurant, qui faisait taire l'angoisse dans ses tripes.  
Les prunelles d'un bel ébène du stratège s'accrochèrent à la tignasse rose qui se glissa doucement à l'intérieur, ce fin sourire sur les lèvres ; en suspens, il en oublia presque de prendre une inspiration. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les murs, et d'un commun accord, Saï et Chôji s'extirpèrent de la pièce.

Bien sûr, ils s'étaient vus, quelques fois, depuis qu'il était revenu au village caché de la Feuille, mais les choses n'étaient pas pareilles, presque gênante parfois ; s'en était douloureux, d'une certaine manière. Doucement, il prit une inspiration et ne dit rien, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, d'un pas léger ; elle était là, dans une légère robe au teint rosé et bordel ce qu'elle était belle.

« tu es très beau » lâcha-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes « vraiment »

Le son de sa voix lui arracha un léger sursaut, il esquissa un sourire au ton maladroit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« merci de.. » commença-t-il « d'être venu »

Un sourire se glissa au coin des lèvres de la rose et elle haussa simplement les épaules, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres du brun ; ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur le tissu du costume traditionnel qu'il portait, elle s'empressa de faire les nœuds correctement et il ne dit rien.

« comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres  
« bien, très bien » souffla-t-il, maladroitement

Les sourcils froncés, elle déposa ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude dans son regard brun ; sa main claqua brutalement sur l'avant-bras du stratège, qui étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

« ne me mens pas » grogna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés « tu sais que je n'aime pas ça »  
« oui, pardon » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure désolé

Une légère grimace sur les lèvres, il massa délicatement l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide ; bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas très bien, l'angoisse était là, le sciant sur place et bien qu'il avait repoussé l'artiste lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé une fuite, l'idée restait dans un coin de sa tête.

Dans un geste doux, la rose continua de refaire les nœuds maladroits de son costume et effleura du bout des doigts la joue rugueuse du brun ; en réalité, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le son de sa voix, pour comprendre dans quel état il était. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait partagé que peu de mois, à ses côtés mais elle l'aimait tant, qu'elle le connaissait par cœur ; ses peurs, ses angoisses, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Elle attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et confronta son regard d'un bel émeraude aux prunelles brunes du garçon.

« je te connais » commença-t-elle « je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, dans ta tête ; tu as pris la bonne décision, Shikamaru »

Un éclat de surprise se glissa dans le fond des prunelles du brun.

« ce mariage est une bonne décision, n'en doutes pas » poursuivit-elle, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres « tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur et tu le mérites amplement ; tu as ce bonheur qui t'attend au bout du chemin, alors cesse de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et cours vers ce bout de bonheur, d'accord ? »  
« Sakura, je.. » tenta-t-il, dans un élan maladroit

Délicatement, elle déposa le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres du garçon, faisant taire ses mots qui s'apprêtaient de prendre la fuite loin de ses lèvres ; peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du être là, peut-être aurait-elle du dire non, à l'invitation. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle caressa la commissure de ses lèvres, tendrement, le cœur à une allure effréné.

« tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu mérites tout ça » souffla-t-elle « lances-toi, d'accord ? »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un sorte d'adieu, sûrement. Le brun ne dit rien, se contentant simplement d'apprécier l'instant ; leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, une demi-seconde et elle fit volte-face. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle prenait la fuite, loin de lui et d'une certaine manière, il comprenait parfaitement ; la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle prit un instant, silencieusement, tentant tant bien que mal de faire taire les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

« Shikamaru ? » appela-t-elle, dans un murmure douloureux  
« oui, Sakura ? » souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés

« sois heureux, d'accord ? » lâcha la rose, dans une inspiration « sois heureux pour toi, pour ton fils, pour elle.. pour moi, d'accord ? »

Dans un élan maladroit, elle tourna la tête vers lui, une dernière fois ; elle fit taire les tremblements qui menaçaient de prendre en otage son corps et esquissa un doux sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« même si dans un monde parallèle, tu m'as choisi »

Et malgré la pointe de souffrance dans ses entrailles, elle disparut au détour de la porte. Parce que, sûrement que dans un monde parallèle, il l'avait choisit, elle ; elle en était sûre.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre le bois de la porte et elle se tira doucement de l'étreinte, lâchant un doux « merci » au gré du vent ; une tignasse écarlate se tira dans la pièce, dans un bel ensemble. Un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, Gaara claqua un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa grande-sœur et salua poliment la douce Yamanaka ; cette dernière ne tarda pas à disparaître en dehors de la chambre. Dans un geste doux, il attrapa les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes, son regard effleura silencieusement la robe blanche qu'elle portait. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, à cet instant ; mais au fond, d'aussi loin que remontait les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, elle avait toujours été belle, sauvage mais magnifique.

« Temari » commença-t-il, dans une inspiration fière « je te trouve vraiment ravissante, je suis honoré d'être le premier homme à te voir dans cette robe ; elle te va très bien »

Une telle sincérité émanait du rouquin, qu'elle se tût, un instant ; et pendant cet instant, ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude imaginèrent à la perfection une tignasse brune, derrière son petit-frère. Il était là, ce grand sourire béat sur les lèvres, ce maquillage au teint mauve sur le visage et cette pointe de fierté dans le fond de ses yeux ; un frisson la prit et bien qu'elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, elle fondit dans les bras du Kazekage, quémandant une étreinte silencieusement. Les bras du garçon se refermèrent autour de son corps et il déposa son menton, au sommet de son crâne.

« je suis fier de toi » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure maladroit « si je n'étais pas moi, j'aurais sûrement fondu en larmes, tant l'émotion est présente »

Les quelques mots qui s'échappèrent des lèvres du roux, lui arrachèrent un rire et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, claquant un baiser bruyant sur la joue légèrement rugueuse du garçon.

« tu sais » commença-t-il « je ne suis pas le seul à être particulièrement fier ; maman, papa et Kankuro, ils le sont, eux aussi, j'en suis sûr »

Le souffle coupé, elle acquiesça, chassant d'un revers maladroit les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières ; oui, elle aurait aimé faire face aux idioties de Kankuro, dans un jour si important, il aurait sûrement cassé quelques coupes de champagnes, aurait enchaîné des pas de danses étranges sur la piste, aurait rit aux éclats mais il aurait été là, près d'eux.

Le bruit désagréable d'un paquet de chips l'arracha à sa contemplation d'un point imaginaire ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et posa son regard d'un bel émeraude sur la rousse, près de lui. Chô-chô s'était vêtue d'une belle robe, qui la rendait vraiment féminine pour une fois et il esquissa un sourire, qui aurait crû qu'il assisterait un jour au mariage de ses parents, avec ses meilleurs amis ? Inojin se hissa dans le corridor et fit un signe à la rousse, qui s'empressa de le rejoindre ; il ne resta que lui, adossé au mur d'un beau bois.

Il s'étira, dans un élan maladroit et fourra ses mains dans ses poches ; le bout de ses doigts effleura l'écrin, qui renfermait les bagues qu'échangeraient ses deux parents, dans quelques minutes. Un doux sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres.  
Un bruit de pas le tira de ses hasardeuses pensées et lorsque ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude effleurèrent la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui, il en eût le souffle coupé ; elle était là et bordel ce qu'elle était belle. Les iris brunes de la jeune Uchiha s'accrochèrent à son regard et il prit une inspiration, maladroite ; étouffant les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose ; peut-être à quel point il la trouvait belle, à cet instant, peut-être encore un tas d'excuses mais une tignasse blonde se hissa près d'elle et aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Boruto passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune et la tira contre son torse, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« oye, Shikadai » s'exclama le blond « qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir »

Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et acquiesça, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« moi aussi, je suis content, Boruto » souffla-t-il, les mains dans les poches « pas mal le costume »

Le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du blond s'agrandit et il haussa les épaules, une pointe de malice dans le fond de ses prunelles bleutés.

« merci, c'est Sarada qui m'a filé un coup de main ; les filles ont carrément plus de goût que nous »  
« ce n'est pas faux, mais dans ton cas, tu as toujours été un peu du genre à mettre des vêtements étranges »  
« qu'est-ce que tu dis, Shikadai ? mes vêtements ont toujours été très à la mode, ce n'est pas de ma faute »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il resserra sa prise autour des épaules de la brune ; et elle, elle n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement. Les jours, les semaines s'étaient envolées ; et tant de choses avaient changés dans ce village, à cet instant, le brun s'en rendait compte.

« bon, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir vu, ce n'est carrément plus pareil maintenant que tu vis à Suna » lança le blond « nous, on y va ; ma mère nous as gardés des places, à ma cavalière et moi »

Légèrement gêné, Sarada esquissa un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et acquiesça.

« à plus, Shikadai » souffla l'Uzumaki

Et ils firent volte-face, là, au beau milieu de ce corridor ; les prunelles émeraudes du brun s'accrochèrent un court instant aux silhouettes qui s'échappaient, toujours un peu plus loin de lui. Les battements effrénés de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique prirent un ton douloureux et il étouffa tant bien que mal ce sentiment étrange dans le fond de ses entrailles. Il prit une inspiration, maladroitement et emboîta le pas à ses deux camarades de l'Académie.

L'immensité de la clairière avait été aménagé pour l'événement et bien qu'elle tremblait légèrement, la présence du rouquin à son bras, la rassurait terriblement. Le petit garçon maladroit, renfermé qu'il avait été, pendant tout le long de leurs enfances, était devenu un bel homme, plein de courage. Dans son cage thoracique, son cœur tremblait si fort qu'elle était effrayé à l'idée qu'il s'échappe ; les notes du piano ajoutèrent une touche si tendre à la scène. Elle se hissait lentement le long de l'allée, accordant quelques sourires aux invités qui croisaient son regard ; à son bras, Gaara marchait la tête haute, une pointe de fierté dans son beau regard émeraude. C'était une image attendrissante ; un frère et une sœur.

Elle se heurta aux prunelles d'un bel ébène de cet homme. Ce bout d'homme dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse.  
Il était là, au bout de l'allée ; droit, le torse gonflé, la respiration saccadé, dans un bel ensemble traditionnel et bordel, ce qu'elle était heureuse. Le sourire qui traînait sur les lèvres du garçon, l'acheva ; elle retint tant bien que mal les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

Quelques chuchotements émerveillés flottaient dans la clairière et Gaara s'arrêta au pied de l'autel, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres ; dans un geste doux, il effleura le front tremblant de la blonde du bout des lèvres et s'avança derrière le futur marié, rejoignant le grand blond qui se dressait fièrement, là-bas. Auprès de Naruto, il s'occuperait de ce mariage, en tant que frère et en tant que Kazekage. Tendrement, Shikamaru attrapa la main de la blonde dans la sienne et elle se posta près de lui, tremblante d'émotions.

Ils firent face au Kazekage et à l'Hokage, silencieusement ; les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et doucement le rouquin tapa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention des invités sur lui, sur les mariés.

« nous sommes ici, à cet instant, pour l'une des plus belles choses dans cet univers ; l'amour qui unit deux personnes » commença-t-il, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres « je ne suis pas très doué, dans cet amas de sentiments mais là, tout de suite, je le sais ; ils s'aimaient, à la folie, quel que soit les obstacles, les années qui les ont séparés »  
« lorsque deux personnes si différentes, s'aiment passionnément » ajouta le blond, le torse gonflé, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « rien, ni personne n'a le droit de mettre de frein à cette union ; ils sont là, ils s'aiment et bordel, Gaara a raison, c'est l'une des plus belles choses dans cet univers »  
« j'invite mon neveu, le fils des futurs mariés, à se rapprocher ; pour l'échange des alliances et des vœux » souffla le roux, fièrement

Dans un bel ensemble brun, l'adolescent s'avança d'un pas léger vers ses deux parents, l'écrin entre ses doigts ; deux belles alliances au ton argenté trônaient fièrement dans la boîte, les alliances qu'ils s'étaient échangés des années en arrière. Il tendit silencieusement l'écrin aux deux adultes, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; les lèvres délicates de sa mère effleurèrent sa joue et il réceptionna doucement le sourire tendre que lui lançait son paternel. Il retourna à sa place, silencieusement, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dans un élan empli de courage, les prunelles brunes du stratège effleurèrent délicatement le doux visage de son amante ; elle était là, les mains dans les siennes et bordel ce qu'elle était belle. Elle était là et il mourrait littéralement d'amour pour ce bout de femme.

« c'est dingue, tu sais » commença-t-il, maladroitement, la voix presque tremblante « c'est dingue, parce que je n'aurais jamais cru être là, dans cette clairière, avec toi, une nouvelle fois ; certains n'ont pas la chance d'être avec la personne qu'ils aiment le plus au monde, mais moi, j'ai cette chance. je suis là, je te regarde et je me dis, wow ; je t'ai toi, tu m'as donné un fils, tu m'as donné un mariage, deux, en fait »

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il resserra sa prise autour des mains de la blonde, délicatement.

« enfant, je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi mon père s'était marié à une femme telle que ma mère ; je veux dire.. » il prit une inspiration, un sourire au coin des lèvres « ceux qui ont connus mes parents, vous le savez ; mon père était entièrement soumis à ma mère, pourtant il était ce shinobi puissant, à la tête du clan Nara mais lorsqu'il était près d'elle, cet homme n'existait plus » il chassa tant bien que mal le tremblement qui tentait de prendre possession de son corps « je suis tombé amoureux de toi, un million de fois, Temari, tu n'as pas idée ; je tombe amoureux de toi, chaque fois que je vois ce sourire sur les lèvres de notre fils, chaque fois que ton rire empli la pièce, chaque fois que tu prends une inspiration »

Une telle sincérité émanait des mots du brun, qu'elle se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre dans ses bras sous les regards attentifs et émerveillés des quelques invités ; il était là, presque tremblant, à bout de souffle et elle le trouvait si beau, à cet instant, que ça lui coupait littéralement le souffle.

« j'ai cru te perdre » lâcha-t-il, dans un murmure douloureux « et au fond, sûrement que c'est ce qui s'est passé ; je t'ai perdu, pendant un instant, qui m'a semblé être une éternité. tu étais là mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit, tu étais si proche et si loin, une sensation horrible, Temari ; et là, tout de suite, je suis effrayé à l'idée de me réveiller demain matin et de me rendre compte que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve »

D'un revers de manche maladroit, il chassa la larme qui roulait sur sa joue rugueuse et renifla bruyamment.

« je suis amoureux de toi, depuis l'instant où tu as pris ton premier souffle dans cet hôpital à Suna ; je t'aime toujours un peu plus chaque jour qui passe et je ne pense pas que mon amour pour toi cessera un jour » un sourire se glissa au coin de ses lèvres et il effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son amante « je suis prêt à tout pour ne plus te perdre »

La voix du brun céda sa place au silence dans la clairière ; la puissance de ses mots avaient coupés le souffle à plus d'un invité et Temari tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas fondre en larmes. Sans un mot de plus, le souffle court, il attrapa d'un geste délicat la main de sa future épouse et glissa l'anneau le long de son doigt, incapable de rompre le regard qu'ils échangeaient ; il aimait se perdre dans son regard et il aimerait le faire, dans une centaine d'années, encore.

Elle tremblait légèrement, sous l'émotion des dires de son futur époux ; un doux sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle acquiesça, attrapant les mains tremblantes du garçon dans les siennes. Il souriait, comme un idiot, pendu à ses lèvres et cette image lui mit du baume au cœur ; il était là et sûrement qu'il serait là, encore très longtemps, non ?

« qui aurait cru que je tomberais amoureuse de toi, hein ? » souffla-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « tu étais cet idiot, aux propos misogyne dans mon adolescence ; intelligent mais si flemmard que tu m'agaçais, constamment »

Quelques rires dans la salle la coupèrent et elle prit une inspiration ; elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce petit garçon, le regard las, les mains dans les poches. Qui aurait cru qu'elle en serait là, avec lui ?

« tu le sais et ce n'est pas un secret pour toutes ces personnes, mon enfance n'a pas été l'une des plus douces ; j'ai perdu ma mère et sûrement que j'ai perdu mon père, à cet instant, aussi. il était là mais il n'était plus lui-même ; mon existence se résumait à mes frères, être shinobi et rien d'autre » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées « je te haïssais pour être capable de faire taire mes angoisses, sans faire exprès, sans t'en rendre compte ; tu étais là, tu ne faisais rien de spécial et pourtant, tu avais un tel effet sur moi, je détestais ça, je me sentais faible et tu ne te rendais compte de rien »

Ses prunelles d'un bel émeraude se posèrent dans le regard brun du stratège et il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres ; ça le rassurait d'entendre ça.

« tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour ; encore une fois, sans t'en rendre compte » lâcha-t-elle, dans un sourire « tu prenais soin de moi, malgré tes airs de shinobi impassible, tu faisais en sorte que je me sens chez moi, dans un village qui n'était pas le mien et lorsque j'ai appris à te connaître, à connaître cet enfant enfouit au plus profond de toi, je suis tombé amoureuse » elle prit une inspiration maladroite « et je tombe amoureuse de toi à chaque seconde de notre existence »

Le souffle court, le brun tenta tant bien que mal de faire taire les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières et esquissa un sourire ; sans un mot, elle attrapa l'alliance et la glissa à son doigt, dans un geste doux mais tremblant. Ils échangèrent un regard empreint d'amour et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux Kages ; un sourire au coin des lèvres, Gaara fit taire les chuchotements dans la foule.

« Shikamaru » appela le blond, un grand sourire sur les lèvres « veux-tu prendre cette magnifique femme pour épouse, de lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
« oui, je le veux » souffla le brun, un sourire au coin des lèvres  
« Temari » lança le rouquin « veux-tu prendre ce bel homme pour époux, de lui promettre fidélité dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves, dans la santé et dans la maladie, et de l'aimer tous les jours de votre vie ? »  
« oui, je le veux » s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes au coin des paupières

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du Kazekage et il esquissa un sourire, plus qu'heureux d'être là à cet instant.

« eh bien, devant vous tous, familles et témoins, je les déclare mari et femme » lâcha-t-il  
« et maintenant, un baiser » s'exclama le blond, joyeusement

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la foule et une nuance rose se glissa sur les joues de la blonde ; dans un élan timide, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Shikamaru glissa une main dans le creux des reins de son épouse et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle s'empressa de répondre à son baiser, avec une fièvre qui le fit presque défaillir. Il était là et bordel ce qu'il était heureux, terriblement heureux.


	34. final

Et l'histoire se termine.  
Un grand merci aux personnes qui sont restés, jusqu'au bout, bien que l'histoire prenait parfois un chemin non attendu ; par ailleurs, j'en profite pour dire merci aux auteurs de fanfictions « Chichichi-Blue », « French Grammar » § « MadMeary » dont les écrits sont disponibles sur fanfictionnet, elles ont été, sans le savoir, l'inspiration de cette histoire, et surtout, du couple Shikamaru/Sakura. Personnellement, j'adore vraiment lire leurs histoires, elles sont vraiment incroyables et c'est bien à cause d'elles que je suis si fan du couple Shikamaru/Sakura, alors sincérement, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur leurs profils, dans leurs écrits !

Très bientôt, je publierais la suite de « Consequences » qui suivra les aventures d'un Shikadai, dans sa dix-neuvième année ; Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura § Ino auront quelques apparitions mais l'histoire sera vraiment centré sur le petit brun. Certains l'ont forcément remarqués, j'ai beaucoup joué avec le trio amoureux Sarada/Shikadai/Miraï, donc oui, la suite mettra en scène principalement ces trois-là (ainsi que Himawari § Inojin), bien que d'autres feront leurs apparitions.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mes différentes histoires :

\- They Become Our Greatest Story ; « Au bord du vide, à la merci du spleen, ils se consument ; damnés et coincés dans un univers bancal. "tu avais un goût de nicotine sur les lèvres, et moi, j'en demandais encore et encore" "elle riait un peu trop fort à chaque fois qu'elle était un peu trop triste". Un trou béant dans la cage thoracique, les séquelles d'une existence violente. » Univers Alternatif.  
Pairings : Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Hinata § Neji/Tenten

\- Could We Start Again, Please (anciennement Promise Me) ; « Un ennemi sanguinaire sort de l'ombre, Naruto tombe au combat ; c'est un massacre. Certains hommes défendent leurs positions, jusqu'au bout, priant silencieusement pour le bien-être de leurs proches ; d'autres prennent la fuite, incapable d'être là, impuissant, face à la mort. Elle fait la promesse silencieuse de l'attendre mais sera-t-il toujours lui, si il revient? »  
Pairings : Shikamaru/Temari

\- Only Fools Fall For You ; « Ils s'étaient bien trouvés, tous les cinq, au final ; qui l'eût crû. Un orphelinat et des vies pourries comme théâtre de leur rencontre ; Shikamaru se heurte à la dureté de la société, Ino vit l'angoisse au ventre, Naruto ressent la cruauté du monde, Sakura meurt en silence et Tenten tente de ne pas fondre en un amas de souffrance et de larmes, tous hantés par les souvenirs. » Univers Alternatif.  
Pairings : Shikamaru/Temari, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Sakura/Gaara § Ino/Chôji

\- With Shortness Of Breath, I'll Explain The Infinite ; « Lui, il n'était qu'un homme, tentant maladroitement de vivre enchaîné aux souvenirs de l'existence bancal d'un soldat, et elle, elle n'était qu'une femme, constamment à la recherche d'une réponse dont elle ne connaissait pas la question. Ils étaient le spleen et l'idéal, à la fois ; deux moitiés déchirées d'une étoile. Fascinante mais trop belle pour ce monde. » Univers Alternatif.  
Pairings : Shikamaru/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata § Ino/Chôji


End file.
